


Heat

by MythicWolf



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 100,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicWolf/pseuds/MythicWolf
Summary: Enemies will always come back to haunt Fox, regardless of the shape or form. When he finally thinks he can take a break, the re-emergence of an old foe turns the whole Lylat System on it's head. The system is in danger, and Fox will have to make new friends if he wants to stop the threat. But can he keep his old ones alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic to post on AO3, although I have a fanfiction.net account. I figured I would post a story or two here that's on my ff. Anyway, if the quality between future chapter seems to fluctuate, it's because I'm working on revising the story as we speak. I'm still trying to figure this website out, though. It's very different. I'll try and post once a week, maybe every two weeks. I've got 31 chapter to post, and more on the way afterwards. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!

It had been a while since Fox had done some real training. Of course, after the aparoid invasion, there wasn't much to do. Everything was peaceful, and there wasn't such a real need for Star Fox anymore. 

That didn't stop the vulpine, however, from recruiting a few new members. You never knew when peace would be shattered.

Fox ended up finding a few ex-Cornerian military officers, Fay and Miyu, and recruited them to his team. 

Fay was a good scientist and mechanic, making up where Slippy fell short. She was very… excitable, too. Sometimes it was even enough to give Fox or Falco a migraine.

Miyu, however, was a different story. She was relatively quiet, and experienced in combat. She proved to be an excellent sparring partner for Fox.

And so the two were training in the resident gym of the Great Fox. The vulpine was glad to have the exercise, but he was shocked at the skills she put on display.

"Damn, Miyu! What the hell was that?"

She only smiled, facing Fox with a ready stance, her arms kept close to herself protectively. The vulpine charged at her, prepared to give a drop kick, but she anticipated that and blocked, jabbing her elbow into his ribs. He gasped in pain and fell over, his breath knocked from him.

"Jeez, Miyu! Lighten up a little, will you?" Fox asked, panting.

"Somebody's out of practice, huh? That's what happens when you take on too many flying missions with Falco," She said, offering him a hand. The vulpine graciously took it, hoisting himself up.

"Well, I'd rather fly,” Fox remarked dryly, snorting.

"That isn't all there is to being a mercenary. You have to know how to fight.” Miyu stepped back a few paces, getting into more of an offensive stance this time. “Come on, let's run it again."

They faced each other again, Miyu going on the offensive this time. She jumped at him, aiming her foot at his face, but he blocked the attack, swinging his fist at her face. She traded punches with him until Fox grabbed her wrist and twisted her over, kicking her in the stomach. 

She coughed and sputtered for a second, and came to punch him in the face. He grabbed her wrist with incredible speed, yanked it back, and knife handed her in the nose. This time, she toppled over to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Wow, nice moves Fox," She remarked dryly while trying to catch her breath. The lynx was trying to sound cocky, but it was ridiculous to hear when she was wheezing.

"Thanks. I guess ground fighting is pretty cool. May not be as exciting as dogfights in the sky, but I could handle it," the vulpine said, reaching down a hand and helping her up this time.

"Let's call it a day. Besides, Peppy told me that he was expecting a call from the General before we went up here,” Miyu said.

“And that means we've got a mission, doesn't it?” Fox questioned, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

“Of course, Fox. Now come on, we've got a mission to report for. Peppy will be waiting on us," the lynx said, grabbing a water bottle from the bench.

"Yeah."

The lynx responded to the vague answer by flicking his ear roughly, making him yelp in surprise and pain. She snickered as the two made for the exit, Fox rubbing his wounded ear.

“Not cool,” he whined.

“Tough it out, you big baby,” Miyu chastised, chuckling.

The two left the training room of the Great Fox, making their way to the elevator. Peppy had apparently told Miyu about expecting a call, so it was more than likely Pepper had a mission for them, and to report to the bridge after the training session.

"You know, I've never seen a move like that. The one where you hooked your leg around my neck to drag me down," Fox remarked, rubbing his neck subconsciously, as if he still felt the pain from the move.

Miyu shrugged as if it was no big deal."Well, I've gotten lots of practice in. Being an ex recon officer has its perks. I've learned to freerun and fight."

"Well, it's a good thing I picked you and Fay up from Katina all those months ago, then. I don't know how the team would've turned out after the aparoids, otherwise." 

"You wouldn't have gotten your asses kicked in training, that's for sure,” Miyu remarked.

"Shut up, Miyu," Fox said, nudging her playfully.

The elevator doors opened, and the two stepped out into the bridge, where Peppy, Fay, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal were waiting.

"Hey guys! How did the training session go?" The little white canine, Fay, asked Fox enthusiastically.

"It went-"

"He got his ass whooped," Miyu interjected, smirking.

Falco nodded in agreement, saying, "Well, no surprise there."

"Falco!" Fox cried indignantly. He wasn't surprised the avian would say something like that, but it still hurt to hear.

"Whatever. Come on, General is about to be pulled up," the avian said, chuckling.

On the monitor, General Pepper appeared, the bloodhound looking grim as always.

"Greetings Star Fox. I must spare the usual pleasantries, as I have an urgent mission for you."

"We were hoping you did. What is it going to be this time?" Peppy asked, curiosity evident in his tone.

"We have a situation in Corneria City. Our organized crime rate has shot up dramatically, and burglary has been at a high. A group of people who we haven't determined the identity of has been robbing from labs with top secret research that is highly sensitive.” The General paused, as if he was trying to create an air of drama. Fox almost laughed at that.

“As you know, the city is well monitored and protected from the ground, so they'll be coming in from the roofs. We need your most athletic members to investigate and see if you can capture one of the thieves. I'll send you any and all data we have received from the robberies."

"Most athletic, huh?" That would be me, Falco, Miyu, and Fay," Fox murmured thoughtfully.

"What about me?" Krystal asked.

"You don't exactly have much skill with running across skyscrapers with a very real chance of falling, and frankly, you're built a little too average to be any use climbing buildings," Fox explained apologetically.

Krystal didn't seem satisfied with his explanation, but she didn't fight his reasoning.

"Fine. I'll stay with the other two."

"I am glad that's settled. We need you to get to work as soon as possible. We are also notifying authorities to not chase you when they find you on the rooftops. That is all; Pepper out."

As the General finished, Peppy turned to face the rest of his team. He cleared his throat to speak.

"Alright, I'll set us down near Corneria City's financial and living district, in the city center. The highest building are located there. In the meantime, get changed into clothes better suited for ease of movement, and please, carry one blaster pistol only. You'll need to move as fast as you can. Meet in the hangar when you are ready," Peppy ordered.

"Got it," Fox said, leaving the bridge to his room.

The vulpine walked to his quarters, and looked in his wardrobe for something easy to wear. He settled for a grey tank top, blue leather hoodie, white shoes, and black pants, with white gloves. Fox also put a grey and blue sash on around his shoulder. Lastly, the vulpine strapped a pistol to his hip, and put on his trademark scarf. Grabbing a picture of Fox and his late father, shoving it in a sash pocket, he left the room, going for the hangar.

Fox kept the picture on him because he never wanted to let it go out of his sight. Besides his scarf, it was the only thing the vulpine had left of his dad.

Walking into the spacious hangar, the vulpine saw that Falco had already arrived, with a simple white tank top and black pants, with blue sneakers on his feet.

"Glad to see you went for something relatively simple," Fox said.

"Thanks. I'd rather not be flashy, Mr. Sash and Scarf," the avian mentioned, eyeing Fox's attire.

"I needed a way to store something, and this scarf is precious to me, you know that."

"Yeah. Just making a little fun, is all. Chill out, Fox,” the avian murmured, chuckling.

A few moments later, Miyu and Fay arrived in the hangar. Fay had a zipped up grey hoodie, blue pants, black shoes, and blue gloves. Miyu was wearing a blue tank top, white pants, black gloves, and grey shoes.

"Well, I'm glad we're all matching," Fox stated.

"It'll be easier to identify each other. I wouldn't want to be beating you up on accident," Miyu replied, grinning.

"Very funny.” Fox snorted, crossing his arms. “I think Peppy has almost set the ship down. Everyone has a comm, right?"

The team nodded.

"Good."

The hangar bay doors opened up, and the group exited the Great Fox. Peppy contacted him almost as soon as they left and came upon the beautiful city around them.

"Fox? You've got an elevator that will take you to the top of the building. Seems this one was robbed a week ago; it was the most recent report. I'll give you directions to the first crime scene once you're up in the skyline," he said over comm.

"Understood."

Closing comms, Fox led them to a skyscraper across the street from their landing spot. They all piled in the elevator for the office building, and hit roof access. The space was cramped, enough so that the vulpine almost punched Falco a few times as the lift rattled. A few claustrophobic minutes later and the doors opened, revealing the city skyline sprawling in front of them.

The vulpine never really took the time to appreciate how beautiful Corneria City was. The sprawling skyscrapers seemed to go on forever. Fox remembered just then why this planet needed to be protected.

"Alright, Peppy. We're here. Where's the first location?"

"Should be in an office building south of your location. One of the taller buildings, has a black glass trim. The top floor is where the robbery occurred."

"Thanks. We'll be there soon."

"So, where to, Fox?" Falco asked.

Fox glanced around, looking for the building. He spotted it; it was one of the tallest buildings in the city, and it was not too far away. The structure was made out of this black granite and blue panes of glass.

"There. Top floor," he said, pointing to the building.

The group started running to the building, vaulting over gaps and ledges. Fox noticed that Miyu was much more comfortable with freerunning than everyone else in the team. She was quite a ways ahead, doing all sorts of fancy moves. Traveling across the roofs did make moving from place to place quite easy, however. They reached the building in no time at all.

"We've got to find a way up to the top floor," Miyu said.

"Hmm. Oh, look!” The others looked where Fay was pointing to excitedly. “I found a ledge leading to a service elevator on the building!" The little canine exclaimed, pointing to the lift.

Miyu took the lead, jumping onto the ledge and moving towards the elevator. Fox and the others followed. The lynx gracefully climbed into the lift, waiting for Fox. He tried to jump in, but missed, narrowly grabbing the edge. Miyu helped him in.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Miyu."

Falco and Fay climbed in without any problems, and Miyu hit the button for the elevator to rise. It slowly worked it's way up the side of the building, eventually reached the top. They clambered out, and Fox opened the roof access door, leading them inside the building. The group descended a floor, and came to a single door at the end of a hallway. Fox entered it first, slowly, and he noticed it was completely ransacked. 

Drawers were opened and looked through, and computers were left running. The vulpine thought that it was supposed to be a research center of sorts.

"Damn, look at the state of this place. What the hell did these people want?" Falco wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Everyone, split up and look around."

Fox took to looking around the edges of the center, looking through the doors leading out. One of them caught his attention over the others, however. It was looked as if it was supposed to be locked, but the door was bent at an odd angle. It also had a large biohazard sign next to it. 

Fox pushed the door open, and cautiously stepped inside. He noted that the room was small, and sterile. There was some sort of freezer at the end of it, and it was hanging open. The vulpine noticed another bio hazard sign on the wall. The contents of the freezer were little tubes, all of them empty. He guessed that the filled ones were taken. He picked up an empty vial.

"What are you hiding?"

He walked back out of the room, pocketing the vial in his sash. He continued looking for clues until Fay started shouting that she had found something. Fox ran over to her with everyone else.

"What did you find?" Falco asked.

"Well, I was looking, and apparently these people are researching some sort of bioweapon. They kept it hidden around here somewhere, did you find it?" Fay asked.

Fox reached into his pocket, and pulled out the empty vial. "You mean whatever was supposed to be in this?"

Fay's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah."

"Well? What did it do, because all of the full vials were ransacked."

 

"Well, it wasn't clear, but it doesn't sound good.” Fay bit her lip, looking around the lab.

“This thing has the capability to destroy any living thing it touches, kind of like a special acid that is programmed to target organic tissue. So whoever took this, well, they have more power than anybody should hold,” she continued.

"Oh, dear lord. It's just one interplanetary crisis after another with you guys, isn't it?" Miyu asked sarcastically.

"It's why you joined in the first place," Fox said, grinning.

"We need to find some security footage. Maybe we can figure out who these robbers are," Falco said.

"Yeah. Maybe there's a server room around. This place looks pretty top secret, so I'd imagine they would have a separate set of security cameras cut off from the other feed. When you find the room, make sure to take a look at the past fees.” Fox thought she was done, but then she snapped her fingers, remembering something.

“Oh yeah! By the way, you'll need a shotgun to get all of the data for us to review. I just developed it; all you do is set the shotgun on the console and let it do the rest. I wonder how cool it'll look," Fay said thoughtfully, handing Fox the shotgun. It was a small white prism, about the length of his hand.

Fay liked to tinker and make new inventions for the team, and she made them often. It seemed she knew exactly what the team would need for a mission at any time.

"Got it. Miyu, come on. You and I will look for it," Fox said.

They ran off, exiting the lab and looking through the stark white halls for a server room. Fox noticed a vent at the far end of the hall.

"Miyu! Give me a boost, will you?" He asked, pointing to the cover.

"Gotcha."

She positioned herself below the cover, crouching and holding her hands out. Fox ran at her, and put a foot on her hands. She pushed him up, and he tore the cover out, and climbed up. Thanks to his thin form, he was able to crawl through the ventilation very easily. Fox looked through every cover for a security room, and finally found one at the end of a branched path. He pushed the cover down, and dropped out.

"I'm in the security room," Fox said on comm.

Fox saw a few video monitors up on a glass screen, where his team was being observed. The table that was in front of him was a giant touchscreen and had a keyboard and some other features on it. 

The vulpine set the shotgun on the console, and it lit up for a moment. He picked it up, and decided to look at the footage. He touched a few things on the console until a feed from a week ago pulled up. The cameras were showing the roof access, main lab, and the room containing the bioweapon. 

Sure enough, a group of five people in all black ran into the building via roof access. Fox couldn't make out their faces, though. The lab cam showed them looking through everything from drawers to computers. Their faces were hooded, but Fox could see their tails. One of them was green and rather scaly looking. Another, curly and raven colored. He also saw a bushy, grey tail.

"No. It couldn't be them," Fox whispered in disbelief.

They proceeded into the bioweapon chamber. The green-tailed one forced the door to the freezer open, and the raven tailed one grabbed all of the full vials and put them in a backpack. The grey tailed one proceeded to turn around and speak to the other four. They seemed to be getting into a heated argument, with the grey one going so far as pulling his hood off and snarling at the two unknowns. Fox saw who it was.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me right now."

It was Wolf O'Donnell. He was the thief.

To be continued...


	2. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this one early. Weekly updates from now on!

Wolf O'Donnell was the thief. Of course he was.

Fox expected him to take more jobs after the aparoid invasion, of course. But it seemed a little extreme in this case. He thought Wolf would do something less shady.

Fox grabbed the shotgun and climbed back through the vents, landing next to Miyu, who was waiting by the wall. The vulpine kept walking, motioning for her to follow him. Fox didn't spare a look at her as they went.

"Any luck, Fox?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll explain more later. Let's just say we've got our work cut out for us."

 

The two sprinted back to the lab, and gathered the team together. They looked fairly apprehensive about what the vulpine needed to say.

"Alright. I've got the footage loaded onto the shotgun. I also know who we are up against. There were five figures, three of which I knew, two of which I don't.” Fox stopped for a moment, gauging everyone's reactions. They seemed to just want him to continue.

The three were Leon, Panther, and Wolf. Team Star Wolf stole those bioweapons, but something was odd about it," Fox explained.

"Well, fuck me. What could've been odd about the most notorious criminals in Lylat stealing something like that?" Falco asked, confused at how troubled the vulpine was.

"You see, that's the thing. Those two people that I didn't know of took the bioweapons themselves. Afterwards, Wolf started snarling at them, getting into a very heated debate. I don't think Wolf was happy about the implications of the weapons. Maybe they were security, maybe not."

"We should go to Sargasso Station, then," Miyu stated.

Fox nodded in agreement with the lynx."Correct. I'll radio Peppy. I'll let you guys look the footage over when we get back home."

With that, the crew left the building the way they came, and out of the roof access. Fay seemed to be staring at something in the distance as they were running across the roofs.

"What do you see, Fay?" Fox asked, stopping next to her.

"It looks like some figures in black running over on that side of the city," She said. Fay always had better eyesight than the others.

"I can't see them. You think they're the people we're after?"

"Maybe. Getting back to the Great Fox would be a better idea, though."

They took off again, sprinting over gaps and vaulting pipes on the rooftops of Corneria City, until they reached the office building they had ascended in the first place. The crew packed into the elevator, and rode it all the way down in uncomfortable silence.

"You really think Wolf would do something like this after the aparoids?" Miyu questioned, looking at Fox.

"I don't know. He is a merc who used to work for Andross, so he might only get the jobs with less moral standards. It would take a very long time to build a good rep, like we have. I would like to think that he didn't want to take the job, but had no choice. I'm still unsure," Fox murmured.

"Hmm. I wouldn't put it past him to be enjoying the work, though."

The elevator then dinged, noting their arrival to the first floor, and the team ran out to where the mothership was waiting. Fox, followed by the others, made his way up to the bridge, where Peppy, Krystal, and Slippy were waiting. The vulpine wordlessly walked to a computer terminal and loaded the shotgun in. The footage shot up all over the monitors, showing what had happened. 

Everyone had mixed reactions, but two in particular caught Fox's eye. Peppy looked a little disappointed, like a parent looking to a child that got into trouble, and Krystal's was full of hatred and disgust. It made Fox visibly cringe away. The vixen must've picked up on that, as she then changed to a neutral look.

"As you can all see, Star Wolf is working with whoever these other people are. I'd assume they're terrorists, and Wolf's team is working as a security job. I'm thinking this because Wolf didn't look at all happy when one of those two unknown figures walked back with a armful of bioweapons," Fox reiterated. He wanted to trust Wolf wasn't doing something stupid. He really did.

"Why shouldn't we think that Wolf is working with them out of evil intentions?" Krystal asked, sneering in disgust.

"Because a mercenary works for whoever can pay them. He just got coined on the wrong side of Lylat during the Wars. Besides, he does have some morals. Remember when he saved me at Cornerian City during the invasion? He could've let me die."

"Why are you so quick to side with him, huh, Fox?" Falco squaked angrily.

Why did Fox think that? The avian made him stop in his tracks. Why did he want to side with Wolf?

It was because he held respect for the lupine. Wolf saved him three times during the invasion, and Fox believed he was starting to have a change of heart.

"Because I am willing to trust that he wants to turn over a new leaf, but his rep won't allow him. I can't say for sure until we go to Sargasso, which is our next destination."

Krystal didn't seem satisfied with that, but she didn't reply. Fox turned to Peppy.

"Can you plot us a course?" The vulpine asked.

"Sure, Fox. I want to see what he's been up to, as well," the old hare said.

Fox nodded and walked out of the bridge. He could see Fay and Slippy going to the lab, with the shotgun in the toad's hand. Falco had disappeared already, along with Krystal. Miyu had waited up for him.

"Hey. You alright?" Miyu asked, noticing his scowl and looking at him with concern.

"Not particularly. I don't want to see that Wolf is okay with what those people are doing."

"You've always seen the best in people, Fox. You saw what could've been in Fay and I. We could've toiled away endlessly as recon officers, but you took us in. I'd like to think that Wolf wasn't too happy about those ethical implications; he isn't a cruel, heartless person. He saved your life three times, after all. He could've let you die."

"Yeah.” The vulpine smiled. “You always know what to say to make me feel better, Miyu," Fox remarked.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "That's what a big sister has to be for. Somebody needs to be around to kick your ass, as well," the lynx said playfully.

"Whatever. You want to spar some more before we get to sleep?"

"Sure."

The two walked towards the gym. Fox did consider Miyu to be the big sister he never had. From the moment he took her in as a Star Fox member, she's always been close, though not in a romantic way. Fox was just glad that no other female was lusting after him. Fay never really cared, she was way too invested in science to be interested in anybody. 

Krystal, however, was completely different. Always flirting with him and wanting to be with him; it just drove him crazy. Fox tried to go after her, but it didn't work that well. He just decided to not worry about getting with anybody. It helped that Miyu did everything that Fox wanted to do. He smiled to himself, squaring off with Miyu again.

-o0o-

"We've got Sargasso in view, people."

It took about a day to travel to the Sargasso, due to having to navigate through Meteo. Finally though, they made it through the dense asteroid field. Fox was up in the bridge, at the captain's chair, waiting for the radio call that was sure to come up, and sure enough, it did with Panther Caroso up on-screen.

"I'd imagine you have a good reason to be here, no?" He asked, an intrigued look on his face.

"We do. We just want to talk to Wolf about something Pepper wanted us to look into," Fox said.

"Let me guess; the bioweapon robberies. Wolf wanted to talk about that as well, but he figured that Pepper would arrest him on the spot. He'll be pleased to know someone wants to talk civilly. You are cleared for docking," the panther said.

Cutting the feed, Fox said, "I didn't expect that to go as well as it did. ROB, set her down." 

"Affirmative. Preparing for docking."

Fox got up from his chair, walking out of the bridge, his entire team following. It was an honest surprise that Panther would let them over so easily. He was probably the most sane member of the team, too. It helped in their case immensely. They all walked across the docking bridge to get into Sargasso. At the end of it, Leon and Panther were waiting on them.

"Ah, the Star Fox team. You've grown quite a bit since we've last met. Who are these two lovely ladies?" Panther asked in his flirting manner.

"The two new members are Fay and Miyu. We picked them about two months ago," Fox explained.

"I see. Well, everyone but Fox must wait here. I'm afraid that Wolf just wants to speak with Fox. The rest of you will remain here with Leon and I."

The team didn't seem too happy about Panther's statement, but they didn't have a choice, since they weren't in their territory.

"Alright. You all stay here, I'll see you in a bit," Fox said.

"Be careful, Fox. I can't protect your ass when I'm not there," Miyu said.

"I'll be fine, Miyu."

"Just follow the hall down to the elevator. Go to the top floor, he'll be waiting for you," Panther said.

With that, Fox walked down the hall. He wondered why Wolf just wanted to see him. Maybe it was a private matter. Regardless, he had to know whether or not Wolf was happy working with the terrorists. 

The vulpine stepped into the elevator and hit the top floor button. It made its way up the station, and gave Fox a view of the meteor-fillled space outside. A moment later, the doors opened, and Fox walked down the hall to what he assumed was the bridge. Wolf O'Donnell himself was sitting at the end of a large conference table. 

He didn't look very menacing, instead exhausted. His fur seemed disheveled and patchy, like he hadn't combed it in a while, and there were bags under his eyes. The lupine's clothing was wrinkled and mismatched. Wolf was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy black shirt. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Fox. Sit, we have much to talk about," he said, gesturing to a chair near him.

Fox obliged and took the seat, turning to face Wolf.

"How's my old enemy been these past few months?"

"Well enough. I scrape by on jobs I can take. Trying to become a better person for the sake of my crew."

Fox winced. "Yeah. I figured that you couldn't take the best of jobs considering the rep you carry."

Wolf looked genuinely hurt for a second, but he covered it with a scowl. "Hey, it wasn't like I wanted to help Andross, he just gave me a lot of money. There really isn't a heroic or villainous side to this crap. You're either paid, or you aren't."

That struck a chord within Fox. He never thought of it that way, but Wolf did have a point. He saw the lupine in a different light. Perhaps he wasn't the morally twisted person Fox expected him to be as a rival.

"Wow. I didn't...."

"Enough with the small talk. I'd imagine you are here to talk about that job on Corneria, huh?" The lupine asked.

"Yeah, actually. I was just here because I wanted to know if you were working with those terrorists stealing those bioweapons," Fox said.

"So? Why would you care? I'm not your friend."

"I need to know, Wolf. Because I know you wouldn't do that unless you had a really good reason to. I trust that you want to start new, but can't."

"Hmm. You put a lot of trust in people you barely know. It's very foolish, honestly,” the lupine muttered.

“Wolf, I need your help here. I need to know the truth. The entire Lylat System could be in immense danger. Please just tell me,” the vulpine pleaded, his claws digging into the palms of his hands as he clenched them.

“Fine. I didn't want to work with them, but it was the only paying job I could find. I wasn't told that the things we were stealing happened to be deadly bioweapons. I was not happy when I found out.” He sighed, covering his face in his hands for a moment.

“Those terrorists are fanatics of Andross, led by Andrew Oikonny," Wolf explained, his voice muffled by his hands.

Fox bit his lip so hard it started bleeding. “I thought I murdered that bastard in Fortuna,” he snarled.

"I did too. And those bioweapons aren't good at all. I know it'd be strange for me to play the benevolent one, but I want to take those people out. If they use that weapon properly, then all of Lylat is in danger," Wolf stated grimly. The gravity of the situation had been realized by both canines now.

"Pepper did want me to get to the bottom of this. Maybe if we work together, we can find a solution," Fox said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but if you help me, then the authorities could come after you, as well. As much as Corneria loves your team, they have to abide by the law. Nobody really completely trusts a mercenary. The only way we are going to find Andrew requires methods that aren't morally acceptable. We have to be aggressive in finding them."

That made Fox stop and think. Play it Wolf's way and have the authorities after them, but a great chance of saving Lylat; or play it safe and leave everyone to their own devices, possibly dooming Lylat? The answer was completely obvious.

"I will help you, Wolf. I trust you in this."

Wolf smiled a genuine smile. "You're either the best damn liar I've ever met or actually telling the truth. Good. We do need to get started now, don't we?"

"Yeah. As for transport, we could use the Great Fox, since as far as I know you don't have a mothership. You'll be able to put your Wolfens on it, we have extra space."

"That sounds fine, as long as I get to be leader on ground missions," Wolf replied.

"Hmm. Deal. But it's my ship, so I'm captain and leader of air missions," Fox stated.

"Sounds fine to me, Fox. I wonder what our teammates will think about this newfound alliance," the lupine said amusedly.

"I think most will be fine. Falco would need a little persuading, and Krystal….. hmm."

"I take it she doesn't like me."

"Despises you. I think she's actually a little jealous of the attention I've been giving to you," Fox said, chuckling.

"Just imagine how it'll be now. Are you and her a thing?" Wolf asked, grinning slyly.

"No. It didn't work well for me, but she still wants me. I'd rather have somebody who knows how to take care of themselves in any situation, and who is very caring."

"Same here. I haven't actually seen anybody I'd want to date in a long time. Look at us, talking about girls like old friends," Wolf said with a laugh.

Fox would've replied to that, if Panther's face hadn't popped up on a monitor.

"We have a serious problem. I've moved away from the group to tell you this, but I just got a message from one of my contacts on Corneria. It's really bad."

Wolf looked very concerned at this point, his brow furrowed in thought. "What did he say?"

"That the Cornerian government has fallen. And Wolf, you have been framed for it and apparently claimed responsibility. Somebody posed as you and bombed the capital city," Panther said.

"No fucking way. Nobody would have the strength to do that without….." Fox trailed off.

"That bioweapon," Wolf finished.

"Our team is now being hunted by the remnants of Corneria. They will come and destroy Sargasso. Very soon, if we don't leave now."

"Thanks, Panther. We will be down in a moment."

Wolf closed the feed, and turned back to Fox.

"If you harbor my team, you will be considered an enemy of Corneria. Are you sure you want to help me?" Wolf asked seriously.

"Yes. You deserve my help, after everything I've done to you."

Wolf reached out his hand. "Shake on it. Teammates?"

Fox grasped his hand tightly. "Teammates."

To be continued….


	3. Trust

"We've come to an agreement. Star Wolf will be a part of our team while we take care of these terrorists."

Fox was met with several reactions. Surprise from Peppy and Slippy, understanding from Fay and Miyu, and explosive outrage from Falco and Krystal.

"What the hell, Fox? Why would you lay trust in him so suddenly?" Falco asked, livid.

"Because he didn't know that those terrorists were going to take fucking bioweapons!" Fox shouted. Wolf chose to stay silent and listen.

"He could kill all of us! He could be doing this to betray you because you're naive enough to trust anyone. He is a stealing, murdering criminal,” Krystal interjected suddenly.

"We aren't any better than he is, Krystal! What did we get paid in back during the Lylat Wars? Confirmed hits and kills! He got paid like a normal merc. We were paid for murdering people with families!" Fox shouted. Wolf looked shocked to hear that news. Fox figured that he'd have to have a talk with the lupine later.

"The entire Cornerian government is after him, Fox!" Falco exclaimed.

"There is no Cornerian government!"

That caused a profound silence. Fox didn't want to play that card so soon,however they weren't going to listen otherwise. I wish I didn't have such a diverse team, he thought. It wouldn't be so difficult to convince people.

"What are you insinuating, Fox?" Peppy asked.

"He's saying that those same terrorists destroyed the capital with that bioweapon, and the culprit posed as Wolf to do it. General Pepper is only alive because he's off-world right now, and he will come after Wolf with all he has," Panther explained.

The whole of his team cried out in varying ranges of shock and anger. They couldn't believe what Panther was telling them.

"You heard him," Wolf said.

"That means if we help him, we will be treated the same for harboring him," Falco comcluded.

"I am well aware of that, but it is a necessary risk, Falco. If we sit by and do nothing, Star Wolf will die as well as the entire Lylat system. If we take the risk, we may be labeled as criminals, but it doesn't matter right now. This is Wolf's chance at redemption, Falco," Fox said.

"Why are you defending him, Fox? He's tried to kill you God knows how many times."

Fox stopped. Why was he defending Wolf? This same question came to his mind just as it had when he was in Sargasso. Sure, he was very trusting of others, but they were talking about his rival. The person who's tried to kill him. He had no reason to help him. In fact, this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of Wolf forever. There was a little voice at the back of his head saying no. He didn't know why, but there was a serious urge for Fox to keep Wolf living. Maybe he actually cared.

"I don't know. Because he deserves a second chance."

Wolf scoffed, but said nothing more. They really needed to have a talk.

"Fine. You're the boss, Fox," Falco conceded.

Krystal didn't seem convinced, but she said nothing, instead choosing to scowl at Wolf. He didn't show a reaction.

"You all can move your Wolfens into our docking bay," Fox said.

As the Star Wolf team left to move their Wolfens, Wolf stopped and looked Fox in the eyes.

"We really need to talk,” the lupine said.

"I know,” the vulpine replied.

With that, he left to move his fighter. Fox sighed. He didn't know what pushed him to harbor Wolf. Maybe it was pity. Fox walked back over the boarding bridge to the Great Fox. Miyu stopped him as he was going to walk into his quarters.

"I don't care what the rest of the team thinks, Fox. You have done the right thing in helping them," She said.

"Thanks, Miyu. You really think I'll be a good leader to all of you, including Star Wolf?" Fox asked nervously.

"Of course. You're smart, and strong. You could lead a whole army and they wouldn't question you. You have it in yourself to face another threat."

Fox felt his face heat up. "Maybe."

Miyu pulled him into a quick embrace. It didn't last long, and Fox walked into his room, shutting the door and groaning to himself, falling onto his bed. 

A few stray thoughts entered his conscience about Krystal. Why was she so adamant about Wolf? She was a psychic after all. But then again, she'd know that Wolf is sincere. Maybe it was something else? That didn't give her an excuse to act like she hated everything Wolf stood for. It was like she was jealous. The vixen could just want to be with Fox, and she was projecting her irritation at the lupine.

Perhaps trying again wouldn't be so bad.

Fox wondered what that would be like. It might be nice, but there was that small voice in his head, saying no. Don't do it. It won't go well, Fox. It didn't stop him from wondering what an impossible romance would be like. 

Thinking of impossible romances, the vulpine wondered if anyone else aboard the ship had experience in those. He bet that Wolf would know all about that, but considering his position, he didn't want to make assumptions about a man he had only just begun to understand. 

Speaking of that, he needed to talk to the lupine. There were plenty of things to discuss, from battle plans to living space to where the ship needed to go. Wasn't living space going to be a problem, anyway? Yes, actually. They had one free room, with only two beds. Fuck.

Fox turned on his PDA. He needed to get them out of Sargasso. He called Peppy, who answered almost instantly.

"Yes, Fox?"

"Has the Star Wolf team finished docking?" Fox asked.

"They have, why?" The hare asked.

"Move us out of Sargasso, we need to leave now. Take us to Sector X, and yes, I know it's dangerous, but we can hide there for the time being. If you change up the way the Great Fox can maneuver through a magnetic field, the ship should survive the nebula. Just tell ROB what to do."

"Got it. You're the boss."

He closed the PDA. Getting up with a heavy sigh, Fox left the room in search of Wolf. The hangar would be a good place to look first, since they had just landed. Fox entered the nearest elevator, and it quickly and silently brought him to the floor where the hangar was. Sure enough, he saw three Wolfens landed inside. The vulpine briskly walked over to the figures.

"You guys need living space. Sadly, there is only one spare room, and it houses two," Fox said first.

"Leon and Panther can have it. I'll be fine," Wolf said, much to Fox's surprise.

"That's settled. Ever since Fay and Miyu moved in, it's been two per room excluding Peppy and I. I'm sure you wouldn't want to disturb him, so you'll just have to live with me for the time being."

Wolf's expression was unreadable. "Fine, if the captain insists," he said sarcastically.

"Don't give me the crap, Wolf."

Leon and Panther walked away, probably to move into their new room. Leon's constant silence has always unnerved the vulpine. It wasn't natural. Wolf stayed behind to speak with Fox. 

"Why the hell are you helping me so damn much, Fox?" Wolf asked, angrily.

Fox sighed. "I'm not sure. Something's just telling me to. Maybe something great will happen to me in the future."

Wolf scoffed. "Enough good stuff has already happened to you. You don't need to help me to have more more accolades and awards."

"I haven't actually been happy with anything in a long time. I'm not even a hero. Just someone who was in it for revenge, and happened to be in the right place at the right time, Wolf."

Wolf said nothing, merely climbing onto the wing of his Wolfen and patting the spot next to him. Fox took that as an invitation to sit next to him.

"Anything else you want to say?" Wolf asked, looking over at the vulpine. Fox hummed, thinking.

"Yeah. I'm glad you survived the aparoids. If I lost you, I wouldn't have an equal in the Lylat System anymore. When the aparoid homeworld blew, up, I couldn't think that you were dead. I didn't want to believe it. One way or another, I actually cared about what happened to you and your team," Fox said.

"Hmm."

"Why are you telling me all of this so suddenly?" Wolf asked after a moment of pause.

"Because when I look at you, I see myself. We've both done so much wrong, and we're trying to make it right. Even if one looks worse than the other," Fox said.

Wolf actually grinned for a moment. It was genuine, and Fox liked the way it looked. "So you're saying I look bad?"

Fox blushed heavily. "No, I'm not saying you aren't handsome, I mean, you are pretty masculine-looking and-"

"So you fancy me, huh?" Wolf asked, laughing. Fox had never heard it before. It was clear, and made his face look younger. Not as tired, too.

Fox groaned. "Shut up, Wolf. I'm having a hard enough time with my love life."

Wolf frowned. "I thought you said you and Krystal weren't a thing."

"We aren't. It's complicated."

"She really likes you. Almost obsessively. I wouldn't want to date someone who constantly lusts after me."

"How would you know, Wolf?"

Wolf sighed. "Well, I haven't much experience in that department, but I've dated somebody for maybe two months. They drag you down. Want you to stop the things you love to do. He wanted me to give up flying, you know."

Fox's mouth dropped. He didn't peg Wolf to be that kind of person. Wolf chose to ignore that and keep going.

"Hey, she might be strong and caring, but at the end of the day, she will want to settle down. People expect you to settle down and continue the McCloud legacy, Fox. Is that what you want to do? Could you give up flying for somebody who wants you to, man or woman? Have kids, and get a real job? Worry about constant responsibilities? Because I wouldn't."

That was a no-brainer for Fox. "I wouldn't ever want to stop flying. I have no clue how my dad balanced love and flying with my mother. You have a point, Wolf. Unless that person was as adamant in staying in the skies as me, I wouldn't want a relationship."

The lupine smiled weakly, standing up and ruffling the vulpine's head. That sent jolts of heat down his spine for some reason. Fox got up as well. Wolf's face suddenly became very serious.

"Fox, you know we're all terrible people in our own way. What is your reason?"

Fox really didn't want him to know the whole truth. Something made him say it anyway.

"Maybe you just think that because I worked for Pepper, the good and kind general of Corneria for who knows how long, that I'm not the worst person in existence. Well, you're wrong. I'm a murderer, just like you. Maybe worse than you. Pepper just made it look pretty with propaganda. I never killed Andross for him. I did it for my father. And Pepper paid me to destroy people with families, Wolf. I'm trying to gain redemption as much as you." Fox had never said any of that to anybody before. It pained him to realize what he did. He put everything into his trust with Wolf. All of his faith.

Wolf was merely silent. His face was mostly unreadable, but he looked like he was mulling over what to say.

"Holy shit; you just took a big step there, telling me of all people what you did. Maybe I was a little hard on you before. I'm surprised you've told me so much about yourself in these past ten minutes than the entire time we've known each other. Hell, I'm surprised I did, but I should just be grateful you've taken us in," Wolf said, reaching out his hand.

Fox grasped it, saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, Wolf."

Unexpectedly, Wolf pulled him into a tight hug. Fox was surprised at the uncharacteristic action, but he didn't mind, much to his own confusion.

"What's this about?" Fox questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. I guess it's my way of saying thank you," Wolf murmured, his words rumbling through Fox.

His nostrils were bombarded by Wolf's foreign scent, with such close proximity. For some reason, his mind told him to hang on tighter. He never would have considered doing that in front of anyone else, but it felt right. Wolf wasn't mocking him. Strangely enough, he felt comforted. Safe. Warm. Maybe Wolf was going through the same thing. He understood. It was time for them to stop assuming things about one another. A moment later, he reluctantly pulled away from the hug.

"You don't have to worry about it, pup. It wasn't that big of a deal," Wolf said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Wolf. It was to me, because I had never said any of that to a person before. Why the heck I told you, I don't know…." Fox trailed off.

"We've both done things we've regretted in the past. It's just easier to share similar experiences with somebody who understands, Fox."

"Yeah. I'm glad I found you again, actually. I wouldn't have gotten all of this advice, you know."

"Do you think we can be friends, even after all of this?" Fox asked.

"No, I don't think that," Wolf stated.

"Oh." Fox immediately became fairly downcast.

The lupine grinned. "I know we can."

The vulpine smiled. "You bastard. Almost had me there," he said, punching Wolf's arm lightly.

"And, I don't care who you have a preference for. I'm a little shocked you'd tell me, of all people."

"Hey, why not? We've been spilling our life stories to each other for no reason, why not everything?” The lupine asked, laughing awkwardly. The two stayed silent for a moment, not sure what to say.

It was Wolf who changed the subject in the end. “Anyway, can you help me move into your room? I've got stuff in my Wolfen for it."

"Sure, Wolf, but there's something I've been wondering."

"What's that, Fox?" The lupine asked.

"Do you ever wonder why we keep finding each other? I mean, it's a huge solar system, yet you and I keep meeting. Isn't it strange?" Fox asked.

"Hmm. Of course, I'm not one to be emotional or deep, but it sounds like we're both on opposite sides of a magnet. Always pulling to each other. Maybe someone is trying to tell us something, Fox. I don't know." The lupine shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Come on, let's get these boxes moving."

It seemed absurd, helping an ex rival turned friend move into his room, with the threat of terrorists who have the power to destroy the system looming above their heads. Fox chuckled to himself, grabbing a few boxes from the Wolfen.

"What are you laughing about, Fox?" Wolf asked as they were walking to their now-shared room.

"There is a threat encompassing Lylat, and the Cornerian Army will be after us soon enough, but you and I are trading sob stories like a couple of old friends," Fox said.

"Well, we couldn't be much more carefree. I am really worried about what will happen next," Wolf remarked.

"I'm sure our team can handle it. We've faced worse, you know,” the vulpine replied.

"Yeah. Worst enemies turned teammates. What a strange day. Almost as if the universe decided to turn upside down."

"I wouldn't change it,” Fox replied, grinning.

"Neither would I," Wolf said, chuckling.

The two walked into Fox's room, and set the boxes and backpacks on a side of the room for Wolf to deal with later. He would've helped with unpacking had Krystal not suddenly appeared at the doorway. She looked like she needed to talk to the vulpine.

"You may as well unpack. I'll see what she needs," Fox said, walking over to the vixen. Wolf shot him a look as he went that said be careful.

He exited the room, and turned to follow her down the hall. She stopped near her room.

"What did you want, Krystal? I was in the middle of helping Wolf move in."

"That's the thing. Why?" She asked, clearly angry with him.

"Because he gave our only spare room to Leon and Panther. I couldn't just let him sleep on the floor of the rec room." 

"I still don't think he is to be trusted."

"What the heck, Krystal? You're a damn psychic! You should be able to sense his sincerity! Are you just jealous of him?"

That made her stop. She just glared at him.

"Maybe I am."

"Okay, tell me. Why the fuck are you so jealous of him?"

"That's not for me to say. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself. I can't believe how blind you are, Fox," She said.

Fox growled. "Fine."

The vulpine stalked away. Why the hell did she have to be so cryptic? And what could make her so jealous of Wolf? It's not like he was hitting on Fox. He'd just have to figure it out for himself, somehow.

To be continued...


	4. Fall

"Fox, I need you on the bridge right now!"

The vulpine had just finished helping Wolf unpack his things when Peppy's voice rang over the intercom. Grimacing, he said a quick farewell to Wolf and ran to the bridge, where Peppy and ROB were waiting.

"Incoming transmission from General Pepper," the robot stated, a miniscule amount of unease present in its voice.

"Put him through."

ROB clicked a few buttons, and General Pepper's head appeared with a grim expression on his face on the screen above Fox.

"We have grave news, Star Fox. The entire Cornerian government has been decimated by terrorists, of which we suspect Wolf O'Donnell was leading them at the time.” The General paused for a dramatic flair before clearing his throat.

“I can't rebuild this government until the threat has been eliminated for good. Star Wolf destroyed everything, Fox, and I'd imagine they are connected to the thieves you have been hunting. I need you to take them out for me. We have destroyed Sargasso Station, but the team was not there at the time," Pepper explained.

Fox was disappointed at the hasty actions Pepper had taken.

Fox sighed. "Wolf didn't do it, Pepper; he was framed."

"How would you know this, Fox? That is a very bold statement to be made considering these circumstances."

"Because I'm harboring the Star Wolf team right now," Fox answered, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

The bloodhound's eyes widened in utter disbelief. "Th- This is treason, Fox! You… you cannot simply do this because you believe he didn't do anything!" Pepper exclaimed in outrage.

"He didn't do it, Pepper! Honestly!" Fox exclaimed.

"I wish I could believe you, Fox. The evidence just stacks against him, however. Unless you hand him over to the Cornerian Army… we will not have a choice but to hunt you down, Fox."

A defiant gleam in his eye, Fox said, "No. I'm not giving you my friend. He is part of my team… no, my family now.”

"I have no choice then. Consider yourself a public enemy of Corneria. We will hunt you down, mark my words, Fox,” the general stated almost sadly, his ears drooping.

Fox cut the feed, sighing in both defeat at trend disappointment. "How close to Sector X are we, ROB?"

"Two hours until entry. We can survive in Sector X for two weeks before refueling,” the robot replied.

"Good. Peppy, gather everybody up here," Fox ordered.

"Alright. But are you sure about this, Fox?" The hare questioned, raising a brow.

Fox nodded, confident in himself. "Yes, I am. I want to see that Wolf and I get our chance at redemption together. It will clear our consciences and help save Lylat."

"You're becoming just like your father, Fox," Peppy stated, smiling proudly.

"Perhaps that isn't the best thing. Shouldn't I become my own person?" Fox asked him.

"That's up for you to decide, Fox. It's just hard not to imagine you as the spitting image of James."

Peppy moved to the intercom and called everyone up to the bridge. Everyone had gathered a moment later. 

"What's this about, Fox?" Fay asked nervously.

Fox cleared his throat and faced the group. "As you know, Wolf was framed for destroying the entire Cornerian government with the bio weapon that was stolen on Corneria. It was only a matter of time until General Pepper would contact us, informing us about the situation. He did, and, even against my protests that Wolf was innocent, he remained adamant that Wolf toppled Corneria over.” Fox sighed, still finding it hard to believe what had happened. The rest of the group remained silent, waiting for him to finish.

“I then told him that we weren't going to stand for that, and we are harboring Wolf's team. Pepper gave me one chance to hand them over, and I refused. Now he will be hunting us, and we need to lay low for a while. Sector X is the perfect spot for now,” the vulpine finished.

"Yeah. Exactly what I thought. Wolf is going to get us killed," Falco grumbled.

"It's not like we can do anything about it, Falco! If we give Wolf up, we won't have any chance at destroying the terrorists and preventing more damage. It'll turn into a giant snowball effect, ending in our deaths anyway," Fox explained, looking at Falco angrily.

"We've got to trust Fox. It was his choice to trust Wolf, and now he's our only chance at finding the terrorists. If Fox can trust Star Wolf, so can I," Miyu stated.

"Falco, if you can't find it in you to trust them, even for a little while, then you should go," Fox added bluntly, crossing his arms.

Falco stood silently for a moment. "Fine. But if he messes up once, I'm gone," Falco grumbled. Fox smiled in slight relief.

"We have two hours to get to Sector X. I'm expecting us to run into Cornerian forces before long, so be prepared to fight at a moment's notice. That is all for now," Fox said, dismissing everybody.

Peppy returned to helping ROB pilot, and the others left the bridge to do whatever they needed to. Wolf and Miyu stayed behind. 

Fox was uneasy at the thought of the Cornerian Army coming after them. He hadn't ever thought of having to fight General Pepper before, because it just didn't make sense. The Lylat system was turning upside down just because of fanatics led by Andrew; a weak, cowardly man who loved the ideals of his uncle.

Wolf walked up to the vulpine, shaking him from his train of thought. "Fox, I don't know how many times I've had to thank you. Seriously, you don't have to help me," the lupine said.

"It's okay, Wolf. I'm just doing what's right," Fox said, grinning.

“Oh no. We've got a problem here,” Peppy called suddenly.

“What? What's going on?” The vulpine asked, looking at the hare in worry.

"I've got motion on the radar. Multiple starships coming up on us thirty kilometers from the port side!" Peppy exclaimed. Fox growled, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Oh no; I was afraid this would happen. Miyu, Wolf, if it comes to it, we will have no choice but to fight. Peppy, if they start firing, tell the others to remain here!' Fox shouted.

"You got it, Fox!"

From the bridge, Fox could see several Cornerian battleships coming into view. The green and white ships gleamed ominously against the black background of space. They were ready to take Wolf at any cost. 

Without Fox's approval, a picture of a Cornerian commander appeared on the screen.

"Fox McCloud. My name is Captain Shears. This is your one and only chance to stand down and hand over Wolf O'Donnell. If you refuse to comply, we have no choice but to use lethal force," the dog stated matter of factly. 

"Then I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm not giving him to you, Shears. He has done nothing wrong," Fox stated.

"Our resources say otherwise, Fox. I am sorry to say this, but prepare to be destroyed."

Almost immediately, the ships opened fire on the Great Fox. The bridge rumbled and groaned, and metal creaking was heard throughout the bulkhead of the ship.

"Miyu, Wolf, we've gotta get out there! Peppy, get everybody else on anti-air turrets! ROB, how's the shield holding up?"

"Shields at ninety-three percent. Recommending counterattack immediately."

"Was planning on it. Come on, guys!"

Fox, Wolf, and Miyu ran to the hangar bay, climbing into their respective ships. Fox closed the hatch, descending into the familiar silence of the Arwing. The G-Diffusers started up with a low hum; it was a familiar ritual he experienced every time he wanted to fly, and it wouldn't ever get old. Fox would've loved the silence of the cockpit if he didn't hear the near-deafening roar of Wolf's Wolfen docked next to him.

"Jesus Christ Wolf, why so loud?" Fox asked over the feed.

"I like it. Makes me sound more intimidating," Wolf said, a smile present in his voice.

"I like it, as well. Surprised I hadn't heard it before."

"Hey, you two lovebirds need to cut the chatter. We've got to save this ship," Miyu said.

The maglocks released, propelling the ships out of the hangar and into the open void of space. Cornerian fighters were rushing up to their mothership.

"As much as I hate to do this, we need to keep the fighters away from the Great Fox using any means necessary," Fox said, grimacing.

"There are so many of them. I don't know how we can do this, Fox," Miyu breathed.

"We've got to try. Come on."

The fighters took note of the Arwings and Wolfen, and opened fire. The barrage of laser fire pelted them, but luckily the ships weren't that advanced in damage or defense. Pepper believed in quantity over quality. A flaw that caused him to nearly lose the Lylat Wars. Of course, if the very people he was trying to destroy hadn't shown up to save his ass.

"Open fire!" Fox shouted.

“Understood,” Miyu answered calmly.

The three ships opened fire on the Cornerian ships, raining green plasma on the dogs. The ships went down easily, and with every death Fox cringed. It wasn't supposed to go this way. They didn't want to fight the Cornerians. One thing that Fox did find odd was that a small group of ships were staying back. Maybe they didn't want to fight Star Fox.

"So much for redemption, Wolf," Fox stated sadly.

"Don't give up yet, Fox,” the lupine replied shakily. 

The ships showed no sign of retreating any time soon. And worse yet, Fox tore through them like paper. He never wanted this. These people were just doing what a higher up told them; they probably didn't want to kill Fox. It was just too easy at this point. Miyu, however, seemed to be having difficulties with them. She was surrounded, and couldn't get out of the line of fire.

"Miyu! Are you alright?" Fox worriedly asked.

"Not really, Fox! They're surrounding me! My shields-"

"Miyu! Miyu! Are you there?" Fox frantically questioned.

"Taking heavy- going to-"

"Miyu?"

Static on the feed. She wasn't responding. Then one, crystal clear message bleated out on the feed.

"Goodbye, Fox. It's been fun."

That was it.

"Fox. Look," Wolf said.

Fox stared out of the cockpit to where Miyu was. All he saw was a husk of an Arwing, battered and beaten, the cockpit ripped out and gutted. Her body was floating out in space. The ships had moved out. In fact, the entire fleet was retreating. Fox didn't care. Something broke within him. They killed her. The people he would have thought his comrades murdered one of his family.

"Wolf, they killed her. They killed Miyu," Fox breathed in horror.

"Fox….."

Wordlessly, Fox turned his Arwing back to the ship. He wouldn't lose it. Not now. Not in front of Wolf of all people. He was stronger than that.

"Peppy, you can resume the flight. We're in the clear, scratch one pilot. Miyu's gone," Fox whispered.

"Understood. Shields at twenty percent. We were close to dying, there. I'm sorry, Fox," Peppy whispered, sounding as if he was at a loss for more words.

"Come on, Wolf. Let's go back to the ship."

Fox landed in the Great Fox, Wolf just behind him. The vulpine climbed out, running somewhere, but he didn't really care where. He was vaguely aware of Wolf chasing him.

"Fox! Wait, come back!" The lupine exclaimed.

Strangely enough, Fox listened. He stopped, and turned to face Wolf. They both just looked at each other for a moment.

"She's dead, Wolf. She was like my sister, and those bastards fucking murdered her," Fox snarled.

"I… I'm sorry, Fox,” Wolf replied softly, crossing his arms awkwardly. The vulpine figured that he didn't really know how to comfort someone.

"Fuck! Why? Why would Shears do that? What kind of backwards universe are we living in where our allies are trying to kill us?" Fox asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, Fox. Ah… just come here."

Fox didn't know what had come over him, but he just embraced the lupine, crying on his shoulder. Wolf just stood there, hugging back, letting the vulpine cry, patting his back. Fox didn't think that he could be so weak in front of Wolf, but he just needed to let his emotions out. How did Wolf do that to him? It just felt so right to let everything out. He felt safe in his friend's arms.

"She's dead. My sister is dead, Wolf," Fox choked out.

"I can't believe those bastards did that. I didn't know they wanted me so bad," Wolf breathed.

"I'm not going to let them take you, Wolf. You mean too much to lose at this point," Fox stated seriously. He didn't want to lose anybody else. He couldn't lose anybody else.

"Shh. It'll be alright, Fox. Come on, we need to go. You don't want the rest of your team to see yourself like this, do you?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, Wolf."

"Anytime, Fox. I'll be right here."

Fox let go, drying his tears and composing himself.

"We should tell the others," Fox said.

"Yeah. Come on."

Wolf led them to the bridge, where everyone else was anxiously waiting. With a sigh, Fox faced them all. He wondered how Fay would react. She would react the worst out of all of them, Fox expected.

"We may have beaten the Cornerians back and allowed a safe escape to Sector X, but we suffered a casualty. Miyu Lynx was killed in the firefight against the Cornerian Army. We lost her," Fox said, close to tears once more. 

He would be strong for his team. He wouldn't cry again.

Falco cried out in anguish, and Peppy sighed in defeat. Krystal looked fairly shocked and sad, while Slippy kept a mournful look, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Panther did look sorry for that, and Leon was just as silent as ever, although there was a strange sadness in his eyes. Fay, however, was quiet. Perhaps she was in shock. 

Fox walked over to Fay. "Hey. Are you alright, Fay?" Fox asked gently.

"You're telling the truth?" Fay asked quietly. Fox had never heard her so shocked before. She was always so happy.

"Yes. I wish I wasn't, but she's gone, Fay."

At last, the waterworks began. Fay burst into tears. Sweet, loving Fay, who would always wear a smile no matter the circumstances, just broke down. The little sister who would always be strong for everyone, broke her resolve. Fox merely hugged her close.

“Why? Why did this happen?” Fay cried out. 

"Shh. I don't know, but it's okay. I'm right here, Fay. It's okay."

Fox didn't know how long he stayed there, waiting for Fay to stop crying. He refused to let go. They were the people that knew her best. Finally, she was the one to let go and walk away in silence. Fox watched her go with a forlorn look.

"Fox. We're almost at Sector X," Panther tentatively spoke from behind him, trying not to startle Fox.

"Thanks, Panther. I'll let you help Peppy for now. I need to go," Fox said.

"Alright, Fox. And, thanks for taking us in. You never had to do that."

"I don't know why I did, Panther. I'm not sure if it was the right decision, but I'm going to stick with it. Whatever keeps you guys alive and free."

Fox walked away in silence. He planned to go back to his room, so nobody could see him break down. Silently, the door to his shared quarters opened, and Fox sat on his bed. Well, their bed; Fox had modified the room to house one, but with Star Wolf, he didn't have much of a choice but to share.

The vulpine curled up into a ball, wondering what to do. They'd get to Sector X, but then what? Wolf must know where those terrorists have set up camp; he could lead them there. It seemed like nobody was on their side anymore. They were on their own. And their numbers were growing smaller each day. 

Fox was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open. He felt a warm hand on his arm, stroking it lightly.

"Wolf?" Fox asked, assuming it was the lupine who would walk in.

"You know, I've lost people too. My family. My friends. I know how you feel. It's like losing a piece of your heart," Wolf said.

"Yeah. This… it just doesn't feel real. It's hard to accept this."

"We just have to press on, Fox. We can save the system. For Miyu."

Fox sat up, seeing Wolf's forlorn face as he spoke. Their pasts were filled with angst, death, and fear. It seemed like the only constant in it all was that they had each other. Strange, how they became friends so quickly.

"I'm so tired, Wolf," Fox whispered.

"Then get some rest. I happen to know that a relatively large cell of terrorists has taken residence in Sector X. I can tell the others, but you should go to sleep, Fox," Wolf said. That ignited a spark of hope in Fox.

"Alright. See you later, Wolf."

The lupine left their room. Fox was exhausted from everything that had happened in the past day or so. He still held hope that perhaps Miyu was out there. It was impossible, though. And Wolf knew about a cell of terrorists, where hopefully, some answers could be found. The vulpine fell asleep quickly, finding solace in Wolf's kind words.

To be continued…..


	5. Confrontation

"-ox? Fox, wake up!"

Fox jolted awake, aware of somebody jostling him. It was Wolf.

"Jeez, Wolf! What the hell?" Fox asked, sitting up and looking at the lupine in confusion. He looked concerned about something.

"We've got those terrorists on the feed up on the bridge! They say you're going to want to listen to them," Wolf explained, pacing their room anxiously. 

"Hmm… What? Are we very close to the base?" Fox asked in worry, trying to wake himself up. He felt incredibly groggy. 

"Yeah. If we want answers, we'll have to board them."

“Uh…Oh goddammit! I'm up, go ahead, I've gotta get dressed," the vulpine said, standing up and rushing over to his closet to search for some clothing. 

Wolf left the room in a panicked rush, and Fox changed into his flight suit, throwing his crimson scarf around his neck. The vulpine also grabbed two blasters from his closet. He left the room, and sprinted to the bridge, where sure enough, a masked figure was up on the screen. Everybody else had gathered on the bridge already.

"Hello there. What did you want to talk about?" Fox asked politely, hiding his rage from the figure.

"You are trespassing on our territory. We are going to destroy you," the man said simply.

"What, that's it? No hello or friendly smile?" Fox sneered.

"We will wipe that smirk off of your face soon enough, McCloud," he said, closing the feed.

Fox turned to look at everyone.

"I know we've just finished fighting somebody, but we need to do this; we've got to board their base and get some answers. I need everybody in their fighters and ready to go," Fox ordered.

"I'll keep an eye on things from here, Fox," Peppy said.

"Got it."

The crew took off for the hangar, and climbed in their respective fighters. The maglocks released, firing them out of the hangar. The open space loomed ahead, with that giant orange sector X nebula looming in the distance. Fox was able to get a clear view of the base from his position. It didn't look too different from Sargasso, with giant meteors clustered around it as a natural barrier. 

"Communications line green," Fox stated over comms.

"Fox, heads up! We've got fighters exiting the base!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Everyone, split! Wolf, Falco, and I will beeline for the base. Everyone else, take out the fighters!" Fox ordered.

"Understood," Falco and Fay said at the same time. Wolf grunted in acknowledgement.

The enemy fighters were very crude and fragile-looking. Looks can be deceiving, Fox thought, as the opposing ships opened fire on them. Those plasma blasts hit hard for such fragile ships. Fox rolled to block the fire, and shot back, destroying a fighter with ease.

"Everyone, be careful! They may look weak, but if you aren't careful, their weapons will destroy you easily!" Fox shouted.

The vulpine weaved between the fighters and avoiding the oncoming fire, Wolf and Falco right behind him. 

"We've got this, Fox! Just be careful in there," Slippy said worriedly.

The trio of pilots entered the base unnoticed, because it seemed that the others were attracting enough attention outside. Landing his Arwing, Fox climbed out, meeting the other two to plan their assault.

"How are we gonna do this, Wolf?" Fox asked, looking at the lupine hopefully. 

"Since when was I leader of this operation?" The lupine questioned sarcastically.

"Well, when we made that deal, I said you could lead all ground missions," Fox said with a slight smile.

"Right. Alright, so we need to capture and interrogate the leader of this cell. Obviously, Andrew won't be here, because this base is in the middle of nowhere, so we need to find out where he is. We're going to need to make our way up to the top of the station, capture the leader, and activate some sort of self-destruction sequence. Even better of course, would be a timed bomb. We could lure Andrew out this way," Wolf explained.

"I've got some explosives in my Arwing that could do the trick," Falco said with a grin. The avian always liked to keep a few with him just in case the team ever needed them.

"Excellent, in that case you need to find the engine room and plant the bombs while Fox and I confront the leader. Got it?"

"Yeah. Let's go," Falco said cockily. He was too excited to get on with the mission to argue with Wolf, the vulpine gathered. 

The three split off, with Fox and Wolf searching for a lift. Fox knew they'd run into opposition eventually, but the floor they were on seemed to be deserted for the time being.

"You brought a blaster right, Wolf?" Fox asked as they were creeping around the empty halls.

"Of course, Fox. I'm always prepared," Wolf stated, sounding hurt that Fox would even ask that question.

"Good,” the vulpine replied, nodding in satisfaction.

After a few tense moments of creeping through the base, the pair finally found a lift, but it was being guarded by two tall apes. Fox and Wolf hid behind two corners, keeping out of sight. Fox concluded that they would need to rush them, because they were at the end of the hall.

"Fox. You take the one on the left, I'll take right. On my signal," Wolf whispered.

"Got it."

Wolf held an open hand up and then clenched it into a fist, giving the signal. They rushed out, Fox drawing one of his blasters and shooting his ape clean through the head. He collapsed to the floor, blood pouring from the wound. Wolf shot three quick bolts to the other's chest, knocking him down, where he lay dead on the floor. 

"That was easy," Fox remarked.

"Don't get cocky. We haven't even reached the command center yet,” Wolf warned him. 

Falco's voice crackled over the feed, through comms. "Falco here. I'm at the engine room, ready to plant some   
bombs."

"Go ahead. Set the timer for fifteen minutes," Wolf said.

"Got it."

The feed was cut, and the two canines stepped in the lift, punching the button for the command center. The lift silently rose into the upper levels of the base.

"I can't believe how insistent these people are at wanting to destroy us just for trespassing on their territory," Fox remarked.

"All the more reason to get rid of them before they cause even more collateral damage than before. They destroyed a government, and using that bioweapon properly, they could kill an entire planet,” Wolf replied.

"I know. Just be careful when we face them. I don't want to lose you, as well,” the vulpine murmured in worry.

"I'll be fine, Fox. Don't worry about me."

"Timer set. You two need to hurry," Falco interjected over comms.

“Understood,” Wolf replied, grimacing. 

The lift dinged loudly, noting their arrival to the command center. Two apes were standing right in front of the door when it opened, their guns out. 

Fox immediately disarmed one, and knife handed him in the neck, causing him to collapse, unconscious. Wolf merely kicked the other in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. Taking a quick glance in the room, Fox could see four more guards, not counting the commander, who was sitting at the very front of the room. 

Fox dove for cover behind a desk, shooting at a guard while he moved, and hitting him in the stomach. He keeled over to the floor, dead. The lupine took that opportunity of confusion to rush at one, and he snapped it's neck cleanly. The other two were taken out by two shots from Fox's rifle.

The two canines walked toward the commander slowly. He shivered in fear, but made no move to escape; perhaps he was in shock. He didn't seem to have any weapons on him, which was good. Wolf picked him up by the collar of his uniform, lifting him into the air.

"Alright, you prick. If you tell us where Andrew is, I might not kill you right now," Wolf said calmly.

"I- I don't-"

"I think you do know where he is. Why don't you be a friend and tell me? We just want to catch up."

Even among the commander's cowardice, Fox felt that something was wrong. He was right, but what Wolf failed to notice was that he was reaching into his jacket very slowly. 

"Wolf, he's got a-"

Too late. 

With a sneer, the ape shot Wolf through the stomach. With a shocked look, the lupine dropped to the floor. In that moment, a rush of anger took over Fox, and he screamed in anguish. Growling, he yanked the gun out of the ape's hands, and slammed him up against the glass wall of the command center.

"How about we try that again? Tell me where Andrew is or I swear I will smash this glass and send your worthless excuse for a person out that fucking window, okay?" Fox demanded, snarling.

If that ape was faking before, he definitely wasn't now.

"Okay, okay! He's planning a full scale assault on Macbeth in four days! I don't know what he wants to do, but that bioweapon will wreck everything! I swear that's all I know! Now let me go!" He exclaimed, shivering in utter terror. 

"Alright," Fox said, shooting the ape through the head, instantly killing him. 

The adrenaline that had been coursing through Fox's veins just stopped, and he remembered that Wolf was on the floor.

The vulpine turned around to see Wolf on the floor, bleeding profusely through his stomach from the gunshot wound. It wasn't something he ever wanted to see coming from a friend, but this was the twisted reality he lived in. Fox was really freaking out now;  
he couldn't lose anyone else.

"No. No. Shit. Wolf?" Fox asked, shaking the lupine gently. The vulpine swallowed heavily, keeping a sob from coming out. 

No dice. He was out cold. He needed to stop the bleeding. There wasn't anything around to staunch the flow, except-

"My scarf."

Fox took his scarf off, and wrapped it around Wolf's stomach. Thankfully, it was long enough to wrap around his entire figure with length to spare. The vulpine tied the ends together, and gingerly picked Wolf up.

"Fox, you've got five minutes. Where the hell are you?" Falco yelled over the PDA.

"We ran into some complications. I got the info, but Wolf was shot in the stomach. I was able to wrap it, but he's still not doing good. He needs help, soon," Fox explained, shaking.

"Shit! Well, hurry up, or you two will be burned to a crisp. I don't want to have a funeral over two roasted canines."

The vulpine figured it would be a good idea to contact Peppy. 

“Peppy? Our job is done, and we need to leave. Can we get out?” Fox questioned nervously. 

"Oh, good. You're alive. Most of the forces out here have been destroyed. You're clear to leave," Peppy said.

"Understood," Fox replied in relief, slumping his shoulders. 

Fox ran back into the lift, pressing the button for the hangar. Fox stood in silence, merely cradling Wolf in his arms, stroking his head. He was not going to die. Not now. Fox was not going to lose anybody else to this goddamn system. 

Wolf groaned a moment later, waking up. He looked around frantically, but calmed when he saw Fox’s face.

"F- Fox?" He asked, confused.

"Wolf! You're okay!" Fox exclaimed in relief.

"Wha… What happened?" The lupine questioned, looking around at their surroundings.

"That commander shot you in the stomach. I wrapped your wound, but we still need to get you proper medical care," Fox explained.

"You saved my life," Wolf stated incredulously.

"Of course. I wasn't going to let anybody else die," the vulpine breathed, smiling weakly.

"Thank you, Fox."

The lift reached its destination, and Fox ran out, rushing to the hangar with the lupine in his arms. Wolf wasn't having any of it, however, as he was holding on to Fox's neck for dear life, his brown duster flying around him.

"I'm very seriously hurt, Fox. Could you go a little slower, please?" Wolf asked loudly.

"We've got about three minutes until that bomb explodes, so I'd say no, I can't!" Fox shouted.

Fox burst out into the hangar, where Falco was waiting. There was surprise and relief etched on his face, but Fox ignored it. The vulpine scrambled into his Arwing, and carefully put Wolf on the back seat. He didn't have much room, but it was better than nothing. He closed the hatch, taking off with Falco. 

Sure enough, a few moments after the two Arwings shot off into space, the station exploded in red hellfire. Fox breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're in the clear, everybody! Head back to the Great Fox. Wolf got wounded, and he needs medical help, however. Everyone needs to meet at the bridge, but I'm going to need your help, Slippy, so wait on me," Fox ordered over the feed.

"Got it, Fox," Slippy said.

Fox closed the comm channel, enjoying the relative silence while flying back to their mothership. Fox was exhausted, and the noiseless vacuum of space was welcoming. Wolf had fallen asleep in the back, somehow, and he wore a grimace on his face. Fox smiled, that in spite of just being shot, Wolf still kept his stoic nature. It was almost comical. 

The Great Fox's hangar loomed over them, and Fox landed inside, opening the cockpit and picking Wolf up out of it. Slippy was waiting for him at the edge of the hangar, and his eyes widened at seeing Wolfs state. 

"So that's what you needed me for. Come on, we need to hurry to the medbay!" Slippy exclaimed, dragging Fox after him.

Fox found it surprising how fast Slippy's short little legs could move when he was nervous. Fox could barely keep up as Slippy rushed to the medbay, with his exhaustion and Wolf’s weight slowing him down. He ran inside, gasping for air, as Slippy started setting up all kinds of computer and medical equipment.

"Set him down there!" Slippy exclaimed, pointing to a bed.

Fox slowly set Wolf down on the bed, and almost immediately, Slippy got to work on Wolf. Fox just watched in amazement as his little hands flew around with stitches and different syringes. At one point, he just untied the scarf and threw it at Fox. The vulpine picked it up. One side was drenched in blood, the other in sweat, so it was going to need a serious wash.

A few agonizing moments later, Slippy stepped back, admiring his work.

"He's going to be fine, Fox. The shot didn't hit any major arteries, and you reduced the blood loss soon enough. He will live."

"Thank you, Slippy. How long will he be our of it?" Fox asked.

"He will be out cold for about an hour. You can come back and check in on him later, if you want," Slippy said, leaving the medbay. Fox looked over at the sleeping lupine, and walked out reluctantly, running after Slippy to the bridge. Everyone had already been waiting for them.

"Alright, everybody's here. The mission was a success. We've got the information on where to find Andrew, and it's not good.” Fox cleared his throat before continuing. 

“In four days, he plans to assault and destroy Macbeth with that bioweapon. If harnessed properly, he could destroy every living thing on the planet, making it the perfect opportunity to strip the planet of it's resources. We need to get there and stop him," Fox explained.

"How the hell are we going to be able stop that bioweapon?" Falco questioned.

"We've got time to figure it out. ROB, how long will it take to reach Macbeth from here?"

"It will take approximately forty-eight hours," the robot stated. 

"Good. When we arrive at Macbeth, we may as well try to talk sense into their government. I know we're technically wanted criminals, but we don't have a choice. On the way, we need to learn that weapon's strengths and weaknesses. Fay, Slippy, I'm leaving that to you two,” Fox started. They nodded in understanding. 

“Panther, Leon, all of our ships need to be in peak performance, and Wolf is going to need a new ship. I need you two to take care of that. Falco, you're good for now. Is everybody clear on what to do?" Fox asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Falco stated, crossing his arms.

"Alright. You are all dismissed."

The motley crew trickled out of the bridge, apart from Peppy, ROB, and Fox.

Fox sighed. "Jeez, how many more of those damn speeches do I have to go through?" He asked.

"It's part of your job, Fox. You signed up for it," Peppy said, chuckling.

"Yay me. ROB, set a course for Macbeth."

"Affirmative. We will arrive in two Cornerian days," ROB said, clicking some buttons and causing the Great Fox to lurch forward into motion.

"I'm, uh… gonna go check on Wolf," Fox said, seeing that ROB had everything under control.

"You have fun over there," Peppy said with a smile.

"Shut up, Peppy," Fox joked, leaving the bridge. 

Fox wondered how Wolf was doing as he walked to the medbay. He had never seen the lupine so vulnerable before. Wolf was apprehensive when he woke, that is, until he saw who was carrying him. The vulpine wondered why. 

His thoughts were cut short as he walked in the medbay, seeing Wolf's sleeping form on a bed. Fox dragged a nearby chair over next to the bed and sat down on it, watching Wolf. He looked rather peaceful when he slept; he wasn't wearing his usual scowl. His eyepatch was missing, too, revealing a vertical slash cutting through his eyelid. It made him wonder, what would life had been like if Wolf hadn't been on Andross's side? 

Would they be best friends? Fox supposed it didn't exactly matter. They were good friends at the moment, and in such short time, too. Maybe something was, in fact, trying to tell them something. Fox absently stroked his hand down Wolf's arm as he thought about their circumstances.

Fox didn't realize how long he was lost in his thoughts, because Wolf started stirring after a while. Fox drew his arm back, and smiled, seeing Wolf's tired face. When the lupine's eyes opened, Fox saw that the other one was foggy, with the purple iris severely dimmed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Wolf," Fox said, grinning.

"Heh. I'm alive, huh, Fox? Where am I?" The lupine asked groggily.

"You're in the medbay of the Great Fox. Slippy patched you up after I carried you here."

"Huh. I'll have to thank the toad. He did good work. Hell, I can barely feel any pain," the lupine said, smiling.

"You'll be sore later, but at least you're alive. I wouldn't have wanted to lose two friends in the course of a day."

The lupine sighed, remembering what had transpired only hours earlier. "Right. Fox, I'm sorry I lost my guard there. I was just so wrapped up in finding that bastard Andrew that I didn't pay attention. If you weren't there… "

"I don't even want to think about that, Wolf. I was there, and you survived. We got the info, so we'll be okay. You're fine," Fox said, patting Wolf's shoulder. 

"Thank you, Fox."

"Anytime. By the way, we will be at Macbeth in about two days. Even though we're wanted, it would still be a smart plan to talk some sense into them."

"Good idea. You can go now, Fox," Wolf said.

"Alright. You'll be fine here?" Fox asked. 

"Yeah. I'll meet you back at the room later. I'll be fine, Fox."

With one last glance at the lupine, Fox exited the medbay. He sighed, walking back to his room. It was just one disaster after another with this mission. What was next?

To be continued…..


	6. Emotion

It had been about ten hours since the Great Fox had taken off for Macbeth, and the vulpine didn't have much to do since then. Fox was absently staring out of the window, watching the stars fly by in blue streaks of light.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Fox asked.

Wolf, who had been sitting with Fox just as long as he'd been there, shrugged slightly. The two had been staring out of the window in silence for a while. He looked rather concerned. 

"I don't know, Fox. But one way or another, you and I are going to end this."

Wolf really did have his back throughout all of this. They were going to take out Andrew. Just one step at a time. 

Fox was startled by his PDA starting to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, opening it to see that it was Peppy.

Answering, Fox asked, "What is it, Peppy?"

"What, no ‘hello, how are you doing’?" The hare asked with a chuckle.

"Very funny. What did you need?" The vulpine asked, rolling his eyes. 

"We've got a call up here. I think somebody from Corneria wants to talk with you, Fox."

Fox rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I bet I know who it is. Wolf and I will be up there in a second, Peppy."

The vulpine closed his PDA, falling on the bed with a groan.The lupine beside him smiled at his show of immaturity. Wolf followed him out of the room. 

Fox ran to get to the bridge as soon as possible, and talk to what he assumed was going to be Shears. He and Wolf rushed into the bridge, and told ROB to open the feed. Captain Shears's face appeared on the screen, as the vulpine figured he would. The vulpine grimaced at seeing his face. 

Fox was seriously pissed already.

"Hello, Fox,” Shears greeted with a sneer.

"What the fuck do you want, Shears? We've just been through some serious shit right now; haven't you taken enough from me?" Fox accused angrily, growling.

"It's simple, Fox. I'd like to give you a message," Shears said smugly.

"What the hell do you want to say?"

The feed enlarged, and Shears pulled a stout, brown eared figure on screen. Fox paled, freezing up in shock. It couldn't be him.

"You see, this is Bill Grey. I'm sure you know he is,your childhood friend. You see, he's part of my battalion, a leader of the squadron who killed your dear friend. He refused my orders and didn't fire on you, so I had to act accordingly. He has committed treason, all because he knew you personally. I'd be willing to drop the charges if you give me Wolf. This is ridiculous that you would go so far to keep him away from us. How much more collateral damage are you willing to cause for Wolf?" The dog asked.

A variety of emotions shot through Fox at that moment. Relief at Bill's loyalty. Joy at his refusal. Anger at Shears. Fear for what the dog would do.

"Bill," Fox breathed.

"Fox, I trust you, and Wolf, so don't hand him over. Just promise you'll come get me later, okay?" Bill asked, flashing his usual cool smile.

Fox was felt a little better at the pep talk his friend had given him, but he was still appalled at what Shears was doing. What kind of sick person would do this to him? He looked over at Wolf, who tried keep a neutral face, but fear was laden in it. Fox could tell. He turned back to the monitor, anger quickly coming back.

"You bastard. I'll kill you!" Fox snarled.

"Hmm, I thought that would work. I'm guessing you won't stand down, then?” Shears questioned.

Fox tried to keep even just a little of his patience, but that snapped. "I'm not ever going to give you Wolf, you idiot! You think Bill wants that? Go fuck yourself, Shears!"

The dog merely snorted at his outburst. He didn't seem perturbed at all by it. "Fine, then. Unless you change your mind, he's going to stay with me. But for now, I must bid you adieu," Shears sneered, cutting the feed.

The whole bridge was completely silent for a moment, with everybody shocked at Fox's uncharacteristic outburst. 

"Fuck," Fox breathed.

"Fox..." Wolf trailed off. He, Slippy, and Peppy were the only other ones on the bridge.

"Slip, Pep, go do some checks on all of ships, will you?" Fox asked, trying to contain his rage for a little longer. 

"But Panther already…" Peppy trailed off, seeing Fox's anger.

"S- Sure thing, Fox," Slippy stuttered, scrambling out of the bridge to the hangar.

The moment they had left the room, Fox broke into a seething rage, slamming things around and smashing tech with no regard for damage, and Wolf was just watching him in awe. A moment later, his fury dulled into a simmering anger as he took a few deep breaths, dropping a piece of equipment on the floor.

"Fox... are you okay?" Wolf asked, his ears flat against his head.

Fox calmed down a small amount more as soon as he saw the concerned look from Wolf. It was enough for Shears to do that, but then to offer a trade for Wolf? No; he couldn't give Shears a one-up on him and possibly doom Lylat.

The vulpine ran a hand down his face, sighing. "No. That prick imprisoned Bill. I didn't think he'd go this far, and now he made a bargain for him that I had no choice but to refuse."

"Why didn't you agree to his conditions? Didn't you want your childhood friend to be okay? I'm just an old enemy. I'm nothing special compared to him, Fox," the lupine stated sadly. 

"No! Don't say that! You mean way too much to me for me to throw you away like that, Wolf! I didn't save your life back there for nothing!" Fox shouted, his voice cracking in emotion.

"Fox…"

"Don't 'Fox' me, Wolf! It was enough for Shears to accuse him of treason. Why this? I can't let go of you. We need you, Wolf. I need you," Fox said, his voice cracking.

"Oh, Fox…" Wolf trailed off, approaching and hugging the vulpine close.

Fox shed silent tears as he embraced the lupine, holding onto him as if he were the only lifeline he had tying him to reality. He was so overcome with emotion that he didn't want to speak for a few moments. 

"Why? Why is everyone against us?" Fox asked against Wolf's chest.

"I don't know, Fox. I'm sorry, but I really don't know. It's hard to have a good answer these days," Wolf replied sadly. 

"What will Macbeth be like? Will they capture us, or listen to what we have to say? Will Andrew destroy them? I don't know what's going to happen anymore, Wolf. I'm so scared."

Wolf took a breath. "I think everybody on this ship is scared, Fox. Perhaps me most of all. But we can't show that; won't look good on the media, right?" Wolf asked, giving a reassuring grin. 

"Yeah. You're right, Wolf," Fox said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Wolf released Fox from his embrace. The vulpine really didn't know what to say after that. He didn't feel like he needed to say anything, like the lupine understood exactly what was going through his head. Falco had always been his closest friend, but he'd never show that amount of emotion to the avian. Wolf just had a way of dragging it out of him, no matter how hard he fought back. It was different, but welcoming to him. 

Wolf cleared his throat and looked around, not sure where to put his hands. "I don't think we have too much to do for awhile. I'm going to get some sleep," Wolf said, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"Sounds fine. I need to contact ROB and ask him to repair the damage from my… uhm… temper tantrum," Fox said, smiling sheepishly.

"Have fun with that. I'd love to see that play out, but I really should go to bed. I'll see you later, Fox,” Wolf replies, waving. 

The two walked their separate ways, with Fox opening his PDA to call ROB. As per usual, he picked up immediately.

"What did you destroy this time, Fox?" The robot asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You don't know that is what I was calling for!" Fox replied indignantly.

"It is either that, or you found something that has already been damaged. This has been the case ninety-five percent of the time. Based on those statistics, I can only assume you need something fixed."

"Fine, fine. You caught me. I kinda threw a fit and destroyed some tech up on the bridge. Nothing serious, but it still needs repair," Fox explained, a resigned tone present in his voice. 

"Understood. Watch yourself next time, Fox."

"I'll try," the vulpine stated sheepishly, closing his PDA. He sighed, wondering what else he could do to pass the time and avoid boredom.

Fox didn't exactly know how he was going to kill another thirty-eight hours. Maybe getting to sleep was a good idea, or he could go to the rec room. There was so much to do in their mothership, yet Fox didn't feel like doing anything at all. It strange how you'd get that feeling sometimes. 

Well, he would've left for his room to get some shuteye and follow Wolf's example, but somebody else stopped him.

"Yo. You wanna walk for a bit?" Falco asked, coming up from behind him.

"Sure, Falco. What's up?" Fox questioned, walking next to the avian.

"I… I saw what you did in the bridge. I guess you don't deserve what I've thrown at you,” Falco started, looking away. 

“I wanted to apologize. For acting like a total bitch to Wolf before. I guess it's just hard to put differences aside," the avian said, scritching at the back of his head.

"Hey, it's alright, Falco. I expected that coming from your angsty self. As long as we're all good, I'm fine," Fox said, smiling and lightly punching Falco in the arm.

Falco returned the smile halfheartedly, but it turned into a frown as he crossed his arms. He looked like he still had something in his mind. 

"Speaking of everybody being all good, Fay has locked herself in the lab and won't stop looking at everything concerning the bioweapons. She hasn't even come out to eat, and I'm worried about her," Falco said. Fox scowled, worried about Fay. She could be very dramatic if she wanted to. 

"I'll try to get on her, Falco. Anything else you needed to get off of your chest?" The vulpine questioned.

"Yeah, actually. Krystal's been acting...strange lately, even for her. Almost like she's…”

"Jealous," Fox finished for him.

"Yeah. But why? I mean, you've made it clear you don't want her, but she keeps trying. And it seems like Wolf is putting her off. Maybe there's something we don't know about."

"I don't know, buddy. Maybe, she is a psychic after all. But it's not like Wolf is secretly plotting to kill me, because I think I'd know him pretty well at this point, you know?"

Fox saw a look of clarity pass over Falco's face. It looked comical, coming from the bird.

"What if that's it?” The avian questioned.Fix stared at him know confusion, urging the bird to go on. 

“It's because you care. About Wolf, I mean. Come on, you actually take time to get to know the guy, suddenly it's like you're old friends. If I was her, I'd probably feel the same way."

"Well, it's not like Wolf is hitting on me," Fox said, but a feeling of uncertainty passed through his head. The avian chuckled. 

"Heh, maybe not, but I'd be careful around her, Fox."

"You may be exaggerating a bit, but I will, Falco. Look, I need to go speak with Fay, and then I should probably go get some sleep, Falco. I'll talk to you later,” the vulpine replied, starting to walk away. 

"Sounds good, Fox. Don't let Wolf get at you while you're sleeping!" Falcons exclaimed, waving. 

Fox's face started to heat up. "Shut the fuck up, Falco!" He shouted back, turning around.

"I love you too, man!" Falco shouted after him, laughing.

The vulpine walked to the lift of the Great Fox, and stepped in. The lab was a floor below the bridge and barracks, to make up for space. He punched the button to the lab floor, and the lift descended quickly and quietly. He exited it when the doors opened, and made his way to the entrance of the lab, where It was so quiet that you could hear the constant roar of the engines.

Fox stepped inside the lab after the doors opened up, and saw Fay toiling away in front of a computer monitor. Out of all of the space in their lab, she chose a computer holed up in a remote corner. Fox walked up to her, and saw that she was searching through an article detailing Andross's bioweapons used in the Lylat Wars. The vulpine cleared his throat, causing her to jump slightly and turn to look at him in surprise. 

"Oh, Fox. Good; I've got news for you. I found some disturbing similarities between the bioweapon those terrorists stole and Andross's old designs from the Lylat Wars.” Fay stopped for a moment, shuffling some nearby papers around as if she was looking for something. 

“It's of a similar build and design, almost as if that company, I think it is a bioscience division of Space Dynamics, copied his work. I don't like the look of this, Fox," She explained. Exhaustion was very prevalent in her voice.

"Fay, I'm glad you found that, but you need to take a break. I know Miyu's death is hard for you, but it's hard on all of us. Please, take a break," Fox said.

She turned to look at Fox after what seemed to be a moment of consideration. "I'll try, Fox. The work just distracts me from her…. You know."

"Please, at least for a little while."

"Alright, Fox. I'll go get some food or something, okay?"

Fox smiled. "Thanks."

Fay got up from her workstation and left the lab, leaving Fox alone. At least she was trying to stay calm. The vulpine walked out of the lab, and to the lift, where he decided to head to his quarters.

“Guess it was a good idea to talk to Fay. Thanks, Falco,” Fox murmured to himself.

Fox walked toward his quarters after leaving the lift, mulling over Falco's words. Falco did have a point, what with Krystal being jealous, but he hadn't even spoken to her in a while. Another chat for the list, which Fox would take care of later. There would be plenty of time to argue left on this flight to Macbeth. 

Fox arrived at the door to his room, and quietly stepped inside, where he saw that Wolf had already fallen asleep on their bed, snoring away blissfully. Fox sighed in exasperation, taking off his scarf and flight jacket, hanging them up in his closet. The vulpine didn't really care that the lupine was in the bed; he just needed to sleep. The thought of sleeping with him didn't seem so bad, either. The vulpine slumped on the bed next to Wolf, quickly finding sleep.

-o0o-

Fox felt a shift in movement, waking him up. It was Wolf climbing off of the bed. Groaning, the vulpine opened his eyes, seeing Wolf stretching and yawning.

"Could you get up any louder?" Fox questioned groggily, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"Maybe. Hello to you too, Fox," Wolf replied, grinning.

"Yeah, whatever. Have any idea how long we were asleep?"

"Maybe eight hours. About thirty left until we reach Macbeth," Wolf said, pulling out his PDA and checking the time to make sure he was right.. He closed it and grabbed his brown duster, putting it on.

"Aw, shit," Fox grumbled, getting off the bed.

"What? Not happy with how long you slept?" Wolf questioned, raising a brow. 

"No, I've just got to talk to Krystal about you. Awesome,” the vulpine murmured unhappily.

"Why do you need to do that?" The lupine asked, scratching the back of his head. 

"Because she's jealous that I care about you as a friend,” Fox stated, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

"Seriously? What the hell is her deal?"

"I guess she doesn't like me having friends she doesn't know all about."

"Hmph. Well, after you take care of whatever the hell that's about, you wanna join me for a drink on the rec room? I took beer with me from Sargasso," Wolf offered.

"Thanks, but I don't drink."

Wolf merely looked at him, then laughed. "I didn't think foxes could be so noble. That is so cute."

"Shut up, Wolf," Fox said, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the statement.

"You don't have to have a beer, but do you still want to join me?" The lupine asked. 

"Fine. I don't want any beer though, alright?"

"Okay, okay. Fine. I won't force you. I'm still drinking, though."

"Whatever, Wolf. I gotta go,” the vulpine stated, standing up. 

"Have fun, pup."

Fox left the room, not bothering to put his jacket back on. He needed to speak with Krystal, so the most obvious place to look for her was her own quarters. She had shared a room with Miyu, and Fox had visited many a time, mainly to speak with the lynx. 

That wouldn't happen anymore. 

Fox came upon the door a few hallways down from his room and saw that it was closed. The vulpine knocked, shifting his weight anxiously.

"Come in," a voice mumbled through the door.

Fox opened the door and entered Krystal's room, seeing the vixen lying on her bed. She seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes open, and her fur was disheveled and patchy. 

"What did you want, Fox?" She asked.

"I just wanted to ask something," the vulpine said.

"Alright. Shoot," She said, sitting up.

"Why are you distrustful of Wolf? I know we had a conversation about this before, but you never gave me a straight answer and just left."

Krystal sighed in resignation. "It's because back before this happened, you always talked about Wolf. Not in hate, or fear, but you just talked. Like why he helped you back on Corneria. You wondered what he was doing back when I first joined the team. You'd tell me the stories of the Lylat Wars, about him. Your voice wasn't filled with much hate at all,” the vixen started rather calmly.

“Remember when the aparoid homeworld was destroyed and Star Wolf went missing? For days, you would constantly wonder to yourself where they were. It just felt like I was competing for your affection with somebody I barely knew. I don't hate him at all, but I guess I am jealous."

"It's not like I have a crush on him, Krystal." 

Do I? 

"But I like him as a friend." 

Sure, Fox. We'll go with that.

"Whatever you say, Fox. Speaking of this whole topic,I should go ahead and apologize for the way I've been acting these past few weeks. I'm sorry I did all of that; it wasn't right," Krystal said, remorsefully.

"I forgive you, Krystal. Let's just put all of that behind us, okay?" Fox questioned, smiling.

"Sounds good, Fox."

"Thanks for that. I've gotta go, I need to do some stuff, then Wolf invited me for a drink in the rec room."

"He packed alcohol?" Krystal asked, raising an eyebrow amusedly.

"Yeah. Probably won't have any, though. It would be nice to just talk, before we get to Macbeth."

"Good idea. See you later, Fox."

The vulpine walked out of the room, a weight lifted from his chest. He fixed everything with his team. One thing was unsolved, however. 

How much did he really care about Wolf?

To be continued……


	7. Drunk

"Wow, Wolf. Already got a set up in here?"

Fox smirked, seeing that Wolf had already found himself a home on the couch of the rec room, a six pack of beer on the coffee table in front of it. He had already opened one bottle and was drinking out of it.

"Still wasn't gonna drink it all without you. Want one?" The lupine asked, smiling.

"No, thanks. I'm good," Fox declined, sitting next to Wolf.

"C'mon, Fox! Just one taste. Please?" Wolf asked, attempting to put on a pleading face,although his rough appearance certainly didn't help.

"Fine, I'll try it. But only because that was a pitiful excuse for begging," Fox remarked, smirking and taking the bottle from Wolf's offering hand. Fox sniffed at the bottle, wrinkling his nose at the smell. Fox closed his eyes and took a swallow of the alcohol, but almost immediately, he gagged and spit out the beer.

"Oh, God! How do you drink that crap, Wolf?" Fox asked, coughing and handing the bottle back.

"Heh. I guess it's just an acquired taste," Wolf said, chuckling and taking another swig from the bottle.

"You have issues, Wolf," the vulpine replied with a grimace, still reeling from the taste of the alcohol. 

"Maybe. Not for drinking beer, though. You're the abnormal one; you don't drink."

Fox's ears perked, he had an interest in what Wolf had meant as a passing remark. What was the matter with him? "What kind of 'issues' are we talking here?"

Wolf blinked in surprise, looking as if he didn't realize just what he said. "Oh, it's not that big of a deal, Fox. Forget I said anything,” the lupine answered dismissively, looking away. 

Fox had to admit that he was very curious now, but he wanted to respect his friend’s wishes. "Alright then. Well, I was able to talk with Fay and Krystal earlier."

Wolf grimaced. "Which one was worse?"

"Actually, neither. I persuaded Fay to take a break, and she understood my choice about you and Bill. Krystal's was a little more… personal."

"Well, now I'm interested. What was it about?" Wolf asked, downing the rest of his bottle.

"You don't need to know."

Wolf put his hand on Fox's shoulder, saying, "Look, I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me about your talk with Krystal, maybe I'll tell you all about my issues."

The vulpine really wanted to know what Wolf had let slip, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to have a conversation about Krystal. Eventually, however, his curiosity won over. Fox sighed in defeat. 

“Fine.”

"Great!" Wolf exclaimed, grabbing another beer and settling into the corner of the couch. 

Fox guaranteed that if Wolf had another after that he'd be fairly drunk. Whatever kind of beer he packed was seriously strong; he could tell that Wolf was already pretty buzzed. Hell of a hangover that'd be.

The vulpine tried to think of what he'd say. It took a moment or two to begin forming words. "So, I was expecting to have a big argument with Krystal about you, but she just immediately told me what was on her mind. She trusts you, it's just… my relationship with you is putting her off. She's actually jealous of our friendship,” Fox started, trying to figure out how to continue to word his thoughts. 

"Really? How?" Wolf questioned with a grin, sitting up.

"Well, I can't remember it too clearly, but she could recall everything that had happened back then, and in detail. She said I talked about you a lot. Not in a fearful or hateful way, either. I just… talked. Like your dogfighting tactics, why you saved me. I told her stories about you from the Lylat Wars. She said I couldn't stop wondering what had happened to you after the aparoid homeworld was destroyed. Krystal explained that it was like competing for the affection of somebody she barely knew," Fox explained, leaning against the couch.

"You weren't ever afraid of me?" The lupine asked in wonder. The alcohol was getting to him; his voice was starting to slur together. 

"Well, no. I respected you as a rival. I had just wished I'd gotten to know you a bit better back then. Maybe things wouldn't be looking so bleak, huh?"

"Fox, you shouldn't be worrying about that right now. Just focus on having a good time with me,” Wolf replied, grabbing another beer.

"Fine. Now about your issues…" Fox trailed off, smiling.

"Alright. Fine. It's not so much as mental illness or something, it's just personal, like you said. A weakness that I have. I guess I just consider myself being scared an issue. I'm scared of what is going to happen. Not to me, but to somebody else. I could care less about dying," Wolf said, slumping up against Fox and taking a long swig of beer. That was his third one finished; how he tolerated the alcohol, Fox would never know. He was still getting really drunk.

"When Panther told me you were coming, I didn't want to see you. I was scared of how you would be, whether you'd be angry, or fuckin' terrified. I guess I worried for nothing," Wolf said, reaching for another beer. Fox grabbed his wrist.

"Look, I'm having a good time, but could we not do too many beers? I don't want you to have too bad of a hangover later. We've still got twenty-four hours left before we reach Macbeth."

The lupine glared at Fox, but he sighed in defeat. "S' a good idea. Probly shouldn't."

"I really don't want to see you completely wasted."

"See; that's the thing, Fox. You care about me as a friend. I respect that. I've been dodging what I'm trying to tell ya'. I'm scared of losing you, Fox. Truth is, I like ya. A lot. I dunno what would happen if you died."

Fox froze. Not now, he thought. Wolf is just drunk off his balls right now, nothing else.

"Alright, Wolf. Off to bed. Come on," Fox stated, keeping his cool and lifting Wolf off of the couch. Wolf could barely stand; Fox had to help him walk.

"You're a great guy, Fox. Smart. Kind. A good friend. Helping out a guy like me. Awful sweet of ya'."

"Wolf, one more comment like that and I'm dumping you on the floor," Fox remarked dryly, walking with him along the stark halls of the Great Fox.

"Yer right. Ah, what am I sayin? Everyone I care about dies, you know? I guess Panther and that lizard are just lucky. Maybe you're lucky. Most of my friends die within two days," the lupine slurred, laughing heavily. His head was leaning on Fox's shoulder, and the vulpine could smell his awful breath. His nose wrinkled.

"It's more like me keeping your ass away from the Cornerians."

"True. I'm thankful for that, Fox. Ya didn't nee' to save me, but you did."

"Jesus, you're gonna have a massive hangover later."

"I think it'll be worth it, Fox. Gotta spend some time wit' ya. S' always a good time. Especially cause you're such a caring guy. Shoulda figured that out sooner."

"You're gonna be out for awhile. I appreciate the kind words, though," Fox said, opening the door to their room.

"Yer welcome. Love ya, Fox," Wolf said, kissing Fox on the side of the head, causing jolts of warmth to shoot into his stomach, and collapsing on their bed, falling asleep immediately.

"Good grief, you're a sappy drunk," Fox said, blushing madly. He carefully took Wolf's duster and eyepatch off, setting them next to him.

"You're going to be the death of me, Wolf."

Fox remembered that a bottle of water was really good for hangovers from past escapades of Falco getting drunk, and from what he could tell, Wolf's awakening wasn't going to be pretty. The vulpine ran out of the room and to the kitchen, which was on the opposite side of the corridor from the bridge. He found Falco there in some casual wear, eating a sandwich.

"How did your date go, Fox?" Falco teased, seeing Fox enter.

"Wolf got seriously drunk, flirted with me, and kissed me on the side of the head. I'm getting him some water for when he wakes up later with a massive hangover," Fox recounted, annoyed. Falco choked on a bite of his sandwich. He started coughing madly as Fox grabbed a bottled water.

"He what?!" Falco asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Kinda figured out that he is a sappy drunk. Oh well; he wasn't in his right mind," Fox sputtered, his face heating.

"I suppose if that makes sense to you. So he's-"

"Yes. He told me a while ago. Look, he was drunk off his ass, Falco. I don't think he meant what he was saying."

"Alright, I believe you. By the way, you're never going to live this down, buddy."

"I know, Falco," Fox said, smiling weakly.

"Have fun playing caring boyfriend, Fox!" Falco called after him. Fox stuck him the middle finger before the door closed. 

The vulpine sighed, making his way down the hall and reentering his room. He set the water down on a nightstand, and left once more. He'd check in with the lupine in a few hours. Fox had told Panther to repair any damages to the fighters, but Fox wanted to look over his anyway. 

He walked to the lift, and hit the button for the hangar. He descended a few floors and exited into the huge space. Sure enough, his Arwing was resting on one of the maglocks, waiting to be propelled into space. Of course, if he tried that when the Great Fox was moving so fast, the entire ship would rip apart. He just stood and admired his ship for a long moment. It had a legacy; it was his father's, before him. He placed a hand on a burn mark that his father had received on Venom. It was from Pigma. 

There was another on the nose of his ship, from where Wolf had nearly shot him down on Fichina. Reminders of old memories and long-forgotten grudges.

Fox climbed into his Arwing, and just sat there, relaxing and mulling over what had just occured over the past few hours. Wolf got drunk, and they opened up to each other a little more. Would Wolf remember any of that conversation when he woke up? And why the hell did he kiss Fox? Sure, it was just drunken thoughts, but what if Wolf was honest to God wanting to do that? Too many questions, too few answers. 

This backwards, fucked up universe was really screwing with Fox. Allies are enemies, and vice versa. And how was Fox going to get Bill free? A rescue mission might not work so well in their favor, with two different groups after them. They'd just have to redeem themselves for everything they'd done to cause pain in the past. For the others, it was easy. 

For Wolf and Fox, not so easy. The weight of murder hung over both of their heads, maybe more on Fox. Star Wolf and Star Fox were never black and white; polar opposites. Their morals were stuck in the grey. When you stop assuming things about someone, you realize how wrong you were about them. Sure, Wolf at his core was a fighter, not afraid to kill to get what he wanted. But it was a contract. He couldn't break that, no matter how much he hated Andross's ideals. Wolf just needed money, no simpler than that. A side chose him, not the other way around. For Fox, it was vengeance that drove him against Venom. Andross specifically. The soldiers were in the way, and Pepper paid him for the collateral damage, as much as he hated it.

Fox spent nearly eight hours wrapped up in his thoughts and small amounts of sleeping before he decided to go back and check on the passed out lupine. Grunting from lack of movement, he climbed out of the Arwing and walked back to the lift. He found Peppy in it as well when he arrived.

"Where are you going, Peppy?" Fox asked.

"Bridge. How'd hanging out with Wolf go?" Peppy asked as Fox pressed a button.

"Well, it was good, and then he got drunk. I did stop him at three beers; they seemed pretty strong. I took him back to our room maybe eight hours ago, and I'm going to check on him," Fox said, omitting a few choice details.

"It's good you're so caring. Imagine if you didn't stop him," Peppy said, chuckling.

"I don't even want to, Peppy."

The lift brought them to the correct floor, and the two parted ways. Fox went to his room, and heard retching coming from the bathroom connected to it. He also saw a drained water bottle. Fox entered the bathroom, seeing Wolf at the toilet, probably close to puking.

"Wolf? You okay?"

"Oh fuck. Do I look okay, Fox?" Wolf asked in between fits of retching.

Fox crouched next to Wolf and rubbed circles around the lupine's back. That seemed to help his case a little, but he stayed at the toilet for another fifteen minutes. When he got up, Wolf clutched his head, groaning.

"Why did I drink so much?" He asked.

"I don't know. It was your idea, Wolf," Fox said, helping him trudge back to the bed. Fox set him down, and sat next to him.

"How long was I out, Fox?"

"Eight hours. We've still got around sixteen left. You were acting seriously strange when I was helping you back here earlier."

"Oh man. I just… why the hell did I do that earlier?" Wolf asked. So he did remember.

"I don't know, Wolf. I did figure out that you're a sappy drunk, though."

Wolf rubbed his forehead, saying, "I'm sorry, Fox. I didn't mean anything by that, it just happened."

"Oh. That's alright, Wolf. I won't think anything of it." Funnily enough, a small part of him was sad it meant nothing.

"Thanks, Fox. Again, thanks for being a good friend."

"No problem. Now get some sleep. We are going to be at Macbeth soon enough, and I want you rested for that."

"Aren't you going to get some sleep? You look really tired," Wolf said.

"I guess. You need it more than-"

"I've already slept some. You've got bags under your eyes, Fox."

"Fine."

Fox crawled onto his side of the bed, getting under the blankets. At least Wolf wasn't bothering him much, apart from the occasional groan that signified his headaches. It wasn't hard to find sleep, though. Fox was exhausted.

To be continued…


	8. Macbeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is where the revisions on the story stopped. I'll try my best to update the chapter with the revised work when I can, but hey, this is just the warning if you wanted to know why the quality dropped. It gets better around chapter 14, as well. Anyway, here's chapter 8.

Fox woke with a start, aware that he was on the floor. Wolf must've pushed him off. Getting up, he saw Wolf sprawled over the bed, asleep. At least he looked like he was no longer in pain. Fox shook Wolf awake, causing him to growl in annoyance.

"What, Fox? Trying to sleep this headache off!" He grumbled, glaring at Fox. It didn't work too well, considering that half of Wolf's face fur was mashed flat. It looked cute. 

Whoa, the heck did that come from? 

"You know, we've got an hour or so until we arrive at Macbeth. Get up, Wolf," Fox said, smiling.

"Fine. Go get dressed, I'll wait here."

Fox grabbed a set of his clothes and went in the bathroom, changing into a clean combat suit, putting his boots on. Exiting the room, he put his jacket on, grabbing a blaster, his PDA, and a photo of himself and his father. The scarf wasn't cleaned from it being used as a bandage, and smelled strongly of Wolf. Not that he minded; it was comforting. 

"Meet you at the bridge, Wolf," Fox said, leaving. He ran to the bridge, and saw that everyone else had already arrived.

"We've got nearly forty-five minutes left, Fox. Where have you been?" Slippy asked.

"Helping nurse Wolf's hangover," Fox said. Falco was about ready to burst into laughter from his station, knowing full well of what had happened the hours before.

"Fun. Is he on his way up?" The toad asked.

"Probably. I didn't check. Anyway, what's Macbeth looking like?"

"Well, we've still got two days until Andrew gets there, but we need to go to the capital city. That's where the government is. If- and this is a really big if- they actually listen to us, we need to help them defend their planet. I have a feeling that Andrew won't be so merciful," Peppy explained.

"I just hope our information holds up."

Fox took a seat at the helm, counting the minutes down until they Macbeth would come into view. Ten minutes later, Wolf entered the bridge, looking a lot better than before, dressed in his leather duster, and stood next to Fox, watching the time.

"I wonder how this will go down," Wolf said.

"Not sure. Maybe we can save something this time. It'd be a nice change from all of this killing," Fox said.

"Sure would. By the way, I'd expect a call from Macbeth when enter it's airspace. I'm sure they'll wonder why wanted criminals would think of coming near them."

"Hmm."

Fox kept checking and double checking to make sure that the Great Fox's conditions were perfect. It was the best way for him to pass the time; it seemed to crawl. Tensions were running seriously high between the group.

"Ten minutes until arrival at Macbethian airspace," ROB said from his navigating station.

Fox was still very uneasy. It was hard not to be tense under the circumstances. Wolf putting a hand on his shoulder jerked him back to reality.

"Relax. We've still got another two days before Andrew attacks," Wolf said.

"Yeah." Fox lost some of the built up tension, and relaxed a bit. Wolf could help make the worst of situations better.

Ten minutes passed. Everyone was edgy and nervous, and finally, ROB noted their return to normal speed. The grey world of Macbeth rushed up in front of them. Sure enough, a moment later, the feed opened, showing a short mole with a tired face on the screen.

"The Star Fox team? What are you doing here? You're wanted criminals for harboring him!" The mole exclaimed, pointing to Wolf.

"We've got a reason for coming out here, sir," Fox said.

"It better be a damn good one, Fox McCloud."

"I'm not going to waste time trying to tell you that Wolf didn't attack Corneria. You wouldn't listen anyway. What I can say is we have information regarding those terrorists. Two days from now, they plan to come to Macbeth and take it for themselves, preferably using that infamous bioweapon everybody has heard so much about."

The mole paused for a moment. He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Would I have come here if I wanted you dead? I helped back during the Lylat Wars. The Forever Train. I don't want to see a planet full of living, breathing people wiped out."

"Alright, fine. I'll trust you just this once," the mole said, sighing in defeat.

"Alright then. Thank you."

"Come dock at our Senate building. We can discuss more there," the mole said, closing the feed.

Fox sighed in relief. "Step one complete. ROB, take us to the capital city."

"Affirmative."

"Wasn't that a little too easy?" Panther asked from behind Fox.

"It didn't exactly take much convincing for them to welcome us with open arms, Fox," Slippy said worriedly. 

"Hmm. You're right. This could be a trap. Everybody keep your guard up when we dock," Fox said, a sense of dread coming over him.

The Great Fox descended into Macbeth's atmosphere, the grey plains and mountains greeting them. The capital of Macbeth was easy to see; the glittering towers showing off the planet's wealth. The Senate building was one of the smaller skyscrapers, located on the edge of the city for easy docking. The mothership docked with the building, extending a skybridge to it. Fox led the rest of the team out over the bridge, keeping a hand close to his blaster, just in case.

"We really don't know what to expect, so be careful," Fox muttered, seeing a greeting party approaching.

"Fox McCloud," that same mole from earlier greeted.

"We never introduced ourselves properly, did we?" Fox asked, extending a hand.

"Ah, yes. Where are my manners? I am Cole Silyne. Chancellor of Macbeth," he said, shaking Fox's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Silyne."

"Please, just call me Cole. Now, follow me. We should discuss this news somewhere more, erm, fitting," Cole said nervously, turning and beckoning for them to follow.

"I think this is a trap," Fox whispered to Wolf and Falco at his side.

"No shit? I didn't realize," Falco whispered sarcastically.

"Just play along, guys. Not that we have much choice at this point," Wolf whispered.

The group followed Cole into the Senate building. The interior was fairly impressive, with glossy white floors and walls, with a large conference table in the center. Cole sat at one end and motioned for the others to sit. Fox took a seat at the edge, close to Cole, with Wolf at his side and Fay facing him.

"Are we going to get down to buisness?" Fox asked.

"Of course. Not everyone is here, however," Cole said.

"What do you mean? We've got our group and yours. Who else is there?" 

"Well, you've been lied to. I didn't have a choice but to do this, Fox. I know how honest and trustworthy you are."

"What?"

"I wish it didn't have to come to this, but my planet was going to be completely wiped out otherwise. You see, I have nothing against you, Fox. It's just about survival," Cole said, looking sorry for his deceit.

"Fox……. Look," Wolf said, pointing behind Fay. It couldn't be.

"Holy shit. Fay, move-"

It was too late. Andrew Oikonny had pointed a gun to the back of Fay's head, his other arm wrapped around her neck. Other terrorists came from out of nowhere, surrounding the table.

"Hello everybody. Long time no see," he said with a smirk.

"Oh my God," Fay breathed in horror.

"Shit. You weren't supposed to be here for another two days!" Falco shouted.

"I like to provide false information. Helps with confusion. Nobody but me knows exactly where I am at any given moment."

"Let her go, Andrew," Fox said, barely containing his rage.

"Oh, I will. On one condition, however. It's a very quick and easy one," Andrew said, smiling sadistically.

"And what the fuck would that be?" Wolf asked angrily.

"Hand yourself, and Fox over, or I'll shoot her."

"You bastard," the vulpine snarled in anger.

Even as Fox said that, he knew there wasn't a choice. He couldn't let another team member die. They had a chance this way. Perhaps they could escape. Perhaps not. He looked at Wolf, and the lupine nodded. He knew, as well.

"Damn you, Andrew," Fox said, getting up.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" Andrew asked, grinning slyly.

Fox and Wolf were grabbed by a few terrorists, guns pointed at their heads. Andrew let Fay go, and she backed off. Falco stood up to come after them, but Peppy and Krystal held him back.

"It's been fun. Don't follow us; it'll just end in your deaths," Andrew called as his group left down another hallway.

"Fox! I'll get you! Don't worry!" Falco shouted after them.

Fox and Wolf just looked at each other in horror as Andrew led them through a series of hallways to another docking bay. This one, however, was hidden from plain sight. Andrew's ship wasn't that large; it looked as if it could hold thirty troops. Probably meant he was hiding a much larger army. The apes holding the canines moved towards the back of the carrier, and shoved them into a cargo hold. Fox scrambled up to get out, but they shut the door too fast. Sighing in defeat, he just dropped down next to Wolf, who had managed to get a cut on his arm from falling.

"Damn. Are you okay, Wolf?" Fox asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Fox. It's nothing compared to what he'll do with us," Wolf said, throwing his arm around Fox's shoulders, drawing him close. The carrier took off from the docking station a few moments later. They had a window that gave them the view from the rear of the ship, allowing them to see the city. The ship was fast; it was rising through the air extremely fast.

"We got false information, and look what it did to us," Fox whispered.

"That Andrew is a smart little bastard. I'll give him credit for that."

Their talk was interrupted with the sound of a large explosion. The two rushed towards the window, searching for the source. Their eyes widened in terror of what they saw. The skyline of the city they were leaving lit up in smoke and flames, the skyscrapers collapsing.

"No way," Wolf breathed.

"He bombed the city. Do you think-"

"I don't know if they're alive, Fox. We need to hope they are."

"Oh my God. All of those people…."

"They're dead. Because we were too slow," Wolf finished, looking on in sadness.

"How many people's lives have been taken because we have been so damn careless?"

-o0o-

"Panther, come on!"

Not five minutes after Fox and Wolf were taken, the whole city started to blow up. That Cole figure vanished without a trace, as well. The bastard. And on top of that, terrorists were chasing them. They raced back the way they came, dodging burning rubble and falling debris. 

Falco swore he was going to die of stress. 

He was busy making sure everyone got on the Great Fox, which wasn't going well. The catwalk over to the mothership was close to falling apart, and Panther and Fay weren't even across yet. Falco was at the entrance of their mothership, pulling everyone inside.

"Let the little lady go first!" Panther shouted, pushing Fay to Falco, who grabbed her hand. He hoisted her inside.

"Alright, come on!" Falco shouted, reaching for Panther.

He grabbed the avian's hand, and Falco was pulling him inside when the terrorists arrived on the other side of the catwalk, pointing their guns at Falco. Panther did the unthinkable to save him. After Falco pulled him up, he crowded the doorway, blocking everyone in. And then-

CRACKCRACKCRACK-

Panther doubled over, hitting the floor. Falco screamed for Fay to shut the door, and she did so, very quickly. The door closed, and Falco looked at Panther.

"You saved my life," Falco whispered in disbelief.

"Who thought we'd get in this situation," Panther said, chuckling weakly. His back was a mess of burn marks and torn, bloody skin.

"I'll get you to the medbay, you'll be alright, don't worry," Falco said, shaking. He picked Panther up in a fireman's carry, seeing as it would do the least damage to his back, and opened the PDA with his other hand, running to the medbay. Fay followed closely behind him. He dialed Peppy.

"Have we got everybody inside?" The old hare asked.

"Yes. Panther's hurt bad. We need to take off now or this ship is going to go down," Falco said frantically.

"Alright. I'll get us out of here. You just focus on getting Panther to safety."

Falco closed the PDA, and ran inside the medbay, Fay at his heels. He set Panther face down on a bed. He was unconscious at this point. Fay rushed around and grabbed gauze and other medical suplies, getting to work on Panther.

"Will he be okay?" Falco asked her, concerned for the feline's well being.

"Yeah. He should be okay, the shots didn't penetrate too deeply into his skin; I guess they must've been short range weapons. Anyway, you should go check on Peppy. I'm sure he's worried sick," Fay said.

"Alright, just tell me when he's awake," Falco said, leaving the medbay. He ran to the bridge, seeing the towering form of ROB working, and Peppy inside. Leon, Slippy, and Krystal must've went somewhere else, Falco thought.

"Peppy, is anyone firing at us?" Falco asked.

"No, we're in the clear. Look outside," Peppy said, sighing. Falco focused his attention on the world outside of the Great Fox.

"Oh my God," he breathed, resting his hands on the glass.

The world outside had been enveloped in chaos. Skyscrapers were falling over, and fires had been raging everywhere. All those people. Dead. All for an elaborate trap that was for two people. Andrew was a fucking lunatic.

"Andrew did this…"

"And he'll be able to do it to anyone unless he's stopped."

"He took my best friend, Peppy. He took Fox and Wolf. It's over. He could torture them to death, or use bioweapons on them. We won't ever be able to find them."

"Don't say that. I'm sure we can find them. We just need to wait. Those two are a crafty bunch, Falco. They'll broadcast a message, or something."

"I hope so, Peppy. Just…… get us out of here. We need to go somewhere. Hide from everybody for a while, at least until I can think of something. Actually…" Falco trailed off, think of something they could do.

"You got an idea, Falco?"

"Yeah. ROB, what planets in Lylat excluding Corneria and Macbeth are populated?" Falco asked the hulking robot.

"Zoness, Fortuna, and Katina are the most populous, in that order," ROB said.

"Maybe we could intercept Andrew at one of those planets. Set a course for Zoness."

"Got it, Falco. We should be there in twelve hours," Peppy said.

"Thanks. I've gotta go check on Panther."

Falco left the bridge, seeing that Peppy could take care of things. He ran to the medbay, dodging around Slippy and bursting inside. A shirtless Panther was awake, grunting painfully at something Fay was applying to his back. She then wrapped his torso with gauze.

"Thank you, Fay," he said with a grin.

"No problem, Panther. I've got some research to take care of, so I can trust Falco to watch you for awhile," Fay said, glancing at the avian for confirmation. He nodded, and she rushed by him, leaving the two alone.

"Why did you save my life, Panther?" Falco asked, walking over to him.

"Hmm. Because I knew you were more important than I was, I guess. You still have somebody who you care about, and had just lost him. I knew that if I died there, it would've given you a chance of saving Fox and Wolf," Panther said thoughtfully.

"Don't you have friends? You know, Wolf and Leon?"

"They're more like my comrades-in-arms. I know Wolf on a personal level, but it isn't that deep. And Leon is just a wall of silence. I've never made any friends in a long time, really," Panther said with a sad look. That shocked the avian. Falco had never thought Panther was like that. He just figured that the feline would be an extremely social person, who got all of the ladies.

"Panther, you're a great guy. It's a shame you haven't made more friends, but you know. I'm here, if you want to talk. Or something."

"That wouldn't be so bad. Is this just a clever way to flirt with me?" He asked with a suggestive grin.

"Wha- n- screw you, Panther," Falco said, blushing. Fucking cat.

"Just kidding. Just kidding," Panther said with a laugh.

"Sure. But really, thank you. For saving my life."

"No problem, Falco," the feline said, smiling and patting the avian's shoulder.

Why the hell is he so infuriating? Falco wondered to himself. Did he just try to make everyone feel awkward? Seriously, it felt like no matter who he talked to, he tried to flirt with them. 

"You have a girlfriend, Falco?"

"Hmm?" Falco wasn't expecting that.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Panther asked again.

"No. Not anymore, at least. There was this girl I knew, her name was Katt. As you can imagine, she was a cat, and she was a serious romantic. I did enjoy being with her, back when I was part of her gang, but I just moved on. Joined Star Fox. I haven't actually dated anybody in a long time."

"That's good. For you, I mean. Nothing holding you back, either."

"What? You mean you don't have a girlfriend?" Falco asked incredulously.

"No. I talk about being with all sorts of girls, but honestly, none of them have ever really clicked with me. Makes me want to give up on finding that special somebody."

"Eh, don't sweat it. I'm sure that person is closer than you think," Falco said, grinning.

"Perhaps you are right, friend," Panther said with a thoughtful smile, looking at Falco.

"Hmph. Get some sleep. I've got to check on some stuff. I'll check back with ya later, alright?"

"Sounds fine. We'll get the others back, don't worry."

"Yeah."

Falco exited the medbay, leaving Panther in peace. He wondered why that guy couldn't find a proper girlfriend. He was probably the most hopeless romantic Falco had ever met, too. Couldn't hurt to help him, either. Helping an ex-rival find that special someone. It was the least he could do to pay the cat back. Maybe after this all blew over. The first thing they needed to do was find out where Andrew was taking Fox and Wolf before it was too late. 

To be continued……


	9. Capture

"Fox. I think we're here."

Fox was to busy curled up in a corner to notice their arrival to…. Wherever they were. Wolf had just came over to him, and got him standing.

"We can't show fear in front of them, Fox. We have got to be strong," Wolf said reassuringly. His tail gave him away, however, as it was tucked between his legs.

"You're right, Wolf. Whatever happens, we've got each other, right?" Fox asked, smiling weakly.

"Yeah," the lupine said, flashing him a smile.

The door to the cargo bay opened, revealing a massive hangar full of different fighters and carriers. It was a horrifying sight to see the army Andrew amassed. Two of his "soldiers" grabbed the canines, pulling then out of the bay and pushing them along.

"You two like my army?" Andrew asked smugly from behind them.

"What are you going to do with us?" Fox asked.

"All in due time, Fox. I can't tell you now, that would spoil the surprise."

Wolf looked over at him. They were both thinking the same thing. He's gone mad. The apes led them along through an endless maze of hallways and corridors. If they managed to escape, there was no way they could make it back without a map. At the edge of a hall, they were thrown into a cell, and the bars activated, cutting through the edge in blue streaks.

"We'll check on you two in awhile. Our next destination is Zoness, so we'll be moving soon. And, erm, don't touch the bars," Andrew said, walking away.

Fox and Wolf were left alone, in their cell. Inside was a toilet, sink, two shelves stacked on one another, and a large window showing the entire fleet. It was shockingly massive.

"We are so screwed," Fox said, chuckling in hysteria.

"Doesn't mean we can't try to stop him, Fox," Wolf said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think Andrew will do with us?"

"I don't know. That prick has got something massive planned, though."

Fox stayed silent for a moment, just staring out of the window. Soon enough, the fleet burst into movement, and the stars were flying by them.

"I'm so scared, Wolf. I want to be strong. But I look at this and think of the situation my father was left in, and I realize, we're in the same position. He's going to torture and experiment on us until we die," Fox said, his eyes tearing up.

"Fox…"

The vulpine just came at Wolf, hugging him, and burying his face in the lupine's neck. Wolf held him just as tight; Fox could tell he was just as terrified. They were the only constants in all of the situations they were put in. Friends and teammates came and left. Foes changed constantly. Seemed like they were just trapped in the grey area. They had lost so much; they couldn't lose each other. The bars fizzled out from behind them, and they heard footsteps approaching. Fox was pried out of Wolf's arms.

"I'm sorry to break up this touching moment, but I've got a schedule," Andrew sneered, dragging Fox away from the cell with a group of apes surrounding them.

"Stay strong, Fox!" Wolf called.

Andrew led Fox through the cruiser to a lab, if it could be called that. The room was filled with all sorts of sinister lab equipment. It was a horrifying sight, took straight from a mad scientist's head. It looked so alien and smelled like bleach. The only comforting thing was the scarf resting on Fox's neck, mixed with memories of his father and the comforting scent of Wolf. Andrew forced him on a lab table, strapping him on it, leaving him immobile.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Fox asked, trying his hardest not to have a panic attack.

"See how long it takes before your mind will break," the ape said, not a trace of emotion in his voice.

Fox could see him put on some white gloves and grab a syringe filled a foggy blue liquid. Andrew moved part of his scarf out of the way, exposing skin on his neck, and jabbed him with the needle, pressing on the plunger and forcing it into his blood system.

"Let's see how loud you can scream," Andrew said just before Fox blacked out.

-o0o-

He awakened not a second later, but it wasn't in the lab. Fox was in a darkened room. It seemed to extend forever in every direction. Looking around, he noticed a figure appearing from the inky blackness.

"Miyu?"

It was her. She was standing still, not twenty meters from him. The vulpine ran up to her. She was the same person, but she had an empty look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, uncertainly.

"You left me, Fox," She said.

"W- Wha-?"

"You could've saved me. You could've shot the others down. But no. You left me to die."

"I- I'm sorry, Miyu."

"No you aren't, Fox! If you were sorry, you would've saved me!"

"There was nothing I could do, dammit! I didn't want to leave you!"

"You did anyway," She said, a furious edge in her voice.

"I'm so sorry," Fox whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

He turned around, hearing someone else's voice. Who could it be this time?

"Fox. Why did you help Wolf?" The gentle voice of General Pepper asked. He too, had dead eyes.

"He never did any of that, Pepper."

"How would you know he's not tricking you?"

"Because he took all of that time to become my friend. He wouldn't do that just to trick me. It's evil."

"Isn't that who he is? You know the saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer,' Fox."

"No, he wouldn't do that. He cares about me. A lot," Fox said, tears streaming down his face.

"Whatever you say, Fox. Don't be surprised if you wake up one day without arms or legs."

Who was next? Who was going to hurt him next? What else was part of this hell scape he was forced in?

"What the hell is wrong with you, Fox?"

That familiar cry. It was Falco.

"What are you talking about?" The vulpine asked, confused.

"You've never given us answers, Fox! You don't tell us anything about lots of stuff too important to keep secret! You always keep us in the dark!" The avian exclaimed in outrage.

"You don't need them! They'll just scare you off!" The vulpine shouted.

"You shouldn't keep things from me! From anyone on your team. It's tearing us apart, Fox! You think everything will be okay after this, but that's a lie and you know it. We will have no choice but to retire! We will split apart. We always have, after major events like this! We can't go on like this, Fox."

"I can't lose my father's legacy. We need to uphold it."

"You mean you do. Fuck this team, Fox! I'm out."

Why? Why was this happening?

"Son."

No. It couldn't be. Fox whirled around, and he saw that figure. Those same sunglasses. That confident smile. Fox's father.

"What, dad?" He was expecting to be yelled at again.

"Don't hold on to your past. Look ahead. Stop thinking about me, Fox. You are your own person. Go with Wolf and make a new future. Save this god-forsaken system, son. For me." Those weren't cruel, twisted words. That was his father talking.

For some reason, Fox knew this was no twisted trick. Something pierced the veil of hopelessness, giving him hope. That was his actual father. The one who saved him from death at Andross's hands, so long ago.

"Yeah. I love you, dad. I'll make you proud," Fox said, hugging his father. It felt like him, from when he was smaller. He wasn't cold, like everything else in the endless void that was this place.

"You already have. Now survive this for me. Wolf will help you through this. Goodbye, Fox."

"Bye, dad."

-o0o-

When Fox woke, he was drenched in a cold sweat, still crying. His throat felt sore from screaming.

"Hmm. The serum didn't last as long as intended, and he calmed towards the end of the procedure. Make a note of that. Now, get him out of my sight," Andrew said.

Two guards unstrapped Fox and forced him up roughly. Andrew was busy conversing with some scientists as he was dragged out. Fox could barely maintain his walk back to the cell, from being shoved around and the emotional trauma from earlier. He was thrown into the cell, and caught by Wolf.

"Fox? You were gone for nearly two hours! Are you okay?" Wolf asked, checking over Fox's body for injuries.

"Oh my God," was all he choked out, sobbing and clutching Wolf tight. The lupine held him close, rocking him gently, determined to keep Fox safe.

"What happened?" Fox just shook his head, burying his it deeper into Wolf's chest. The lupine stroked his back softly. Fox let go a moment later, slightly calmed by Wolf's presence.

"I- I saw my friends. But they weren't the same. Screaming at me for every little thing. I saw Miyu, Wolf. She said I made a stupid choice in trusting you. Pepper said that, so did Falco. Can I trust you?" Fox asked, his voice raspy, uncertain in what he was saying.

"Of course you can, Fox. I care about you. A lot."

"Oh my God. What sick bastard would do this to me?" Fox asked, sitting on one of the shelves and hiding his face in his hands.

"Let's just hope that our friends can find us, Fox," Wolf said, climbing onto his shelf.

"When they take you Wolf, don't listen to anything they have to say. I don't know what they'll try, but be careful. I'm not losing another friend."

"I won't listen to them, Fox. I promise."

With that, Fox curled into a ball on the shelf, trying to find sleep. It would not come easily, and when it did, it was filled with nightmares of Wolf, and Fox's father.

-o0o-

"Get up, you two. This one requires both of you," Andrew said loudly from outside the cell, waking them both with a start. They didn't bother to ask about the time; it didn't matter anyway. Two days. From what they could grasp, and the meals they received, Fox guessed it had been two days. Wolf had been subjected to torture twice, and cuts and gashes lined his arms and legs, his shirt and pants ripped up. Fox had been brought to a different area, but it had been the same torture technique as the last time. But instead, there was no comforting presence. Just a cold feeling, and pain. So much pain.

Shoulders slumped in defeat, Wolf and Fox got up, waiting for the bars to fizzle out. When they vanished, the same routine occured, the guards taking them to wherever Andrew wanted. Andrew pushed Fox into a room by himself, and locked it shut. It was empty, with one wall made out of glass with a door on it. It looked as if you could only access the door from the other room. That room had a shelf with plenty of different syringes and needles lined up on one side, as well as an examination table of sorts. The door to that room opened, with Andrew and Wolf entering. Two guards forced him on the table, holding him down.

"What are you doing, Andrew?" Wolf asked angrily.

"Something that'll cause both of you a lot of pain," the ape said, picking up a syringe filled with a murky orange liquid. The lupine tried to break free from the two's grip, but it was useless. He stuck it in Wolf's arm, causing him to scream in agony.

"Wolf!" Fox exclaimed, slamming his hands on the glass, trying to break it. 

Wolf's face contorted in pain and fear, but then it just stopped. A strange calm came over him. The guards let go of him, and he stood up slowly. Turning to face Fox, he walked toward that door. Andrew was just smiling like a maniac. The lupine opened the door, stepping into the room Fox was in.

"Wolf? Are you okay?" Fox asked, backing away.

Wolf said nothing, just snarling and jumping at Fox, claws outstretched. The vulpine was caught off guard, dodging, but not without being scratched on the cheek. Blood started to pour down from the wound. Wolf turned, going for a punch at Fox's ribs, but he blocked, kicking the other in the shin. He doubled over, groaning.

"It's me, Fox! Your friend! Remember?" Fox asked, searching Wolf's eyes for some sort of recognition. He found none.

Wolf merely got back up, tackling Fox to the ground, delivering a series of blows to his face. He could feel his nose starting to bleed. Fox didn't want to hurt him; he cared so much about Wolf. Regardless, Fox threw him off, and scrambled up.

"Don't do this, Wolf! I don't want to hurt you!"

Wolf charged with a punch, and Fox blocked, kicking him in the stomach. That knocked the breath out of the lupine, and Fox pinned him to the ground. He tried to break free, but Fox's grip was too tight.

"Wolf. Look at me. I will not hurt you anymore. Just be okay. Please," Fox said, a tear sliding down his cheek and mixing with the dried blood from his scratch.

Wolf wasn't complying. Not good. Fox didn't have any ideas. If he didn't think of one, Wolf would kill him. How did Andrew do that? That serum must've been so strong to counteract Wolf's feelings towards Fox. It looked like it was able to shut off every emotion but rage in his head.

There was one thing he could do. It was crazy, but worth a shot. He didn't have any options. Fox should've seen it earlier. He let go of Wolf's wrists, and Wolf got up, throwing Fox into a wall and pinning him. The vulpine's instincts told him to fight back, run away, panic. He couldn't. He had to show Wolf that he wasn't afraid. 

"I won't hurt you, Wolf. If you want to kill me, if some tiny part of you wants me dead, then do it. Go ahead." Fox wasn't afraid. He couldn't be. Wolf raised his fist, face full of rage, ready to bash Fox's skull in. Instead of hitting Fox, though, he threw his fist into the wall. His face changed into a haggard expression. Wolf slumped to the ground, and Fox caught him, pulling the lupine up.

"Fox? What happened?" He asked groggily. He looked as if he didn't hear or see what Fox did.

"Do you remember anything?" Fox asked, seeing no reaction from earlier.

"I remember Andrew injecting me with something, and now I'm here. Fox, you're hurt," the lupine said, pointing to Fox's cheek.

"Y- Yeah. You weren't in your right mind, Wolf. You could've killed me."

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Fox," Wolf whispered, wiping away a tear that had rolled down the vulpine's cheek.

"It's okay, Wolf. You're fine now."

Fox let go of Wolf, who was able to stand on his own. Inside, he was glad that Wolf didn't witness what just happened. It wouldn't have made for an awesome chat, especially what with the situation at hand. They turned to face Andrew, who was furious with them.

"Why didn't it work? One of you was supposed to kill the other!" Andrew screamed.

"Boss, I looked over the serum, and-" The scientist who approached him was immediately shot through the head. Fox stared in shock at what just happened.

"I don't give a fuck about what happens with the serum! We'll be at Zoness within four hours. I guess you'll both have to watch what I'm about to do," Andrew said very calmly. His mood swings were freaking them out.

Andrew stormed out of the adjacent room, and two guards walked them back to their cell. The halls weren't as empty this time, with apes rushing around in all directions, probably preparing for whatever was in store for Zoness. They were thrown back in the cell, and without a word, the guards left.

"We need to get out of here," Wolf said.

"How? We can't get out of this cell, Wolf. They took our PDAs and my headset," Fox said.

"I have no clue. Maybe we will have to wait."

Fox sighed. "Yeah."

"I really hope our team finds us. Chances are, Falco will have figured out that Andrew plans to assault another populated planet. Question is, did he choose the right one to travel to?"

"I can only hope he did. Falco has some pretty good instincts for the ego he carries."

"You picked a great team, Fox."

A thick silence ensued, neither person knowing what to say to the other. Fox remembered a question that he had been meaning to ask Wolf, but never got the time.

"Hey, Wolf."

"Yeah?"

"Back on Venom, you know, when my father was shot down. I've heard rumors that Star Wolf was involved with that. Did you help Pigma kill him?" Fox asked. Wolf put on a gruff exterior, scowling; he seemed to do that when he felt threatened.

"And if I did? Would that bother you?" Wolf asked.

Would it? Fox didn't know. One thing was for sure, mercenaries were grey. It didn't matter who gave them a job, as long as it payed. Star Fox and Star Wolf could've been switched in sides.

"No. It wouldn't. You would've been in a contract, and needed the money. You can't worry about who you kill. We are grey."

Wolf smiled. "Correct answer. And by the way, I was ordered to take him alive. Pigma shot him down without warning. I didn't want him dead."

Fox merely nodded. That felt the right thing to do. It gave him an air of finality surrounding his death; it had been solved.

"Thank you," Fox whispered.

"Anytime, pup."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?" Wolf asked.

"Remember when we had that first fight on Fichina? When you nearly shot me down? You left a pretty huge scorch mark on the nose of my ship," Fox said, remembering that day.

"Yeah. That was a pretty close fight. Why bring it up?"

"Because I never replaced the piece of metal that you burned. I kept it, as a reminder that I have an equal."

Wolf just smiled. "That's actually really sweet. I'm glad you kept that. But, you know, that's all in the past. We shouldn't reflect on it."

"You're right. I still thought you should know."

Fox was going to walk over to his shelf, maybe get some sleep, if Wolf hadn't hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Wolf said, his voice cracking.

"It's okay. That bastard Andrew is to blame, Wolf," Fox said, holding him.

"I really hurt you bad," Wolf said, turning to face Fox, looking at the dried blood from his nose and cheek. A scar was going to remain from where he was clawed. 

"I'll live," Fox breathed, overwhelmed by the close proximity to Wolf, their breaths heating each other's faces. Violet eye staring into emerald ones. Something, some restraint broke in Fox. Some mental boundary he didn't even know he erected, just fell apart. The vulpine merely leaned into Wolf, and he was met halfway. The vulpine's lips met the lupine's in the heat of the moment, and it was amazing. They kissed each other gently, but it was full of passion. Fox didn't know what possessed him to do that, but it felt so good, so right. A thought raced through his head as they continued to hold and kiss each other, bodies sliding together, tongues exploring their mouths. Why haven't we done this before? Shudders rocked through his spine, warmth pooling in his stomach. Wolf scritched at his back, and he held the back of the lupine's face, afraid it was some dream, some fake reality. He knew, at the bottom of his heart, that it was real. The one constant in this backwards world. Each other. Fox was the one to break off, panting and out of breath.

"What are we doing, Fox?" Wolf asked, smiling.

"I don't know. I'm glad we did that," Fox said, resting his head on Wolf's chest, inhaling his scent. Underneath all of the sweat and blood built up from the past few days, he could smell Wolf's musk, a combination of leather, fresh cut wood, and his strong, but natural scent.

"Imagine how this will be when we save the system. The people will find out. Are you sure you want this?" Wolf asked very seriously, looking Fox in the eyes.

Did he want that? When Lylat would be saved, and life returned to normal, or so he hoped, what would they think? Fox McCloud dating his former rival? Expected to carry the legacy, and failing? No. He didn't care. Fox wanted Wolf. 

So. Bad.

"Yes. I know I do," Fox said, melting into another kiss, holding Wolf tighter than before, sliding a hand under his shirt, feeling that chiseled muscle beneath, passion overwhelming his thought process. Krystal had never kissed him like that before. With her, it was not this deep. This caring. Wolf and Fox kissed desperately, lust and want clouding their heads. It was as if they had something to prove to the universe, that Wolf was Fox's and Fox was Wolf's. The constant. It didn't matter that they were trapped in an enemy ship, imprisoned. They didn't care. This is what they should've done so, so long ago.

To be continued……


	10. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not too proud of these few chapters. Whenever I get the chance, they'll get a huge rework. For now, though, please try to differ through them as best as you can.

There's Zoness. I hope we picked the right planet."

Falco was standing at the helm, staring out of the window, Panther and Fay at his side. The feline decided that hanging around the medbay all trip wouldn't be a good idea. He was right. The wounds healed quickly, and the painkillers blocked the burning sensation. Falco never felt great without a friend at his side, and Panther helped fill that void.

Zoness was doing so much better since the Lylat Wars so long ago. The water had been purified, and the planet returned to it's original splendor, rivaling the looks of Aquas. Too bad that another catastrophe was hours from happening on this world.

"It's so beautiful," Krystal remarked.

"Yeah. Too bad this could go up in flames," Panther replied.

"Anything on radar detailing the terrorists, Peppy?" Falco asked.

"Not yet, although I am getting some strange signal readings coming from an area around the capital, Zoness City. Slip, can you check it out for me?" The hare asked.

"No problem, Peppy. Give me a few minutes," Slippy said from his station.

The Great Fox neared ever closer to the surface. Obviously, they couldn't land it without attracting attention, so they were just going to take their fighters down to search.

"Hey, Slippy. You made an interference field for our ships, right?" Falco asked.

"Yeah. Should scramble enemy scanners. I've already added them to the Arwings and Wolfens. It'll help us avoid detection from the Zonessian authorities, as well," Slippy confirmed.

"Good. Take that information about the energy readings with you onto your Arwing. We need to get going."

"I can do that, Falco."

"Then let's get moving. Peppy, keep an eye on things up here."

"Can do, Falco. Good luck out there."

The avian led everyone to the hangar and their fighters. Panther stopped him before he climbed into his Arwing.

"You be careful out there. I couldn't lose somebody I just started to care for," Panther said softly.

"I should say the same to you, Panther," Falco said, grinning. He grimaced when the feline hugged him for a moment after reaching into a coat pocket, then let go.

"Good luck," he said, smiling, and acting like nothing had happened. 

"Y- Yeah. You too," Falco muttered, climbing in his Arwing. Before taking off, he looked over at the vacant Arwing and Wolfen at the edge of the hangar. I hope you two are okay, the avian thought. ROB released the maglocks on his Arwing, causing him to take off into outer space.

"Alright, everyone here?" He asked on feed.

"Yeah. Everyone is out. Get going to the capital," Peppy said.

"Understood. Any progress on that signal, Slippy?"

"Yeah. Origins are Venomian. I think it's coming from Andrew. Almost as if a weapon is being charged. I wish I knew what it was," he muttered.

"Sounds like serious trouble. We should be extremely careful," Krystal replied. 

"Let's go get a closer look, then," Fay said.

The team of fighters entered the Zonessian atmosphere. It was a cloudy day, but Solar still managed to break through and provide plenty of light. The seas were no longer black and a sickly green, but a sapphire color. This was the place where Falco grew up. It was nice to see his home returned to it's former glory. If it managed to stay that way after today.

"Alright, where is the location of their fleet?" Falco asked.

"Once we come up on the island that Zoness City is located on by continuing east, we need to move north. It should be a few kilometers off of the coast," Slippy answered.

"Good God. He's planning something huge."

"All the more reason why we have to stop it," Fay said.

The feed stayed silent as they came up to Zoness City. The skyscrapers clawing into the sky, like thin fingers reaching for the stars. Falco couldn't help but wonder if Katt was down there. Perhaps she was. To avoid being detected by eyesight, the team flew around the island, continuing north. Tense, long moments passed in silence. And then they saw it.

The fleet that Andrew had formed. There were way too many cruisers to count, the flagship leading. They all looked armed to the teeth, too. One thing was peculiar about the flagship, however. A dome was sticking out above the bridge.

"Oh my God," Falco said in horror.

"What is that dome thing on the top?" Panther questioned.

"Not too sure. That's where the energy reading is coming from, but that shape……. Oh no," Slippy said.

"What? What is it?" Falco asked worriedly. 

"That's a long-range EMP, Falco. It's going to put Zoness City onto a blackout. And we just entered it's range."

"Wha-?"

"We've got to move quickly," Panther said.

Falco recovered from his stupor. "He's right. One of us still needs to go for Fox and Wolf while everyone else gets out of range. I'll go," Falco said.

"You're going to need a wingman, Falco. Count me in," Panther said.

"No. I don't need your-"

"Panther's right, Falco. Take him with you while the others move away," Peppy said.

Falco grumbled to himself. He didn't want to risk Panther's life so soon after recovering. It just wasn't right. Not that he had much of a choice.

"Alright. Come on, Panther. Everyone else, go."

The others pulled off, leaving an Arwing and a Wolfen flying towards the fleet alone.

"They'll most likely be held in the flagship," Peppy said.

"I figured. Slippy, can you figure out how long until the EMP goes off?" The avian asked.

"No, the tech Andrew is using is advanced, and way foreign. I couldn't even try to break through the firewall of his security without being noticed immediately. The only thing I can discern is that due to the massive intake of energy, that thing is going off very soon. And they will see you as soon as you two get close enough to the flagship," Slippy explained.

"Awesome. Let's go."

The two fighters edged closer to the flagship, and sure enough, anti-air turrets trained on them, prepared to fire.

"Panther, evasive maneuvers! We've got to find a way inside!" Falco exclaimed.

"I don't think we have much time," the feline said. Falco glanced over at the EMP. Electricity was crackling around it. That thing would fire, and soon.

"What the hell, come on. Come on! There's gotta be a weak point!" Falco shouted.

"You got any smart, foolproof plans, Falco?" Panther asked sarcastically.

"I'm working on it, Panther! This is kinda tough!"

The two fighters flew around the ship, looking for some way in, before the EMP went off. Falco had one idea.

"You know what Panther? Fuck it. Find a window, and crash into it. I think that's the best idea I can get with the circumstances!"

"If you think that'll work."

The turrets had been firing at them, and the two had been trying their best to destroy them, but there were way too many. When they were circling around the bridge, the EMP fired, a blue light flying out in an expanding radius from it. Right after passing through the ships, all power died. Thankfully, the bridge window was right in front of them. Falco closed his eyes as the sound of glass shattering enveloped him. A boom and a loud metallic clang followed, alerting Falco that he had made it inside. Opening his eyes, he saw that his Arwing was wedged in, as well as Panther's Wolfen. The cockpit hatch wasn't going to open, so Falco kicked the glass out, stepping outside. He saw a shocked Andrew, and Wolf and Fox half-hugging each other, grinning wildly.

"I don't know what the hell just happened, but I'm sorry I'm late," Falco said, walking towards the two. Panther stumbled out of his a moment later, grinning like a dork.

"I don't think crashing into a window was the smartest plan, Falco. But it worked," Panther said, chuckling.

"I'm so glad you two are here," Fox breathed.

-o0o-

30 minutes earlier………

Fox bolted up, drenched in a cold sweat. He had just experienced a dream about his dad, but he wasn't sure what it was about. It must've been bad. He felt arms around him, holding him close, calming him.

"Fox? Are you alright?" Wolf asked worriedly from behind him on the shelf.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, is all," Fox said weakly, squeezing one of Wolf's hands.

"If you're sure you are okay," Wolf said, kissing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Thanks for worrying about me."

"You're welcome. And by the way, when we get out of this, you and I should talk."

"Yeah. I know. This isn't the place or time, though."

"Come on, let's get up, then."

Wolf let go of Fox, and they both stood up, Fox refusing to let go of Wolf's hand.

"I wonder what Andrew has in store for us," Fox thought aloud.

"I don't know, Fox. I'm worried about what his 'demonstration' will mean for Zoness."

"Nothing good, obviously," Fox said, his ears folding.

Fox kissed Wolf along his jawline, not sure what else to say. Wolf was about to return the affection, when they heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, they let go of each other's hands, moving a little further apart. Andrew and a few guards asked into view a few seconds later.

"All right, you two. Big day today. You'll get to watch the demonstration I've prepared for Zoness," Andrew said, smiling and crossing his arms.

"You going to tell us what that is?" Wolf asked, leering.

"Nope!"

The bars dissipated, and the guards grabbed the two, walking them away and through the halls. Fox was worried. Andrew had gone absolutely crazy. Talk about a way to hold up his uncle's legacy. Their only hope was that Falco got lucky. He usually was. They were pulled into the bridge, where they could see the ocean expand in front of them.

"Fox," Wolf whispered.

"Yeah?" Fox asked.

"You know how Andrew is just a bit insane? Let's mess with him. Get him to tell us our plan."

"That sounds great, but how?"

"Just grin like you know his plan."

The two canines started to smile like idiots, fake whispering to each other. Andrew began to progressively become more distracted by them, and he finally turned to face them.

"What? What are you you doing?" The ape asked, angrily.

"Oh, we know your plan," Wolf lied, smiling.

"What?! You know that I'm going to use the EMP to make Zoness City go into a permanent blackout so they can't alert anyone for help while I bomb them? How did you figure it out?"

"You just told us," Fox replied, laughing.

"Wha- You two tricked me!"

"Yeah, we kinda did," Wolf said.

"Fuck you!" Andrew shouted.

"But really, there is no possible way you could have an EMP of that size. And if you did, well, it must have no weaknesses," Fox continued.

"I do too! It's gonna wipe out the city! And it does actually have a weakness! It takes a huge amount of energy, so I can only fire it once every twenty four hours. Not proud of that."

"Hey, why aren't you using the bioweapon on Zoness City, anyway?" The vulpine asked, seeing as Andrew would probably answer.

"Oh, that. I only have one, and Fortuna's capital is much more densely populated. I'll just use it there," the ape said casually.

"You're sick, Andrew," Wolf spat.

"Yeah. I know."

"EMP ninety percent charged, sir," an ape at one of the many stations around the bridge said.

"Excellent."

"Sir, two unidentified aircraft flying in this direction. I can't pick them up on radar, but they aren't ours," another said.

"Who could they be? No matter, it's too late. They cannot stop the EMP now. I want them destroyed," Andrew said, staring out the window.

Wolf looked over at Fox with a grin. "You think it's them?" He asked.

"I know it is," Fox replied, his tail wagging.

As the two ships edged closer and toward the fleet, Fox saw a glint of blue, red, and silver. It was an Arwing and a Wolfen. The vulpine could hear laser shots, signifying the battle going on above their heads.

"EMP ready to fire, sir," the ape said.

"Well, fire it! We can take these scum down with the city!" Andrew exclaimed in joy.

"Oh no. What if they don't get inside in time?" Fox asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry. They can," Wolf said, but doubt was present in his expression.

Fox saw the two fighters circle in front of the bridge, and he knew what was going to happen. He heard the sound of air crackling, and smelled ozone, and then a blue light filled his vision for a moment. He heard the sound of metal scraping together, and opened his eyes to see two fighters crashed into the bridge.

Wolf threw an arm around Fox, saying, "This has got to be the strangest rescue I've ever been in."

"Yeah. Me too, but I've expected this kind of 'strange' from Falco," the vulpine said, smiling.

Fox saw a leg kick glass out of the cockpit hatch, and Falco stumble out. Panther did the same.

"I don't know what the hell just happened, but I'm sorry I'm late," he said, walking towards them. Andrew was shocked into silence.

"I don't think crashing into a window was the smartest plan, Falco. But it worked," Panther said, chuckling.

"I'm so glad you two are here. You two are a sight for sore eyes," Fox said.

"Well I'm glad you two are alright, apart from some very obvious bruises and scratches. Anyway, we need to take a ship out of here, since ours won't take off."

"It was all his idea," Panther said, pointing to the avian.

"I expected that," Wolf said.

"Hello? You forget about me? I'm right here!" Andrew yelled, a blaster pointed at Panther's head.

"Forgot about you. Sorry, Oikonny," Falco remarked, drawing a blaster and shooting the gun out of his hands almost comically.

"Okay, we should run," Panther said.

"Right. Come on!" Falco yelled.

"After them!" Andrew screamed at the armed terrorists in the bridge.

The four sprinted out of the bridge, running through the endless hallways. It was like he planned for this, that in case somebody was trying to escape that they'd get lost immediately without guidance. The walls and floors looked the same, every door unmarked. Worse yet, gunshots could be heard from behind them.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" Falco asked, frustrated.

"I don't know! Just look for a hangar door, or something!" Fox shouted.

"They're catching up to us," Panther said calmly.

It was Wolf's instincts that won over. He was already a little further ahead of everybody else anyway, and when he opened a door at the edge of a hallway, a hangar opened up in front of them. 

"Great, we found it. But what ship do we take?" Falco asked.

Looking around, Fox spotted a rather sleek-looking ship that seemed it could fit four people close to them. It looked rather stealthy, too.

"That one," Fox said, pointing to the small carrier.

"They're right behind us. We should move!" Panther exclaimed, looking behind them.

The group ran down the tarmac of the hangar to reach the ship, and about halfway there, a gunshot flew over Wolf's head, grazing his right ear.

"Ahh! Dammit!" He exclaimed, clutching it with his hand.

"Wolf! Are you alright?" Fox asked, moving to run aside him.

"Yeah. Come on, we've gotta get there."

By the time they reached the ship, it was hard to tell where the apes were. Gunshots provided an excellent incentive to get in as fast as they could. Wolf forced the door open, as it was locked, and everyone piled in, except Panther who had his blaster out. Wolf moved to the cockpit, strapping into the copilot seat.

"I'll get in when you figure out how to work that thing," he said to Fox.

"Right. Falco, keep watch on him," Fox said to the avian.

"Got it."

The vulpine got in the pilot seat, and looked around for some button or switch to turn the ship on. The controls looked strangely familiar. 

"Fox, do you know what to do?" Wolf asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah. These controls are a lot like an Arwing, actually."

Fox heard gunshots from behind, and then he started the engines and G-Diffusers up. The ship lifted into the air.

"Falco, is Panther inside?" Fox called.

"Yeah. He got shot in the shoulder and leg, though. He's losing blood fast," Falco said shakily from behind them.

"There should be a first-aid kit in here somewhere, but I've gotta take off. Hold on to something!" Fox shouted. He could hear plasma bolts bouncing off of the ship. Fox flipped a switch, and the maglocks holding the ship from moving released, shooting them out into Zoness. Luckily, the confusion from earlier provided a good window for them to escape unnoticed. Andrew must've underestimated how crafty everyone in the group was.

"Wolf, pull up a comm channel to the Great Fox. Set it to base four frequency, broadcast it through the subspace network. Peppy should pick it up," Fox said, pointing to the panel in front of the lupine.

"Got it. You have your own private comm channel? I'm impressed, Fox," Wolf said while working on the panel.

"It was safer to do that then use a public channel. I'm glad we haven't, now."

"Alright, it's up. I've contacted the Great Fox."

Peppy's face appeared on the screen up in front of them. He looked immensely relieved, seeing Fox's face.

"Oh, thank God. You two are alive! Falco and Panther rescued you two, then?" The hare asked.

"Yeah. It's good to see you too, Pep. We're on our way back. Falco couldn't contact you earlier because the EMP shot his Arwing and PDA," Fox explained.

"So Zoness City….."

"Yeah, Zoness City is on a blackout, and Andrew wants to bomb them. The confusion we caused delayed it, but it's inevitable."

"That's what I thought. The rest of the team is here, waiting on you four. I'll send you coordinates to our location."

"Sounds good, Peppy. Fox out," he said, closing the feed. He turned to face Wolf.

"We've lost another planet. Let even more people down. What ever happened to our redemption from Lylat?" Fox asked, a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't know, Fox. We've just got to keep working towards our goal. If we can repent for all of this, then great. If not, then oh well. We tried," Wolf said. He sounded wise beyond his years, saying that.

"Yeah. You're right, Wolf."

"Thanks. Oh, and could you get me some gauze for this wound? Hasn't stopped bleeding."

"Sure. I'm going to check on Falco and Panther. Can you pilot this for awhile?" Fox asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, this doesn't look too hard to figure out. Don't worry about it, Fox," the lupine said, smiling.

"Alright then."

Fox unstrapped from the pilot seat, and moved to the rear of the carrier. Falco was hunched over Panther, applying gauze to the wounded areas. Falco wordlessly handed a roll to Fox, probably from overhearing their conversation.

"How is Panther doing?" Fox asked gently.

"Unconscious. I can't wake him up, Fox," the avian said, fear in his eyes as he looked at the vulpine.

"Give it some time. He will wake up, Falco."

"I hope so. We getting any closer to the Great Fox?"

"Not sure. I let Wolf take over, but I'd imagine so. I just wish we could do something for Zoness," Fox said, crossing his arms.

"Katt….." Falco trailed off in horror.

"We don't know if she was on Zoness at the time, buddy. Katt could still be alive. She could be around somewhere."

"We don't know for sure. The only thing we can do for certain is stop Andrew."

"Fortuna. We've gotta stop him at Fortuna."

"Good idea. Now go back to the cockpit, make sure Wolf won't get us killed."

"Alright. Keep watch over him," Fox said, smiling.

He walked back over to the cockpit, and looked out the window to see deep space and the glint of a familiar mothership from Solar's light. Fox wrapped some gauze around the fresh nick in Wolf's ear as the lupine piloted them to safety.

"Told you I'd figure it out," Wolf said, grinning.

"Good for you. Now hurry up and dock with them."

Fox merely stood and watched as Wolf entered the hangar of the Great Fox, docking at an empty space in the corner. They were almost full up, with eight other ships crowded in. If Panther and Falco's were inside, it would be completely full. Panther and Leon has finished Wolf's new Wolfen just before they had arrived at Macbeth and everything went down. The doors opened up on the ship, and a greeting party of the rest of the team met them on the catwalk as Falco and Fox helped carry the unconscious Panther. Falco moved him into a fireman's carry, allowing Fox to speak with everyone. Fay rushed forward and hugged him tight.

"You're okay! Great! I missed you!" She exclaimed.

"Good to see you too, Fay," Fox said, chuckling and peeling her off.

"Falco, come with me. I'll help you with Panther. Again. Wow, it's like he always gets hurt saving you, huh? Come on," the spaniel said, walking away and Falco following.

Krystal came up to the vulpine, smiling brightly. "Glad to see that you two are okay, Fox. Clears my conscience," She said.

Fox keeping his mind clear of thoughts of Wolf, said, "It's good to see you, as well. Glad you guys watched out for me."

Slippy was next to greet him. "Glad you're okay, Fox! Good to see Wolf, as well. I'm sure you've got plenty to tell later, but you probably want to talk to Peppy," he said.

"Yeah."

Leon merely shared a nod with Wolf. Peppy walked up to Fox.

"Wolf, Leon, can I have a moment alone with Peppy?" Fox asked, scratching his chin. They both nodded, following Slippy the way he exited.

"Meet me at our room when you're done," the lupine whispered as he passed Fox.

He then turned to face Peppy. He looked remorseful, almost forlorn about Fox.

"Peppy, I….."

Fox wasn't able to finish the sentence, as Peppy pulled him into a tight hug. Fox hugged back, just as tight, starting to cry.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you'd end up like your father," Peppy whispered.

"I was so scared, Pep. Andrew really wanted me dead, and tortured me. He even turned Wolf on me until I stopped it. Even so, he still helped give me hope. I thought I wouldn't ever get out of there," Fox sobbed onto the hare's shoulder.

"You're alive and safe, now. I'm glad Wolf pulled you through everything, Fox."

Peppy and Fox had a father-son relationship, thanks to James's death. He had taken care of the vulpine since he was twelve, enlisting him in the academy. Peppy saw so much in Fox, including that he was the last piece of the old days, before Andross. Before the Wars, where Lylat was changed forever. Fox needed someone who cared about him. He let go of Peppy. 

"Thank you, Peppy. I've got to go and talk to Wolf," the vulpine said, drying his tears.

"Alright. I'll set us a course for Andrew's next assault point. Where is it?" The hare asked.

"Fortuna. I only know that much."

"Alright. It'll take about five hours from here, as much as I can recall. I'll see you later, Fox."

The vulpine walked away from the hare, feeling quite a bit better. It was good to have somebody who cared for him like a parent. He couldn't hold on to family love; it always slipped from his hands one way or another. One example was Miyu. He shook the thought off; not the time for that. Fox had wandered over to his quarters in that time, and opened the door. Wolf was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Fox sat down next to the lupine.

"What did you want to talk about?" The vulpine asked, taking Wolf's hand.

"Fox, I know we said this already, but it was in a heat of the moment kinda thing. I want to know now that we're safe and home," Wolf explained, squeezing Fox's hand.

"Know what?"

"Are you one hundred percent sure you want this, Fox?"

To be continued…….


	11. Realization

"Are you one hundred percent sure you want this, Fox?"

The vulpine was taken aback. He had already answered.

"What more clarification do you need, Wolf?" He asked.

"We were caught in the moment earlier, on Andrew's ship. Now that everything has cooled off, I need to know. Do you want this? For us to be together like this?" The lupine asked.

Did he want it? Did Fox have those feelings for Wolf? It had been a prevalent thing that Fox had ignored, ever since Star Wolf joined them. Even as he thought of it, it was strange that they had become so close in such a short amount of time. It wasn't a bad thing; Fox loved having the lupine around to talk with. He was enjoyable to be around.

Fox loved everything about Wolf, even the scarred and blinded eye. It showed character and a past that he had. Wolf was sarcastic, and witty. He knew how to take care of himself.

That was another thing; Wolf, much like him, didn't ever want to leave the sky. He wouldn't have to worry about settling, because Wolf would be there with him every second of the way, up in the air, never touching the ground.

Fox knew he wanted to be with Wolf, but the public implications were something different. What would they think, after this all blew over, and they had stopped Andrew? It'd be all over media. "Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell, friends, or something more?" Sure, it'd start small, but if the facts held true, the whole situation would blow up. Everyone would know. But was that such a bad thing?

No.

As long as he was happy, that was the only thing that mattered.

"Wolf, I'm sure. I like everything about you, and I do mean everything. And who cares if it gets on media after this? As long as we're happy, it doesn't matter. You and I both get to be with somebody who never wants to leave the sky," Fox answered confidently.

Wolf's face lit up, and he hugged Fox tight. "You're amazing, Fox. Can't believe I actually asked that."

"Thanks," Fox said, smiling.

Wolf pulled back, and tilted Fox's head with his hand, drawing him in for a kiss. Fox returned the affection, pulling Wolf's body close to his, arms wrapped around each other. He gave Wolf full control almost immediately, while he pushed them on to the bed. He suddenly wished that they were wearing less clothes. That would be the best thing.

-o0o-

"Is he going to be okay, Fay?"

Falco was standing by the medical bed Panther was laying on, across from Fay. She was rushing around, doing some tests and patching the feline's wounds. Fay would always look over at Falco with an extremely concerned expression, and it was driving him insane.

"Come on, Fay. Please don't leave me in the dark! Is he going to be okay?" Falco asked angrily.

"Falco, he's going to survive, it's just……" She trailed off, staring sadly at Panther.

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"The physical trauma of the past few days have been too much for him. He's gone into a coma, Falco."

Falco's mind went blank. A coma? No fucking way. Panther risked himself to save Falco. But why? He never had to do that. Yet it happened anyway. He threw everything away to save the avian.

"When will he wake up?" Falco asked, unconsciously fiddling with his hands.

"I don't know, Falco. Days? Weeks? We've just got to keep him alive. I'll hook life support up to him, but it won't make him wake up. We've got to be careful, and watch him, Falco."

"Its my fault. He saved me, so many times, and it's all my fault," Falco whispered, burying his head in his hands.

"I've gotta go and check up on the bioweapon research. I'm close to making a breakthrough, and I could find out how to stop it. Keep an eye on him awhile for me, alright?" Fay asked nervously.

"Yeah," he mumbled through his feathers. He heard footsteps fading from his hearing slowly, signifying the spaniel's exit, leaving him alone with a comatose Panther. Falco moved to grab a chair, setting it next to the bed, and hung his flight jacket on the corner of it, sitting down with a sigh. The worst shit always happened to their team. First Miyu, then Bill, Macbeth, Zoness, and now this. The avian blew a few loose feathers out of his eyesight, and leaned back in his chair, knocking his jacket off of the edge. Falco leaned over to pick it up, and saw a piece of paper in the side pocket of the coat. He gingerly extracted it, and unfolded it. Son of a bitch. It was a handwritten note from Panther, with a single red rose folded with it. He must've slipped it in when he hugged the avian. It read,

Dear Falco,

If you're reading this, I probably haven't taken it back out of your jacket. That means I'm dead, or gone. This was a last resort, as I had wanted to tell you in person. My feelings, exactly. When I saw you in trouble back on our escape from Macbeth, a rush of emotion shot through me. I couldn't let you die. It didn't matter to me, as I had nobody, until you came along. When you refused to let me die, I was happy. Perhaps someone really did care. Ah, cruel fate, making me fall for somebody I had no clue of knowing felt the same. If I'm trapped somewhere, I'll wait. Just, make a decision for me. I understand if you don't feel the same, but make that choice. Even if I'm not around to hear it.

Yours, Panther

"Panther. You ass….." Falco whispered, fingering the rose he held in his hand subconsciously. That wasn't the revelation he wanted. Or expected, even. Now, he had a lot to think about. Falco was touched at the sentiment, and Panther's romantics. He was a nice guy, but the answer was still uncertain. Falco sighed, glancing back over the damn note again.

-o0o-

Fox and Wolf were cuddling each other on their shared bed, basking in their afterglow, content to just lay there. It was one of the best things Fox had experienced, and a welcome change from everything going on in their lives currently. The vulpine was content just to hug Wolf tight. They weren't actually that differently built, Wolf was about a head taller, and had more muscle.

"That was……"

"Great," Wolf finished, smiling.

"Thanks. You know, for everything. You've been awesome," Fox said, grinning and kissing Wolf on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Fox. I'm just glad you kissed me back then."

"Har har. I am too. To be honest, I don't know why I did it then, of all times. Some mental lock just broke within my head, I guess. Completely worth it, though."

Wolf was going to reply, if a knock on the door hadn't startled them.

"Fox?" It was Fay.

"Shit! It's Fay! Hide under the bed!" Wolf whispered frantically.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you're smaller. Now move!"

Fox slid off of the bed and hid under it, with Wolf bolting out of it and quickly putting a discarded pair of sweatpants on. He opened the door, and was met with Fay. Fox was watching them from underneath the bed.

"Wolf? Fortuna will be coming into view in about a half hour. Where's Fox? And where is your shirt?" She asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not too sure where Fox is. Maybe you could check the hangar? And I sleep shirtless, got a problem with that?" He shot back.

"Sorry, Wolf. I'll go check there, then," She mumbled, walking back down the hall. Wolf sighed in relief, shutting the door.

"You can come out, now," Wolf said.

Fox crawled out from the bed, and moved to the various items of clothing that were thrown around the room. He started putting his on, while Wolf grabbed a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and a grey flight jacket.

"Thank God that wasn't Krystal," Fox said in relief as he tugged his shirt on.

"I know. That could've been a train wreck. Still could be when we're around her, so just be careful," Wolf said, slipping his boots on.

"Yeah. We should report to the bridge, as well."

The two finished dressing, and walked out of the room, taking the lift to the bridge. The ride was silent, and the only thing Fox could think of doing was to hold Wolf's hand on the way up. The lupine seemed to appreciate the touch, squeezing back. When the lift door opened, their hands separated and they stepped in. Everybody except Panther, Falco, and Fay were present. Fox stepped over to Peppy.

"What's Fortuna looking like?" The vulpine asked.

"Quiet. Andrew isn't there yet, but ROB found movement over at Zoness, as well as Katina. Andrew is mobilizing towards Fortuna, and will be there at nearly the same time as us, which is in maybe forty-five minutes," the hare said.

"Great. Where's Falco?" Fox asked nobody in particular, sitting down at the captain's helm, Wolf standing next to him.

"Medical bay, as far as I know. Fay went looking for you, so she should be back in a few moments," Krystal answered from somewhere to Fox's right.

"Huh. Guess Falco is watching over Panther. Poor guy."

Fox heard the lift door open from behind him, and turned to see Fay as well as Falco step into the bridge. The spaniel was looking fairly excited, and Falco looked more miserable than he'd ever seen before. Fox shot him a questioning look, and the avian merely grunted, sitting at his station. Fay moved to the front of the bridge and turned to face everyone.

"I've got two things to share with you guys. First; Panther is in a coma. The past few days haven't been kind to him, and the physical trauma was too much for him to handle. I don't know how long he'll be out, but we'll just have to play the waiting game," She explained, pacing the length of the bridge.

"That's awful!" Krystal exclaimed in shock.

"Damn," was all that Fox could say.

"I hope he will be okay," Wolf muttered.

"Okay, second; I've figured out a lot of stuff about the bioweapon. I have said this before, but I'm going to say it again. The bioweapon, if used in explosive form, will disintegrate anything organic, leaving nothing left. All of the organic tissue turns into nanoparticles floating in the air. As far as I know, nobody is immune to this thing, so we have to keep caution. It has no weaknesses; we have to stop the bombs before they hit the ground, which is what I assume Andrew will be using," Fay finished.

"We've gotta destroy them at the source, then," Slippy remarked.

"Yeah. And when this is said and done, if we win, that branch of Space Dynamics needs to be shut down. This kind of thing shouldn't ever happen again."

"I'm sure we can accomplish that, if we win and Pepper realizes what has happened. We've got to stop Andrew at Fortuna, otherwise he will destroy the Lylat System and end everything as we know it," Wolf said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The remainder of the wait was met by silence, with the occasional remark from ROB detailing how far from Fortuna they were. The wait was almost unbearable, with every minute slowed to a crawl. Slippy kept checking to make sure every Arwing and Wolfen was ready to be launched at a moment's notice. Falco just kept a permanent scowl, staying silent. He's acting really odd, Fox thought. Odd even for him. There had to be something up. He couldn't pry at the moment, though; the green world of Fortuna was fast approaching from the distance.

"Okay, I've got a big group of cruisers moving in. We're maybe ten minutes ahead of them, but you guys need to get in your Arwings," Peppy said while glancing at a holo-projection of Fortuna and it's surrounding space.

"My Arwing is out, Fox. I can't go," Falco sighed.

Fox had forgotten that. They didn't have any spare. Well, they did, actually.

"Take Peppy's. He hasn't used his in a long time," Fox suggested, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Sure, Fox," the avian replied, grinning. It was nice to see that cocky smile once more.

"Got it. Everyone, move out," Fox ordered, rising from his chair. 

The whole team, sans Peppy and ROB, crowded in the lift. A short moment later, it brought them to the hangar and everybody climbing in their respective ships. 

Before Wolf went over to his Wolfen, he gave Fox a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. Blushing, the vulpine glanced around to see if anyone had noticed that. It didn't seem so. Fox did his routine again, starting the Arwing up, and releasing the maglocks. Every fighter shot out into space, with Fortuna looming ahead of them.

"Communications line green," Fox recited.

"Everyone, Andrew is flying directly to the capital, Altyrssa. You have to intercept him there, or we will lose another planet," Peppy said on comm.

"Understood, Peppy. Let's rock and roll, everyone," the vulpine said confidently. Nothing was going to stop them this time. Fox and his team would stop Andrew, and fix everything. They would rebuild and heal this backwards world. Fox was certain of that as his Arwing raced ever closer to the bright green world of Fortuna.

To be continued……


	12. Mortem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part of this chapter that I thought would be a good plot point to add, but the more I wrote, the more I hated it. You'll probably know what it is, but I ended up basically trying to write it out by the second arc. I just wish I'd never added it into the story.

The crew of fighters raced ever closer to the sky surrounding Fortuna's capital city, looking for Andrew's fleet of Venomian ships. Peppy did continuously remind them that they had a ten minute head start, as if that would do much. The interference scramblers worked like a charm, as well. Nobody from either side harassed them.

"How close are you to Altyrssa, Fox?" Peppy asked.

"We're in the upper atmosphere surrounding it. Where's Andrew?" Fox asked, checking his radar. He saw no figures on it.

"They should be dropping through the atmosphere any moment. Watch yourself out there."

"I think I might have eyes on them," Falco remarked.

"What do you see, Falco?" Peppy questioned.

"Not much as of yet. I'd get closer to them, though."

"Alright then, let's move out!" Fox ordered.

The fighters moved upward, to get closer to the battalion Falco noticed. He always had better eyesight than even little Fay, which was an impressive feat. As they neared the top edge of the atmosphere, Fox could see the ships clearly. It was a terrible sight to behold. Maybe seven heavy-class cruisers, and hundreds of fighters surrounding the space between them. The capital ship wasn't the same one they saw on Zoness; this one was sleeker and faster. Fox knew this fight wouldn't end well without help. To avoid the others getting worried, he switched to a private channel with Peppy.

"Peppy? We need contact with the Cornerians. That might be the only way we can win this," Fox said over comm. 

"That's what I was thinking, too, Fox. The Fortunans don't have much of an air based defense force; they rely on the Cornerians. I've got their channel set up, but it's with Shears."

Fox sighed. "Figures. Give me the channel; we aren't in firing range quite yet, as they haven't broken the atmosphere."

"Sending the frequency now."

Fox looked over onto another screen; the information detailing the channel was uploaded to his Arwing's computer. The vulpine typed in the frequency, and sure enough, the scowling face of Captain Shears showed up on his feed a moment later.

Look who finally came crawling back. You gonna trade me for Bill? I'm still holding him," the dog said.

"Actually, no. I was just here to tell you that a huge Venomian fleet is about to break through the atmosphere of Fortuna, and is going to bomb Altyrssa with that bioweapon. My team is already here, but we could use some backup," Fox explained calmly, keeping an eye on the fleet's position.

"W- What? You're lying. That's just a fear tactic!" Shears sputtered.

"Why would I lie about a potential threat, Shears? I've been trying to keep Macbeth and Zoness safe, and where were the Cornerians? Where are they still? Licking their wounds back at the safety of Pepper's doorstep. I know we're wanted criminals, but we still need help. This planet is going to die," Fox said, more desperately.

Shears still looked fairly unconvinced. "If this is true, then why should I help you?"

"Because we have nobody else to turn to, Shears," Fox pleaded.

Shears stayed silent for a few moments, before saying, "Alright. I'll trust you, just this once. But if you're lying, I'll have you all executed. We will be there in an hour."

"Thank you," Fox said, closing the feed and switching back to the public channel.

"Fox, the fleet is breaking through the atmosphere!" Slippy exclaimed.

"Perfect. Keep an eye on the capital ship, everyone. I have a feeling the bombs will be released from that one."

"If we destroy them before they hit the ground, it won't affect anything, but if more than three hit the ground, the entire planet loses all life. If less than three, it'll just be a very large area that gets wiped," Fay explained.

"It would still be a great idea to take them all out, but thanks for the explanation," Fox replied.

The orange and red ships burst through the atmosphere, and soon came within firing range of the group. The capital ship then released ten green-tinted missiles from its top.

"There we go, guys! Everyone, focus on the bioweapon missiles!" Fox exclaimed.

Unfortunately, this fight wasn't going to be easy. With an overwhelmingly large amount of forces after them, and the team only having seven able-bodied fighters, it would be impossible to beat them back. The group split off, targeting separate missiles. Fox locked on to the one closest to him, avoiding enemy fire and shooting at it. He charged a shot, and released, causing it to explode harmlessly. The vulpine rolled to avoid the red plasma fire, searching for his next target.

"I got one," Fox said.

"Same here," Falco replied.

"I, as well," Fay remarked.

"Seven to go," Peppy counted.

Out of the corner of Fox's eye, he saw Wolf destroy one, his Wolfen spiraling through the smoke cloud gracefully. Wolf was always a showoff. The vulpine glanced around frantically, tearing through the fighters. There were so many, and his shields were taking major hits. He was going to end up like Miyu. They all would, if they couldn't stop it.

"I've destroyed one," Krystal said.

"Five left," Peppy replied, nervously.

"They're getting closer to the surface of Fortuna!" Slippy exclaimed.

Fox hit his boosters, flying towards a missile he had spotted. A few well-placed shots later, it exploded into green flames. Four to go. He had seen Falco shoot a smart bomb at a large group of enemies crowding a bioweapon. One more down. The city was fast approaching, as well.

"Come on!" Fox snarled.

"Having a little difficulty, McCloud?" Andrew asked, his face appearing on the feed.

"Shut up, Andrew!" Fox shouted, chasing another missile.

"I made so many because I knew you would have trouble here. I'm guessing you are close to Altyrssa, yes?"

"I've destroyed one," Leon rasped, his voice barely above a whisper. No wonder he never spoke.

"We are going to stop you, Andrew!"

"You can try, my friend. But after Fortuna, I'm making for Corneria. Of course, a political figure still stands. General Pepper still needs to be destroyed, by any means possible. Sadly, this was the last amount of bioweapons I held. I'll just find another way."

"Shut up!" Fox screamed, destroying the missile he had been after. One left, and it was too close to the city.

"Fox, it's too close to the city! Pull back, all of you!" Peppy exclaimed.

"No! We can't let this happen!"

"Fox, there's nothing we can do," Wolf stated sadly.

Fox shut his eyes, turning around from the city, very reluctantly. It always had to be this way, didn't it?

"Get out of the blast radius, head to the Great Fox. We've lost this fight," the vulpine whispered.

The group turned tail and flew as fast as they could from the blast radius. Fox heard a dull roar, signifying the missile's impact. A single tear rolled down Fox's eye as he flew back to his mothership. He had failed to protect the people of Lylat once again. He wasn't fit to be a man of noble intentions. He had tried so hard, and look where it left him. A broken shell of a person, failing. Failing at every moment.

"Fucking hell," Falco breathed.

"The things people do for power. It's mad," Fay stated sadly.

Fox docked with the Great Fox, sadly accepting defeat and realizing that all of his hopes had been extinguished in a matter of an hour. Wait, an hour? They could arrive soon. Fox leapt out of his Arwing, and raced to the lift, Wolf at his heels. He needed to get to Peppy. There could still be a chance for them to stop Andrew. It was small, but the Cornerians were hardy people.

"Fox, where are you going?" Wolf asked, out of breath as he sprinted into the lift with Fox. He hurriedly pushed the button for the bridge.

"I was off of normal comm channels for a little bit, and I was contacting the Cornerians. I knew we couldn't take out the whole fleet ourselves, and we need backup. They seemed to believe me, and said they'd be at Fortuna in about an hour," Fox hurriedly explained.

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Wolf asked.

"Because you'd freak out. Just trust me on this, alright?"

Wolf stared at Fox for a moment, before nodding. Fox smiled. He was glad that someone could trust his crazy plans. The lift doors opened, and Fox stepped out, running to Peppy.

"Peppy! Do you see them?" Fox asked excitedly.

"Yeah, they just came up on radar a few moments ago, just after you docked. Already opening fire on the Venomian fleet," Peppy relayed.

"Good. But at what cost?" Fox questioned, leaning heavily on Peppy's chair, looking over his shoulder on the radar, showing organics. On the spot where Altyrssa was, nothing. No little blips. The bomb wiped out everything. Wait a minute-

"Peppy? Zoom in on that spot," Fox said, pointing to a spot near the center of the city. Peppy obliged, zooming towards it. A tiny little blue dot was still blinking. But that was impossible. Nobody could've survived that bomb. It decimated every living thing. No exceptions.

"No way. That cannot be possible. That's gotta be a glitch," Wolf said in disbelief from behind him.

"Wolf, I don't think it is," Fox muttered.

"Somebody's immune to it, then?" Peppy asked, shocked.

"Apparently. We need to go find them, then," Fox said, walking back to the lift, Wolf following him. The others were entering the bridge, and they looked like they wanted to speak to Fox, but he ignored them, grabbing Fay and hauling her back into the lift with them.

As Fox hit the button, Fay asked, "Why the hell are we going back?"

"Fay, I was looking at the organic detector on the holo-map in Peppy's station, and Wolf and I saw something. A life form, still on Altyrssa, exactly," Fox explained.

"W- What? That's amazing! I need to know how this has happened! Oh man, we need to get that person as soon as possible and bring them here!" Fay exclaimed, running out of the lift door when it opened, dashing to her Arwing. Fox chuckled, watching her go.

"She's a handful, huh?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. She's great, though. Always pulled us through sticky situations."

Fox was going to climb aboard his Arwing, but Wolf stopped him. He turned around, and saw the worried look in his eye.

"Look, if this person is really alive, imagine how shocked they'll be. We've gotta be careful about this, Fox," he said.

"I know, Wolf. I've had my fair share of experience with that, from the aparoids. It'll be fine," Fox said, kissing Wolf's cheek and climbing aboard his Arwing. Once more, he shot out of the hangar with the other two fighters, making for the coordinates on the map. In the distance, he could see the two sides firing at one another. So the Cornerians did get here before Andrew could escape. The vulpine's thoughts were dismissed when Falco's brooding face appeared on feed.

"What the hell, Fox? We get back to the Great Fox and not five minutes later you are back out there. What's going on here?" He asked angrily.

"We don't have time to explain. We aren't going in any danger, just following a lead. Stay there for awhile; Peppy can fill you in," Fox explained.

Falco grinded his beak together in frustration, before saying, "Fine. You three watch yourselves out there. I'm not playing hero for you two again."

Fox closed the feed, descending the atmosphere with his comrades. It wasn't a great sight, that area of Fortuna. There was just a large brown circle, showing where the trees and grass had been vaporized. They saw Altyrssa, but it wasn't good. The grey skyscrapers were still there, untouched, but they saw fires. Fires from where cars crashed into buildings. The three were just above the streets, following the blip to its origin. The streets were scattered with cars, and clothes. So many clothes.

"Oh my God. All of these people……" Fay trailed off.

"Dead," Wolf finished with a sigh.

"Coming up on the blip. That person should be in the park in front of us," Fox said.

The three set down their ships in front of the park. Or at least, what it was. Now, it was just an empty dirt field, no living thing in sight. The trees were leafless, and grey. Fox climbed out, followed by Fay and Wolf. They entered the park, and started to look around for anybody. There was death. That was it, just death everywhere. It was so sad to see what could happen if someone was left unsupervised. Andrew descended into madness, and he wasn't stopped in time. A single man could do so much if he was given the proper tools.

"This place must've been so beautiful," Fox whispered.

"This is what happens when you let a madman loose," Wolf replied.

Fox kept quiet, pricking his ears, listening for any signs of life. It seemed hopeless; Fox couldn't hear anything. But then, he saw a flash of blue in the corner of his eye. Fox turned, facing the splash of color. Silently, he motioned for the other two to follow him. They crept through the trees, and saw that the blue belonged to somebody sitting on a bench. It was a small, blue furred vulpine, curled on a bench, crying softly to himself. He didn't look older than seven, as well. A dress was on one side of him, and jeans and a t-shirt on the other. Fox's eyes widened, and he glanced at the other two in disbelief. They walked out of the treeline, making sure to be as loud as possible.

"I don't belive it," Fay said, looking at the child.

"It's a….." Wolf trailed off.

"Kid. It's a kid," Fox finished.

The little fox stared at them, tears streaming down his face. He immediately got up and hugged Fox's legs, after grabbing a necklace and bracelet from the piles of clothing, shoving them in his pockets, seeing the similar species.

"Wolf……"

"I think you just found yourself the only survivor, Fox," Wolf said, shocked to say it himself.

Gently, Fox dislodged the child from his legs, and got on his knees, looking him in the eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. What's your name?" Fox asked, smiling softly.

"M- Marcus. I'm Marcus," he said, sniffling.

"Marcus, huh? That's a great name, kid. What happened here?"

"C- Can we talk about that somewhere else? I just want to leave. Please," Marcus said in a small voice.

"Sure. C'mon," Fox said, picking Marcus up and carrying him away. Wolf looked at the child with a worried expression.

"Fox, what are we gonna do? He's a kid," Wolf said incredulously.

"We need to take care of him. At least for awhile."

"We hardly know him!" Wolf shot back.

"Marcus needs our help, Wolf. Everyone he knows is dead. He doesn't have anything left!" Fox exclaimed.

That seemed to open something up in Wolf. He covered his mouth with his hands, eye widening. Fay looked on with a sad expression.

"Fox….. I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"It's okay. I know, I didn't expect this either. But I have to take care of him, and understand why this has happened," Fox said, smiling gently and placing his free hand on Wolf's shoulder. Marcus had fallen asleep by now.

"Oh boy. What are we going to tell the others about bringing a kid to the ship?" Fay asked, laughing hysterically.

"I don't know. Let's talk more when we get back to the Great Fox."

"Alright."

Fox climbed into his Arwing, as they had returned to their landing spot. He set Marcus in his lap, and started the Arwing. He lifted into the air, Wolf and Fay following him on the flight back to the Great Fox. He looked over at the battle. The Cornerians had driven the Venomians back, and they were retreating. Fox could tell Andrew's ship was already long gone. The coward. Marcus seemed to have awoken, looking around the cockpit of the Arwing.

"Whoa! Are we really in the sky?" Marcus asked curiously, eyes widening in amazement.

"We are, kiddo. You like it?"

"Yeah! This is so cool!" The little vulpine exclaimed.

"Glad you like flying. We're almost to my base. I'll get you taken care of there, alright?" Fox asked.

"Okay. As long as I stay with you. What is your name?"

"Fox." The vulpine grimaced, realizing how ridiculous his name sounded. He chose it, though. Junior was not going to be his permanent name. He didn't care if James was his first name; Fox was not his dad. Or ever would be, for that matter.

"Okay, Mister Fox. Thank you for finding me," he said, smiling.

"No problem. We weren't going to leave you, Marcus."

"Thanks. I'm just really scared right now," the vulpine said.

"I know how you feel. Don't worry, though. We're going to help you."

The three fighters docked with their mothership, and Fox climbed out, Marcus in his arms. The vulpine gently set him down, and Marcus took his hand.

"He seems to like you, Fox," Wolf said, smiling fondly.

"Yeah."

"This place is neat, Mister Fox! Who's the grey guy and the white dog lady?" Marcus asked, a childish innocence coming over him.

"The lady is Fay, she's our doctor. The grey guy is Wolf, he's a very good friend of mine," Fox said, smiling sheepishly at the lupine, who snickered. Fay looked at them both strangely. 

"Cool. Nice to meet you, Mister Wolf!" Marcus exclaimed, waving. He didn't seem fazed by the black eyepatch at all. 

"Good to meet you too, Marcus," Wolf said, smiling warmly.

The four stepped into the all-familiar lift, and Fox hit the button for the bridge. Marcus was staring at everything wide-eyed.

"So, who else is here?" Marcus asked.

"Just some old friends of mine. I'll introduce you, and then we need to get you to the medical bay so we can make sure you're unhurt. That sound good?" Fox asked.

"Mmm hmm."

The lift doors opened, and the small group stepped into the bridge. Marcus saw all of the people, and hid behind Fox's legs, peeking out. Falco was noticeably absent, however.

"There you guys are! Is it true? Did you find-" Slippy's voice stopped in its tracks, seeing the blue head sticking out from Fox's legs.

"Is he the survivor?" Krystal asked.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Marcus. He's the person I found at Altyrssa. He survived the bombs," Fox said, patting the boy's head. Marcus waved shyly. Oh boy, the vulpine thought. This is gonna suck.

To be continued…..


	13. Melancholia

"That kid was the only survivor?" Peppy asked incredulously. 

"He must be an anomaly. I have no relevant data to confirm similar reports," ROB said, a hint of wonder in his tone.

"Yeah. He was the only one left," Fox stated sadly.

Marcus, however, was starting to come out of his shell. He cautiously approached Peppy. Fox could only stand back and smile, running his claws over Wolf's back gently. Krystal seemed to have fixated her attention on Fox, rather than Marcus. The vulpine froze, trying so desperately not to think about the person by him, who sent his heart racing with the smallest of touches, whose embraces made him feel safe, who he cared for so dearly-

Yeah, that was the last nail in the coffin. Damn you, Fox. She knew now. Krystal held a devious grin, and Fox gave her the most menacing death glare possible. She only smiled in understanding, making a zipping motion with her hand over her lips, promising to say nothing. Wolf seemed to realize what had just occured, as well, as he frowned slightly.

"Hi, Mister. You look pretty old. How old are you? What's your name?" Marcus asked.

Peppy chuckled. "I'm older than everyone else here, kid. Name's Peppy. I'm kind of like Fox's surrogate dad."

"Nice to meet you!"

The little vulpine raced around the bridge, introducing himself and asking all sorts of questions. Fox had forgotten how curious a little kid could get. He even approached Leon, who stared at him silently, a ghost of a grin tugging at his lips. He still refused to say anything, though. Maybe fifteen minutes later, Marcus came back, grabbing Fox's hand, letting him know he was ready to go.

"Fay and I have gotta get the kid situated, but Peppy, you're going to want to get us to Corneria. Andrew's going there to assassinate Pepper," Fox said.

"Understood, Fox. We'll be there in seven hours; we've caught the positions of the planets just right," Peppy replied.

The four stepped back into the lift, this time heading for the medbay. Falco would probably be there, as he wasn't in the bridge. Fox felt bad for him; Falco probably blamed himself for what happened to Panther. It wasn't anything they could fix at the moment, anyway.

"You've got a real load on you hands, Fox," Fay said playfully.

"I know," Fox said, glancing at Wolf tiredly, as if to say, you too. Wolf merely smiled cheekily.

"And one more thing. What was with that whole, 'Wolf is a good friend of mine,' thing with you looking at him? I mean, it wouldn't make any logical sense as to why you did that, as it was pretty suggestive looking, but-" Fay's words cut off, and she stared at the two with a knowing smile.

"Well, we uh-"

"Oh my God! That explains everything now! Let me guess, Fox, you were hiding earlier, weren't you! Oh man, I'm so happy for you two!" She squealed. Fox grinned sheepishly.

"Christ, how does she do that? How do all girls do that crap?" Wolf asked, but he was still lighthearted.

"Mister Fox? What's Fay talking about?" Marcus asked innocently.

"Nothing much, buddy. She's just rambling. She does it a lot. She doesn't tell anybody, either," Fox said, staring at the spaniel menacingly. She seemed to get the point.

The doors opened, and Fay ran down the hallway, brushing by the others. Fox walked down the hall, Wolf in hand this time, to the medbay. He released the lupine when they stepped in, and Fox saw Falco fast asleep in a chair next to Panther.

"Mister Fox? Who's the bird guy and that cat?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, Falco's an old friend of mine. Panther is one of Wolf's friends. He's been asleep for a long time, and we can't wake him up," Fox explained sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Mister Falco looks pretty sad. I bet he really cares about Panther," Marcus stated.

The struck a chord within Fox. Truth flows from the mouths of innocents. Huh. "Yeah. Probably," Fox replied.

"Yeah. Come on, Fay needs to look you over," Wolf said, glancing at Panther.

Fay directed Marcus to sit up on an examination table, and the other two sat down next to them, watching.

"So, Marcus. Could you tell us what happened down on Fortuna?" Fay asked, gently.

Marcus seemed on the verge of tears again, but he seemed to steel himself. Strong kid, Fox thought. Marcus pulled that necklace from earlier out of his pocket and started to play with it. It was made of blue pearls. Must've been his mom's.

"Well, I was sitting with my mom and dad at the park earlier; we were going on a picnic. And then, this green light just covered everything. I couldn't hear anything, too. One second, I was sitting at the park with everyone, and then, it was all gone. A while later, you guys found me. I don't know why I am still alive, though. It's so weird," Marcus explained, his expression downcast.

"Hmm. Why you, a kid, though? Hey, can I get a blood sample? It'll speed the research and it won't take a minute," Fay said.

"Um, alright. Does it hurt?"

"Nope! Completely painless!"

Fox watched as Fay took a needle, and stuck it in Marcus's arm after running a sterile wipe over the spot. She took the blood, and applied a band-aid to the prick.

"See? Not a bit! Now I'm going to look this over, I'll update everyone when I find out how this stuff works."

"Alright. What are we gonna do now?" Marcus asked, looking at the two canines.

"Well….. are you hungry?" Wolf asked.

"A little," Marcus said. As if to solidify the fact, his stomach growled loudly, and he laughed.

"Come on, then," Fox said, getting up. The three canines left the medical bay, and went down another hallway to the mess hall.

Along the way, Fox asked, "How old are you, Marcus?"

"I'm eight. I turned eight, about a month ago. Hey, how old are you two?" 

"Oh, I'm twenty-nine. Wolf is thirty-one," Fox replied.

"That's cool. You guys could be as old as my parents," the little vulpine said, his ears drooping.

"Hey, it's alright. You aren't alone anymore," Fox said softly.

"Yeah. You're right; I've got to be strong."

"That's a good kid," Wolf said, ruffling Marcus's hair.

The floor they were on was reserved for the medbay and mess hall, as both took up a very large amount of space. It was spacious, with a stocked kitchen and plenty of tables. Wolf took Marcus to sit down, and Fox searched the kitchen for edible food. He found the stuff to make some sandwiches. Their food stores were becoming fairly limited; they needed to replenish them, and soon. The vulpine made some ham sandwiches, and brought the plates to their table.

"Sorry, we don't have many options as of right now," Fox said, setting the plates down.

"It's okay. I could eat anything right now," Marcus replied, biting into his sandwich. Fox took a seat next to Wolf, who smiled warmly. Fox absently stroked Wolf's hand as he took a bite from his sandwich. Fox liked having the kid around; it was a nice change from all of the adults around him. Not that he minded Wolf, of course. He wondered if that was what his father felt like with him. A rush of melancholy came over him as memories of his father washed through his mind.

-o0o-

"How's the water, son?" James would ask at the beach, with his son. They went every summer, when Corneria was seriously hot.

"It's great, dad! Come on, get in with me!" Fox shouted, dragging his father with him.

"But you know I can't swim all that well!"

"I'll teach you, then!" Fox exclaimed, wading into the water, his dad laughing and following.

Fox would then show his father proper ways to swim, like back stroking and the most important part; floating. The vulpine didn't get to spend as much time with his father as he would've liked; but he made sure they spent every moment together. It was a joy for his eight year old self to play in the ocean with his dad, Fox's mother watching from the shore.

"Dad. We gonna go hiking, or what?" Fox would ask, when he was ten.

"Yeah. Hold up a second," James said, adjusting his sunglasses in the mirror.

"So, where's mom gonna be while we're out for the week?"

"She's got a job to do. Delivery of a new tech; should help repair bone damage. She should be back by the time we are. Your mother has got to go to Zoness to deliver it," James explained, walking out with Fox. 

They both got in his car, driving out of the suburbs of Corneria City to the forests on the outskirts. They did this whenever Fox had cabin fever from the snow that'd blanket Corneria in the winter. A ten minute drive later, and the two had arrived at the time forest. Fox got out of the car, grabbing his coat and backpack, following his dad through the woods. They would follow the same path, curving up through the mountains. A memorial was where they'd stop and turn back, to find a spot and make camp. That statue was a tribute to the peace in the Lylat System. How amazingly that era had turned out.

"Fox! Come here, a second."

"Coming, dad! The twelve year old Fox shouted, walking out of his room to his dad, who was sitting in their living room, holding his sunglasses and a note.

"Fox, you know how Mom left three days ago to deliver that new enzyme for Space Dynamics?" James asked, shaking.

"Yeah. She took our car. Why? Is she okay?" Fox was beginning to get worried now.

"I just got this in the mail. Says she- she was killed. Car bomb," James said, a tear in his eye. Fox was shocked speechless. No. She couldn't have died!

"I'm so sorry, Fox," James sobbed out, hiding his face in his hands. Fox hugged his dad, sharing the pain. Fox's mother, Vixy McCloud, was dead.

"Come on, dad. Be strong for her. She wouldn't want you to be like this," Fox whispered. He rocked his father, never thinking it would come to this, his father being so helpless.

"Fox? I'm leaving for a mission. Peppy and I are supposed to scout out an area on Venom. Some new guy's supposed to join us," James said to his fourteen year-old son, who was watching tv with him late in the evening. Since Vixy's death, James had taken less jobs in order to spend more time with his son. Occasionally, though, duty called.

"When will you be back?" Fox asked, looking over at him.

"Maybe two weeks. You know Beltino, Slippy's dad? I'm going to have him take care of you until I'm done, alright?"

"Sounds good, dad."

"I'm leaving really late tonight, so I'll say goodbye to you now. Beltino will be here to pick you up around ten, tomorrow. Alright?"

"Okay, dad. I'll see you soon," Fox said, hugging his father.

"I love you, Fox," James said, smiling.

"I love you too, dad." Those would be the last few words he'd said to his father.

"Fox? It's Peppy, I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

It had been a month. A month since Fox's father had left. Nobody would tell him anything; he'd ended up staying at his house, alone. Peppy had appeared on his doorstep midday, looking tired and beaten.

"Peppy? Oh my God. Where have you been? Where's dad?" Fox asked, his eyes widening.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Can I come in?" The hare asked.

"Sure." Fox moved, allowing Peppy to enter. He sat down at a couch, sighing. Fox sat next to him.

"What did you want to talk about, Peppy?" Fox asked.

"Well, it's about Venom. Your father, Pigma, and I had arrived at the planet and commenced the mission. Halfway through, Pigma fired on us with no warning. That's when I realized that he was on Andross's side. More forces assaulted us; we were surrounded. Your father, he sacrificed himself so I could send the message of his death. James was shot down, and I couldn't do anything about it. I barely got back here alive, Fox," Peppy explained. Fox couldn't believe what he had just heard. His father, dead? That wasn't possible.

"W- What?" Fox asked in disbelief. His father was invincible; nothing could stop him.

"Your father died on Venom, Fox. I'm so sorry." Fox hugged Peppy tight, crying onto his shoulder. His family had died. He had nobody left.

-o0o-

Fox didn't even realize he was crying. Wolf's concerned voice ripped him out of the melancholia. Memories of his dad had just crept into his head, and they were heartbreaking. Looking at Marcus, he saw himself as a kid. Both Wolf and Marcus looked at Fox with concerned expressions.

"Fox, are you alright?" Wolf asked, placing a hand on the vulpine's back, rubbing it in circles.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just old memories, is all. I'm fine," Fox said, leaning against Wolf.

"What was it about, Mister Fox?" Marcus asked, finishing his food.

"You just remind me of me when I was a kid, is all. I was just thinking about my dad. He was a great man," Fox said, getting up and leaving the mess hall, the other two following. Fox needed to figure out where Marcus was to sleep.

"Oh. Where is he? At your home?"

Fox frowned. "Have you heard of the Lylat Wars?"

"Of course! Only in every history class ever! I loved reading about it. Why?"

"My dad was James McCloud. He died on Venom, by the hands of Andross," Fox explained, grasping Wolf's hand for comfort.

"Oh. Ooh. You're that Fox. The one who killed Andross! Wow!" Marcus exclaimed, his eyes widening. 

"Yeah. That's me."

"That's way cool! You and Wolf found me!"

"It's no big deal," Wolf said humbly.

"Of course it is! Oh, uh, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, by the medbay. Can you meet us at the lift?" Fox asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute," Marcus said, walking in that direction. A moment later, the two canines arrived at the lift, and Wolf turned to face Fox.

"You do realize that you and I have basically become fathers, right?" Wolf asked.

"Oh. Christ. We have, haven't we?" Fox asked, smiling.

"Fox, this isn't funny. We have to take care of a kid. An eight year old boy. We have to settle down after this," Wolf explained, carefully.

This time, Fox took the time to mull over his words. Marcus didn't have anyone left. Fox, and by extension, Wolf, were the only ones who'd grown close enough to him in such a short amount of time. Fox didn't think he'd ever need to settle down, but they didn't have much of a choice. Leaving him to an orphanage was a terrible idea. As long as Wolf didn't leave Fox, he was okay.

"You aren't gonna leave me because of him, right?"

"Of course not. This wasn't something either of us expected, otherwise we would stay out there. I figured that under normal circumstances, you didn't want to adopt, but we don't have much of an option, not that I mind. He's a good kid. I'm never going to leave you, Fox," Wolf said, smiling. Fox embraced him, grinning just as wildly.

"Then I guess we've got to take care of him," Fox stated.

"We'll be the damn best parents anybody has had, assuming we get through this."

"Yeah," Fox said, kissing Wolf for a moment before releasing him. Marcus appeared a moment later.

"Hey, where will I sleep?" Marcus asked as they stepped into the lift, and headed up to the living area.

"I don't have any spare rooms, so you'll just have to sleep in our room. You can have the bed, for now, as long as Wolf's okay with it," Fox replied, glancing at Wolf, who nodded.

"Okay, Mister Fox! So, are you two gonna take care of me?"

"If that's what you want, Marcus," Wolf said.

"Great! You guys are the best!"

The lift brought them to the living area, and Fox led the small group to their quarters. Marcus lay on the bed, getting under the covers almost immediately. 

"We should be at Corneria in about six hours. Get some sleep, kiddo," Fox said, sitting on the small sofa that the room contained. Wolf sat next to him.

"I'm not sure how many times I've said this, but thanks for helping me, Mister Fox. Mister Wolf. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem, buddy. We're just helping those in need."

Marcus seemed satisfied with that, as he sunk into the covers, seeking sleep. Fox leaned on Wolf, happy to get some rest himself. They've had an extremely long day, and it'd probably be longer at Corneria. It was a breather that everybody needed. Wolf nodded off, his arm around Fox, drawing him close. Fox felt a profound sense of love and strength, being surrounded by his lupine partner. Fox fell asleep, and for once, was accompanied with peaceful dreams.


	14. Endurance

"Why the fuck would you do this to me, Panther?"

Falco had awoken from his nap, having passed out over lack of proper sleep, in that same chair next to Panther at the medbay. His indecisiveness was driving him insane. Falco just wished he could talk to Panther, but no, the idiot had to get himself into a damn coma. The son of a bitch, who just had to make a goddamn note, and have the audacity to slip it in his pocket knowing full well he could die on that mission. That selfless ass. It simultaneously warmed his heart and disgusted him. Looking around, he saw Fay huddled over a computer. Falco got up, and walked over to the little spaniel, looking over her shoulder. She was looking through some DNA.

"What's the research project this time, Fay?" The avian asked, yawning.

"Oh, you're awake! Great!" She exclaimed, looking at him.

"Yeah. Now, what's that about?"

"It's some DNA from a blood sample I took from Marcus," She explained.

"Marcus?"

"Right. You were asleep. Marcus is the survivor that Wolf, Fox, and I found at Altyrssa. He's an eight year old boy, too."

"Damn. Kid alright?"

"Yeah. He's with Fox and Wolf, but I don't know where they are. The kid's taken a liking to Fox, though. I'm wondering if he's considering Fox to be a replacement parental figure," Fay rattled off.

"Okay, slow down, girl. Are you like, studying Marcus's genes, or something?" Falco asked, confused.

"Yeah, I want to know why he is alive. It shouldn't have happened at all, and whatever he has, it isn't inherited. Both of his parents were, well, you know."

"Yeah…. I know. Any luck so far?"

"Well, I've isolated a strand of DNA deep in his genetics. It has code for something incredibly ancient. Like, Krazoa spirit ancient."

"What, those old spirit guys on Sauria? The things that keep planets in check?"

"Yep. It's gotta be something from that long ago. Speaking of long ago, the ruins on Venom are nearly that ancient. But that gene just amazes me. It's gotta be something like a second shell. Almost as if am alternate life force was covering Marcus's, and died protecting him. But what could fool that bomb?" She was talking to herself at that point. That sign was a cue for Falco to stop asking questions and just walk away.

Falco looked at Panther's comatose form. Why did that feline have to make everything in his life so damn complicated? Was it such a bad thing, though? Falco liked having him around; he seemed a lot more trusting and open than a lot of other people he'd met, even his own team at first. He was smart, and sarcastic. Kind, as well. But did Falco want that? He didn't know. He wouldn't, unless Panther would wake up at that moment. That was an impossible wish to ask for, though.

Falco groaned, leaving the medbay, and stepping into the lift. He pressed the button for the bridge, and it took him upwards. The avian put his forehead on the wall, looking down at his feet.

"Screw my life."

He wanted to leave. Leave Star Fox, and all of his worries would be gone. He could fly as a solo merc, and do whatever he wanted, when he wanted. Not worry about systemwide crises, or splitting money. Just Falco, his Arwing, and the stars all around him. Nobody to help but himself. But no, he had a responsibility, and a debt. An unpayable one, to protect Fox. It only made sense, to help the very man who saved his life.

-o0o-

"You'll never be anything special. You're just a nobody. A bastard child, who was never meant to be born."

Those bullies were back. The ones who knew about Falco's birth. His parents never wanted him; he was an accident. Falco had to come up with his own name. And at thirteen, he had left his family. They didn't love him. But everyone still knew about his past. Because one person he thought he could trust had betrayed him.

Every day, after school, on his walk back to the foster care center, some bullies waited for him. They always harassed him, even pulling punches. It wasn't like he could do anything. The teachers never listened, and Falco couldn't fight. Nobody would help him, just look on on sadness.

"Wow, Falco. Such a great name. Did your parents give you that, too? They really must've hated you," one of the bullies, a big scary husky, said.

"I picked it myself," Falco mumbled, trying to move out of the way. They just boxed him into a corner, and he could do nothing but cower in fear.

The husky burst into laughter. "Oh my God. You picked it? That shows how smart you are!"

"Just, shut up. Okay?" Falco asked, glaring.

"Shut up? Nah. What I can do, though, is this." To punctuate his sentence, the husky shoved him into the ground, and kicked him in the stomach. Falco coughed. It was the same routine. Beat him into a bloody pulp, and run away. No questions asked, no help to come. But this time wasn't like the others. No, this time it was different.

"Leave him alone!" Somebody shouted. Falco couldn't see him, though. What he did see is that one of the bullies was kicked, and thrown to the ground. Another was punched in the gut, and ran away, whining. Falco looked up, and saw a short, orange vulpine facing the husky.

The vulpine charged at the husky, and slammed into him. He fell over, and backed away, tail tucked between his legs. Falco looked up, to see that he was extending a hand down to help him. He took it, and got up, facing the vulpine.

"Looks like those bullies were giving you trouble. You alright? Names Fox, by the way," the vulpine said, grinning.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Name's Falco," the avian mumbled, not sure how to trust Fox.

"Falco, huh? That's an awesome name. I'm just Fox. Where do you live? Do your parents know about them?"

You really are clueless, Falco thought. Fox started walking, and Falco followed him.

"Are you new here?" Falco asked.

"Yeah. Just moved last week."

"Then nobody's told you. I don't have parents. They never loved me. I live at a foster care place."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. Go ahead, make fun of me. Everyone else already does," the avian said, sighing.

"No, I wouldn't ever do that! I think it's awesome that you're going through all of this and enduring. That's amazing!" Fox exclaimed.

"R- Really?"

"Yeah! Hey, you wanna come over and hang at my place, Falco?" 

"Sure!" Falco exclaimed, smiling for the first time in a very long while.

"Great! I've got so much to show you!"

Falco's expression sobered for a moment. "I didn't say thank you. For helping me. Nobody has ever done that before. I'll owe you that one forever."

Fox smiled. "I'll hold you to it, then. Now come on, I've got the coolest video game to show you!" The vulpine shouted, running away. Grinning and laughing, Falco chased after him. That would've been one of the happiest moments from his childhood. Making a best friend.

-o0o-

Falco smiled fondly to himself. He still owed Fox, to this very day. That was the one reason why he could never leave Fox's side. No matter what awful choices that vulpine made, Falco would be right there with him. The price he paid to keep his friend out of major trouble. It was hefty, that was for sure. The lift door opened, and he stepped into the bridge. Krystal, ROB, and Peppy were there, working away at different stations. Falco walked over to Peppy.

"Hey, Falco. Did Fay update you about the whole Fortuna thing?" The hare asked.

"Yeah. How far from Corneria?" Falco questioned, leaning on Peppy's chair.

"Five hours. I did get a message from Captain Shears. Although he did appreciate the warning and location of the terrorists, we're still technically wanted and still have a bounty on our heads. So unless we save Pepper's life from Andrew, we've got heat."

"Perfect. Loving this whole damn situation, Pep. Wanted criminals who are harboring a framed man as well as taking care of an eight year old boy who survived a genocide. I swear, nothing could be crazier," Falco said, chuckling in hysteria.

"Now don't go jinxing us, Falco. It could get a lot worse."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"Hey, Falco!" Krystal shouted from her workstation.

"Yeah?" Falco asked.

"Come here for a moment."

"Alright." Falco trudged over to the vixen, facing her when he reached the chair she was sitting in.

"What do you want, Krystal?" Falco asked, crossing his arms.

"Just wondering how you were doing. Are you alright?" Krystal asked, concern evident in her tone.

"Sure. Not any more pissed than usual," the avian grumbled. 

"Lie. I can tell with that stuff, you know. What's really bugging you, Lombardi?"

Falco sighed. "Fuckin' Panther. That jackass put himself into a coma, and it's driving me up the wall," Falco explained, scowling.

"Why's he…… oh. Really? Him, and….. that?" Krystal asked, probably from reading Falco's mind. It wasn't like he could block out strong shit like that, anyway. He didn't know how to deal with feelings.

"Yeah. And I can't answer the prick because he put that note in my pocket and fell into a coma right after," Falco said, irritated at Krystal's probing. She could probably sense that, too.

"Well, there isn't much you can do but make up your mind and wait. Another thing; I don't try to probe people's minds. I respect everybody's privacy. But sometimes, really strong bursts of emotion catch my 'eye,' as you could put it, and…… I have to look," the vixen explained.

"That makes sense, but you should still try to reign that in. It's pretty damn unnerving," Falco said, scratching his head.

"Okay. I'll try, sorry. I'd imagine you have work to get on, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and do some maintenance on the Arwings. I'll be back later," Falco said, walking away.

"Sounds good. They need to be in perfect condition before we get there," Peppy called.

On that note, Falco walked back out, waving his hand weakly in Peppy's direction. The avian reentered the lift, and hit the button for the hangar. So much was riding on their team's failure or success, Falco realized, as he was waiting around. The future of Lylat was resting on their shoulders, yet again. What was this, the fourth time? Lylat Wars, Sauria, and the aparoids before. Christ, they never got a break. Never got to relax, and just be happy. Normally, in circumstances like these, the heroes would get their retirement after saving the day once. 

But then again, they weren't heroes, Falco thought, as he exited the lifted and entered the hangar. Team Star Fox were people who happened to be in the right place. Mercs who were paid to be on a side. Wolf was the perfect representation of that concept. This conflict was an example. They were on the line between good and evil. Black and white. The grey. The avian moved to the first fighter in the lineup, Fay's. He was going to perform checks and routine maintenance, by himself. Alone with his thoughts. Everybody was against them, and they were the only ones who could fix everything. Falco sighed. The team just needed a break. No jobs, no crises to avert. Just vacation. And if they lost? Hey, afterlife is an eternal vacation! Falco chuckled at his cynical joke. But really, they could get a lot of money for finishing this. Enough to buy a high-end apartment on Corneria. Settle down for a few months, and take a breath. They could stop going on mission after mission in Lylat, saving the General's ass every time. Yeah, that sounded good. Now, just to murder a lunatic, and they were good. Perfect.


	15. Blitzkrieg

"Fox? Get up!"

Fox groaned, opening his eyes. He tried to gain his bearings, and realized he was sprawled over the sofa, with Wolf shaking him awake.

"What? What is it, Wolf? Tryin' to sleep here!" Fox grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"No more sleep! We've got an hour before we're at Corneria. Get up, and get moving!" Wolf exclaimed, pacing the room.

"Alright. Lemme get changed. Where's Marcus at?" Fox asked, noticing the empty bed.

"The bridge. I walked him there a little while ago."

"Great. You doing alright, Wolf?" Fox asked, grabbing a set of green pants and a grey shirt. Keeping his back to Wolf, started to change while the lupine.

"Yeah, just a little tired. It feels like the last time I've slept was eight years ago, actually. I think this whole ordeal has taken a lot out of us. We just need a break," Wolf said, sighing. He was probably staring at the vulpine's body as he spoke.

"Let's hope we can get one, after all this. Gotta save Pepper, first," Fox replied, finishing changing and shrugging on his flight jacket. He slipped into his combat boots, as well, and turned to Wolf.

"I would like to spend quality time with you, as well," the lupine said, grinning, and wrapping his arms around Fox's waist, drawing him in.

"That would be perfect," Fox breathed, leaning in to kiss the lupine. It felt just as amazing as every other time they kissed, and Fox could never get enough of the other man. The moment wouldn't last, though, since they had priorities to take care of.

Wolf pulled away, saying, "We should probably get going. The others will be wondering what's taking so long."

"You're right," the vulpine said, grabbing a blaster and his scarf from the closet. He still never bothered to wash it, but that didn't matter. Wolf's scent always made him feel safe and comforted.

"Come on, let's go," Wolf said, leaving the room. Fox went after him, and they walked down the hall to the lift, piling in. Fox hit the button for the bridge. Wolf turned to face him.

"What do you think we're gonna be able to do after all this, Fox?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know, Wolf. I think Marcus really is expecting me to take care of him, and I guess you'd help. We could take up missions every once in awhile, but I don't want to end up like my dad," Fox said.

"What? He not have a lot of time for you?"

"Well, he had some, but he'd always go on missions. Dad loved me, but I only saw him a few days every month, if I got lucky."

"Oh. Man, I'm sorry. But, you know, we should worry about it after Andrew."

"You're right. One step at a time."

The lift doors opened, showing them the bustling bridge. Everyone was already there, and moving all about the bridge, doing systems checks and whatnot. Marcus was sitting next to Krystal, who was at her station. He waved to Fox and Wolf when he noticed them. Falco was sitting at his spot, near navigation with Peppy. He looked a little better, but it wasn't a huge improvement. Panther was seriously taking it out of him. Leon was sulking in a corner, watching everyone with keen eyes. Slippy was humming to himself, and tinkering with some wires and bits of metal in his hands. Fay was glued to a computer, probably examining Marcus's blood samples. ROB was clicking away at buttons on his console. 

The vulpine marveled at how different each member was from the next on their team. It proved a useful advantage, having diversity. That made battles very unpredictable and troublesome for the opposite side. Fox ambled over to his chair, and sat himself in it. Wolf stood by him. 

"Peppy, how far away from Corneria are we?" Fox asked the hare.

"Forty-five minutes. We're a small bit ahead of Andrew, so we should take that opportunity to get to ground in our fighters. You all need to get to ground, and wait for the assault. I'd imagine Andrew will focus everything on a ground attack, but I'm going to need a few of our fighters to stay in the air," Peppy explained.

"Good idea. Alright, Leon, Slippy, Falco, you guys take the air. Wolf, Fay, Krystal, and I will take the ground to protect Pepper."

"Sounds good, Fox," Peppy replied.

"Hey! What about me?" Marcus asked, walking to Fox.

Fox chuckled. "You get the very important job of helping ROB and Peppy however you can from staying up here," the vulpine said, ruffling Marcus's cyan colored head fur.

"Aww, but I wanna come!" Marcus pouted, crossing his arms.

"It's way too dangerous for you. They'll need you here more than we will, anyway. Alright?"

"Okay, fine. I'll stay."

"That's a good kid."

Marcus wandered over to Slippy afterwards, to bother him. Fox kept facing the glass separating them from the void of space, waiting for the bright blue world of Corneria to appear. Only forty or so minutes to go. Forty agonizingly slow minutes.

"Oh yeah! I've gotta tell you guys about the data I gained from looking over Marcus's blood and DNA!" Fay exclaimed from her seat.

"Oh, yeah. Take the floor, Fay, and put the data up on the big monitor," Fox said amusedly. 

"Okay, great! Hold on," Fay said, and the sound of keys being typed could be heard. The monitor above their heads showed a strand of DNA with little bits of it highlighted in orange. The little canine then moved to the front of the bridge.

"Okay, so we all know that Marcus was the only survivor, but not why. That's the big question. So, I took a blood sample from him and have been testing it for awhile. I've also been looking at his DNA from what I could gather with the red blood cells. His genes are fascinating, especially the one highlighted," She explained.

"What's so great about it?" Wolf asked, scratching his head in slight confusion.

"I was getting to that. The gene is of something incredibly, impossibly ancient. Krazoa spirit kind of ancient. Yeah, it does sound insane," Fay confirmed, seeing everybody's shock.

It's not hereditary, either. It's like Marcus just picked it up one day. The gene basically gives Marcus a second chance. A second life force, protecting him at all times. It can't speak, or move. It's just a living shell, which is very curious," She continued.

"Then what happened to it after the bomb fell?" Krystal wondered.

"Ah. That's the thing. It died. But, it's coming back. Almost as if it is regenerating. Should return in maybe three weeks. This weird gene can let Marcus survive an otherwise fatal wound, if used when the 'shroud' as I'm calling it as of this moment is completely restored."

Everyone was shocked speechless at some point. Marcus's gift seemed like magic. It seemed impossible. He was impossible. Yet there he was, standing tall with everyone else.

"So, I've got like a force field that protects me from dying?" Marcus asked, trying to grasp Fay's words.

"Basically. That was it, I'm done." Fay moved back to her station, and closed the image on the screen.

Fay did an excellent job at killing some time, as they now had twenty-five minutes left. So close to endgame. It felt so impossible to win. So hopeless, especially what had happened with the three planets prior.

"I'm going to go down to the hangar. Peppy, radio me when we're close," Fox said suddenly, getting up from his seat and making for the exit.

"Alright, Fox," Peppy said, shooting him a questioning look. Fox shrugged and stepped out of the bridge.

The vulpine entered the lift and was taken down to the hangar bay. Stepping out, he moved to the ever-familiar sight of his Arwing. Fox turned to lean on its frame, feeling the cold metal on his back. He sighed, thinking of the situation they were in for the millionth time. It was so hopeless.

"It's so hopeless," Fox said to no one in particular, sliding down the Arwing to sit, hugging his legs. They couldn't win, could they? Everyone was against them. They were a group of eight. They were ten before. And then Panther fell into a coma, and Miyu…..

Fox shut his eyes, tears threatening to spill over. He was the leader. He couldn't show weakness in front of his team. They needed to see that Fox was strong, and unshakeable. But he wasn't strong. Fox was so afraid. Afraid of losing his team, Marcus, Corneria….. and most of all, Wolf. Fox was weak, and everyone else kept him from falling under. He loved every one of the people standing on this ship, even ROB, even Panther and Leon, as family. His family. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't register the sound of boots clanging on metal, coming towards him, and a warm hand resting on his shoulder.

"Fox?" That unmistakably gruff, yet concerned voice asked.

"The hell do you want?" The vulpine asked, turning away from the touch and keeping his eyes shut. If Fox opened them, he'd see Wolf's face. He'd cry. He didn't want to speak with anyone. Fox just wanted to be alone for awhile.

"Are you alright? You just left the bridge without much cause."

"I needed to get away," Fox said, resisting the temptation to open his eyes.

"Why did you?" Wolf asked. He could hear a mild thunking noise, signifying Wolf sitting down next to him. 

"Because I didn't want them to see that I'm afraid. I didn't want them to see me cry," the vulpine whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Fox. It's okay. It's just you and me down here right now. Come on, tell me what's bugging you."

Fox snapped in that moment. He couldn't handle his own feelings anymore. The vulpine turned and embraced Wolf tightly, digging his claws into the lupine's back and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't want to lose anyone else. We could all die out there, because of Andrew. I can't lose you!" Fox cried out, burying his muzzle in Wolf's shoulder.

"Oh, Fox. It'll be alright. We can win after all this, don't worry," the lupine said, rocking Fox gently.

Fox said nothing, just holding on to Wolf and whimpering, as if he were the only thing tethering him to reality. The backwards world they lived in just made no sense. Wolf and Fox were caught in the middle of it, as well.

"Come on. Get up," Wolf said, standing up and pulling Fox with him into a standing embrace. He wiped the tears from his eyes, sniffling. The vulpine was a mess.

"T- Thanks, Wolf. This is just….." Fox trailed off, absently scratching Wolf's back. 

"Difficult. You don't know what would happen if you lost another team member," Wolf finished.

"Yeah."

"Come on. Just keep yourself together. Alright? Do that for me. I know you can, Fox. You're strong."

Fox let go of Wolf, smiling and saying, "Okay. I'll hold together. Thanks."

"No problem, pup."

"Why do you always call me that?" Fox asked, his ears perking.

"Because you're my pup and you always will be. No changing that," Wolf remarked, grinning and ruffling Fox's head fur.

Fox checked his PDA, and swore. "Ten minutes. Everyone will be here soon."

"Speaking of that, you planning to tell everyone about us?"

That stopped his thought process in it's tracks. He hadn't thought of that. Fay and Krystal already knew, but no one else did. Marcus couldn't really understand that. Everyone else should have the right to know. But he was worried. The whole crew was like a family to him, so they should be accepting. Fox would tell them, but not now. The team had enough to worry about at the moment.

"Wolf, Fay and Krystal already know. I'll tell the others, but this really isn't a good time. I'll tell them after this mission, alright?" 

Wolf grunted. "Sounds fine. I'm gonna go over to my Wolfen. And, be careful. I don't want you doing anything rash. You mean too much to me for you to die."

Fox couldn't help but grin at Wolf's sincerity. He was so glad the lupine was there. Fox so desperately wanted to tell Wolf that he loved him. Something kept him back, though. He opened his mouth to say something, but the lupine had already started walking over to his fighter. Closing his mouth and frowning, he climbed into his Arwing and shut the hatch.

He waited for what seemed like forever, and finally, the others trickled in, jumping inside their respective fighters.

"We've got five minutes," Peppy's voice crackled over comm.

"How long until Andrew gets to Corneria?" Fox asked.

"ROB calculated a few minutes ago, he said about ten minutes after we drop out, he'll be in Cornerian airspace. Fox, Wolf, Fay, Krystal, you three need to be down on the ground and making your way to the Cornerian Army base by the time he drops out. Got it?"

"Understood, Pep."

"And us?" Falco asked.

"You, Slippy, and Leon are going to distract Andrew as best you can to delay him from assaulting the base. It's Fox's job to protect Pepper."

"Alright then," Falco replied cooly.

A minute passed. Fox was incredibly tense, ready to be fired out of the hangar.

"Dropping out in five….."

Fox gripped his joystick, grimacing.

"Four….."

His Arwing sprung to life, lighting up.

"Three….. two….."

Here we go.

"One….."

Showtime.

"Takeoff."

All of the fighters shot out of the Great Fox, and started toward Corneria at breakneck speed. Fox smiled again, glad to be back in his familiar Arwing. He opened the public comm channel, ready to give orders.

"Falco, you, Leon, and Slippy will stay in the space around Corneria City while the rest of us break through the atmosphere and land near the capital, making for the army base," Fox ordered.

"Got it, Fox," the avian replied, grinning cockily.

The fighters edged closer to the city. It was all quiet. For now. They dipped down through the atmosphere, the reentry unnerving Fox. He hated atmospheric reentry; it was so terrifying. He knew that Slippy had designed the Arwings to withstand extremely high temperatures, but it was scary nonetheless, with fire screaming all around him.

The ships dropped through the atmosphere, and Fox's group went lower, going towards Corneria City. The place looked quiet; everyone must've evacuated before Andrew could get there. The four took their fighters down a few blocks from Pepper's command center at the city limits, near the ocean.

"Are you three in place up there?" Fox asked, climbing out of his Arwing.

"Yeah, we're ready. Just waiting for Andrew," Falco replied.

"We've got about five minutes left. You four on the surface should hurry," Peppy's concerned voice rung out over comm.

"Got it." Fox motioned for the other three, who had climbed out of their respective ships, to follow him. They crept down the silent streets quickly, looking around for any signs of life. There was none. The crew was getting closer to the center now; only two more blocks before they were to reach the entrance.

"Fox, wait," Krystal said, grabbing his arm and dragging him back, preventing him from crossing a street. The vixen pointed to the sky, and Fox looked up. Enemy ships were coming into view.

"We've got company!" Falco exclaimed, confirming the attack.

"Great. Keep them busy, Falco," Fox said worriedly. They needed to hurry.

"Fox, General Pepper is scrambling the army, look," Wolf said, pointing to a point located due east from them. Sure enough, Cornerian fighters were lifting into the sky.

"We've gotta move," Fox said. They all sprinted across the street, not worrying about being seen. The vulpine vaguely heard the ever familiar scream of Venomian fighters taking to the city. Not good.

The four made it to the street that Pepper's command center was located on a moment later. Nobody was guarding the doors. Must mean that everyone is guarding Pepper.

"Fox, just spotted a small cruiser breaking from the ranks. It's headed straight for the command center!" Falco shouted.

"That's probably Andrew," Fay muttered from his side.

"Understood, Falco. We're moving in. How's things up there?" The vulpine asked.

"Leon is fine, Slippy has a little wing damage, but it's minor. Wish I could say the same about the Cornerians; they're dropping like stones."

"Great. Just keep them occupied, pull back if you have to. We've gotta keep moving."

The four canines sprinted inside of the building, and started to look for the stairwell. The elevator would attract way too much attention. The first floor, a lobby, had a map of the entire building near the front desk, and Fox took the time to look at it. Twenty floors. The stairs would only take them up one floor, and then they'd have to cross the room to get to the next. Not too bad.

"I've found the staircase!" Krystal shouted from somewhere to his left. He followed her voice, and sure enough, a set of stairs was there to lead them up.

"Alright. We've got to climb twenty floors, guys. Be careful, and on your guard," Fox said, stepping up.

The journey up the building was quiet, apart from the occasional update from Falco or Peppy. It seemed that they would get to Pepper before Andrew did, until Falco's voice crackled over their comm.

"Andrew's ship is landing on top of the command center!" The avian exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Wolf snarled.

"What floor are you guys on?"

Fox looked over at the number on the staircase. "Sixteen," he replied.

"Hurry it up!" Peppy exclaimed. Growling, Fox shut off the external comm. He didn't need any more distractions. They sprinted up floor seventeen. Then eighteen.

One more floor. One more floor and this would all be over. When the four stepped up the stairs to the second to last floor, the doors on the opposite side of the office areas opened, revealing about seven terrorists, rifle pointed at their faces.

"Shit. Get down!" Wolf yelled, diving behind whatever cover he could find. Fay and Fox did the same.

Of course the enemy fire was too much. What they didn't realize is what had happened. What shouldn't have happened. One of them tossed a grenade by them, and Fox kicked it away. The explosives detonated a few yards from Fox, destroying a huge chunk of the building, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

Wolf, Fox, and Fay were huddled behind a desk, avoiding the enemy. Of course the apes got there before them. It was a given. The three canines were too worried about themselves to realize what had happened. Wolf drew a grenade from his pocket, activating and tossing it blindly behind them. A few seconds later, a shout signified it's success. Fox glanced at the soldiers, taking count. Three standing, three dead, one injured. He drew his blaster, and shot at the injured one, killing him. Fay pulled out a small device from her jacket pocket, turning a knob and throwing it. Fox heard a crackling noise, and looked over to see the last three being electrocuted inside of some sort of lightning ball. That was the last of them; but something was wrong.

"Where is Krystal?" Fox asked suddenly. He didn't need an answer; he realized what had happened. Looking over to his right, he saw all he needed to. A bullet through her head. Her chest. Her arms….. He looked away, fighting back tears. It was too sudden. Too soon.

"Fox…." Fay trailed off, looking over.

"It was too soon. She didn't deserve to die," Fox whispered, shutting his eyes.

"Come on, Fox. Pull together," Wolf said, standing up, but he too grimaced.

The two others stood up, looking around the room. Empty. One more floor.

"She's dead," Fox said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Krystal's dead. But we've got to finish this. We will have time to mourn her later. We need to win. For her, and for everyone else in Lylat," Wolf said, putting a hand on the vulpine's shoulder reassuringly.

"You're right, Wolf. Gotta finish this. Gotta finish it. Gotta finish for her," Fox muttered over and over in shock, wandering to the next stairwell. The others followed him, and he creeped up the stairs slowly and silently, not daring to make a noise. Just a few more steps and the last floor. The end of this damn war.

Fox edged up the last steps, and went to a door at the edge of the stairs. He silently turned the handle, and opened the door just a crack, staring through it. Empty. Just an empty hall. Fox looked back at Fay and Wolf standing behind him, nodding his head. Fox opened the door, and walked silently down the blank white hall to the door at the end. Through it was Pepper's office. The end of this all.

The three nodded at each other, and Fox drew his blaster. He busted a hole through the door with his blaster and stepped inside, gun cocked. He glanced around quickly, seeing that it was just Andrew and Pepper in the room, near his desk at the end of it. The former had a gun to the general's head. Fox took a step, but Andrew pushed his gun harder into Pepper's head.

"If any of you three take one step closer, the dog dies," the ape said menacingly.

"Don't do it, Fox," Pepper said, eyes widened in horror.

"Pepper…… I'm sorry," Fox said to him. He meant it.

"I know, Fox. I am too."

"Andrew. Andrew, please. Stop this insanity," Wolf pleaded from behind the vulpine.

"No, I really don't think I will. You three have fucked up every damn thing I've done in my uncle's name, and it's too late to ask me to lay the gun down. You have ruined everything!" Andrew exclaimed.

"That was worth a shot," Wolf replied.

"Fox, I've got something you need to push. Put a hand behind your back," Fay whispered. Fox complied, and felt cold metal press into his hand. He fumbled for a button with his thumb, and found it. He pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Fay, what did that do?" Wolf asked.

"Disabled his blaster. Short range, focused EMP," the little canine whispered.

Fox took a step. Andrew pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He took another step. Another pull. Nothing.

"You bastard!" Fox screamed, running at Andrew and tackling him to the ground, throwing punches at his face and chest, not caring how much damage he did. He vaguely registered Fay and Wolf getting Pepper back. A few clawings and satisfying crunches later, Fox got up, and moved back to the other three, panting in exhaustion

"It's over," Fox said, in relief. That's what it felt like in that moment. An ending. He spoke way too soon, however. Andrew was holding one more trick up his sleeve.

"Not quite, Fox McCloud. Say goodbye to your friend there," the ape said, drawing another gun and aiming at Wolf.

"Wolf!" Fox yelled, pushing Wolf out of the line of fire.

It was too late for the vulpine to move, though. The shots had been fired; Fox looked down, and saw a hole in his chest, right leg, and his left arm. A bloody mess was located where his right eye once was, as well. He slid down the wall, in too much shock to do anything else. Wolf screamed in rage and anguish, sprinting at Andrew and tackling him to the ground, clawing at anything he could reach, the ape screaming in pain. General Pepper and Fay merely stared on in shock as Wolf ripped the ape apart. He stood up when he finished off the ape, and ran back over to Fox, who was still staring on in shock. Wolf wrapped an arm around Fox's back, and grabbed his hand.

"Wolf, there's a hole in my chest," Fox whispered, looking down.

"I know. Look at me, Fox," Wolf said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"But there's a hole in my chest."

"Look at me, Fox."

"But-"

"Look at me!" Wolf exclaimed. That caused Fox's attention to turn at Wolf. He looked up, and saw tears streaming down the lupine's face. Fox reached up and cupped Wolf's cheek with a hand, weakly.

"I'm missing an eye, aren't I? Heh," Fox giggled in shock.

"Fox, you're gonna be okay. You saved my life," Wolf said, ignoring the very obvious mental trauma.

"I'm gonna die, Wolf. I don't want to die."

"You're not gonna die, Fox. Stop saying that. You're so brave. You saved me," Wolf said reassuringly, clenching Fox's hand tighter.

"Yes I am, Wolf. But, there's something that I want to tell you," Fox said, smiling in the face of the situation. This was the only chance he had left.

"What? What is it?" Wolf asked, leaning in to Fox's face.

"I love you. I love you so much, Wolf," Fox said, grinning childishly, as if it was any other regular day. He was too damn cheerful for his own good in that moment. Wolf sobbed, touching his forehead to Fox's.

"I love you too, Fox. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'd take it back if I could," Wolf choked out, closing his eyes.

"Oh, don't say that. Then you and I wouldn't have happened, Wolf," Fox whispered, tears falling from his face. The vulpine gingerly kissed Wolf.

"Just promise me one thing," the vulpine said, breaking off.

"Yeah?"

"Get your redemption. No matter what it takes, get your redemption for everything you've done. It'll clear my conscience."

"I will, Fox."

"Thank you, Wolf."

"Fox…… I love you. I love you so much!" Wolf exclaimed, his voice cracking.

"I know. See you around, Wolf. I love you too," the vulpine whispered, smiling and closing his eyes. He gave one final squeeze to Wolf's hand, and stilled. The last thing he heard before slipping away was Wolf's scream.

To be continued…..


	16. Secret

"This hostile takeover by Andrew Oikonny, nephew of Andross, and his army of extremists, is finally over. The actions of teams Star Fox and Star Wolf have saved the Lylat system from destruction, while it was rebuilding, and with the latter team being pardoned of all crimes prior to this attack. I made a grave mistake at targeting his team and blaming them for something they were falsely accused of. Alas, no victory is without its losses. On Macbeth, the capitol city was bombed and destroyed, resulting in millions of deaths. Zoness City was hit with a long range EMP, cutting all power permanently. Casualties were relatively few, reported by scouts sent to relieve the area. Fortuna, however, was hit hardest. The entire population of the city of Altyrssa was completely wiped out by a bioweapon that was detained from Andrew's fleet. But perhaps, what has hit the citizens of Corneria hardest, is the losses of three great people."

General Pepper was giving a speech to everyone in Lylat about the war. They were all gathered in a giant field overlooked by a Pavillion housing the team and Pepper, as well as Captain Shears and Bill Grey, who had been freed and apologized to. That didn't stop the canine from leaving the Cornerian Army in disappointment of everyone there. He said he was going to find another job that involved flying. Shortly after Andrew was killed, the army went in disarray. Some ships escaped, others were destroyed. Wolf was there to see it all. The panic, the aftermath. All of those people dying. And Fox……

Wolf shook the thought off, deciding to deal with it later. He was standing behind Pepper at his podium, the other team members, excluding Panther and Marcus, at his sides. Marcus was at the Corneria City Hospital, and so was Panther. The feline was still in a coma, too. A tear came to the lupine's eye as the old general continued his speech.

"Miyu Lynx was wrongly killed by Captain Shears, ordered by me to hunt the teams down after being falsely accused of treason. She died an honorable death, protecting her friends. Furthermore, Shears was merely doing his duty. It was my fault that she had an untimely demise. It wasn't his fault for being loyal to me. The lady Krystal of Cerinia, who was shot to death by Andrew's terrorists during the final assault, one week ago. She was prepared to lay down her life to protect me, and did. And finally, the loss that has hit everyone standing behind me the hardest. Fox McCloud was killed by Andrew on the same day, dying to protect me. Wolf then killed Andrew, out of good reason. Fay Spaniel and Wolf O'Donnell were with him in his final moments, witnessing his dying breaths," the general continued, his voice cracking at the last sentence.

You could hear the collective gasp and outcry from the people just then. The tears flowed freely and silently from Wolf's face at the moment, but he stayed for the speech. He didn't care what the others thought of him. There was one last thing left Pepper hadn't said.

"Because of these horrible events that have transpired, I have erected a memorial of these three late people. Of these two great teams. It pays tribute to the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams, and the bond created in these tragic and nightmarish times. The monument to all of the victims will come as soon as we have gathered each and every name of the dead, do not worry."

Pepper pointed to a giant cube covered by a velvet tarp in the middle of the field. On a cue, the velvet dropped, revealing the monument to Star Fox and Wolf. It was Fox and Wolf, standing next to each other in front of a Wolfen and an Arwing spiraling together. Wolf's side was silver, and Fox's gold. The two likenesses were holding hands in what most would assume as friendship, but Pepper had assured he and Fay that it was of their very real relationship. Nobody else except those three knew. Not even Falco and Peppy. The crowd burst into applause and cheers at it. Wolf smiled at the statue, continuing to cry. Then, Pepper glanced at him and Fay, giving them a cue to leave. They nodded, and walked off of the pavilion, getting in a car located near it to be taken away. The two canines sat in the back seat, sighing.

"Ready to go to the hospital?" Fay asked, smiling.

"Y- Yeah, Fay. I am," Wolf said, smiling weakly.

"Hey, it's alright. We're all going to be fine," the little canine said, squeezing Wolf's shoulder reassuringly and beaming. It was a wonder she could remain so positive.

"I know, Fay."

The ride to the Corneria City Hospital wasn't too long, although it was located in the center of the city. It should've been quite a lot longer, due to traffic, but everyone who could make it, excluding medical professionals and government officials, were attending the memorial service. Because of that, traffic was nonexistent.

The car pulled up into the hospital parking lot, and the driver, an old looking tiger, nodded at them as they climbed out. Fay and Wolf walked to the entrance, side by side, as friends. Wolf had made a strong bond with her during the Extremist Blitz, as Pepper referred it.

The two canines walked into the lobby, and Wolf flashed a visitor's pass at the assistant managing the desk, allowing them into the hospital. They got in an elevator, and Wolf hit the button for the top floor, floor one hundred and five. Yeah, it was a really tall building. The top twenty five floors were reserved for private and special cases. The ones Wolf and Fay were visiting qualified as both. 

"You ever wonder if Panther will be alright?" Wolf asked, frowning.

"Maybe. His wounds are all healed, so he could wake up. Who knows, Wolf," Fay replied.

"Yeah.…."

The doors opened a few moments later, and the two stepped out into the hallway. They walked down the stark white halls to a room at the end of it, in a corner. They needed a special visitor's pass to get inside, which they had been given the first time they visited. Wolf took a breath, and flashed the card over a panel by the door, opening it.

Wolf and Fay stepped inside, and were greeted with and few hospital beds. Panther was hooked up to one, and sleeping soundly. He had been sleeping for nearly two week now. Marcus was there as well, sitting at a chair by another bed, containing another person. He smiled warmly at seeing the lupine.

"Hi, Mister Wolf! Hi, Fay!" Marcus exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey, kiddo," Wolf said happily.

"Hi, Marcus!" Fay exclaimed.

"He's doing better. Asleep right now," Marcus said, pointing to the bed.

"Okay. Thanks, Marcus," Wolf replied.

The lupine took a seat next to the bed, and peered at the sleeping form of Fox McCloud. He was wearing a content look on his face. It was a miracle the vulpine had even survived his wounds, what with a hole in his left arm, right leg, and chest. His right eye had been destroyed beyond repair, so it was taken out. The two appendages had to be amputated, but a blood transfusion was required. After a simple test, it was found that Wolf was a perfect match. Fox's arm was missing, and he looked weak. Broken. Nothing like his usual self. He stroked Fox's remaining arm as he thought about what had occured the week before.

-o0o-

"No. No. No no no. No, no. No! No! NO!"

Wolf was screaming at this point. Fox had just died in his arms. Right when it was all over. When they could just stop. Have a breather. And now this. Fox saved him. He didn't have to do that! The lupine was slamming his fists into a wall in rage, tears streaming down his face. Fay had moved to Fox, and was checking him over.

"He can't be dead. Can he?" Fay asked in disbelief.

Pepper had knelt down next to the vulpine. Wolf had stopped punching the wall, and crouched next to the other two.

"He really is gone……" Pepper whispered.

"It was all Andrew's fault! He did this!" Wolf shouted, the tears refusing to stop.

"Look, Wolf. We may not be on the best of terms, and I don't know all about your….. personal life with Fox. But that doesn't matter right now. We've got to get an ambulance, or something," the bloodhound said.

"Yeah. We need one. I've heard about this thing, this weird resusciation thing. A person who's stopped breathing can still be brought back. It's…. It's only in rare cases, so I don't know if it'd happen, but…." Fay trailed off, sighing. Wolf's ears perked ever so slightly.

"Is his heart still beating?" The lupine asked. He put his ear to an untouched spot of Fox's neck. 

He didn't hear anything for a moment, but then-

Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump.

Heartbeats. Faint, but there.

"His heart is beating!"

Fay sprung into action just then. "Pepper, get a first aid kit. We need gauze, and lots of other shit! Wolf, keep supplying him with air. You know how to do CPR, right?"

Wolf nodded. Pepper rushed off to his desk, and began searching through it. He looked down at Fox's chest. His whole top was covered in blood; Wolf couldn't see the wound. Using a claw, he sliced open the flight suit top and slid it off, as well as the scarf, leaving the vulpine bare-chested. The wound was a good-sized hole in the upper left hand side of his chest, above the pec. Very, very close to his heart. Wolf started pressing down on Fox's chest, recalling what he had been taught about CPR.

Step one, call an ambulance.

Completely useless at the moment.

Step two, chest compressions. Push down on the center of the chest, two inches, thirty times. Do it to the pace of about one hundred beats per minute.

He started that, pushing down on Fox's chest. 

Step three, supply air. Pinch the nose shut, and cover the mouth with your own, blowing until the chest will rise. Do two breaths, each for a second. Rinse and repeat.

Wolf covered Fox's mouth, supplying air. He kept the process up, trying so desperately to hear the sound of Fox's breathing again.

One thought kept racing through the lupine's head.

Please don't die.

A few moments later, Pepper had brought a first aid kit back, and Fay got busy disinfecting and wrapping the wounds. She covered Fox's eye socket with a big bandage. Wolf would glance over and see her spraying something from an aerosol can onto the wounds, then applying gauze. He kept at his job. 

Wolf didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until he heard the sound of Fox breathing. He'd wake up, right? He had to. Wolf loved Fox. Surely that counted for something.

"He might not make it," Fay said, touching Wolf's shoulder.

"Shut it, Fay! He'll make it, I know it!" Wolf snarled.

It felt like an eternity of doing that, and then finally, Fox's chest rose naturally. Then he coughed and sputtered, red running down his chin. The vulpine's eyes fluttered open, and they immediately focused on Wolf. He reached up with his untouched arm, and caressed Wolf's cheek with the hand. The lupine reached up and held that hand.

"Y' sav' mm'," Fox mumbled. Wolf took it as him saying, you saved me. He nodded, sobbing once more.

"I know. You saved me; I wanted to return the favor. I wouldn't let you die. I love you too much to let you go away like that," Wolf choked out.

"Ah ruv' ooh too," Fox mumbled, smiling. I love you too.

-o0o-

A tear came to Wolf's eye as he recalled what had happened. An emergency escort had come for them, and out Fox in intensive care for three days. He came out, and was put in the hospital room where he was now, with Panther. The feline hadn't shown any signs of becoming conscious for awhile. 

Fox's arm twitched, and the lupine heard a soft groan. He was waking up. Wolf's arm retreated, and he watched Fox wake up slowly, yawning. His remaining eye looked right into the lupine's, and he smiled.

"Hi, Wolf," Fox said.

"Hey, Fox. You doing alright?" Wolf asked gently, grasping Fox's hand. The vulpine sat up, grunting.

"Yeah. The doctors say they want to keep me here for another day or so, then I'm free to go. They couldn't supply me with prosthetics or a cybernetic eye, though. Too expensive for them to handle. I'll just have to buy my own," Fox replied.

"Mister Fox? Where are we gonna live?" Marcus asked, walking up to the vulpine.

"I've got an apartment on the outskirts of the city, near the ocean. We could stay there. Wolf, too," Fox said, looking at Wolf pointedly.

"I really do love being a merc, but I love you more. Course I'll stay, as long as we get to go on missions every once in awhile, alright?" Wolf asked.

"That's sounds good. Don't we need to adopt Marcus, though?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, yeah! What about me?" Marcus asked.

"Well, since you're technically dead, I should probably do it. Of course, I'll use your surname."

"That's a great idea! Marcus McCloud, how does that sound?" Fox questioned the little blue vulpine.

"That sounds great!" Marcus exclaimed happily.

"That's all well and good, but what happens to the rest of Star Fox and Star Wolf?" Wolf asked.

"Well, I can answer that question," Fay said, stepping over to the other three.

"By all means, speak away," Fox replied.

"So, you three are going to settle down, at least for a bit. Slippy is going to join the Cornerian Army as a technician, and Peppy as a senior war advisor. Falco was planning on freelance work, but he's taking a break for now, especially to take care of Panther. Dunno about Leon," Fay explained.

"Okay. He will probably go off somewhere and do illegal shit. Get himself arrested. What about you, Fay?" Wolf asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm heading a new independent research and development group on new tech. I'm calling it Future Industries United. I've got a good sized building, with a setup already in place for private experiments, as well as an airstrip for the Great Fox. I'm going to take care of it!" Fay exclaimed. Wolf smiled at her.

"That's awesome, Fay! How'd you get the money?" Fox asked.

"Oh. Right. You weren't there to see the check of reward money we got. Quite a bit, actually. It was split between the seven of us; should be in your bank account. Anyway, it was enough for me to start a new buisness. And of you ever need help on a mission, you make sure to call me."

"I'll be sure to. As soon as I get outta this stupid hospital, and get a new leg and eye," Fox grumbled, shifting in his bed.

"I'll keep tabs on that, pup. Don't worry about it," Wolf said.

"Thanks. Are you gonna go somewhere?" The vulpine asked.

"I'm not, but Fay's gonna take the kid to her place. Said she has an apartment near the hospital."

"Aww, but I wanna stay with you guys!" Marcus complained.

"Nah, you should probably go with her. You need the rest," Fox said firmly.

"Okay, fine. I'll be back tomorrow, right?" The little vulpine asked.

"Yeah. You will. Come on, Marcus. It's getting late, we should go," Fay said, ruffling his head fur.

The two walked out of the infirmary, leaving the two canines alone, sans an unconscious Panther. Wolf smiled down at Fox from his seat.

"Here, I got this for you, you know, because of the eye thing," Wolf said, reaching into his pocket and producing a red eyepatch. Fox smiled, taking it.

"Thanks, Wolf. This means a lot," Fox said, putting it over the missing eye. Wolf grinned at him.

"That look suits you, pup. Especially after the hell you've gone through," the lupine said, smiling.

"I mean, I would want to get down to it, but I don't have an arm," Fox joked. Wolf's expression immediately hardened.

"You can't joke about that! You took three shots, and almost died! I almost lost you, Fox!" Wolf exclaimed, gripping Fox's hand hard.

"I know. I'm sorry," Fox replied.

"It's alright. I just get worried. I thought you were gonna die back there, Fox," Wolf whispered.

"I did too. You saved my life, though. Thank you, Wolf," Fox said, reaching up and tugging at Wolf's ear.

"I wasn't going to let you leave so soon. I mean, there's still a lot between us, you know?" Wolf asked, leaning down and kissing Fox on the head.

"I know. I love you, Wolf," Fox said, smiling up at the lupine.

"I love you too, pup."

Wolf bent back over and touched his lips to Fox's, kissing him softly. They had all the time in the world, now. Nobody was trying to kill them, or hunt them. It was just quiet. Just the two canines and nothing more. That was good.

-o0o-

A blue avian came ambling down the corridors of a hospital, looking for a certain infirmary. The time was late, quite a bit past midnight. It held someone he had grown to care for; quite a lot, too. He would've come earlier, but Pepper had kept the memorial going for quite a while, and the avian needed to eat, afterwards. He swiped his key card over the panel next to the door, and stepped inside. He saw Wolf sleeping on a chair right next to Fox's bed. The vulpine was sleeping soundly, as well. He was wearing a shiny new red eyepatch, most likely a gift from Wolf. But that wasn't why he was there.

Falco walked over to a bed holding Panther Caroso, and sat in a chair next to it, looking at the feline. He was still in a coma. The doctors were worried that the trauma had thrown him into shock, and damaged his brain. That meant indefinite stasis, whatever that was. It didn't sound good, that was for sure.

"Look, Panther. I know that we've been basically thrusted together because of that whole Andrew thing, and that happened. I get it. But I've come to realize how much capacity you have to care for others. I just didn't expect me to be one of them," Falco muttered, half talking to the sleeping feline.

"When you went into that coma, I was scared. I've never felt truly scared before. And that note….. just icing on the cake. I had mixed feelings at first, but I don't anymore. I've thought it over this past week, and I've got your decision," the avian continued.

Falco took a breath. "I want to give it a try. With you, I mean. I've only dated one other girl, and I have no idea whether or not she's alive. Could be. But I want to give you a shot. Get to know you for real, maybe have dinner sometime. Go for a walk, do whatever the hell couples do. So yeah, I'd like to be with you," Falco finished. He slowly wrapped his feathered hand around Panther's black furred one. It was warm.

"I just want you to wake up. I want you to not be dead. Just do that one thing for me. Please?"

No dice. Panther just remained asleep. Falco kept his grip on the hand, and sat there for awhile. He didn't keep track of time, really. Just glanced at the feline, and back over at the other two. Falco wondered what was really going on between them. Were they just friends? Or were they more than that? The avian probably wouldn't get answers, at least not for a while. He didn't really care. Probably wasn't his buisness, anyway.

Falco had just about had enough. He was ready to clock in for the night, and go to his old place, when something happened. It was subtle, but he caught it.

Panther's breathing increased. The feline had grasped his hand.

"I see you've made a decision, Falco," Panther's raspy voice whispered.


	17. Vision

Fox stumbled through a dark hallway, his vision shortened by the lighting. Where the hell was he? It wasn't the hospital, that was for sure. Was it a dream, then? It was just cold, and empty. The vulpine looked down, and saw a metal leg where his real one used to be. He wasn't wearing a hospital gown, either. It was a red flight suit, torn up and in rags.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Fox called out into the dark hall. He didn't hear anything but his own footsteps. 

After what felt like hours of stumbling blindly, the vulpine's hands found a door. He pushed it open, and was greeted with blinding light. When Fox's vision returned, he found himself in a desert, with some sort of space battle going on above his head. Fox looked back to see some kind of laboratory. What was it, though?

"Is someone around here?" Fox shouted into the dry desert. This time, he heard a faint shout. The vulpine's ears shot up, and he ran through the sand in search of the source. The voice sounded familiar, but different.

The vulpine stumbled over a sand dune, and looked down to see a crashed ship. It was a Wolfen.

"What the fuck is going on……" Fox whispered. He ran to the Wolfen, and saw a figure in its cockpit. Grunting, he climbed up the side and pulled the person out of the shattered cockpit. The figure was masked, so Fox couldn't tell who it was. He slid off the mask, to find somebody he never in a million years would've expected to see in that situation.

"Miyu?" Fox asked in disbelief. The lynx looked up at him.

"I saw you die……" Miyu whispered, touching Fox's face. The vulpine blacked out for a moment.

When he came to, it still wasn't the hospital. It was a small room with a door on one side. Fox looked down to see that he was wearing a white, green, and red suit of metal plated, military grade armor. A heavy blaster was strapped around his shoulder.

"Holy shit what is fucking happening to me," Fox mumbled, reaching for the door. He opened it, and was met with the most beautiful, yet absolutely fucking terrifying thing he'd ever seen.

It was a garden. A big, beautiful garden filled with all sorts of plants and animals. But there was one problem. Two, actually.

There were people everywhere. And they were encased in weird purple crystals.

All of the living things were aparoids. The machines that nearly wiped out all in Lylat. But they weren't hostile.

Fox cautiously approached one of the crystals, peering inside. It was Falco. But also, not Falco. He was wearing a Cornerian pilot outfit. His Falco wasn't in the millitary. Where the hell was he? 

"This makes no damn sense. What…. Where am I?" Fox asked himself, unstrapping the blaster. He moved to another crystal near a purple tree. This one held Katt, but she was wearing a Star Fox flight jacket. Their Katt was missing.

Fox walked around some more, seeing more people he knew trapped in the crystals, but they were all different at the same time. The vulpine heard a muffled groan. Fox sprinted in the direction of the noise, and found one of the worst sights he'd ever seen.

It was Wolf. He was propped up against a tree, green aparoid chunks growing up around him. He was crying black tears. They were converting Wolf.

"Wolf? Is that you?" Fox asked, kneeling next to the wounded figure.

"You…….. you aren't the real Fox. Our Fox died long ago," the lupine mumbled.

"What the hell is happening?" Fox asked, loudly.

"Aparoids. You never beat them, and they kept coming. It's been years. They want to take over everything. All universes, everywhere," Wolf muttered.

"What? Does this mean….."

"The acrobat and the flea. The acrobat and the flea," the lupine mumbled deliriously.

"The fuck is going on? What are you talking about, Wolf?" The vulpine asked angrily.

"Acrobat," Wolf whispered, pointing to himself. Fox nodded, unsure of where it was going.

"Flea," he mumbled, pointing to Fox. What did that mean? Before Fox could get another answer, his vision faded into darkness.

-o0o-

The vulpine shot up, breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. His wild green eye immediately searched for Wolf, and found him sitting straight up, grasping at Fox's shoulder desperately. Fox choked out a sob, wrapping his arm around the lupine and breathing in his scent.

"Are you alright? What's wrong, Fox?" Wolf asked, wrapping his arms around Fox tightly.

"Bad dream. I love you," Fox choked out.

"I love you too, Fox. What was it about, Fox?" Wolf asked gently, pulling back to look at the vulpine.

"Real. Real. You're real. Right? Yeah. You're real. Not a dream. No way. You're real and I love you," Fox muttered while scratching Wolf's ear, unable to say anything else at the moment.

"Fox. What was the dream about?"

"I- I'm not sure. It was wild. I love you," Fox whispered, still in some shock, staring at Wolf fearfully, crying silently.

"Come on, I need you to tell me what happened."

Fox took a shaky breath, trying to recall what he had seen.

"Alright, well I was stumbling through this weird dark hall, and I was wearing this tattered red flight suit. I was wearing a metal leg, too. Then…… I opened a door and came to a massive desert. It- it might have been Titania. I don't know. And there was this massive battle going on in the sky," Fox started. Wolf moved to lay right next to Fox, wrapping an arm around him.

"Alright. Go on," the lupine encouraged.

"I heard a shout, a cry for help in the desert. I followed the noise, and saw a Wolfen. It was crashed in the sand. I was expecting to see one of your guys, but when I dragged the person out, it was…….." Fox trailed off, looking at his hand.

"Who? Who was it?"

"Miyu. I saw her. Why? Why does she keep haunting me?" Fox asked, hiding his head in his hand, tears spilling back over.

"Fox, I know it's hard. But you've gotta tell me what else happened," Wolf pressed.

"Yeah. Um, I blacked out, and when I came to, I was in a small room with a door on the end. I was wearing millitary grade armor with the Star Fox colors painted on, with a heavy blaster on my back. I faintly registered having two eyes, as well. What happened next was so surreal. I stepped through the door into a garden. It was so beautiful, but it was made entirely of aparoids. And I saw all of my friends trapped in these giant purple crystals. But they weren't my friends. They were so different," Fox continued, staring at the lupine, terrified.

"Different how?" Wolf asked, confused.

"Well, I saw Falco. He was wearing a millitary outfit. And a feline I know, Katt, she was wearing a Star Fox uniform. I was so confused, it felt real. And then I heard another voice coming from nearby. I tracked it to find you. You were propped at the base of the tree, but you were….. being converted by the aparoids. These green chunks were growing on you, and you were crying black tears. But when you looked at me, you spoke, and I realized that it wasn't you. He said that I had died, and I wasn't his Fox. Then he mumbled something about the acrobat and the flea, whatever that meant. It was like a crazy vision," Fox finished, leaning on Wolf.

"Jesus, Fox," was all Wolf said, his eye widening.

"I know, I sound really fucking crazy, but I swear I think it's like a premonition or some something," Fox mumbled, looking around the hospital room. He saw Falco asleep next to Panther. But Panther had moved. Did he wake up?

"I don't know what that means, Fox. But maybe you should talk to Fay when you're all better."

"Yeah. I'm feeling better; maybe I could check out tomorrow," Fox said.

"Maybe. We will just have to see. Anyway, it's still really late. You should get some more sleep, Fox," Wolf said, moving off of the bed. The vulpine grabbed his arm before he could.

"Um…. Could you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone," Fox whispered, looking down. Wolf nodded and moved back on the bed, putting his legs under the covers, wrapping around Fox, his scent washing around them.

"Thank you, Wolf. I love you," Fox said, smiling.

"You're welcome, pup. I love you too. Don't ever forget that," Wolf replied, kissing Fox for a moment. This time, the vulpine slid off into sleep quickly, and it was peaceful and dreamless.

-o0o-

Fox yawned, cracking open his eye and grunting at how bright the sun was, peeking through the window. He was also aware of a lupine presence huddled up around him. The vulpine gingerly shook Wolf awake. The lupine quickly shot up.

"What's wrong? Are you alright, Fox?" Wolf asked worriedly. Fox chuckled.

"I'm fine. No bad dreams. Just needed you to get off of me," Fox answered. Wolf slid off of the bed, and stood to stretch.

"So, you feeling like checking out of this damn hospital, Fox?" The lupine asked. Fox nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better. Could you go and see what you can do to get me out, Wolf?" The vulpine asked.

"Sure thing, pup. By the way, I got your PDA. Just call if you need anything. I'll be back in a bit," Wolf replied, setting Fox's PDA on a table next to Fox's bed and walking out of the room. That left him alone with a sleeping Falco and Panther.

Fox reached for his PDA with his left arm, but then he remembered that he didn't have one. All that was left was a small little stub. Sighing, the vulpine picked up his PDA with his remaining hand, and decided to call someone else. The device rung for a few moments before picking up.

"Hello? Fox?" Fay asked.

"Hi Fay. I needed to ask a question," Fox started.

"Sure, Fox. Go ahead," She said.

"Alright, is your lab ready to try some experiments?" The vulpine questioned.

"Absolutely. Why?"

"There's something I need to talk about with you over at your lab. Could you take Marcus over there? Wolf is checking me out of the hospital," Fox explained.

"Sure, Fox. Whatever you need. Oh! That reminds me! You won't have to worry about buying any, because I made you prosthetics! A metal leg, cybernetic eye, and arm, ready to be transplanted! I'll also have to put a chip in your head to get them to work."

Fox froze up. Metal? Specifically metal prosthetics, as well as a second eye. No, it was just a coincidence. His dream wasn't real.

"Okay. I'll try them on when I get there, alright?"

"Sounds good, Fox! I'll send you the address to my lab. See you there!" Fay exclaimed, hanging up. Fox sighed, setting the PDA back down after making sure he got the address to Fay's lab. Well, he was getting his body repaired; that was good. The vulpine looked over to see Falco waking up.

"Hey, buddy!" Fox called over to the sleepy avian. Falco looked up at him, and smiled.

"Hey, Fox. Panther woke up last night, he's not in a coma anymore," Falco said happily.

"That's awesome, Falco! Good to hear!"

"I know. Nice eyepatch, by the way. Your boyfriend give it to ya?" The avian asked sarcastically.

"Whatever, asshole. I saw you holding hands with Panther, so shut it. But yeah, he is my boyfriend now, I guess," Fox shot out before he could stop himself. He covered his mouth with one hand, eye widening. Falco merely chuckled.

"I had my suspicions, Foxy. You're right about me, as well. It's a very long story, though."

"Same here."

Wolf reentered the hospital room a few moments later with a wheelchair in tow, walking over to Fox. The vulpine smiled at him.

"Alright. You're free to go, Fox. I've got clothes for you in my car," Wolf said.

"Good. We need to get going to Fay's new lab building. She's got cybernetics for me, and I need to talk to her about the thing we discussed," Fox explained.

"Okay. Sounds good, now get in the chair," Wolf said. Fox chuckled, moving himself into the wheelchair. At least he wouldn't have to wear the stupid hospital gown anymore. It made him feel almost naked. Not that Wolf's probably minded, however.

"Alright then, I'll see you later, Falco!" Fox exclaimed cheerfully while Wolf started to push him put of the room.

"Okay, you have fun testing those new cyber thingies. I'll be here if you need me," Falco called after they left the hospital room.

"Well, let's go get us some answers to your dream, Fox. Then we can relax," Wolf said, pushing Fox down the hallways.

"Yeah. Let's hope we can settle for awhile." But one the inside, some part of Fox hoped that these dreams were trying to tell him something. He secretly wanted more action; not to settle down. Either way, answers awaited with Fay and her laboratory.


	18. Metal

"Nearly there, Fox."

Wolf had wheeled Fox to his car, where he had helped the vulpine in to the back seat. Some jeans, a fresh pair of boxers, a single black boot, and a red tank top were there for him to change into. Fox changed into the clothes with some difficulty, only having one of each appendage, it was hard to adjust to only having one arm and leg in a set of clothing, but he managed. It was also odd having such a huge blind spot. It was weird, but Wolf got used to it. So could he. Wolf had then set off for Fay's new lab building with Fox's directions. The riding had turned out to be very smooth.

"Let's just hope I can get walking soon," Fox remarked.

"Yeah. I don't like seeing you like that; you look weak, pup," Wolf replied.

"I know. I hate it too. I just can't believe Andrew would've gone to that extent to see us dead."

"Look, something between the aparoids and then caused him to go completely insane. Like, relentlessly try to murder us insane. I don't know what it was, and I don't want to. He's gone now, remember that," Wolf said.

"Yeah, but shadows always come back to haunt me. It's a curse I've had since birth," the vulpine replied.

"Maybe they're gone now."

"Hmm. I hope so, Wolf."

Wolf's car pulled into a parking lot a few moments later. The vulpine looked out of the window to see a tall skyscraper above them with a Future Industries United logo on it. Fay really wasn't kidding when she was talking about the huge reward check. And to think she had an entire runway and dock for the Great Fox.

"Jesus. She wasn't kidding about having a nice place," Fox remarked, surprised.

"I know. I haven't even been over here! Slippy was the one who docked the Great Fox," Wolf said, driving into a parking lot.

He parked near the entrance and got out, opening the trunk and grabbing Fox's wheelchair. A moment later, he opened the door and moved Fox into it. The lupine wheeled him inside, and they were met with a pristine white lobby. The vulpine could see Fay and Marcus standing around, waiting. Fox coughed, and the two looked at him, huge smiles on their faces. Marcus ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, kiddo," Wolf said from behind him.

"Hey, buddy! How's it going?" Fox asked, ruffling his head fur.

"Good! Miss Fay is really nice! See took great care of me last night!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad about that. Now, we've got prothetics to put on, right?" Fox asked the canine.

"Yep! Come on, I've got them in my personal lab! Come on!" Fay exclaimed, leading the three on down a stark hallway. There were doors spaced out pretty far, the lab spaces must've been absolutely huge. Fay led them to the edge of a hall, and opened double door at the end. They stepped through, and Fox was met with a cool sight. Fay had a massive laboratory, the size of the Great Fox's hangar. There were spaceships littered about, and plenty of messy lab tables. 

"Here we are, guys! You like?" Fay asked excitedly.

Fox just looked around in awe. A particular experiment caught his eye. It was a half built ship positioned on a metal track. It looked interesting.

"This is insane," Wolf muttered.

"This is awesome!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I know! Come on, prosthetics! Can't get sidetracked," Fay said, walking to an exam table. Wolf wheeled the vulpine over.

"So, how's this process going to work?" Wolf asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"We've got to put Fox on this table, first." Wolf gingerly picked Fox up, and placed him on the exam table, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"Alright. Now, I've got to inject this chip into the back of your skull. It's a neurotransmitter, and will allow you to control your eye and joints," Fay explained, waving a tiny chip around in her fingers.

"Huh. Will it hurt?" The vulpine asked.

"Not a bit!" Fay exclaimed, loading it into some sort of specialized syringe. She walked behind Fox, and pressed it to the back of his head. Instincts to run or fight almost kicked in, but Fox stopped them before he would hurt someone. He was always scared of hurting someone who could help.

Fox heard a click, and then a sharp pain embedded itself in Fox's skull.

"Ah! It really hurts!" Fox exclaimed, holding his head either his eye closed.

"I know. I lied," Fay stated cheerfully, tossing the syringe in a biohazard canister before rummaging around for the prosthetics. Fox reopened his eye to find that everything was quote a bit more clearly defined than before. He still didn't have any depth perception, but that would be fixed in a moment. It was just then that he realized how tough it must've been for Wolf to fly his Wolfen without any. The lupine would be way better than Fox at flying, if he had both of his eyes, of course.

"Hey, Wolf," Fox said while Fay was rushing around. Marcus started to follow her, ending up carrying some of the parts for her. He was really taking a liking to the canine.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at Fox.

"Why don't you get a prosthetic eye?" The vulpine asked.

"The eyelid tissue is too badly damaged for a repair without major surgery. See?" Wolf pulled off his eyepatch to show a mangled mesh of discolored fur where his eye would be. Fox gasped slightly. He hadn't ever seen that before.

"I know. Absolutely fucking disgusting, huh?" The lupine asked, sighing. Fox gingerly stroked his fingers over the mesh of skin.

"Well, maybe to others, but not to me. It doesn't make a difference whether or not it's there. It just gives you character," Fox stated, smiling.

"I've never thought of that before. Thank you, Fox," Wolf replied, kissing Fox's cheek and readjusting his eyepatch. Fay walked over a moment later, a set of prosthetics in her small arms. She set them on the table.

"Alright! Got a cybernetic arm and leg. Let's put em on you!" Fay exclaimed, grabbing the arm. It was made completely out of metal, which troubled Fox deeply. Were his dreams really becoming real? The canine put the arm on his stump, and he felt a tingling sensation run through his shoulder and spine. Some accents lit up green.

"Try moving the arm," Fay stated. Fox found that he could clench his fist, and move the arm.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Marcus exclaimed from beside Wolf. The lupine smirked.

"Nothing keeps you down, huh,?" Wolf asked playfuly.

"Nope! How about the legs?" The vulpine asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. Here we go." Fay put the leg on, and the accents lit up green. Fox jumped from the table and immediately fell down. 

"Jesus, Fox! Are you alright?" Wolf asked, helping the vulpine up. Fox leaned on him heavily.

"Yeah. Just let me….. let me walk," Fox grunted, taking a step. He let go of Wolf and stood on his own for a moment, before gingerly taking another step, starting toward another table. The he took another, steadier one. Then another. Before he realized, Fox was walking normally, and moved back and forth, laughing.

"I can walk!" Fox exclaimed happily, raising his hands. Both of them.

"Great! Now, eye. How are we gonna do this? Let me see the eye tissue," Fay said. Fox conplied, taking off and pocketing the red eyepatch. Fay grimaced slightly. Fox frowned.

"This is gonna need some light surgery. No death risk, but it has to be done," She explained.

"Well…… if it has to be done," the vulpine replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Go for it, Fox," Wolf said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The real one.

"Yeah. I will," Fox said.

"Alright! I've got a smaller exam room for this kind of stuff. Come on, let's go. You two have to stay here," Fay said, pointing to the other two canines.

"Hmm. Alright, but be careful," Wolf said uneasily.

"I can't wait to see it!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I'll be fine," Fox said, following Fay to another section of the lab. He really hoped everything would be okay, because his dreams were coming to life.

-o0o-

It had already been an hour, and Wolf was pacing the perimeter of the lab, over thinking absolutely everything that could go wrong with the surgery. What if she messed up? What if the eye shocked Fox enough to put him in cardiac arrest and end up killing him? So many things could go wrong. He just couldn't stop worrying.

"God, what if he's dead? Is he dead? Is that why they haven't come out? Oh man, I've gotta go in there," Wolf muttered, sprinting to the door Fay had taken Fox into. Marcus was fiddling with some sort of magnets that Fay had assured were child appropriate. Just before Wolf reached the door, it flung open, and Fay entered.

"Is he okay?" Wolf asked frantically.

Fay laughed. "He's absolutely fine. But it might not be the result you were expecting."

"What do you mean by that?" The lupine asked. Before she could reply, Fox walked in. He carried himself slightly differently, his back a little more straight. The eye was a shiny grey color. It flashed purple for a moment, and the vulpine frowned. He then looked at Wolf with a bright smile.

"See? I'm all better! No worries, right?" The vulpine asked cheerfully, grasping Wolf's hand with his real one.

"Right."

"Well, I've got to talk with Fay for a second. About that dream," the vulpine said.

"Yeah. You do that," Wolf muttered.

"With you, of course, stupid. Come on!" Fox exclaimed, dragging him to where Fay wandered off. She went to check on Marcus. Fay made sure that the little vulpine wasn't getting in trouble, and then met the two.

"Got something to say, Fox?" The canine asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Yeah, actually. I've been having these……. Dreams," Fox started, leaning on a table.

"What kind of 'dreams' are we talking here?" Fay asked.

"They're like some sort of premonition. Like, I saw in it that I had metal prosthetics and two eyes, which was weird and oddly specific. And I saw some other things that I'd rather not speak of," Fox continued, his ears flattening.

"Um, alright. That's really weird. I've read up on psychology like that, but it still sounds strange," Fay said, biting at her claws.

"That's what I thought, as well. I believe Fox, regardless," the lupine said, patting the vulpine on the head. Fox blushed slightly.

"Huh. Anything else of importance that needs to be shared?" She asked again.

Fox stopped for a second, before nodding slightly. Wolf had a feeling he knew what the vulpine wanted to say to her.

"Well, this person, he was muttering something about 'the acrobat and the flea'. He pointed to himself and said that he was an acrobat, and he pointed to me and said I was a flea. I don't really know what that means, though," Fox explained, tapping his claws on the counter top restlessly.

"Hmm. That sound familiar. Let me think….. some thing with a flea, sounds scientific…… Oh! Oh, I know!" Fay rambled excitedly.

"What? What is it?" Wolf asked, his ears perking.

"Okay, it's this theory. It's about other dimensions and stuff. Here, let me show you." Fay then proceeded to grave a piece of paper and a pen. She drew a line through the middle, with a stick figure on it, and a small dot underneath.

"Okay! So basically, we can only move two dimensions. Well, three, but up doesn't count in this case," the canine started, making arrows on either side of the figure. The two nodded.

"Alright. So that makes us an acrobat, where we can only stay on one side of the tightrope. The flea, however, can travel under the rope. Let's say that rope represents another universe," Fay continued, drawing an arrow to the underside of the line.

"So the flea can travel between these so-called alternate universes?" Fox asked, scratching his head.

"Exactly! But it requires a huge amount of energy, like, black hole or wormhole big, to make a tear through the worlds. It's nearly impossible for us to make it, even though we're so advanced," Fay replied.

"So it isn't possible to go to another universe?" The lupine asked.

"Actually, for me, it is. I've been working on some tests and theories about it, and I've got some stuff built for it. In fact, I've been working on a ship that can create a black hole to travel through to another universe, but it isn't finished yet," Fay said, sighing and fiddling with her outfit. Fox blanched for some reason. Wolf didn't know why he turned white, but it was concerning.

"Did…… Did you say it could make a black hole?" Fox asked very quietly.

"Yes I did! Why?" Fay asked, concerned.

"Andross forces my dad into one of those experiments. He never came back," Fox whispered. He looked ready to throw up and pass out. Wolf understood completely, wrapping an arm around Fox's shoulders comfortingly.

"Jesus. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Fox cut her off. "No, it isn't your fault. I never mentioned the experiments before. But would I really have to go through that?" The vulpine asked, sighing.

"Well…. Yeah. That's the only way, which is basically what I've poured all of my time and money into, anyway. But don't you want to see if you can find something? What if you could have a chance of finding your dad?" Fay asked, looking at Fox hard. The vulpine's ears perked slightly at that.

"Maybe I could give it a shot, then," the vulpine said. He then looked behind The canine with a confused expression, his eye glinting green.

"What is it, Fox?" Wolf asked, looking in the same direction. He didn't see anything, though.

"You mean you can't see that…. Thing?" Fox asked, looking at Wolf.

"No, I can't. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess my eye is still calibrating depth perception," Fox said dismissively. Wolf chose not to press, knowing how defensive he could get in an argument.

"Okay then. Alright, so do you all want to get working on this ship?" Fay asked excitedly.

"Yeah. But I think we need to call up some friends to help first," Wolf said, grinning. They were going to need a lot of help if they were to make a ship that could rip through universes. What a crazy few weeks they'd been in.


	19. Flea

"Who'd you call up to help us, Wolf?" Fox asked while grabbing a toolbox from a random shelf to carry over to the ship they were working on.

"I called Falco, and he's taking Panther with him. What about you?" Wolf called from the cockpit of the new ship. It was called the Flea, and was a sleek, arrowhead shaped fighter. It was meant to travel through space if needed, but all firepower would be exchanged for speed. The ship was coming along slowly, but they only had three people working on it, while Marcus was happily watching, and tinkering with a few spare parts. Fox had learned that the kid was extremely bright for his age.

"I called up Bill. He deserved to come here and see me, because he hadn't in awhile, you know, with my faking the death thing," Fox replied, dropping the toolbox by the undercarriage of the ship and stripping off his tank top. He slid himself under the ship and grabbed a wrench, setting out to work on the wiring for the electrics. Fay was working on the temporal slipspace engine, as she called it, in the back of the ship. Wolf was setting up the cockpit.

"Ah. Well, when they arrive, work on this ship shouldn't take too long!" Wolf called. Fox glanced down at his wristwatch. One thirty two, Cornerian Standard Time. They might get it done by the next day.

"Hey, you two lover boys! Quit yammering, and Star building!" Fay exclaimed from her spot, annoyed.

"Yes ma'am!" Both canines shouted at once, fearful of getting reprimanded by Fay. She was horrifying when she was angry, and Fox never wanted to get on her bad side. Ever.

Fox continued to toil away, fixing screws, while he was lost in thought. His new eye was making him lose some of his grip on reality. When the eye was first put in, a purple figure had flashed into his eyesight for a moment, and then it disappeared. And then a little while later, he could've sworn an aparoid appeared for half a second. It was almost like his dreams were becoming waking visions. It was so strange. But then again, he willingly replaced some of his humanity for his own benefit.

"Hey Fox! Door is knocking; can ya get it?" Fay asked loudly, startling the vulpine.

"Yeah!" Fox shouted, sliding out from under the ship and grimacing at the oil that had gotten caught in his fur. He ran over to the lab doors, which were pounding. As he reached the door, however, it turned into a mess of purple and green polygons, and his head felt like it was going to split apart. Fox grunted, shaking his head, and the pain stopped and shapes disappeared. The vulpine was extremely confused and terrified at this point, but he composed himself.

"What the hell?" Fox whispered, before shaking his head once more and opening the door. He was met with a smiling Falco, Panther, and Bill.

"Dude! Long time, huh? Sick prosthetics, bro!" Bill exclaimed happily, patting Fox on the shoulder. He was wearing a bright blue Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hey Bill. Glad to see that you're doing alright," Fox said, forcing a smile, still disturbed by what had just occured seconds before.

"Yo. Glad to see Fay was able to hook you up," Falco said cooly, grinning. A blush then ensued as Panther smiled evilly down at the avian, his hand out of view. Fox could only guess what the feline had done.

"Yeah. Good to see that you're up here with the land of the living," Fox said to Panther. The feline smiled.

"Yeah. I have been feeling much better, and I got discharged shortly after you. I moved in with Falco," the feline explained.

"These two dudes were kind enough to fill me in on everything that had happened, including, you know," Bill said awkwardly, shifting his feet.

"The four of us?" Fox asked.

"Yep. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind; in fact, I'm happy for you guys. It's just a little hard to process, bro. Never would've seen it coming."

"Ah. Well, come on in, we've got work to do," the vulpine stated, leading the three others to the ship. Fay and Wolf climbed down from their spots on the Flea to greet them. Fay focused on the three new arrivals, rambling about what to work on, and Wolf focused on the vulpine.

"Jesus Christ, you look so hot like that. You know, with the oil and grime because you've been working on ships. I've got so many ideas right now," Wolf whispered seductively.

"I know you do. And I'd love to hear them, but can we save that for later? We need to get this ship finished," Fox whispered back, shuddering at Wolf's hand running lightly down his spine. The lupine kissed him for a moment when nobody was looking, and walked back to the fighter like nothing had happened.

Fox followed, blushing hard, and he grabbed a few cans of spray paint to make a symbol on a spot right next to the cockpit. He knew exactly what he wanted to make.

A few moments later and the symbol was done, and Fox looked back at it proudly. It was the old Star Fox symbol. The vulpine figured that he needed to keep a piece of his old team with him at all times, since the team had unofficially disbanded. Slippy moved on, and Peppy retired. Fox was technically dead, and two of his friends were actually dead. The Andrew crisis was to be their last to help with, but Fox couldn't help but wonder if he was walking into an even bigger threat here. It didn't matter to him; he could find his father and get a chance at more combat.

"Looks good, Fox," Falco said from next to him.

"Thanks. It's just a reminder of what we used to be," the vulpine said, looking over at the avian.

"We had some good times. Well, you've got this adventure, I guess. One more," Falco stated, patting Fox's shoulder before sliding underneath the Flea.

"If these weird visions don't stop happening, sure," Fox muttered, opening the panel on one of the wings and getting to work on the wiring.

Fay must've just quickly thrown the body of the ship together when she had the idea, because nearly every set of wires and mechanics was either nonexistent or very sloppily made. She might not have had that project on a priority list until Fox explained his dream to her. That stupid dream was screwing everything over. Fox grunted, keeping at the wiring despite the sparks flying around him.

"Fox! Behind you, look out!" A voice shouted. The vulpine whipped around, but saw nothing.

"Huh. Did anyone else hear that?" The vulpine asked.

"Hear what?" Panther asked from the undercarriage. Fox shook his head. More hallucinations. Perfect.

"Oh, nevermind. Though I heard something," Fox said dismissively.

"Alright then, dude," Bill replied from the other wing. At least the repairs were going much faster with six people working on the Flea.

Time had come and gone, however, and Fox realized it was nighttime. Thankfully, in the past few hours, he hadn't received any more hallucinations or visions, which was either good or foreboding. The ship had been nearly completed, and all seven people were gathered around a table, exhausted and filthy. Well, except for Marcus, who had decided to do his own science experiments. The kid made a mess, but Fay didn't seem to mind. In fact, she encouraged it.

"Alright, everybody! Thanks to the help, the Flea is nearly completed. Just a little wiring to be installed into the cockpit, and the engine needs to be finished, and that's it! I would like everyone to stay at the lab overnight, if possible," Fay said, looking around at the group.

"We can," Panther said, wrapping an arm around Falco, who blushed.

"I should be able to; I quit working for the millitary after the crisis. Damn, I shouldn't have ever joined those dudes and the first place. Bad vibes, man," Bill said, shaking his head.

"I'm glad you finally escaped that hellhole," Fox said, smiling. Bill chuckled, heartily, slapping Fox on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine to stay if Fox and Marcus are," Wolf stated simply, ruffling the vulpine's head fur.

"Yep. Marcus, will you be alright?" Fox asked to the blue vulpine.

"Yeah! This place is awesome, and I don't wanna leave!" He exclaimed, grinning widely. Fox chuckled; he loved that kid for being so excitable. He was like a smaller version of Fay.

"Well, that's great then. It's settled! I'll get some sleeping bags!" Fay exclaimed, walking away and leaving the others to mingle.

"Well, someone has to test that thing, right?" Panther asked, pointing at the Flea.

"Yes, someone does. And that someone is going to be me," Fox said, pointing at himself.

"Ah. I see," the feline replied.

"Why would you want to do this, exactly?" Falco asked, crossing his arms. It was a valid question, actually; Fox hadn't explained in detail why he was going to pilot, but he'd have to lie a bit. They didn't need to know about the dreams.

"My father disappeared inside of a black hole a very long time ago, and this thing creates them. If I go through, I'll have a chance to find him. He could still he alive out there, drifting, or in another world. It doesn't matter whether he's alive or dead, as long as I find what happened to him," the vulpine explained. It wasn't a complete lie, but not the whole truth, either. He shifted around nervously, memories of his dad flooding back. Wolf looked at him with an understanding look. He knew that the vulpine couldn't tell the full truth.

"That's a pretty damn good reason. Okay, fine. I was gonna volunteer, but I can see why you want to, now," Falco replied, seeing Fox's discomfort and backing off.

"Thank you. Now, I think Fay's coming back," Fox remarked, looking over at the canine, who was walking towards them with sleeping bags in hand.

"Here we are! Sleeping bags for all! Remember, we have to wake up bright and early tomorrow to get this ship done and flight ready!" Fay exclaimed, handing everyone a sleeping bag and setting her own up. Fox glanced at Wolf, who seemed like he wanted to share.

"Want to?" The lupine asked, reading Fox's mind.

"Duh, you dork," Fox said, grinning. Wolf smiled, setting his bag down slightly away from the others, behind a table. It seemed everyone, including Marcus and Fay, wanted space, as they all spread to different parts of the lab. Falco and Panther had the same idea as Wolf, and tossed one sleeping bag away.

The lupine stripped his shirt off and slid into the bag. Fox took off his wife beater, dropping it by Wolf's shirt, and clambering in with him. It was snug, but not as bad as it could be. Fox was just content to be near Wolf, listening to that steady heartbeat. He could feel as much as the soft fur as he wanted to, and hold those big hands in his own.

"I wish we could've done this more often. We were too busy dying, I guess," Fox whispered, hugging the lupine tight. Wolf did the same, right after giving Fox a hearty kiss, snuggling close and tangling their legs together.

"I know. Let's just pray that things won't go as bad as they usually do tomorrow. For our sake, anyway," the lupine whispered.

"Yeah. I just want to stay with you for awhile. It isn't fair to us that we can't ever stand still. We're always moving, or fighting someone."

"Let's just be glad we are still right now. I've wanted nothing more to sleep with you on the ground," Wolf muttered, scratching Fox's back lovingly.

The vulpine felt a sudden chill, almost robotic, for a second. A darkness enveloped his vision, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Fox blinked, but he didn't show surprise or fear. He didn't want to worry Wolf.

"Same here. It's better than I could've thought. I love you," Fox whispered, inhaling Wolf's scent. It was thicker than usual, with the close proximity and lack of a shower.

"I love you too," Wolf whispered, grasping Fox's real hand. Fox smiled, drifting into a sleep filled with warmth. He just hoped that feeling would stick around for a while.


	20. Parallel

"Where am I?"

Fox didn't know what was going on. He was dropped into some sort of old plains. It felt familiar, and otherworldly all at once, and it was freaking the vulpine out.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?" Fox asked. The field yielded no response. He looked up, and saw a bright purple sky. But it wasn't the purple of the sunset. It was the purple of the aparoids. The purple of death and soulless monsters. Fox gasped in horror. He looked around wildly for something familiar. And then he saw it.

An old, rundown shack nearby, at least forty meters away. The vulpine sprinted toward it, adrenaline and fear coursing throughout his veins. Fox arrived, and ducked in the old house, sighing and closing his eyes.

"What am I being warned of this time?" Fox asked himself, resting his hands on his knees.

"Hello? Son?" A voice asked. An extremely familiar voice, calling to him. The vulpine's eyes reopened, and he zeroed in on the source. It was a figure resting against the wall across from him.

"Wh- who are you?" Fox asked, not quite sure if his mind was playing a cruel trick or not.

The figure looked up, revealing grey eyes and a tired outlook. Fox still knew for a fact who it was. It was his father. James McCloud.

"Dad? Is that really you? What's going on?" He asked incredulously.

"Fox?" James asked, looking at the vulpine now shock. Nobody had time to say anything, however, as his vision faded away into darkness.

-o0o-

Fox awoke into reality -he hoped- and knew he was being cradled by a conscious Wolf. The lupine was rocking him gently. The vulpine shed silent tears, not wanting to alert any of the other's to his weakness.

"I've got you. I've got you. Don't worry," the lupine said softly, holding Fox.

"I had another dream," Fox whispered, hugging Wolf tightly.

"I know. You were whimpering in your sleep. Shh. Just calm down," the lupine said, kissing Fox on the head. The vulpine closed his eyes, focusing on Wolf's heartbeat. He couldn't believe what was happening. Wolf was comforting him? Since when could he be a caring person? And that dream. It was his father. It had to be another premonition. Right?

"I saw my dad at this familiar place. Almost like I've been there before. I think it's another vision," the vulpine whispered into Wolf's furry chest.

"Maybe. It's really early. You need to go back to sleep," Wolf muttered.

"Since when could you be caring for others like this?" Fox asked. Wolf shrugged.

"Eh. I tend to be a little softer to those I care about," Wolf replied. Fox wrapped his arms tighter around the lupine. 

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime. Just go to sleep. I'll be here, and I won't let go."

And sleep Fox did. This time, there were no dreams. Just a steady heartbeat, and thick grey fur.

-o0o-

This time, Fox awoke to a still-sleeping Wolf, but he was alright. His sleep was dreamless for a change. The vulpine yawned, edging put of the sleeping bag and stretching, putting his dirty wife beater back on. He was going to need a serious shower soon. Fox looked around to see that Bill was up and drinking coffee at one for the lab tables. He seemed to be the only one up. The vulpine ambled over to him.

"Morning, dude," Bill said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning Bill. What time is it?" Fox asked, looking around. There weren't any windows in Fay's lab, so he couldn't look outside. 

"Early. We're the only ones awake, but there is a pot of coffee waiting over there," the canine said, pointing to a coffee maker on a table near the Flea. Fox trudged over and grabbed a mug, pouring the black liquid inside and taking a swig. The bitter taste perked him almost immediately.

"We've got a full day ahead. Test piloting that ship, huh, dude?" Bill asked when Fox moved to stand by him.

"Yeah. I just want to finish it," the vulpine said.

"Well, you will. I'm sure of it, bro. You're the invincible Fox McCloud! You can do anything!" The canine exclaimed, waving his arms around for dramatic effect. Instead of smiling, however, Fox frowned.

"If I felt invincible before, I feel nothing but vulnerability now. I couldn't save Miyu, or Krystal. I couldn't save myself. I'm a broken mess," the vulpine whispered, taking another sip of his coffee.

"You may be one, bro. But you seem to pull through for your friends. For Wolf the most," Bill replied.

Fox snickered. "Nah, he pulls the most out of me compared to everyone else."

The two remained in silence, draining their coffee mugs and waiting for everyone to wake up. Panther was the first of the bunch, and he yawned, walking over to the canines.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Fox asked.

"Fine. Back just hurts a little bit. These floors are awful for sleeping," the feline complained.

"Well, she probably knew what was going to happen if she let you two have a bed," the vulpine replied, grinning.

"Well, she'd be correct," Panther stated, smiling coyly.

Everyone else woke up soon later. Wolf and everyone situated themselves with coffee for a few minutes after, and then they got back to work. Fox got busy fixing the wiring in the cockpit of the Flea. He found it to look almost exactly like an Arwing's cockpit, which was good. Less confusion on his part.

Thankfully, no visions haunted Fox while he was finishing the work on the ship. He didn't need distractions; he just needed to get things done. After adjusting a few gauges and panels around, the vulpine decided he was done with his work.

"Hey, Fay! Got the cockpit finished up!" The vulpine called to the canine, who was busy on the engine. It seemed to be the most pricy and advanced thing on the ship, since Fay wouldn't let anyone near it.

"Understood! Work is still going on over here! Almost done, though. Should be a little longer, but everybody else can take a break while I finish," Fay said.

Fox wiped the sweat off of his brow, and looked around for Marcus. The vulpine spotted him asking Panther some questions. The feline was listening amusedly. Fox wished he could spend some more time, and he would, at least, after he found his father.

"Yo, Fox. You need a flight suit, dontcha?" Falco asked, walking over to the vulpine.

"Yeah. You know where those are, Falco?" The vulpine asked.

"Yep. I'll get you one in a sec," the avian replied, patting Fox's shoulder.

"Thanks." Fox had a feeling it'd be red, but he couldn't fight fate. He just wished everything was clear. Some of the visions might not even be real. Miyu on the Star Wolf team? No way. Not possible.

Falco left Fox a moment later. Suddenly, the vulpine's gut felt like it was shot, and Fox grunted, looking down to see the purple chunks of aparoids growing out of him. His eyes widened, and he looked around the room. The vulpine didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and as soon as he looked back, the chunks were gone.

"Wha- What? What the hell is going on?" The vulpine wondered, frightened, covering his face and sighing.

"Fox? Are you okay?" A voice asked. It was Wolf, standing right beside him. The vulpine uncovered his face, smiling slightly. 

"Yeah. Just a little bit of a headache, is all. No big deal." Lie. He was lying to his lover.

"Alright. But if it's anything bad, you tell me. Alright?" The lupine asked. Fox nodded. He was lying through his actions, now.

"Guys! Guys! The engine is done!" Fay exclaimed happily, waving everyone over to the Flea. Fox smiled, happy for the distraction, and walked over to Fay. Everyone gathered around her, except Falco, who was still off getting the flight suit.

"It's ready to be flown?" The vulpine asked.

"Yep! All set; just gotta wait for Falco!"

"Dude," Bill said. "This'll be sick! Traveling through dimensions! Awesome!"

"Definitely. I can get my dad."

A moment later, Falco came back with a red flight suit. Yeah, Fox figured that's how it'd be. 

The avian handed the outfit to him, saying, "Sorry, but this was the only one in your size. I know how much you hate this shade of red."

"It's fine. I'll live," the vulpine said, sliding the suit in over his clothes. They fit perfectly; that was a plus. He tucked the pant leg into his boot on the real foot, satisfied.

"Here. Headset for you," Panther remarked, handing Fox a silver headset, almost exactly like the one he had back during the Lylat Wars. That was a welcome addition.

"Thanks, Panther," Fox replied.

"Well, we need to get everything set up outside in the airfield," Fay stated. "Panther, Bill, Marcus, come on. We've got to get to the control tower. Falco, Wolf, I need you two to tow this thing out to the runway."

"Yes ma'am," everyone chorused at once. 

They scurried off to do their duties, and fifteen minutes later, Fox ended up helping Wolf get the Flea out to the airfield. Thankfully, Fay had a hangar door on one side of her lab, and a truck to help move the ship. Falco had gotten the hangar door open, and Wolf drove the shop to the runway while Fox and the avian followed.

The runway was fairly large, with an airstrip cutting through a grass field with an air traffic tower nearby. Wolf moved the Flea to center with the runway, and Fox unclipped the tow cables.

"We're all good, Wolf!" Fox shouted.

"Got it!" Wolf shouted back. He drove the truck to rest on the margins of the tarmac, and walked over to the other two. 

"Are we all set down there?" Fay asked, her voice cracking in radio.

"Yeah. I'm about to get in the Flea. Over," Fox replied.

"Understood. Over." Falco took that as a signal to walk off, and he waved, making for the tower. That left Wolf and Fox alone.

The vulpine closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. This was it. The big moment he'd seen and prepared for. He was going to be the second person to travel into another universe. The vulpine turned to face Wolf.

"I'm sorry we have to be apart. It's not what I want to do, but you know I've gotta do it alone," Fox said, staring into Wolf's eye.

"I know. I hate it so much, but if this is what you have to do, I'll be here. If and when something goes wrong, though, I'm going in there and saving your ass. Take this blaster just in case, as well," Wolf said seriously, handing Fox a blaster pistol.

"Good. Thank you, Wolf. Now I've gotta go," the vulpine said, holstering the blaster to his hip. Wolf's expression in that moment was unreadable.

"I- I know. Just… just be careful. Don't you dare die on me. I won't let it happen. Please don't die," Wolf pleaded, hugging the vulpine tight. Fox returned the embrace just as tightly, smelling that fur.

"I won't die. I promise. I love you," the vulpine said, breaking away. Wolf pulled the vulpine into a kiss, passionate but gentle, and Fox put his real hand on the other's cheek.

Wolf pulled back a moment later, and gave Fox a fierce embrace. "I love you too. Now you go and find your dad," he said, smiling.

"I will, Wolf. See you later," Fox said when the lupine let go, walking towards the Flea.

The cockpit slid open, and the vulpine climbed in, shutting the hatch. It was time to see if everything worked as it should. He started the ship up, and the displays lit up blue. He turned his radio on.

"Fay? I'm ready. Over," Fox said.

"Understood. I'll count you off. Over," She replied. The vulpine looked out of the window, and saw Wolf waving. He waved back.

"Countdown starting. Take off in three….." Fay started.

Fox rested his hands on the joystick, grimacing.

"Two…"

He took a breath, closing his eyes.

"One…"

Go time.

"Takeoff. Go!" Fay exclaimed.

Fox's eyes shot open, and they narrowed. He sped down the runway, the ship gaining speed. He couldn't rip a wormhole open in the sky, for fear of attracting attention, so he had to drive down the tarmac. The background was a blur.

"Remember, go perfectly straight. In ten seconds, pull the yellow switch on your right. That will start the process," Falco said.

"Understood."

Fox counted silently in his head. This would go well, or it would crash and burn. He wondered if his dad went through this all those years ago.

Ten seconds passed, and Fox hit the switch. He heard crackling, and saw a purple shape forming in front of him. A splitsecond later, it opened, revealing a swirling vortex. The wormhole opened succesfully.

"Going in. Wish me luck," Fox said.

The Flea sped straight through the wormhole. As soon as it crossed through, Fox felt an insane amount of turbulence, his ship groaning at the movements. The vulpine closed his eyes, distressed. It was going to rip apart!

Surprisingly enough, the Flea didn't break open. As soon as the turbulence started, it stopped. Fox gingerly opened his eyes to see space, and a giant sand-covered planet. Titania.

Fox sighed, looking at his energy gauge. It was almost empty; the teleport took a serious amount of it, but Fox didn't expect that much. He'd have to figure a way to get back. If he didn't crash into the planet in the next five minutes. The Flea was flying straight for the surface of Titania, and Fox was too excited to realize earlier.

"It worked, but I'm crashing into Titania, and I can't do anything about it," Fox said over radio, containing his excitement and fear. He got nothing but static from the other end, however. Of course radio wasn't going to work. He looked up at the stars, knowing that the crash was inevitable. He saw Titanian and aparoid ships battling each other. Just like that vision.

"Oh my God. It's all real now," Fox whispered in shock.


	21. Broken

"What do you mean we lost the contact?" Bill asked angrily from his station on the air traffic tower.

"What I mean is I got one transmission before everything went to static!" Fay replied, distressed.

Wolf had took the elevator to the top of the tower after saying his farewells to Fox, and came in to witness the horrible scene unfolding in front of him.

"What? What transmission? Fucking put it on!" The lupine exclaimed, rushing over to Fay. He forgot that Marcus was in the room, but it wasn't important at this point. She hurriedly swiped a few things on her console, and a comm crackled to life. It was Fox's.

"It worked, but I'm crashing into Titania, and I can't do anything about it," Fox's voice rang out, before the feed cut.

"Oh God. I knew this would happen, but I didn't know how," Wolf whispered to Fay.

"I know, Wolf. I did too, but it wasn't like we had much of a choice," Fay replied.

"God dammit!" Wolf exclaimed suddenly, growling loudly.

"Hey, can't we just make another ship?" Marcus asked, suddenly speaking up. "One that'll go and get Fox?"

The canine sighed. "No. Not immediately, anyway. The materials used to make the drive are extremely rare and valuable. It'll take at least a week to find them all and get to work on another ship. Plus, it'll have to be built from the ground up."

"Crap. What can we do about this, then?" Falco asked.

"Get new materials and make another. We'll make one that fits two, has a bigger energy capacity, and has a better comm system," Fay explained.

Wolf was still fixed on those last few words. He knew that Fox would end up on Titania, but not when, or how. He slammed his fist into the console, cracking the screen.

"I can't believe I let him go alone!" Wolf shouted in pain. 

"Wolf, calm down," Panther said gently.

"No! I won't fucking calm down, Panther! My Fox is stuck in another universe, and I have to wait a week before I can get him! Fay, give me a list. I'm getting some of the materials right now!" Wolf exclaimed, glaring towards the canine. She obliged, and a short moment later, a holopad with a list of materials was thrust into the lupine's hands.

"Go. Get that stuff. I'll get the others to work on the framework," Fay said. Wolf nodded, still seething with anger and fear, walking out of the control room.

"Dude! I'm coming with you!" Bill exclaimed from behind him.

"Whatever. Just keep up if you're gonna," Wolf said, that familiar gruff and cold personality returning to him. Fox had worked hard to get rid of it, and now it was back. The demeanor would keep him from heartbreak. It's what he needed, the lupine decided, as he and Bill crammed into an elevator. Keep to the cold and warmth won't appear.

-o0o-

Fox groaned, shaking his head. His entire skull felt like it was going to shatter into pieces. He opened his eyes to see himself inside of the Flea's cockpit, but it was destroyed. In fact, it was a miracle he was alive and well. The vulpine climbed out of the shattered glass window, and looked around to faintly register that he was inside of some sort of lab. He looked up and saw a giant flaming hole in the roof. In fact, the ship was catching fire. It was going to explode!

"Shit!" Fox cursed, leaping off of the Flea and running down the corridor. He dove behind a hallway and covered his ears. A few seconds later, a quake rocked the area, a muffled boom sounding. The vulpine uncovered his ears, sighing.

"Well, I guess visions can't always be clear and complete," Fox said to himself. 

He took stock of his outfit; it wasn't as damaged and ripped as he expected. There were a few holes and tears in it, and his blaster was still secured to his hip. The area of fabric where his metal leg rested was completely gone, though.

"Need to get going. I can't stick around," Fox muttered, starting down the hallway. The power was out, and nobody was in the building, which was odd. The building, which looked like a hospital, looked well kept, so the only logical answer was that everyone had evacuated.

The vulpine looked around for the exit, and ended up following the signs to a door. It was an emergency exit. Fox reached for the door, and his head felt pain like it was going to split open. He groaned, clutching at his head. A purple figured appeared in front of him, but the vulpine couldn't make out who it was. He shook his head, and the vision cleared.

Fox opened the door, and was hit with a blast of warmth and drought. He stepped out into a vast desert.

"Well, it's definitely Titania," Fox said, taking off his headset. He wasn't going to need it for a moment or two.

The vulpine heard a shout, and he knew then who it was. He saw smoke in the sky, and rushed towards it, his boots slipping on the sand as he rushed towards the crash site.

"It really is gonna be her, isn't it," Fox breathed, panting. He hadn't run twenty meters and he was already feeling like death incarnate.

He scrambled up a sand dune, and peered over to see the crashed Wolfen. It was real. The vulpine slid down into the the crash site, and looked at the ship. The cockpit glass was shattered, the whole fighter catching on fire. He climbed up the hot metal and grabbed the figure out of the ship, carrying her back up the sand dune to get away from the metal. Fox set her down, and took off the helmet, and despite having prior knowledge, he still gasped.

"Miyu... it really is you," he breathed. The lynx groaned, opening her eyes slightly.

"F- Fox? You're supposed to be dead," Miyu said, touching Fox's cheek.

"I'm not that Fox you know. I'm from another universe. I'm telling the truth, as farfetched as it all sounds," Fox explained, checking the lynx for injury. The mechanical eye made everything a lot quicker, with him just having to glance over her body to get a full medical analysis. The vulpine liked it. The diagnostic told him that she had a nasty cut on her right forearm, but that was about it. Nothing else had been damaged enough for immediate medical attention. He tore a piece of his suit off and worked to wrap it.

"Yeah, okay. I could always trust that Fox was telling the truth. I can believe that," Miyu said, grunting.

"Why are you with Star Wolf?" The vulpine asked as he finished the wrap.

"Well, it's a long story. It mainly had to do with Fox dying," She explained as the vulpine helped her up.

"Jesus. I don't even know what happened here. Wait-" Fox glanced back up at the sky after he wrapped an arm around Miyu to help steady her. The aparoids and Titanians were still fighting.

"What?" She asked.

"Where's the rest of your team?" The vulpine asked.

"Oh. Oh! Them! Should probably give em a call. Give me the helmet," Miyu said. Fox obliged, and she put the thing back on.

"Hey. Miyu here, still alive. I need help. Yeah, crash landed. Damn aparoids got lucky, I know. No, actually. Got someone here who rescued me. No. No, you won't believe who it is. Just get down here. Track the coords on the helmet. Thanks. Miyu out."

She took the helmet back off and set it on the ground.

"We should probably get comfy. They won't be here for a bit," She said, sitting down. Fox sat down nearby, facing her. 

"How long has it been since the aparoids first attacked?" Fox asked.

"Eight months. It would've ended in the first month and a half, if Fox didn't die at the assault on the homeworld. After that, everybody else retreated, except Peppy," the lynx explained.

"Oh. Um… I see. What about Wolf's team?" The vulpine questioned.

"Oh, yeah. They escaped; Fox was the one to sacrifice himself for the retreat. Let's see, Katt, Bill, and Fay keep up the Star Fox team, as well as Fara. I was contracted to join Wolf, Leon, and Panther." Fara? He hadn't ever met a Fara in his life. He wondered who this mystery girl was.

"Whoa, you mean Star Wolf is up there?" Fox asked desperately, looking at her.

"No. Just Panther; Wolf and Leon went missing a few weeks ago. Panther and I are allied with Star Fox, at least until this is over and we find our friends," Miyu replied, hugging her legs.

"Who else is missing?" The vulpine wondered.

"Katt and Fay. Also, from the Cornerian Military is Falco, and Slippy. They all just vanished out of the blue," the lynx explained.

"Shit. This is worse than I thought," Fox muttered. The two were silent for a while, losing track of time and thinking. Miyu spoke back up with a confused look on her face.

"Wait, you knew about all this, yet you're from another universe?"

"It's really hard to explain; I get a headache just trying to comprehend it. Wait, what's that?" The vulpine asked, pointing to a dark patch in the sky. It was slowly getting bigger.

"Oh! That's our shared mothership. We call it the Lone Wolf," Miyu said, a smirk on her face.

"Lone Wolf, huh? Nice ring to it," the vulpine replied as the ship descended.

"Yeah. Wolf picked it. After the Great Fox totaled, he got a new mothership. Everyone just kinda migrated there," the lynx replied.

The Lone Wolf descended further down, and it eventually touched the ground around thirty meters from them. The mothership was shaped more like a wolf than anything else, reminding Fox of his battered mothership. The hangar doors opened, and the two ran towards it. Two figures waited in the hangar.

Miyu and Fox walked up the hangar door and were met with Panther and a female vixen. Fox figured it must've been Fara. The two both gasped at once, eyes widening.

"Miyu, is that really…" Fara trailed off, shocked.

"No. It's not Fox. Well, not our Fox. This one's from another universe," Miyu explained quickly.

"Uh, okay. I'll try to comprehend this later. Just hurry up to the bridge. Bill is waiting for all of us," Fara said, scratching her chin.

"Yeah. Come on, Fox," Miyu said as the other two walked back down the hangar. Almost as soon as Miyu and the vulpine were safely inside, the craft took off, the hangar door closing.

Upon further inspection, Fox found that the interior of the Lone Wolf was almost exactly like the Great Fox, except for ship placement, apart from the hangar door being smaller. There were five Arwings and three Wolfens inside of it, meaning that half of the ships were pilotless. Miyu and Fox ran to keep up with Fara and Panther, who were headed for the lift. As he was running, the surrounding area lit up in green polygonal shapes, before disappearing. Those same visions, or hallucinations even, were still happening to him.

"What does Bill want?" The vulpine asked after his vision cleared and they were in the lift.

"We were supposed to report to General Pepper about the failure of defending Titania," Fara said. "However, he might be very shocked to see you here."

Fox blinked. "Pepper? General Pepper is alive?"

Panther's mouth formed a silent O in understanding. He made a few signs to Fara, who made some back. Why were they using sign language?

"Our Fox and Wolf saved General Pepper during the assault on Corneria, but the planet suffered.. It was lost, and well… our base of operations is on Venom at the moment," the vixen explained. She flashed a few more hand signs to Panther, who nodded and made some back.

"Wait, seriously?" Fox asked in disbelief. It couldn't be possible; no way.

"I'm serious, Fox. Whatever universe you live in, this one is so, so much worse," Miyu stated, sighing. Fara glanced at Panther, who was flashing more signals. Fox really needed to ask at this point.

"Why the hell are you two doing that?" The vulpine finally asked. Fara hit heard forehead, groaning. Panther sighed.

"Shit, I didn't tell you. Panther cannot speak at all, and I translate for him. He- he saved-" Fara's voice broke, and she covered her mouth, closing her eyes.

"Panther pushed Falco out of the way of destroyed aparoid chunks aimed at his head during the escape from Corneria. It hit Panther in the neck, slicing his vocal cords. He literally doesn't have a voice anymore," Miyu finished for the vixen. 

"Oh," was all Fox could say. He never expected that. It was so unreal; if he thought his world was backwards before, this one was so much worse.

"Yeah. He's no different than before; just can't speak."

Panther punctuated Miyu's sentence by smiling. Fox sighed; even in this universe, that cat was still in love with Falco.

The door slid open, and Fox was greeted with a bridge made completely out of rough grey metal, quite unlike the sleek interior of the Great Fox. A brown canine in a Star Fox flight jacket was at a holomap, looking over Titania. He looked up, and grinned in slight disbelief when he saw the vulpine.

"Oh, dude. Is that really you?" Bill asked, crossing his arms.

"No. I'm from another universe; I came here to track some things down," Fox explained, already getting tired of explaining everything.

"Ah. Well, dude, that's still awesome. I'll bet we can help you through this, but we've gotta get outta here. Titania is a bust, although evacuation efforts have been completed," Bill explained, shutting the holomap off. Everyone else, including Fox, walked towards the front of the bridge, where the monitor for communications was located.

"Let's see here, we've gotta contact General Pepper. Then we can decide what to do next, if anything. Alright," Bill muttered, tapping a few keys in a console. Shortly later, a much older looking Pepper's face appeared onscreen above their heads.

"Ah, Bill Grey. How goes the battle at- oh my God," Pepper started, staring at Fox.

"Pepper , I'm not from this universe, as everyone keeps thinking. I'm from another one, and I came here looking for something," Fox explained, annoyed.

"Ah. Well, um, this is just a shock to me."

"I figured, but we don't have time for that. Titania is lost," Bill cut in sadly.

"Ah. This is a dark day indeed. Another planet lost, and they're slowly inching to Venom. Papetoon shall be next, followed by Macbeth," Pepper replied. A chord struck within Fox at that latest statement.

"We will arrive at Venom in a day," Miyu said confidently. Fox wasn't focused on her anymore; he was worried about Papetoon.

"Good. I am glad to hear that. Get here as soon as possible. I have to go, there are more meetings to be held. I shall see you then. Pepper out." The feed closed, and Miyu walked to a console, sitting down. The vulpine was still thinking.

"Bill, who's in charge of navigation here?" Fox questioned.

"That'd be Panther," the canine replied, pointing to the feline, who was tapping at controls. Fara started translating for him, and Fox walked over.

"How long until we would pass Papetoon?" Fox asked. Fara translated, and Panther made some signs.

"Fourteen hours. The trip to Venom takes about twenty six. Why?" She asked.

"Because maybe something I'm looking for is on Papetoon. When we get close to it, can you tell me?" The vulpine asked. Fara translated, and Panther nodded. 

"Thanks. Fara, where's the barracks?" Fox wondered.

"Down a floor. Empty room at the end of the hallway," She replied.

"Thank you," Fox said. He walked out of the bridge and got in the elevator. He hit the button for the floor below him, and slowly, the events of the past few hours rushed up to greet him. He barely was able to exit the lift before hitting a wall and sliding down it.

"I'm in another universe," Fox said. "I've met dead people. People I know are dead. I'm filling in for a dead man. His friends are missing. The aparoids are taking over. My real father is here somewhere," the vulpine said.

He covered his face in his hands. Everything was suddenly so terrifying. He was with people he knew well, but also didn't know. Who the hell was Fara? She sounded familiar, but Fox couldn't place why. And there was one more thing, too.

"Wolf. Oh, God, I've left Wolf. He probably thinks I'm dead," the vulpine whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. He was going to die in this alternate reality.


	22. Pieces

Wolf O'Donnell was walking the city streets of Corneria, Bill Grey by his side, as they went into every shop imaginable looking for the parts to make a new Flea. That cold feeling from before remained with him.

"What all do we need?" The lupine asked briskly.

"Ahm…. Apparently, we need titanium, about three four by four plates, a teaspoon of gold dust, a foot of copper wiring, and a green diamond. It says specifically, not an emerald. A diamond," Bill answered, looking down at the holopad.

"I see. You get the plating and wiring, I'll worry about the other two. We'll have to split up," Wolf said.

"Got it. Meet you at the lab," the canine replied, walking away from the lupine. Wolf decided to look for the nearest jewelry store in search of the items he'd need to find. They shouldn't be too hard to steal, right? Just a few gems; nothing hardcore.

Wolf couldn't believe he let Fox go off on his own. It was so stupid to think that he wouldn't need backup! Yet there he was, stranded in a desert planet in the middle of an alternate universe! After all of this would be over, Wolf vowed to never let Fox out of his sight again. He wasn't going to go through this; neither of them deserved it.

The lupine found a nice jewelry store not too far from the city center, so he figured it'd have everything he'd be looking for. Wolf walked in, glancing around at the surroundings. A few cameras; nothing a short range EMP couldn't fix. Only a few customers and employees. Wolf waved one down. A short feline walled over to him.

"Hello, sir. Anything you're interested in today?" She asked, a bored expression on her face.

"Yes… I'm working on a special project. Do you have a green diamond and a teaspoon of pure gold dust?" Wolf asked gruffly.

"Oh! I don't hear things like that too often, but yeah. We do. Give me a minute to get the items; I've gotta dig em up," She replied, perking up somewhat and walking off. Wolf casually leaned on a counter, taking out his PDA. He pressed a button, and soon enough, he found that all of the cameras were down. That was good for him. The feline came back with a rather large diamond in a case, and gold dust in a bag.

"Odd request. I hope it's for someone special," the feline said. Wolf sighed.

"Yeah. It is. Now, lemme get to the register," the lupine replied. She nodded, and Wolf turned around, stuffing the items in his coat pockets and exiting the store when she wasn't looking. He almost felt bad. Almost.

Comitting crime was much too easy for Wolf, and it pained him to realize that.

-o0o-

Fox had fallen asleep in that hallway, not even bothering to get back up after he broke down. He couldn't believe how much of a damn mess he'd gotten himself into. 

The vulpine got up, stretching, massaging his stiff joints and yawning. At least nobody had bothered his sleep, although he still felt completely exhausted. How long had he been asleep?

Fox trudged back into the lift, going up a floor to the bridge. He entered it to see nobody but Panther manning the stations. Everyone else must've went to bed. He walked over to the feline.

Panther looked up at him, acknowledging his presence. Fox wondered how he could talk to the feline when Fara wasn't around. But then he had an idea.

"Do you know Morse code?" Fox asked. He nodded, and Fox smiled. Morse was standard for Cornerian Military officers to learn.

"Good. We can talk like this from now on," the vulpine tapped. He knew he could talk, but the childish part of him wanted to use Morse. It was a slow process, but enjoyable at the same time.

"I never thought of that. Nobody else knows Morse, so I have to sign," Panther tapped.

"Smart idea, if I do say so myself. Anyway, I was coming up here to ask how long I'd been asleep," Fox replied back.

"Maybe ten hours. Everyone else is asleep. You were so exhausted, nobody bothered to disturb you in the hallway earlier," the feline tapped again.

"I wish flying didn't have to take so long. I want to get to Papetoon quickly," the vulpine tapped.

"Why? What's so important about Papetoon, Fox?" Panther asked. Fox took a breath, debating on whether or not to tell him. He decided to go ahead.

"Well, in my universe, my father disappeared, and I didn't know where he went. But now… I'm suspecting he's in this universe," Fox started tapping out.

"How do you know he's here?" The feline tapped.

"Because I had a vision."

"Okay," Panther said, leaving it at that.

"Just make sure we stop there," Fox tapped.

"I will. Now go to the kitchen and grab some food; it's two floors down. I'll be here, and Fara will let everyone know when we arrive," Panther tapped, smiling softly. Fox nodded, walking back to the lift.

The vulpine descended two floors, and was greeted with a nicely sized mess hall. There were a few vending machines next to the actual kitchen, and Fox decided he'd just have a protein bar or something. He punched a button on the machine, and a few seconds later, grabbed the bar. He unwrapped it, taking a large bite from it. Fox turned to see Miyu staring at him.

"What?" He asked, his mouth full.

"Your clothes are in tatters. Didn't you realize that they've been like that since you've gotten here?" The lynx asked. Fox immediately blushed, realizing the situation.

"Oh. No, no I didn't. You have any extra?" Fox asked, wolfing down the last of the bar. Miyu nodded.

"Wolf's old quarters. He seems closest to your size," She remarked.

"Yeah. I'll head over there. He have a plaque next to the room?" The vulpine asked, walking out of the mess hall with Miyu.

"Yeah. We all do, in fact. Go get changed," the lynx remarked. Fox nodded, getting back in the lift and rising a floor. He was greeted with that same hallway from before.

The vulpine walked down the hall, looking for Wolf's room. He ended up finding it at the end of the hallway, across from a blank room. That must've been the one for him.

Fox opened the door to Wolf's room, and was immediately assaulted with the lupine's heavy, yet stale scent. It was nearly too much for him to handle, as the memories of his Wolf flooded back to him. The vulpine reached into the closet, groping around for some clothes, and ended up grabbing a set for himself. He staggered out of the quarters, walking into the other one and laying face first on its bed.

"Oh, Wolf. I miss you so, so much. But I'll pull through this because I know you want me to," Fox whispered.

The vulpine got up off of his mopey ass a moment later, looking down at the clothes he grabbed. He got some jeans, a grey tank top, a brown bomber jacket, and a black scarf, as well as some brown gloves. That'd work for him.

Fox stripped off his tattered flight suit, tossing it in a corner of the room, and proceeded to put on his new clothes. The distinct Wolf smell wasn't as strong, but it was comforting, and the outfit was a nice size. He holstered his pistol and put the silver headset back on, looking at his reflection in a mirror mounted on a wall near a desk. He looked like a proper rogue pilot.

The vulpine exited his new quarters, a gleam in his real eye. He was ready to fight the aparoids, and destroy them. They needed to be stopped in every universe, and this was going to be their start. He walked briskly over to the lift, and got in. He pressed the button for the bridge, and arrived a moment later. This time, everyone was there. 

"How far off from Papetoon?" The vulpine asked, sitting down at navigation beside Panther.

"An hour or so," Fara replied, looking over at him with a smirk.

"Okay then. I need to head to the surface, if that's okay with everybody else here," Fox remarked.

"You'll be fine on your own, right?" Bill asked from the captain's chair.

"Yeah. I need you guys to be careful up here, though; I think aparoids are going to be trying to invade the planet," Fox muttered. 

"Well, that was their next target. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd gotten there already. Those aparoids are damn fast; faster than anything," Miyu stated.

"Papetoon. My dad's down there, I hope. Here we go," Fox whispered, pushing the scarf up to cover his mouth.

-o0o-

"You got the stuff you need, Bill?" Wolf asked, looking at the bundle of metal material in the canine's arms.

"Yeah. It was pretty cheap at the supply depot. How much did you spend pm that diamond?" Bill questioned as they walked back towards Fay's lab.

"Nothing, actually. I didn't pay anything for it," Wolf stated coldly.

"Nothing? How'd you manage that, dude?" The canine asked incredulously.

"I stole it. Rather easily, actually," Wolf remarked casually as they turned a street corner.

"Wolf, why? Why did you do that? You didn't have to," Bill said sadly. The lupine grimaced.

"I did it because it was easy. I'll do it again if I have to, if it's for Fox," he growled.

"Wow. He really means that much to you for mental locks to break," Bill breathed, looking at Wolf in wonder.

"Yeah. He does, and that's why I'll never forgive myself if he dies. I can save Fox, I know it. But if my morals have to slip in order for me to do so, then so be it," the lupine stated calmly.

"Let's just get going to Fay's lab," Bill replied.

The two canines arrived at her building, stepping inside. They made their way through the halls to her lab, and stepped inside to find Fay, Panther, and Falco working on the framework for the new ship. Marcus was handing out tools to everybody. Fay brightened when she saw the two. The canine climbed from her spot and walked over to the two.

"Hey guys! It looks like your scavenging went well; got everything, I see," She said happily. Wolf frowned, his ears pinning to his head in sadness.

"I suppose so, yeah. Here you go," the lupine said, handing the crystal and dust. Bill gave her his materials as well.

"Are you okay, Wolf?" Fay asked, concerned. Wolf nodded wordlessly.

"I'm just gonna step out of the lab for a minute or two," the lupine whispered. He turned and walked back out of the door. Wolf sat down against a wall and hugged his knees.

"I'm so scared for you, Fox," Wolf breathed. He took a few breaths.

"Where are you? Did somebody find you? Are you safe? Are you in danger? What's over there?" He asked. If course he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I wish I'd gone with you. Then we'd be in this together," Wolf whispered, tears starting to stream down his face. Sadness quickly turned into anger, as the lupine screamed into his legs, stamping his hands into the tiled floor, cracking it.

"You bastard! You and your fucking pride and cockiness! You said you'd be fine! You fucking knew, though, didn't you? You knew this shit was gonna happen! You left with that guilt and those lies on your damn chest! And I can't get you because you screwed up! You screwed up again and this time you can't fix your mistake!" Wolf screamed, his voice cracking.

"You're a bastard and I love you! Fox, you are a bastard, and I love you so much!" The lupine sobbed out, curling up.

Why does this always happen to me? Wolf wondered, staring at his hands. He always got the short stick in life, and this was the biggest piece of evidence to show that. His life was failure and disappointment, but Fox was the only thing he had that was different. He was the light in the lupine's eternal darkness.

And he was gone.


	23. Ancients

The yellow-brown fields of Papetoon loomed before the Lone Wolf. The planet was rather small, but hosted plenty of farmers. Fox was born there, and now his father was trapped on the tiny world. At least, the vulpine thought he was stuck. He could see aparoids swarming the atmosphere of one section of the small planet. That was probably where his dad was, with his luck.

"Bill, Miyu, do you see that cloud of aparoids?" Fox asked, pointing to it. They both nodded.

"My father must be over there," the vulpine continued.

"You know we can't just land on the planet, right? That'd be insane, you know?" Fara asked, crossing her arms. Fox sighed.

"I know. I just…. I have got to go down there by myself. I'll take an Arwing. I'll find my father," Fox replied, grimacing.

"You really want to find him, don't you, dude?" Bill asked in wonder. Fox nodded.

"If there's even the slightest chance that he's alive, I'm gonna get him. No questions asked," the vulpine said, tightening his gloves.

"An Arwing's prepped on the hangar. Go ahead; you'll be able to get to Papetoon," Panther tapped in Morse on his console.

"Got it. Thanks Panther. I'll be back soon; I hope," Fox muttered, starting towards the lift door. Miyu grabbed his arm before he could hit the button to call it. He turned around to face her, a questioning look written on his face.

"You've got to be careful out there. So many people are counting on you to finish this. I'm cool with what you're doing, as long as you die. If you die, everyone else here will. Be careful," the lynx pleaded. Fox gave a soft smile.

"Of course I will. Just stay up here and keep watch for me," the vulpine requested. Miyu nodded, and Fox turned to step in the lift. He descended a few floors, and was then able to enter the hangar of the Lone Wolf.

The hangar was the same as he'd seen before, with everything in the same spot. The vulpine walked over to an Arwing at the edge of the hangar, and found that it was already prepped. It looked as if it hadn't been flown, or even touched, in a very long time. Fox wondered if it was this universe's Fox's fighter.

"Must be his," he whispered, laying a hand on the dusty surface. He looked for a scar on the nose of the fighter, but found none. That was strange; the vulpine figured that it'd be a constant in every universe. Guess not.

Fox climbed in the cockpit, sealing it and starting up the engines. The G-Diffusers kicked on with ease, and the vulpine found himself settling into the old checklist of preparations. There was one thing that he was worried about, however.

His cybernetic eye.

The hallucinations were seriously affecting him, but Fox had come to understand a small amount about them. The chip in his head was connected to his brain so he could move the arm and leg, as well as being able to see out of two eyes. But, of course, it could have malfunctioned and tapped into another section of his brain. It could've connected to his memories and subconscious. It would make sense, considering the vague hallucinations and sharp headaches.

The thing was, Fox didn't know when or how they'd happen. There was a very real chance that it could affect him midflight. But he had to push all of that out of his mind and focus on the task at hand.

The vulpine checked to see if everything was ready, and then he established comms.

"Fox here. Do you all copy?" He asked the Lone Wolf.

"We've got you, Fox. You can take off whenever. Over," Miyu said.

"Good deal. Over," Fox replied. The maglocks to his ship released, and he shot out into the open space. The vulpine had forgotten how much he'd loved flying.

"Fox? Good luck finding your dad. Over," Fara said, appearing on comm and smiling.

"Thanks, Fara. Over," Fox acknowledged. He then turned to the task at hand. Finding a way down onto Papetoon without getting himself killed.

Well, a bioscan of the planet might help the vulpine find his dad, just a little bit.

"Panther? I need a bioscan of Papetoon please. Over," the vulpine requested. Panther nodded. A short moment later, Fara reappeared onscreen.

"He's sending the scan to your dash now," She said. Fox nodded, and sure enough, the notification appeared on his dash. Fox tapped it, and the scan showed up. It was a list of the population, separated into species and age, as well as a map of the world with every corresponding dot.

"Hmm. Let's see, let's see…… need a red fox, above age thirty five," the vulpine muttered, narrowing his search down. The dots on the map slowly shrank down, until three were remaining.

"Alright; if we cross reference that with that aparoid presence… there!" Fox exclaimed, narrowing James's location all the way down to a single point. Northern Papetoon, on the edge of the aparoid cloud. That's where Fox would find his father.

"Let's do this," Fox said, blasting down toward the small planet.

-o0o-

"Wolf? Are you alright?"

Fay had come to check on Wolf, who was still in the hallway, not that he cared. He just kept his face buried in his hands, refusing to look at anyone.

"Look… Falco wants to talk with you for a bit," the canine said softly, before returning to the lab. Wolf uncovered his face and looked down the hall to see a blue avian walking towards him with a neutral expression plastered on his face.

"What did you want?" Wolf nearly snarled at the avian.

"To talk," Falco replied, sitting next to him.

"About what?" Wolf asked, irritated.

"Loss. Heartbreak. I know what you're going through," he said softly.

Wolf snorted. "Yeah. Of course you know about all of this."

Falco chuckled. "Sure I do. Remember when Panther was in a coma for weeks? I was up all day and night, by his side, waiting to see when he'd wake. I felt empty inside, as well. But, you know, you've gotta move past it. It's all we can do," he explained.

"That may have been the case for you, but not me," the lupine said gruffly, looking away from the avian.

"I'm just telling you that I understand, is all. We cope differently, which is very clear. Just… just don't let your fear control you," Falco said, getting back up and walking into the lab before Wolf could reply.

"Hmm. Sure, I can try that," Wolf said half heartedly, touching his eyepatch. 

The lupine wondered just then what that other universe was like. Did he exist in that one? What was his relationship with Fox? Were they lovers, did they hate each other still? Or did they not even know each other? It was a really scary thought, actually. Too many variables to count.

How Wolf wished he could've gone with Fox to the other universe. But, of course, his dream dictated that he had to do it alone. It was 'fate' for him to go alone. Damn fate, damn it all if he couldn't go with Fox. Why couldn't fate just be rewritten?

Well, if it was, the entire galaxy would be in chaos. It just had to be done. Either way, Wolf was going after the vulpine. He was going to rescue his Fox. It wasn't a question; as soon as the Flea was done, he'd be going.

-o0o-

The Arwing descended lower into Papetoon's atmosphere, and soon enough, Fox was flying over the grassy plains and wheat fields, searching for his dad. That purple cloud was very close, but judging by the map, he wouldn't get under it. He hoped.

"I'm getting close," he said over comm.

"Good. Just get in, find him alive or dead, and get back here," Fara replied.

"Understood. Fox out," he said, killing transmissons. He hoped that he'd find his father, preferably alive. Or perhaps his eye was playing a trick on him. It was hard to discern reality from the dream at this point.

The vulpine landed about a hundred meters from the spot marked on the map, and he climbed out of the ship. Looking around, he saw almost nothing to give away someone's location, of course. Just steep hills all around. That's always how it worked.

Fox started walking closer to the beacon, and he started getting more and more apprehensive. It was a scary thought, trying to find someone he thought dead for years. Especially when he was a few meters away from the truth. The vulpine glanced around the place, and saw a house. It was a great big house, with two stories, a nice porch, and a chimney. It looked ancient, but quaint, what with the big wheat field in the back.

"My dad's gotta be in there," Fox whispered, sprinting toward the house.

As he arrived at the porch, panting and out of breath, a blinding headache hit him suddenly, and he clenched his eyes shut in pain. The vulpine opened them a second later to notice that he was staring at a slightly smaller house, with a big blue sky in the background. Fox realized that it was his childhood home. He shook his head hard, and the vision vanished, replaced with the cold hard reality.

"No use stalling," the vulpine muttered, pushing the door open. He was met with nothing but an empty hallway.

"Hello?" He called out. No answer. Fox crept into the first door to his right, and came upon a kitchen. Nobody there. 

He then looked through the living and dining rooms. Still nobody. Maybe his eye really was playing a cruel trick on him. Or so Fox thought.

"H- hello? Somebody there?" A familiar, but shaky voice asked from the second story. Fox's heart leaped. Could that be his dad? He sprinted up the stairs and found the source of the noise was in a bedroom. He knocked.

"I'm a friend. I'm here to save you. Are you alright?" Fox asked, heart hammering.

"Yes. I just… I can't get away," he said.

"Get away? From what?" The vulpine asked through the door.

"This planet. This system. This universe. I- I don't belong here, yet I've been in this place for at least eleven years," the voice explained. It had to be his dad. It had to. There wasn't anybody else in the um universe who spoke like that.

"Uh… can I come in?" Fox questioned.

"As long as you're not one of those things up in the sky… sure," he said, chuckling. Fox sighed.

He turned the knob, opening the door slowly. He was met with a small bedroom with the bed and a closet, as well as a figure huddled up in a corner. It was a fox, but he looked very strange. His fur was a lighter shade, almost grey, and a chunk of his left ear was missing. He was also wearing jeans and an extremely frayed flight jacket, with old sunglasses on his neck. It was his father. His eye couldn't trick him this time. This was reality.

"D- dad? Is… is it you?" Fox asked shakily, looking at James. He stared back questioningly.

"What? No… you… you can't be my son. He's in another universe, and he wouldn't be so grown up. It can't be possible," James whispered in complete disbelief.

Fox crouched down in front of his father. "It's really me, dad. I came here to get you," the vulpine said, his voice cracking and tears beginning to fall.

"Son? You're real?" The older vulpine asked, smiling. Fox nodded, and James embraced his son fiercely.

"It's you. It's you. It's really you, Fox," James repeated in shock m, holding Fox tight.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Fox sobbed, clutching at his father desperately.

"I'd given up hope of surviving. But here you are," James said, rocking Fox in his arms like he would to calm the vulpine when he was just a baby.

"I'd looked everywhere to find the truth. Instead, I found you. My friends helped me," Fox replied, James letting go of him reluctantly. They both stood up slowly.

"Friends? What's all happened to you while I've been gone? You're a very strong person with nobility, and intelligence. Who's helped you through all of this?" The older vulpine questioned.

Fox blinked away his tears, grinning. "Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Fay, Panther, Wolf. All of them," he said.

James looked at him questioningly. "You are friends with Wolf in our universe?" He asked incredulously. Fox nodded.

"Yeah. Except, well….. I'll explain when we're off this planet. I've got an Arwing waiting," the vulpine replied, deciding that his father could have a shock when they were safe.

"Okay, son. We should go, shouldn't we?" James asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to meet the aparoids right at this moment."

Fox helped his father up, who he noticed wasn't the same strong man from before. He was thin. Of course, he wasn't old….. but he wasn't healthy. He was frail. They walked out of the house, and Fox glanced up at the sky to see the aparoids getting closer to his position.

"They must've noticed my Arwing!" The vulpine exclaimed. They broke out into a run, beelining straight for the ship. Fox noted how worn out his dad was by the time they reached the fighter. He needed exercise, and plenty of help with it.

James climbed into the rear seat of the Arwing, and Fox the front. He shut the cockpit, and took off, bolting away from the aparoids. He breathed out, listening to the hum of the G-Diffusers so he'd calm down.

"This is Fara. What's your status, Fox?" The vixen asked on comm. Fox smiled.

"I found my dad alive. We are on our way home," he replied cooly, keeping his pure mental exhaustion bottled up.

"That's… that's amazing, Fox! I'll tell the others! See you soon!" She exclaimed, shutting the feed. The vulpine chuckled.

"She your girlfriend, son?" James asked suddenly, as the Arwing left atmosphere. The vulpine coughed.

"What? No!" Fox exclaimed in protest.

"Really? I would've thought so," he said, grinning.

"You're crazy. Been here too long," the vulpine replied, blushing. He checked the radar. Seemed like the aparoids weren't focused on killing them. That was a plus.

James chuckled. "I guess I have. Are you dating anyone, anyway?"

Fox swallowed. "Well…. Yeah. I'll tell you when we get to the Lone Wolf, okay? We can have a long talk when we get up there," he said.

"Good enough for me," James agreed. Fox breathed a sigh of relief, edging nearer to the Lone Wolf. He came up to the hangar, and landed inside when the doors opened. The vulpine opened the cockpit, and climbed out, helping his dad down.

"The crew will be up in the bridge. Come on," Fox said, beckoning for his dad to follow.

Before anything else, James hugged his son tight. "I still can't believe you're real," he whispered.

"I know. I can't either. I've been terrified lately. I'm just so, so glad that you're alive," Fox replied. 

He really couldn't believe it. Everything felt like a trick, fake. Fox knew deep down, though, that this was real. His father was really standing in front of him, alive and well.

And perhaps, that's what scared him the most.


	24. Vacant

After James had released his son from the hug, they walked through the spacious hangar to get in the lift. Fox needed to show the crew that he had, in fact found his dad. He wondered what they'd think. Shock? Disbelief? After all, he didn't know what happened to the James McCloud of this universe.

"How long have you been on Papetoon, dad?" Fox asked as the two walked into the lift.

"Hmm. Two months? I can't really remember. I crash landed there, no ship, no money, and had to figure out a way to survive," James explained. 

"Wow. What else have you been through?" The vulpine asked. James chuckled.

"Plenty. I have been hanging low, so not too many people know I exist. I'll tell you about everything soon enough, son. We don't have the time for that right now, anyway," the older vulpine remarked. Fox nodded.

The lift doors opened, and the two stepped out to the bridge. The whole crew was there, and they stopped to look at James. Fox mainly saw shock. He expected that.

"You weren't kidding, dude," Bill whispered.

"So that's really James? He's real?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah. This is….. it's my dad. From my universe," Fox confirmed, nodding. He heard a sharp intake of air from everybody in the room.

"Wow….." Fara breathed in awe. Panther smiled a small bit.

James looked around for a moment, before asking, "So where are we headed now, then?"

Miyu then composed herself, sitting down and pulling up the map of the system. "Because Corneria has fallen, General Peppy has set up a new base on Venom. We are headed there to relieve further orders on what to do," She explained. James nodded.

"I see. And Fox….. has any of this occured in our universe?" He asked.

The vulpine shook his head. "No, dad. We destroyed the aparoids in ours. I did, anyway. Their Fox died trying," he explained.

James grimaced. "Ah. I see. Well, let's make sure that the aparoids can't win, then."

"That's the plan, dudes," Bill said from his station.

"Hey, Fox?" Fara asked. "Can you get James situated up here for us?"

"Sure, Fara. I'll take care of it," he replied. She smiled.

"Great! I'll talk to you two soon, then."

Fox chucked a bit at her excitability, walking out of the bridge and once more into the lift, James behind him. 

"You really destroyed the aparoids?" The older vulpine asked, grinning, as they crammed inside.

"Yeah. I also killed Andross," Fox said, smiling weakly. 

"Good on you, son! I'm glad you got the bastard. Anything else you did while I was gone?" His father asked, patting him on the back.

Fox hummed. He did; but it was an incredibly scarring experience. Besides, there was something else James needed to hear first.

"I did, and it's a very, very long story. First, though, can I tell you something?" The vulpine asked.

"Sure, son. What would it be?" James asked, smiling.

Fox took a breath. "Can you promise to me that you won't flip your shit when I tell you?"

James chuckled. "Language, son," he chastised. "But, yeah, I promise. Of course."

"Well…. You know how I told you before that I'd befriended Wolf O'Donnell?" The vulpine questioned, kicking his feet. "I'd also eventually realized that….. uh… him and I…. Ahm… I was… you know… Ah geez." Fox couldn't form what he was trying to convey. His dad chuckled.

"Look. I realized that I was attracted... or in love with him. With Wolf. And he was too. You know, in love with me. So…. We're like…. Dating, I guess," Fox finally finished, blushing hard. He looked away, terrified of his father's reaction.

He was met with silence. The vulpine cringed, looking back at his dad to see a sly grin. He looked at James questioningly.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I knew it. I knew you were…. Well…. You know," James said, smiling. Fox was baffled.

"W- What? You knew? What do you mean, dad?" He questioned, shocked even more.

"Oh, ever since you were a child. It wasn't that hard for me, a parent, to figure out, Fox. Don't worry about it," James dismissed heartily, laughing. The vulpine smiled.

"Thanks, dad," Fox said, hugging his father. 

"Anytime, son. I've heard that Wolf is a good person if you can drag the kindness out of him. I have no doubt that you did in our universe. I would always love you, no matter the choices you make."

The elevator doors opened moments later, and the two vulpines stepped out and headed for the far side of the barracks. Fox was pretty sure that there was at least one more room left that was up for grabs. 

The vulpine was correct, as he found an unmarked room right beside his, just down the hallway a bit.

"I knew we had another room," Fox muttered, opening the door for James. He walked in afterward, and saw his dad sprawled out on the bed, sighing in content.

"Oh, God. I haven't been able to properly relaxed in months," the older vulpine said, sinking into the covers. Fox chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you can now, dad," he remarked. James looked up at him, beaming with pride.

"I haven't heard you say that in such a long time, but I'm glad to hear it again. It brings back memories," James replied.

Fox grinned. "I know. I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, as well. Now, go and rest, or do whatever. I'm not going anywhere, and I can take proper care of myself," James remarked, dismissing the vulpine. He left the room, and wandered down the hallways, his mind buzzing.

He could barely pick his thoughts apart, but he kept one thing bright and clear in his mind.

He was happy, but terrified. So, so terrified.

-o0o-

Progress on the second Flea was slow, Wolf realized, as he was hauling metal around for the framework. Fay was trying her best to rebuild the engine, the wiring was being stupid, the cockpit controls malfunctioning under tests, the framework bending improperly, you name it. Everything was going terribly, and the lupine wanted to scream.

But he couldn't. It was impossible for him to feel anything anymore, except rage, and sadness.

There wasn't room to grieve anymore, though. Wolf kept his entire drive and focus on rebuilding. He had to, if he wanted to see Fox back.

"Wolf. Over there," Falco said, pointing to a pile of metal near the frame. The words felt like they were being heard from underneath water. The lupine obliged the request wordlessly, dropping the beams down.

He felt nothing when one of them dropped on his foot.

Wolf trudged over to the work table, grabbing a screwdriver and wrench. He walked back to the frame, and set about melding everything in place.

Click, click, twist, push. Click, click, crack, turn. Crunch, twist. Snap.

Snap, went the seams on his wife beater as he reached low for another screw. Snap, went his heartstrings as Wolf realized how far away Fox was.

The lupine finished the beam he'd been working on, and walked to a table, looking down the glossy metal surface at his reflection.

He looked like a monster.

The lupine's fur was unkempt, bags under his eye, eyepatch frayed, knots everywhere. His eye bloodshot, and a dull purple color in the iris replaced the normally vibrant shade.

He looked back up, and saw Marcus next to him. He said something to Wolf, but he didn't register it. The lupine nodded wordlessly, hoping that it was an acceptable answer. The little vulpine looked at him, seemingly hurt, before walking away.

Wolf still felt nothing. He was empty.

He looked down to where his pistol was holstered, wondering if ending everything was a good idea. It felt like the proper thing to do, his only light being ripped away from him already.

His hand gently reached for the gun, but Wolf didn't let it happen. He forced himself to live. For the one he lived so much.

There was no comfort, though. There was nothing but cold.

-o0o-

Fox was walking down a hallway when his vision flashed red. He shut his eyes in pain, and reopened them a moment later to see Wolf.

Except that this vision wasn't a happy one.

Fox looked on in horror to see his Wolf, the one from his home, his universe, dead on the floor with a gun in his hand, a hole in his head, and cuts through his body.

He committed suicide right there, on the floor.

Fox didn't say anything. He didn't scream, or sob. He just covered his mouth, silent tears sliding down his face.

A moment later, he came to his senses and crouched down, touching Wolf's cheek lightly. It was drenched in tears, and Fox then noticed a note stuffed into the lupine's hand. He picked up the bloodstained paper and unfolded it.

To whoever the hell finds my body,

I couldn't find him. He escaped from my grasp. Vanshed. I loved him, and he left. I looked everywhere, and I traveled everywhere. Nothing. Look, if you get this, find him for me. Tell him what I did. His name is Fox McCloud, if you were curious. Not that anyone would care.

\- W. O'D

Fox set the note down on the floor gently, and then he screamed.

-o0o-

The vulpine shot up out of his bed, drenched in a cold sweat and sobbing profusely. The nightmare came rushing back to him like a brick wall to the head. A vision in a dream of something worse than he could ever imagine? That couldn't be real. Wolf would never kill himself over Fox. Right?

"Right?" He asked, cradling his head in his hands. The cool metal of his prosthetic pressed up against his forehead, and the blue lights hummed quietly. It was late; everyone except Bill was asleep, waiting for the arrival to Venom, which would be in about four hours now.

The vulpine sighed heavily, getting up and walking to the small mirror above his desk space. He looked a mess; fur sticking everywhere, and his real eye bloodshot. Fox was exhausted; sleep didn't help. He couldn't sleep without a warm body to curl against. And he wasn't planning to ask anyone else to be the spoon. 

For a split second, he thought he saw Wolf hugging him from behind, and felt warmth. But it was quickly gone, and the vulpine found himself hugging his sides.

Fox grabbed his clothes from the day previous and threw them on, leaving his room quickly. He walked down to the lift, and crammed in, hitting the button for the bridge. The vulpine whistled a somber tune out while he adjusted his black scarf, waiting.

He wished he was home.

He wished he was dead.

He wished Wolf was there with him.

The vulpine stepped out of the lift once it opened, and saw that Bill was the only one there. He walked over to the canine, who looked up at him with a small grin.

"Hey, dude. How's it hangin'?" Bill asked. Fox shrugged.

"I guess it's alright. I wish we were already at Venom," the vulpine said, sitting in a seat near the dog.

"I know. Just remember, we are gonna talk to Pepper and get this whole situation worked out. Those aparoids will burn, and you and dad can go home, bro. No problem!" Bill exclaimed happily, grinning over at Fox.

"Yeah. No problem," Fox muttered, resting his chin on his robotic hand.

The vulpine watched silently as Bill looked over a map of the system that detailed what the aparoids had taken over. It looked as if they'd taken Corneria, Papetoon, Titania, Katina, Fortuna, and some of Fichina. Everywhere else looked untouched. For the moment.

Fox knew that he was the key to ending all of this. But he was also still being haunted by those visions that were coming true. He found the missing people, but he could also die. But how could that be such a big deal, when Wolf and the others from his world couldn't find him?

It was pain. He had to deal with all of it, however. That would be alright if it was for the slim, almost impossible chance of seeing Wolf once more, then he'd deal with it. There was no sense in taking his own life when the man who loved him was searching far and wide.

Fox hoped that Wolf was looking, anyway. His visions weren't comforting.

Yet, perhaps they were truth.


	25. Return

Venom and it's red surface loomed ahead of the Lone Wolf and it's crew. Four hours actually wasn't that long when you had an eccentric and diverse crew to talk with, which was a plus in Fox's mind. His father was still resting up from the events of Papetoon. That planet still made him feel extremely uneasy, however.

"Dude, don't worry. We've got a huge forward base set up here," Bill said comfortingly, noting the vulpine's distress.

"No, it's not about safety. This planet just brings back….. unpleasant memories to say the least," Fox explained.

"Hmm. Well, try not to focus on them," Miyu stated from her station. The vulpine nodded.

"Yeah. Good idea. Focus on the here and now," he said to himself. Fox looked over at Fara.

"We gonna get a new mission, or something when we get to that forward base?" Fox asked her. The vixen looked down and made signs at Panther, who replied with his own. 

"Yeah," She said. "Pepper's getting tired of this war. He wants it to end soon, and is taking bigger risks every day. We just need to find our missing friends before taking the homeworld out," Fara finished.

"Ah. I've got experience in these things, so taking out another homeworld shouldn't be too bad. I hope," Fox replied, suddenly self conscious of the cybernetic eye causing him so many problems. He wished he could rip it out, but that could damage his entire brain and possibly kill him.

"Descending through the atmosphere, dudes," Bill called, prompting everyone to take a seat. The ship burned through the upper atmosphere, and the dust covered surface rushed to greet them. There it was.

Venom. Andross's old home.

The vulpine took a breath to calm himself, before looking around the outside to search for the base. He couldn't see anything.

"Hey, Bill. Are we even in the right place?" Fox asked. Bill chuckled.

"Yeah. Of course, the base is secret. I'm actually right on top of it," he replied.

"So it's underground? Damn, that's pretty impressive," Fox remarked, raising a brow.

Fara looked over at them. "Hey, we needed to go where the aparoids wouldn't think of looking. This didn't take as long as it should've because we used a lot of Andross's old base here. You know, the works," the vixen explained. Fox nodded.

"Makes a disturbing amount of sense," he replied.

"Hush, dudes. Gotta get on radio," Bill ordered a, putting a headset on. 

"This is Bill Grey of the Lone Wolf, requesting permission to dock, dude. Landing access code IM1SSH1M," the canine said into the comm. A moment later, the mothership lurched downwards. We must be descending to the base, Fox thought.

"That was a lot faster than I thought it'd be," Miyu remarked as they descended.

"Well, the Cornerians don't want to keep us visible for very long," Fara replied, looking at the lynx.

Fox spoke up. "It makes sense. I mean, we're visible to literally every scanner possible, so them being in a rush to get us away makes sense."

The Lone Wolf eventually landed on a pad, and it started going down, taking them with it. Wherever this base was located, it was extremely deep below the surface of the planet.

The landing pad put the Lone Wolf down in a large hangar filled with tons of Cornerian ships. It looked enough to fit the entire planet. Fox's eyes widened in realization.

"Bill… how many people are down here?" The vulpine asked quietly. The canine looked at him with grim understanding.

"Dude… the entire population of Corneria that could survive and get away from the aparoids is down here," he explained sadly.

"Oh my God."

-o0o-

Wolf couldn't keep track of the time anymore. Well, he could, but he didn't care. He just wanted to finish the Flea. It was getting there; the framework finished and the plating starting to be installed.

The others tried to talk with him, but they failed. Wolf either ignored them or snapped at them. He supposed that he wasn't always a great person. Well, the situation didn't help. He just wanted to find Fox.

Every day felt like an eternity, and they were endless cycles. Wake up, est, work on the Flea, go to bed, rinse and repeat. If only rhinos could be different.

Wolf knew the others, particularly Fay and Falco, were trying to get him to talk. But what was the point? He didn't need to talk; he needed to finish the ship so he could go. 

But what if Fox wasn't alive? There was always that thought nagging in the back of Wolf's head. He could be dead. After all, Fox was hurtling towards a planet when the signal dropped. He could've died on impact.

When those thoughts gripped him, Wolf would look at the gun holstered to his hip. He'd debate on doing it.

But then he remembered what hope was.

Hope; a tiny little spark that could explode into a fire if cared for. Wolf had a small but of hope left in him, amongst all of the cold and pain and guilt. He had to hope that Fox was alive.

This internal monologue plagued him as he carried panels of various metals to the others so they could weld them to the ship. The others would try to talk with the lupine, but he didn't listen. They sounded as if they were speaking to him through water.

Panther said something to Wolf as he handed a plate to the feline, and he grunted. Panther narrowed his eyes, as if that would help him understand.

Nobody would understand what he was going through at that moment.

-o0o-

The small crew of the Lone Wolf, including Fox and his dad, exited their mothership and started walking to the main command base, with Bill leading the way. The vulpine noted people, mainly soldiers, staring and pointing at himself and James. Well, they had good reason to mutter. Two people they thought dead right in front of them.

But then a flash came through him.

This one was painless; but it looked real. Instead of soldiers on either side of him, they were men and women dressed in black. At first, Fox was confused, until he looked ahead to see Peppy and another man carrying a casket. He looked down to see that he was wearing a suit, as well.

This is my dad's funeral, he thought in sadness. He would've been fifteen here.

Of course, no body was ever recovered, due to the disappearance. Peppy still wanted a casket. Even if it was empty. He said that James deserved a proper burial.

Fox never stayed for the service. He knew he was going to break down, so he left. He left and broke down in a private spot. Of course, Falco found and comforted him.

And just as soon as the flash came, it left, leaving Fox dazed, confused, and very, very upset. He didn't like those memories; that's why he tried to stay positive. For his friends and family, so they wouldn't see him weak.

Bill led the small group through winding hallways and corridors, past shocked civilians and troops alike. They all made Fox feel uneasy and out of place. They were staring like Fox and James were ghosts. Well, people thought them dead, so it made sense.

"These people aren't freaking as much as I thought they would," Fara remarked as the group turned a corner. The place was a maze, and it was giant. The entire population of a planet must need a huge living space, Fox supposed.

"Yeah, well…. Nobody wants to cause a mass panic, right?" Bill jokingly asked, but the humor dropped from his voice in sadness.

The crew stayed uncomfortably silent until they reached a doorway at the end of a hallway. It must've been for a conference room of sorts.

"Pepper should meet us in here to discuss our next objective, dudes," Bill explained before they walked inside. Fox nodded.

"Yes, but has anyone told him about James?" Miyu asked in worry. Bill blinked, then groaned. 

"Aw, crap. Dude, I knew I forgot something. Oh, this should be an absolute joy," the dog muttered in frustration.

"Well, come on. He'll find out in a few seconds," Fara stated, opening the door and stepping inside. 

Everyone followed, and Fox entered a room with a large conference table in the center, with holomaps lining the walls. A projector was in the middle of the table. He also noted that General Pepper was already there, sitting at the head seat.

And that General Pepper looked extremely flustered and shocked.

As the group took their seats, Fox next to Panther and his father, Pepper tried and failed to compose himself. It was almost funny, seeing the old bloodhound in this situation.

"Wha- What is this? First, Fox comes back from the dead, and now James? What the hell is going on here?" Pepper asked, distressed and confused. Bill chuckled.

"Look, these guys aren't from here. They're from… like… another universe, General dude. Our Fox and James are gone. These two are basically visitors," Bill explained badly.

"Well, we just ended up stuck here after certain experiments gone wrong," James helped. Pepper nodded, eyes stoll wide.

"That's absolutely incredible!" The bloodhound exclaimed after a moment of silence. "But this is so strange; it's like seeing a ghost, looking at you two. I feel like I'm dreaming."

"We all wish we were," Fara muttered, crossing her arms.

Pepper finally regained his composure. "Now that this is all out of the way, I need to give your team a new mission." He stood up, walking over to a holomap on the wall, and pressed a few buttons on the side panel. A 3D model of the Lylat System appeared over their heads.

"So… the aparoids have taken in total… about five planets." The planets turned purple as he spoke. "Their next objective is Macbeth, but at this point… it's not worth it. We have to cut the head off of this snake. We have to get to the aparoid homeworld."

Fara creased her brows. "But the orbital gate was compromised after the failed assault on the homeworld the first time," She said.

"This is true, Miss Phoenix. But our scientists have been very, very hard at work, and thanks to the efforts of the missing Slippy Toad, we've got a working gate," Pepper explained, pacing. Fox perked up.

"Really? How does it work? What did Slippy figure out?" He asked excitedly. If there was tech to be worked on, Slippy could handle it. That was a given.

The bloodhound chuckled. "You see, this teleporter can attach to any ship, and allow it to make a slipspace jump. Slippy made the blueprints, and after he vanished, the other scientists finished it," he continued.

"So you need us to use it to get to the aparoid homeworld and destroy everything with the virus that will self-destruct the machines, right?" Miyu asked for clarification.

"Basically, yes. Will you do this thing for me, and for the whole Lylat System?" Pepper asked desperately.

The crew, including the vulpines, glanced around at each other, nodding. James spoke up first. "Of course we will, Pepper. My son and I may not be a part of this universe, but we must do what's right," he replied determinedly.

"Yeah, we won't go extinct. That's not gonna happen, General Dude," Bill said cooly, flashing a cocky grin.

Pepper looked at everyone individually, beaming with pride. "Good. But, of course, all of you will need some gear. We can't let you go on this mission ill-prepared, now can we?" He asked. 

The memory of that first vision rocketed through Fox. He was wearing an armored millitary outfit when he found this universe's Wolf. That must be what's next. Getting the armor.

"Show us to your armory, then," Fara stated, getting up. She smiled slightly.

The general nodded. "Very well. Follow me, everyone," he said, waving them along.

It was time for the next phase in the war. Assault.


	26. Armament

Wolf actually tried to have a more positive outlook on what was going on, because he realized how terrible he felt and was acting. Sure, he might be in emotional distress and pain, but he needed to be strong. 

It took him long enough to let Falco's words sink in. Wolf was such a damn idiot.

The lupine actually picked himself off of his sleeping bag, and perked his ears. He was tired of moping, but he still felt cold and gruff.

Wolf yawned, blinking and getting up. He saw Panther drinking a cup of coffee by the counter, and went over to him.

"I'm sorry for the shitty way I've been acting," Wolf rasped, his voice hoarse with disuse. Panther smiled softly.

"It's grief, Wolf. I understand," he said, patting the lupine's back.

"I won't let that shit get back to me. I'll be strong for you all," Wolf replied determinedly. The feline chuckled.

"There's the Wolf I know. Now, we've got a ship to work on. We're missing a pilot. Let's get him back," Panther said, setting his coffee down and walking over to the Flea. Some of the plating was installed, but wires were sticking out all over the place. It'd need work. Quite a bit of work.

Wolf cracked his knuckles and neck. He was ready to get going. He grinned cockily. No more time to be down. He had to rescue the man he loved.

-o0o-

"Jesus, do I really have to wear armor like this?" Fox asked in dismay as he looked at the suits I'm the armory in front of him. They were barely even given bulletproofing. It looked like a set of leather and Kevlar was meshed together in an ugly fashion.

Pepper had led the crew to their armory, and asked them to find proper protection and arms. So far, it looked pretty disappointing.

The bloodhound scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, these are the newest models. The aparoids can infect any machine, so our old robotics can't work," he explained. Fox shook his head.

"I want heavy protection, General," Fox replied adamantly. The others around him nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, definitely. I'd rather run that risk than wear this terrible armor," James said, crossing his arms. Panther nodded in agreement. Pepper wrung his hands in defeat.

"Fine. They're in that set of lockers," he said, pointing to a large set of storage lockers in the corner of the armory.

The vulpine walked over to where Pepper pointed, and opened the containers. Sure enough, metal suits of armor were shown. They looked just like the one he was wearing in his vision. Fox felt his metal arm self-consciously. It was cool and lifeless.

"This'll work," James said, nodding. The vulpine noticed that the armor was suspended in the air, and in pieces. He guessed that it was too heavy to put on all at once.

"You'll put these on piece by piece, and get a headset for the suit to link to," Pepper explained, confirming his suspicion. "Fox, I think you can let it connect to your cybernetic eye." The vulpine nodded.

"Alright then. Let's get these on," Miyu said. Bill grinned at seeing the armor. Fox guessed that he really liked it.

Fox grabbed a set that was painted green, red, and silver. It wasn't just that it was in the vision; he also preferred those colors over the other choices. The vulpine ambled over to a bench in the middle of the armory and sat down. He started with his legs, and strapped boots on, followed by shinguards. He didn't need to take his clothes off to do that, apparently. The pieces seemed to magnetically lock to each other after being fitted on him, and adjusted to his size. He put the armor for his thighs on, then his crotch and hips. The whole lower body was fitted on.

"This stuff is heavy. How are we gonna be able to walk?" Fara asked.

"When you get connected through headset or eye, the tech will turn on and take the weight off. Simple," Pepper replied. The vixen nodded.

Speaking of Fara, Fox thought about her almost constantly. Who was she, he wondered as he placed the stomach guards on. He'd never heard of her in his universe. He guessed that she was just this universe's version of Krystal. After all, he'd heard no mention of her whatsoever. On top of that, nobody in the crew had liked to mention where she came from. Fox just could not shake a feeling of curiosity about her.

Fox was startled out of his thoughts as Bill sat heavily down next to him on the bench with some pieces of armor in his hands. The vulpine looked over at him. Panther was on his other side.

"Hey, dude. I know nobody has asked, and if you're uncomfortable with answering, then whatever, but… what's with the cybernetic eye?" Bill questioned. Panther and the other two leaned in the listen as well. James looked at him curiously, while putting his set of armor on.

Fox took a breath. That was a fun time to think back on, and it was only a few weeks ago that it had happened. He might as well say what had occured to cause his injury.

"It wasn't too long ago that this happened actually. A few weeks," Fox started. "Basically, my universe has had to deal with Andrew Oikonny after the aparoids, and it wasn't pretty. He went insane. Like, completely out of his mind."

Miyu's eyes widened slightly. "Wow. That's actually a big shock," She said seriously. Fox nodded.

"So my crew and Star Wolf had to team up because Andrew framed Wolf for a crime he didn't commit, and we ran all over the system while avoiding the authorities and Andrew's army. Eventually, we confronted him at Corneria, and he… well… I lost my temper and attacked him," the vulpine continued. "After I'd finished wailing on him, I backed off and was happy that we'd won. But… he had another trick up his sleeve," Fox explained after putting the back guards on.

"What was that, then?" Fara asked, eyes widening.

Fox closed his eyes and pulled the collar of his shirt down to show a huge scar in the middle of his chest. Everybody else in the room gasped in horror.

"Four shots," the vulpine whispered. "One on my arm, one on my leg, one straight through my chest, and one in my eye." He chuckled. "Wolf ripped Andrew up after that. I thought I was gonna die. He and another friend of mine, Fay, at least the one from my universe, they saved me."

"Oh my God," Miyu whispered. 

James took a breath to say something. "Fox… I'm sorry. I wish I was-"

"Save it," Fox replied. "There's nothing you could've done, dad."

"Can I touch it?" Panther tapped out in Morse. Fox nodded, and the feline gingerly felt over the scar. His eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, I know," Fox whispered.

"Deep," Panther tapped on the bench.

The vulpine moved his shirt to cover the scar, and fitted the chest armor on. He remained silent as he put the arm coverings on. On his cybernetic eye, a notification popped up in his peripheral vision. Must be the link, he thought. Fox focused in on the notification, and his armor lit up red. He found that he could move around.

"Wow. Okay, so this is strange," he remarked, standing up and flexing his fingers. He took a few experimental steps, and found that each footfall made a clanking sound. He rather liked it.

"You're taller. At least by three inches," Fara stated, looking him over. It made Fox feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Armor looks good, dude," Bill said as he strapped his chest guard on, grinning.

When everyone fitted their armor on, Pepper finally spoke up. "I ever got headsets for each of you. Here we go," he said, setting one on everyone's head and switching them on.

Bill's armor was a soft blue color, and lit up white. He stood up, grinning. "Dudes, this is cool. I like it," the dog remarked.

James's set of armor was a shade of orange like his fur used to be. "I think I enjoyed my flight suit better," he said, frowning and crossing his arms. Fox chuckled.

Miyu's was a pitch black color, and didn't light up, but she could still move. "Definitely my style here. This is nice," the lynx stated.

Panther's was a deep purple color. He smiled upon inspection. Fara's was white, and lit up grey. She didn't say anything, either, but she grinned.

"There we go. I think you're all good here," Pepper said, smiling brightly.

Fox frowned. "Yeah… but what about our weapons? Don't we need some?" He asked.

"Ah! Yes, yes you do! There should be some in those lockers over there!" The bloodhound exclaimed, pointing to a few lockers on the far wall.

"Hmm. Thanks, General," the vulpine said, walking over to the lockers. He still had to get used to how loud he was. It was pretty annoying, to say the least.

Fox opened the lockers to find an assortment of laser rifles, pistols, and other weapons piled neatly in them. He grinned, grabbing a heavy assault rifle and a pistol, and holstered them. They worked for him. Fara and Miyu grabbed basic assault rifles, with Panther taking a bayoneted pistol. Bill grabbed some sort of LMG, and James a semi automatic rifle. The weapon diversity was good, in Fox's eyes. They seemed to be properly armed.

"I think that should do it. Everyone is armed, and the device used to teleport your ship shall be fixed to the Lone Wolf. You may be dismissed to your mothership now, everyone," Pepper said, smiling. He looked proud to see everybody.

Fox started out of the barracks, ready to go back to the Lone Wolf. Everything happening was beginning to give him a headache. It was all so hard to comprehend, he found as he clutched his head. Bill looked at him, concerned, as they left.

"Dude? You okay?" He asked, setting a metal hand on the vulpine's shoulder. He nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah, I… I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time understanding all of this. Not everyday you get stuck in another universe, you know?" Fox asked. Bill sighed.

"I'm gonna do everything in my power to get you back. I swear it," the dog said, smiling softly.

"Thanks, Bill. The reality of all this is slamming into me pretty roughly. I'll deal with it. Must be a lot worse for you guys, huh?" The vulpine asked, looking over at him.

"I'll admit, dude, it's like seeing a ghost. I was used to the fact that you were dead, well… our you, anyway. I had been on your team for years and years, standing next to you almost every day. And then Miyu comes around saying she found you, dude? It's just strange. I can't help but see our Fox in you, maybe because you two are the same," Bill explained as they walked along to the hangars. The rest of the group was lagging behind a bit as they spoke.

Fox's ears perked. There was a good question to ask.

"What was your Fox like, Bill? How did he talk and act?" The vulpine asked.

Bill hummed, scratching his chin. "Well, dude… he was the same as you, but very different at the same time. Fox looked exactly like you, apart from the robotic stuff and all that. His personality… Fox was intense. Like, super intense. He was always serious, and didn't have time for a sense of humor. I think it was because his dad's death affected him so severely," the canine replied. 

"How did it affect your Fox? It certainly cut deep for me when I thought he died, but the hard feelings died down after the Lylat Wars," Fox replied.

"Fox watched James die, dude," Bill explained. The vulpine's eye widened in shock.

"What? How?" He asked, confused.

"When Pigma shot him down on Venom, James survived. Peppy rescued him, after a few hours. The injuries were really bad to begin with, and the toxic crap in that place's atmosphere screwed him over. Peppy got him to a Cornerian hospital, but they couldn't do anything. He died two days after he checked in," Bill stated sadly.

"God damn," was all Fox could say.

"Yeah, dude. He never let go of his grief, and that killed him in the end, I think. He was so distant from everyone. Wolf tried to drag him out of it… but he was too far gone. It was too late. He died on the aparoid homeworld," the canine said, shutting his eyes. His composure was gone for a few seconds, but then it returned. Fox reached over to squeeze his shoulder.

"It's alright. I understand, Bill. What did you mean with Wolf?" The vulpine asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Dude… Wolf fell in love with our Fox. It was in the early stages of the aparoid assault, and Fox reciprocated that love… but it was too late. Wolf vanished after he died, and Miyu and the rest of Star Wolf hasn't heard from him since," Bill explained. Fox nodded in understanding. The thing between him and Wolf must've happened much earlier in their timeline in this universe. He wished it had in his own. It would've saved quite a bit of trouble for both of them.

"I see. I need you to remember this, though; I'm going to find them. All of them. And when I've fixed this situation, my dad and I will leave, and you will live your own lives. I promise you there won't be any more casualties," the vulpine promised as they stepped out into the hangar.

He just hoped he could deliver on that promise.


	27. Sunrise

Wolf watched from a window in the lab as the sun came up on the horizon. It had been at least a week since they lost Fox. He wondered if time moved differently in the other universe. What if it was slower? Or faster?

He didn't care to think that. The Flea was almost finished. The frame was completed, with the engine and wiring not far behind. Fay had told everyone to take a break until it was finished, anyway. She said she'd get the rest done herself. It was probably just an excuse for the others to stop in case they broke anything.

The lupine glanced down at his hand, where he was holding his eyepatch. Well, it wasn't the eyepatch he was wearing at the moment; that one was a light grey. The one he was holding was a black color, and it was frayed and beaten. It was the one he'd worn through the crisis against Andrew. 

The one he'd worn on the multiple times he had tried to murder Fox. 

But it wasn't just bad memories that the fabric held. They contained good ones, like the first time he'd lain his eye on Fox after the aparoid invasion, when he stormed in the conference room in a wild and desperate state of mind, concerned about Wolf and whether he was once more on the wrong side.

Perhaps that was the moment he'd first fallen in love with the vulpine.

Speaking of Fox, Wolf had time to think about the vulpine while he was gone. The lupine was particularly thinking about Fox mind. He had went through too much to be a mentally stable person. Yet there he was, smiling in the face of certain death those few weeks ago after Andrew shot him. Fox said he wasn't strong, but he smiled when everyone couldn't. He led when others fell. He stepped up when others couldn't. That was one of the biggest reasons why Wolf loved him.

Yet he still wished that he had seen Andrew's move coming sooner. Fox wouldn't have lost half of his humanity. He wouldn't have had to use extremely dangerous cybernetics that put strain on his mind.

The lupine was worried that Fox's eye was going to make him insane.

Wolf sighed, shoving the patch in his pocket. Old memories, they were. He gazed at the sunrise, a glint in his bright purple eye.

"Fox… stay strong. I'm gonna find you soon. I love you," the lupine whispered, resting a hand on the glass.

-o0o-

Fox stared out of the bridge window of the Lone Wolf, looking at the bustling Cornerians in the hangar below him. They all had a purpose, and seemed devoted to it. Perhaps that was because they had lost their planet, and wanted it back.

Fox would make sure they got it back. It was his job to save this universe. Nobody else could do it except him. Nobody else was alive to.

The vulpine glanced back at the rest of the crew, who were all busy doing preliminary checks on the mothership before they would lift off.

It was, after all, almost time for the last ditch effort against the aparoids. 

Bill walked over to Fox, a small smile plastered on his face. The vulpine looked at him curiously.

"This is it, huh? The calm before the storm," the dog remarked, moving to stand by Fox at the window.

"Yeah. I'm going to fix this mess for you guys before I leave. You don't deserve this kind of pain and suffering. Nobody every does," the vulpine whispered, touching his chest where the gunshot scar was.

"Thank you, dude," Bill replied, beaming. Fox said nothing, so the canine took that as a cue to walk away. The vulpine stared back out blankly.

And of course, a moment later, his head felt like it was going to split open. He clenched his eyes shut, and grasped his head. It felt like something was trying to whisper to him. 

"Join us….." It whispered menacingly. 

Fox opened his eyes to find himself on a plain on the middle of nowhere. He glanced around, taking in everything. He saw some gigantic purple spikes sticking out of the ground. They were made of aparoids.

"What the hell?" Fox wondered in awe. Another headache rocked him, this one worse than the last.

"Join us we are perfect we are one we are safe we are all," it whispered over and over without fail or pause. Fox groaned out. The vulpine looked wildly around for something else in the vision that might she'd light on what was happening. He then noticed a giant ship crashed into the ground. It was the Great Fox.

"My friends…" He trailed off.

"They are dead they were not willing to join us," it droned on. The monotonous tone made Fox want to cut his ears off.

"Shut up. Shut up! Get out of my damn head!" The vulpine shouted, clutching at his head as it hurt. It felt about to split right open.

"The pain will fade will be no more if you join us," the whispers continued. Fox could start to pick out individual voices within them. He opened his eyes to find himself within an inky darkness. That plain from earlier had faded away.

"No more pain," Slippy whispered. They were just using his memories to make him emotional.

"The suffering will end," Panther muttered. It wasn't real. That wasn't Panther.

"Fox. Join us. I'm right here. Join us and you can see me," a gruff voice whispered in the dark. It was Wolf. It was the aparoids, taking his memories and twisting them up into something hideous.

"You're not real! None of this shit is fucking real, dammit!" Fox screamed into the dark. Tears started to roll down his face.

"My Wolf is in another damn universe! The truth is more real and painful than this lie because the man I love so damn much is completely unreachable!" The vulpine choked out. He fell to his knees, covering his face and sobbing into his hands.

-o0o-

Fox shot up, finding himself in a bed with his metal armor still on. It was his room, or rather, the other Fox's room. He couldn't remember when he blacked out, but it didn't matter. He saw the concerned eyes of Panther Caroso and Fara Phoenix staring down at him. The vulpine didn't quite know what had come over him, but he lunged at the feline, hugging him tightly. He supposed it was hysteria, and Panther's face being familiar and kind. Panther reciprocated awkwardly, patting Fox's back.

"What… what happened t- to me?" The vulpine asked Fara, refusing to let go of the hug. He looked into her eyes and saw a twang of jealousy. He wondered what that was about.

The vixen sighed. "You just collapsed on the bridge, screaming about something and clutching your head. Panther moved you here when you wouldn't wake up. You were shouting random shit, but a name kept repeating in all that. You kept saying 'Wolf' every so often," She explained, shrugging. Fox let his death grip on Panther go as he shakily got up out of the bed.

The feline stared at him intently, making hand signals at Fara. She nodded. "He wants to ask what that was all about, anyway. Why did you collapse?" She asked for Panther.

Fox sighed, looking at Panther. "It's probably going to be impossible to believe," the vulpine warned.

"Bullshit. I've seen enough of the things that have happened to the Lylat system to know nothing is impossible," Fara shot back crudely. Fox winced.

"Fine then," he started. "Well… my fake eye is connected to a cybernetic implant in the back of my head that's connected to my brain so I can see out of it. Thing is, I think that the chip is connecting to the wrong portion of my brain." Fox paused for a moment, considering how to word the rest of his explanation.

"Well, specifically… it's connected to the portion of my brain that holds memories. Every so often, it's tapping into these memories and creating sorts of visions, I suppose. It starts with a headache, and sometimes I'll black out. Sometimes I won't. But they've been getting worse lately, and I have no clue why," Fox finished. Fara and Panther nodded in understanding. The feline flashed a few more hand signs to the vixen. 

"He wants to know why you can't just take the eye out," She explained.

"I don't know how much I'd damage myself if I don't get it out properly. It was a very precise surgery that put this damn thing inside of my eye socket. Besides, we don't have time for it. I'll be fine; I promise you," the vulpine replied, shifting his feet nervously. Panther snorted.

"If you say so. We'll just have to be extremely careful with you, ya know," Fara warned. Fox nodded.

"I understand," Fox said. He sighed, wondering where the ship was.

"Where is the Lone Wolf located, anyway? How long was I out?" The vulpine asked, worried.

"You were out about two and a half hours. We're in Venom's orbit at the moment. We will make the jump to the aparoid homeworld very soon," Fara answered.

Fox nodded, walking out of the room and down the hallway, getting in the lift. Panther and Fara followed him, and they all crammed in, with Fox hitting the button for the bridge.

"Do you have a plan of attack yet?" Fox questioned nobody in particular. Fara shook her head.

"No. We were waiting on you before then. We need everyone's input on these kinds of subjects. It's just how our system works," the vixen replied.

"That's how it works with my team, as well. At least… before we split apart," the vulpine said, a sense of melancholy washing over him.

"What happened to cause everything to split apart?" Fara asked, concerned. She placed a hand on Fox's back, which made him feel oddly uncomfortable. He sighed sadly.

"There wasn't a point to having team Star Fox anymore. We saved our system from the last possible threat, and Star Wolf had joined us to deal with it. We all just went our separate ways," the vulpine stated. Panther nodded.

"That's tough. Your friends just up and leaving like that," the vixen replied. Fox shrugged.

"It was to be expected. We were all getting so tired. Nonstop fighting and missions, plus some of the group's age was catching up to them. It was time for us to quit," Fox explained. Fara didn't have time to reply, as the lift doors opened, depositing the three into the bridge, where Fox noticed that everyone else was located already.

Bill looked over in alarm, and then tired relief at seeing Fox's face. "Oh, thank God you're alright, dude. The rest of us were worried about you," he said. Bill was at one of the stations reserved for navigation, with Miyu sitting next to him. She nodded at Fox, smiling.

James, however, had a much more extreme reaction to seeing Fox. He nearly sprinted over and enveloped the younger vulpine in a bearhug.

"Son, you're okay! What happened? Are you alright?" The older vulpine questioned, concerned. Fox smiled slightly, wriggling out of James's grasp.

"I'm fine, dad. I'll be alright," he started. Fox continued by explained his eye and the theories about it to the rest of the group. They seemed to understand the predicament Fox was in, where he couldn't just take the eye out without damaging something else.

"That's… dude. I can't even begin to understand what that must be like for you," Bill muttered in apology.

"It's like hell," the vulpine stated simply. He couldn't describe those experiences any other way.

James smiled weakly, placing a hand on Fox's shoulder. "I'll be here to help and support you from now on, Fox. You can count on that, son," he said. Fox smiled, hugging his dad for a quick moment.

"Yes, sorry to interrupt, but we've gotta get going," Miyu said nervously. She was right; they had wasted enough time already.

"Yeah. Let's get ready for the teleport," the vulpine replied in confirmation, walking over to the captain's chair. He sat down, and strapped himself in.

"This is it, huh?" Fara asked, getting to her station. Bill nodded.

"Time to find our missing friends and fix this problem, dudes. We've got this," the hound replied, but even he sounded slightly on edge.

"This will end," Fox stated with energy. "We will stop this and fix your universe, and I can go home. To my friends." To Wolf, he thought to himself. Yes, he'd get back. The lupine was counting on that.

It really was time for the endgame.


	28. Pressure

It was nearly time to go.

Wolf smiled to himself as he watched Fay put the finishing touches on the Flea's engine. She had worked nonstop for ten hours to get everything done, and she did it. The little canine actually finished the second Flea.

And it had only taken them about a week to do it.

The lupine hoped to God that the time in the other universe was faster than their own. If anything, he hoped it was slower, so Fox wouldn't suffer as much as he had.

"Told you it'd work out in the end," Panther remarked from his side, the feline's arm wrapped around Falco. Sometimes, Wolf forgot that they were together. He guessed he just never bothered to notice. He was dealing with his own demons at the time.

The lupine nodded. "You were right, Panther. I'm glad it has. This will all be over soon enough," he stated, crossing his arms.

"We'll have Fox back, yeah," Bill said, smiling. He was sitting up on a lab table, kicking his legs. Marcus was sitting beside him.

The kid seemed to like everyone he met, which was good. Wolf was trying to spend a bit more time with him, just so he could understand what Marcus liked and didn't like. He was a kid, after all. The little vulpine seemed to have taken a great liking to Fay, though.

"Almost done with this!" Fay called from the ship. "I've just gotta put the finishing touches on a few things, and then we're good to go!"

Wolf smiled. It was almost ready.

He would get Fox back, and soon.

-o0o-

"Teleport is almost ready. Run the system checks!" Bill called from his seat. Fox nodded, checking a readout on a screen near the captain's chair.

"Heat sinks are nominal," the vulpine said. Bill nodded, looking over to Miyu.

"Mag flux at 58.4 percent, reading a static output. We're all good here," the lynx said.

"Teleporter on the hull is still reading strong; no damage," Fara said.

"Everything is as good as its gonna get, Bill," James called, crossing his arms. The hound nodded, grinning.

"I guess we're ready to go, then, dudes. Start the teleporter up, Panther!" Bill exclaimed nervously.

Panther gave a thumbs up, tapping at a few keys on his console. Fox heard a distinct humming sound, which must've meant that the teleporter was warming up. Oh boy.

"Do you think the process will be uncomfortable?" Fox asked worriedly. Bill hummed to himself.

"Well… we're ripping into space and creating a wormhole, so I'd imagine it'll feel weird, dude. Maybe like you're being stretched or something. We'll just have to find out; the orbital gate was slightly different than this, dude," the hound explained, sounding a hit too calm for his own good. Fox sighed stressfully.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Fara said, cutting in. "That isn't even the real problem. Focus on stopping the aparoids and finding our missing friends. That's the most important part," She said, trying to sound reasurring. It wasn't working very well, though.

"I'll… try to focus on that," Fox replied, rolling his eyes.

"Teleporter is all warmed up. Strap yourselves in, boys. It's going to be a wild ride!" Miyu exclaimed. Fox nodded, doing as the lynx instructed. It seemed that everyone took that advice, as well.

"Alright, we're going to teleport in three…" Bill started. Fox swallowed.

This was it.

"Two…"

The last stage.

"One…"

Go time.

"Teleporter engaged! Hold on, dudes!" Bill exclaimed, slamming a button on his console to start the teleport.

Fox looked out of the bridge to see purple bolts of lightning crackling in front of them. They gained number and intensity until it formed a huge circular mess of purple bolts. The vulpine guessed that the teleporter had done it's job. The portal looked absolutely terrifying.

"Moving!" James exclaimed, and the ship lurched into motion, edging towards the purple mass. Fox swallowed, tightening his restraints even more. He had a very strong feeling that he wasn't going to like what was going to happen.

The Lone Wolf came into contact with the portal, and the entire ship was sucked inside the vortex. All Fox could see out of the bridge was purple, but he felt like he was being stretched out like a rubber band being pulled back. The mothership must've been moving incredibly fast for the sensation to be so extreme. That was why it was called a teleporter, after all, Fox supposed. He was too busy trying not to puke to care that much.

Almost a full, agonizing minute later, the ship lurched back into regular motion, ejecting everyone from the teleporter. Fox sighed in relief, but it was too short to last. The bright green and purple sphere of the aparoid homeworld was looming ahead of them.

"Miyu! Are we cloaked at all?" The vulpine questioned sharply.

The lynx nodded. "I put up our radar jammer, as well as camouflage. The aparoids can't see us. Now we just need to make a game plan before we go all in," She explained, sounding apprehensive.

Fox nodded, unstrapping himself from the captain's seat and walking over to the circular table that was located in the center of the bridge. Everybody else followed suit, surrounding the table, and a hologram of the aparoid homeworld appeared above it. Fox stared at the sphere with growing apprehension.

"What's the plan? What are our options here?" Fox asked, placing his hands on the table.

Bill scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well… we need to find our friends before we go in to destroy the planet. Problem is, we don't know where they are, dudes," he pointed out.

Panther seemed to perk up slightly. He started to tap out in Morse on the table. 'Aparoids aren't alive. Biometric scanners?' It read. Fox nodded in understanding as everyone else looked on in confusion.

"What did he say?" Miyu questioned.

"He suggested that we use biometric scanning to find your friends, as aparoids aren't alive. The only people with life signs are your buddies," Fox explained.

"That's very smart," his father started. "Nobody else would be on this planet, so the search would be narrowed down immensely. I think it'll work out for us," he said, nodding.

"I'll set them up for use," Fara said, walking over to her console and starting to tap keys on its screen. Fox turned his attention back to the hologram as little red dots began appearing on it. They seemed to be concentrated on one small area near the planet's equator.

"That's where everyone is," Fox said, pointing to the spot. "Let's see… Leon… Fay… Katt… Falco… Slippy… and Wolf. That should be it, right?" The vulpine asked, staring intently at the point on the map.

Bill nodded. "Yeah, dude. Should be. Now that we have the location, we need a plan of assault," he remarked.

Fara scratched her chin for a moment. "Wouldn't that be one of the most guarded areas on the planet?" She asked.

Miyu nodded at her. "It would, actually. We don't have any information on that spot, so improvising is the only possible thing we could do there. But who would go and rescue them?" She asked.

"Obviously we would rescue them before trying to break into the planet to use the virus on the aparoids. So, as much as I don't like this, I think Bill and Fox should go get them while we stay up here," James said after a moment of consideration.

"Sounds like a smart plan. Keep it quick. But with the amount of people down there, how would we get them out, dude?" Bill questioned. Fox swore.

"We don't have enough fighters for everyone. The only thing to do is clear the area and hope for the best. Lone Wolf needs to stay up here," Miyu said begrudgingly.

Fox nodded. "If you keep the cloaking up and don't fire any weapons, the aparoids won't know this is up here. Sounds like we have a real plan now," he replied.

"One more thing," Fara started, looking slightly concerned. "Remember you're wearing tons of tech strapped to your bodies. If an aparoid gets its hands on you, you're done. Be careful," the female vulpine stressed, looking at Bill and Fox.

"Very true. We will be," the vulpine replied. Bill was busy scratching his chin, staring down at the holomap.

"Uh, dudes. Problem here. How are Fox and I going to sneak out everyone without alerting the aparoids? It seems kind of impossible," the dog said, raising a good point.

"Very true… shit. What can we do about that, then? Any ideas?" Miyu questioned, looking annoyed. James cleared his throat, wanting to speak.

"I've dealt with these kinds of scenarios before. A diversion nearby wherever the group is being held could take all of the aparoid presence away from you two and give enough time to get them out," the older vulpine explained.

Panther nodded, as did everybody else. It was a very good idea, but who would provide the distraction, exactly?

"I've can do it. I'll be the distraction for you guys," Miyu said, raising her hand. Fox nodded grimly. As much as he didn't want her to, it was the only way.

"If that's our best shot, then we'll go with it," Fara said with a sigh.

"We may have to work out a way to get the Lone Wolf down onto the surface of the planet if we want to get everyone back alive without making trips, dudes," Bill pointed out.

"I'm guessing you don't have transports, then?" Fox questioned, resting his hands on the table in front of the holographic projection. The canine shook his head.

"Unfortunately. However, we can hold three extra in my Arwing, dude. There's a small cargo bay in our models for getting supplies. You should take one of ours as well so we can get more people back," Bill replied. Fox nodded in agreement.

"So I suppose we have our plan all hammered out, then?" James asked, glancing at everyone for confirmation.

"Yeah, I think so. All that's left is to carry it out. First, I think we need some reconnaissance of the area where our friends are being held. The Wolfen has a cloaking device on it," Miyu explained, switching off the holomap.

Panther looked up just then. 'I'll go. I'll do it,' he tapped on the table. The vulpine nodded, relaying what he had said in Morse to everybody else.

"Are you sure this is a risk you are willing to take?" Fara asked, looking at the feline with a dubious expression. Panther nodded grimly.

"Yes. Wolfen has visual sensors. You can watch," he tapped. Fox relayed the message, and the crew seemed to understand at this point.

"Alright. You should go right now. We don't have any time to lose at this point. The fate of this entire system hangs in the balance here," Miyu said, looking at everyone and crossing her arms.

Panther nodded, and started to briskly walk out of the bridge. Fox hoped he would be alright out there. The vulpine didn't want these people to lose any more of their friends.

"Do you honestly think Panther will be okay out there?" James asked once the feline had left the bridge. Fox shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly. In our universe, he's a badass. I'm sure he can take care of himself just fine, but this Panther seems much more broken than ours. His tone is much more solemn and forlorn here, as well," the vulpine explained, crossing his arms.

"He lost his vocal cords and a few people he loved in the process. He has every right to be like that," the older vulpine replied with a sigh. Fox nodded gravely.

"It's just time for us to wait and hope he'll be alright out there. The pressure is on for all of us now. No turning back from here," the younger vulpine said, touching his cybernetic eye unconsciously.

Another few hours, and the fate of the system would be determined. That was a weight on the group's shoulders.

Fox just couldn't let these people go and leave without a second thought, no matter how badly he wanted to see Wolf again. They all had to make sacrifices in this fight.


	29. Machinery

Wolf was surprised Fay had finished the Flea before the end of the day. She had said she was putting finishing touches on the ship for the past ten hours, but she ended up completing everything in time for Wolf to test it the next day.

The lupine looked on at the finished fighter, crossing his arms, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. He could take a breath now that it was finished. It was almost over.

The small group had gathered around Fay, who was getting ready to explain what the situation was going to be like. The little canine cleared her throat, and everyone looked to her for instruction.

"As you all know, I've finished the Flea, again, and Wolf will be flying it to the other dimension so he can rescue Fox. The rest of us will be staying here to monitor the situation," Fay started. The lupine nodded in understanding, but he did have a question or two for her.

"If Fox has moved from wherever he was, how am I going to be able to get to him once I'm in the other dimension?" Wolf questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's simple. When I put Fox's eye in, I gave it capabilities for comms and tracking. All you have to do is tune in to the frequency of it, which was hardwired into the Flea. From there, he should be easy to track down," the white canine explained. Wolf nodded once more in satisfaction.

"But what if Fox is extremely far away from Wolf's location, by chance?" Panther asked, his arm around Falco, who was looking on in interest.

"Well, I've got an experimental drive on the Flea that isn't the dimension hopper. It goes faster than light speed," Fay replied with nonchalance. Wolf whistled in amazement.

"That's impressive. I'll be able to find Fox with no problem, then," the lupine remarked.

"That's the plan. You guys are all dismissed until tomorrow. That was everything," Fay stated. The group started wandering off a moment later, but Wolf chose to stay and look at the Flea.

Wolf knew he couldn't stall any longer. It was time to rescue Fox. Then, he knew, they could live a normal life together and just retire. The lupine was tired of fighting and losing things. He just wanted to stop for a while and breathe.

As soon as he rescued the man he loved more than anything in the universe, that is.

-o0o-

Fox was tapping his foot on the floor anxiously as he watched the live feed from Panther's Wolfen appear on one of the big monitors of the Lone Wolf's bridge. The feline was getting closer to the area where Falco and the others were being held, and he had engaged his cloaking device by now.

So far, the vulpine couldn't make anything particularly interesting about the surface of the planet but a mass of purple and green blobs. Panther was still dropping lower to the ground, but it was so strange to think that the planet's surface was full of aparoids. That wouldn't be a proper condition to keep prisoners, so Falco and the others must be in a closed off area.

Bill was standing next to Fox as they monitored Panther, but everyone else was busy keeping the ship cloaked and performing systems checks, so they weren't paying too much attention to the feed.

"I wish we could talk to Panther, you know, dude?" Bill asked as they stood there. Fox nodded in agreement.

"I do, Bill. This is just something we can't change, however. I'm sure Panther is going to be fine," the vulpine replied, although he had his doubts as well.

Panther's Wolfen had dipped even lower now, and it looked like he was where the cloud level of the planet might be, if it had one. Fox could make put some shapes of buildings in the swirling masses of colors. After checking the position of the life signs, the vulpine concluded the prisoners were most likely in one of the structures down on the surface. Panther seemed to notice this too, as he swooped lower to the ground.

"So we've got purple and green stuff, and now in between that somewhere, there's our friends in one of those fortress things. Dude, this blows," the canine stated with a grimace. Fox nodded.

"Narrowing it down," the vulpine murmured, watched the life signs and comparing them to the surface of the world. He was narrowing it down.

"Panther. Go a little further south. I think there's something on the surface over there," Fox said on comm after studying the map. The feline complied by turning the ship in that direction and continuing to move forward.

With the value of the prisoners like Wolf and Falco, wherever they were held must be pretty heavily guarded, at least in the inside. Fox thought back to that first dream he had, trying to remember what he saw.

He saw a garden made up of aparoids. It was inside a building, he thought, because it was dark and had a roof. Fox also remembered seeing everybody encased in giant aparoid crystals. He wondered just how he'd get everyone out. The crystals were most likely harder than even diamond. Perhaps the Lone Wolf had equipment to deal with that stuff. Either way, it was going to be a tough fight.

"Yo, dude. You alright there? You're staring at the ground like it's your worst enemy," Bill said with concern. The vulpine looked up at him.

"Sorry. Just trying to figure out what we're going to do when we get down there. I remembered a few things from one of my visions that might be helpful," Fox replied.

"And what might those things be, dude?" The canine questioned further.

Fox went on to explain what he'd seen in his vision, sans the part with Wolf, of course. Bill listened intently, and when the vulpine brought up the crystals and how hard they were going to be, he hummed, trying to think of what they could do. The vulpine hoped he had an idea.

"That's… pretty good information about the inside, dude. I think what we need to focus on is trying to get Wolf and all of them out of those crystals. But how can we break them?" Bill asked, scratching his head in thought. Miyu cleared her throat from her spot on the bridge, and Fox looked to her, hoping for some sort of idea.

"I may know a fix for that. Fay, before she disappeared, anyway, was working on a few different weapon prototypes. Her lab hasn't been touched since she… well… you know, but I can go check it out for anything," the lynx suggested. Fox liked the sound of that.

"If you have a good feeling, definitely go for it. You can head down there and check the place out," Fox said. Miyu nodded, and stood up, walking out of the bridge.

"At least we've got one easy fix there, right, dude?" Bill asked with a grin on his face. The vulpine rolled his eyes, looking back to the monitor.

By now, Panther had approached the area Fox was speaking of, and the vulpine saw exactly what he wanted to see. He checked the map with everyone's locations for reference, and sure enough, they were all there.

The problem was, the building looked to be some sort of aparoid stronghold.

Purple spires were sticking out into the sky on the edges of the buidling, which was like a tall purple skyscraper. Panther was still cloaked, and he was circling the area, but Fox could see some anti-air defenses. Great. The Arwings had the capacity to hold everyone, but it didn't have the cloaking to avoid the turrets. It was going to be tough to get by, but a distraction would make things easy.

"Maybe Miyu and Fara could distract the aparoids, and let us slip in unnoticed," Fox said, scratching his chin in thought.

"That's a good idea, dude," Bill muttered.

"Everyone would have to be in the most protected area of the base, probably the center. You'll really have to sneak around to get to them," James stated from his spot on the bridge. He too was observing the feed from Panther's Wolfen.

"You're probably right, dad. Panther, you can head back. We've got all the information we need right now," the vulpine said over comm. The feline complied, angling his ship back in the direction of the Lone Wolf.

"Okay, we've got a good plan. Are we going through with it as soon as he gets back here, dude?" Bill questioned. Fox nodded.

"I'll relay the information to Miyu and Panther, and we should definitely get going. We've lost enough time already; I don't want to lose any more," Fox replied, looking back out at the window towards the planet.

The group on the bridge didn't have much to do after that besides wait for Miyu and Panther to get back. Fox hoped Fay had left something in her lab that they could use, otherwise nobody could free Falco, Wolf, and the others. Those damn aparoids were crafty, that was for sure.

It just surprised Fox that they could win if he wasn't there. Why was he such a pivotal person in recent history? He was the key to the Lylat Wars, the Saurian Crisis, and the aparoid invasion. If he didn't exist, then there would be no Lylat System.

But he wasn't strong. Fox needed his team in order to do everything. If anything, the system would have been better off without him, especially after all that happened with Andrew in his universe. He was the one who drove the ape to madness, after all.

It was his fault Wolf had been framed, and then imprisoned and brainwashed by Andrew. Fox even suffered a fucking mental breakdown after recovering from the experience with Andrew, and his mind wasn't the most solid thing anymore.

He really needed to retire.

-o0o-

Fox had been waiting in the bridge with the rest of the crew for nearly a half hour when Panther and Miyu returned.

Panther was first, walking into the bridge with a nervous look on his face. Fox and Bill quickly relayed the plan to him, and he understood, clearly grateful that he wouldn't need to go back out again. The vulpine thought he'd done enough already. It was his turn to do something.

Miyu came up a few moments after Panther, a victorious look on her face. She was holding some sort of rifle in her hands, and it looked pretty average.

"Is that the weapon we were hoping for? It's kind of… normal," Fox remarked dryly, eyeing the weapon with skepticism.

"That's what I thought when I first saw it, as well. But then I went through some notes on it, and I found out that this thing's plasma bolts can rip through just about every material in existence. I'll bet that includes those crystals," Miyu replied. Now the vulpine was definitely inpressed.

"Then I guess we'll see how it's going to work," Fox said as the lynx handed him the rifle. He slung it across his armored back alongside the ordinary one.

"So, while you were down there, we figured out a plan," Fara stated after that was taken care of. Miyu raised a brow, waiting for an explanation. Fox's father, it seemed, was the one who was going to speak up this time.

"Alright, so the aparoid fortress is armed with lots of anti-air defenses around the outer perimeter, so we need someone to draw attention away while Bill and Fox go in and land. You and Fara are going to be the distraction. Panther and I are going to stay back here and monitor everything while that's going on," James explained. The lynx didn't seem to have any objections to that plan.

"Alright then; so when are we getting started?" Miyu asked.

"Well dude, we're gonna go now, since we've haven't got time to lose. You two ladies prepared?" Bill asked with a grin. Both Fara and Miyu nodded.

"Then let's get going. No time left," Fox said, starting to walk for the exit to the bridge.

"We'll keep track of you guys. Be careful, son," James said as the four walked out of the bridge.

"I will, dad. I promise you, I'll be okay," the younger vulpine replied, sparing a glance back over at his dad, who looked both concerned and calm at the same time, if that was even possible.

But then the door closed, and James disappeared from sight. All that was left to do was the suicide mission.


	30. Rescue

Wolf took a deep breath to ease his already frazzled nerves. It was finally time to pilot the Flea into the other universe and rescue Fox.

The lupine had already helped tow the Flea out onto the airfield tarmac outside of the lab, and it was set for takeoff. Wolf was waiting nervously outside of the ship for Fay to give him directions.

The little canine walked from the air control tower to the Flea, stopping in front of the lupine. Wolf was nervously tugging at his flight suit, which was a dark grey color and a little too tight for his taste.

"Okay, you know what to do. Use the drive to get to the other universe, find Fox, and get out of there as soon as possible. Time may either be quicker or slower to pass compared to this one, unfortunately, so I'm crossing my fingers that it hasn't been long for him that he's been stuck," Fay explained. Wolf nodded, putting his headset on.

"Got it. I'll make sure to radio with updates as I go. I'll see you guys later," the lupine replied, turning around and starting to climb up the side of the Flea to get in the cockpit.

"I know you'll be fine out there. Good luck!" The little canine exclaimed cheerfully, starting to head back towards the air control tower. Even she sounder slightly nervous and apprehensive, however.

Wolf climbed into the cockpit, closing it behind him. He started to perform some systems checks while waiting for the tower to contact him. The lupine noted that his hands were shaking while doing this, so he tried to dispel his nerves by taking some breaths. That didn't work very well.

Wolf was worried about what could have happened to Fox. What if he died in the crash? What if a very long time had passed in the other universe, and Fox died alone out there, not knowing if Wolf was going to find him?

The lupine then realized how small of a chance it was that the vulpine was still alive.

"Wolf? We're ready up here," Fay's voice crackled over comm, shaking the lupine from his thoughts.

"Understood. I'm ready to go down here," Wolf replied shakily, gripping the control sticks of the Flea tightly.

"Good. You may take off when you like. Remember that you don't need to lift into the air to start the drive. You just need to pass a speed of seventy kilometers per hour. The button to push to start the drive is the green one on the right side of the ship," Fay explained.

"Alright. I'll talk to you guys when I get through the portal," Wolf said gruffly, trying his hardest to cover his nerves with a cocky demeanor.

The lupine then started up the Flea, hearing the engines turn on and starting to hum softly. The G-Diffusers kicked on right after that, and Wolf started to ease the fighter forward. The Flea started to pick up more speed as it moved down the runway, and the lupine swallowed heavily, trying to stay calm enough to get ready.

He didn't really understand how Fox was so calm about doing this, especially when he was going into a complete unknown. Wolf knew he was strong, but that was insane.

The Flea reached fifty kilometers per hour. Then sixty. The lupine moved his right hand to hover over the button to activate the warp drive, watching the speed. He was thankful the runway was so lengthy, because taking off and doing it in the air in the middle of the Cornerian capital would raise questions.

At last, the ship made it to seventy kilometers per hour. Wolf took a breath, and then he pressed the button.

Just like what happened with Fox, something not unlike a wormhole opened up in front of the ship a second later. The Flea then entered the portal, and it felt like a massive gust of wind just slammed the ship as he entered.

For a few seconds, the outside was just a swirling mass of purples and blues. Wolf grunted at the turbulence inside of the portal. He didn't realize it was going to be so rough.

But as soon as everything started, it was over and the lupine was through. The Flea came out of the portal, and it was overlooking a yellow and purple planet. Wolf looked at it, confused.

"Uh… Fay? Do you read me?" The lupine questioned, activating his radio. He hoped he could communicate with the canine.

"Wolf? Wolf, I read you! Did you make it?" Fay asked excitedly, her voice crackling over comm.

Wolf sighed in relief. "Yeah, I made it. But the planet I came near is yellow and purple. Nothing I've ever seen before," he remarked, staring down at the unfamiliar world.

"Fox's last transmission was him crashing on Titania, so I out in the same coordinates as last time. You're looking at the same planet," the white canine replied, sounding just as puzzled.

"Then this doesn't make any damn sense. I see the sand, but the purple? There isn't an explanation for it, unless…" The lupine trailed off, realizing just what the purple mass could be.

"Aparoids?" Fay whispered, sounding horrified. The lupine bit his thumbnail, nervous and more than a little scared.

"Yeah. That has to be what it is. They've taken over this planet," Wolf stated, glancing over the surface once more. He hoped Fox was able to get off of the planet.

"Look, we can worry about this later. Your first priority is finding Fox. Now, in order to activate the tracker, flip the third switch on the right side of the console. It's light blue," the little canine directed. The lupine found the switch a moment later, and flipped it.

"Alright. What's next?" Wolf asked after completing the task.

"The monitor in front of you will display a map of the Lylat System. Fox will be an orange dot. All you have to do is tap on the dot, and the Flea will chart a course and fly to his location," Fay explained.

Wolf looked down on the map, but he didn't see any orange dot anywhere. Grumbling to himself, he zoomed out on the map until it showed their system and a few local solar systems. He finally saw the dot on a neighboring system. Smiling in triumph, he tapped the dot, and a line from his position to Fox's appeared.

"Found him. Now what?" The lupine questioned.

"There's a switch on the left side of the ship; it's light blue. Pull it, and you'll jump to FTL. I think you'll get there in two hours. It wouldn't take so long, but he's in another solar system," Fay replied.

Wolf had to crane his head far to the left to see properly, as he was missing his left eye, but he saw the switch and pulled it. The lupine felt himself being pushed back into the seat as the ship sped up so fast the outside of the ship turned from a starry backdrop into a blue hued mess.

"I'll be there soon, Fox," the lupine murmured.

-o0o-

The lift lurched to a stop, and the doors opened, depositing the group of four into the spacious hangar of the Lone Wolf. Fox glanced around, and he saw a few normal Arwings, some Wolfens, and the Arwings with increased storage. Fox had to admit, he was impressed with the amount of ships the team had.

"Just choose one of the bigger Arwings, dude," Bill said as the group walled into the hangar. Miyu and Fara went for their fighters.

"Alright. Does it handle differently than a regular Arwing?" The vulpine asked as they approached the ships.

"No. The controls are the same, but it'll feel quite a bit bulkier, dude," Bill remarked.

Fox said nothing, merely nodding as he approached one of the larger Arwings. It had the shape of one, but the wings were larger and there was a much bigger cargo bay. The original Arwings had a small one, mainly meant for holding bombs and other supplies, but these were about three times as big. Now, that was still relatively small, but three people could fit in the back.

The vulpine climbed up to the cockpit and crawled inside, closing it and starting up the engines. The layout and controls were, in fact, exactly the same as the small Arwing.

Fox opened a channel, ready to speak with the other three.

"We ready to start this?" The vulpine questioned, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Yeah. Miyu and I are good to go," Fara replied, her voice crackling over comm.

"Dude. Let's get going," Bill remarked, starting his engines. Fox could hear his own G-Diffusers kicking on, and he grabbed the joysticks, lifting the ship up off of the ground gently.

Unlike the small Arwing and the Wolfen, who were propelled out of the hangar of the Lone Wolf, the bigger Arwings had to carefully exit the hangar. The vulpine didn't much care for how heavy the controls felt.

"Remember the plan. Fara and Miyu distract the anti air defenses while Bill and I land undetected," Fox relayed as the two big fighters exited the hangar and joined the other two out in space. The purple and green planet loomed ahead of them.

"Remember not to die. That'll screw us all over," Miyu remarked, a smile evident in her voice. Fox rolled his eyes.

"I think we're all very clear about that," the vulpine replied dryly.

The rest of the flight to the planet was rather quiet, since the tension of the mission had finally caught up with the group of four.

Fox was surprised there was no huge aparoid force guarding the planet. He supposed they were more worried about taking over the Lylat System than guarding their home base. Maybe they didn't expect an attack at all. They didn't consider that when an animal is cornered, it's at its most dangerous state of mind.

The four ships finally broke the planet's atmosphere after a good quarter hour of flying. Fox pulled up the local map that Panther had charted, adjusting his direction for the base. It was still about two kilometers away, though.

"Mm. Wonder what it would be like to land on the planet, dude?" Bill asked suddenly. Fox looked down at the swirling green and purple mass.

"It looks almost like an ocean," Fara started. "Most likely, we'd die down there."

"Drowning in machines. Sounds lovely," Fox murmured grimly, looking at the surface uneasily.

The vulpine refocused himself, and looked at the horizon to see the base in view, slowly becoming larger.

"It's almost time to start this, guys. Miyu and Fara, you should go on ahead of us," Fox ordered, trying his hardest not to sound nervous. He thought he sounded convincing.

"Understood, Fox. We'll keep them off of you two," the lynx replied cockily, her Wolfen streaking ahead of Fox and Bill, Fara trailing behind.

"Be careful," the vixen said softly before she shut off the feed. Fox sighed, looking over at Bill's ship.

"You have the feeling this is gonna go bad, too?" The dog asked.

"Yeah, I do. I wish this wasn't happening," the vulpine said. The base was almost upon the other two at this point.

"Doesn't matter. We're here now, and we're gonna save them, dude," Bill said, his voice filling with confidence. The vulpine found it infectious, as he narrowed his eyes, keeping his eyes on his radar.

Miyu and Fay were two hundred meters away. The vulpine figured they'd be in firing range at about forty.

One hundred. Eighty. Sixty. Fifty. Forty.

Fox looked up, and he saw purple plasma streaks rip through the air. The defenses noted hostile presence. He just hoped they'd be okay.

"Nows your chance! Break for it!" Miyu shouted over comm. Fox grunted in agreement, boosting faster.

The two bigger Arwings streaked for the base. Fox swallowed heavily, gripping the joysticks until his hands hurt.

"Let's go," the vulpine said, almost growling.

-o0o-

The Flea lurched from FTL, bringing the lupine back into normal motion. He felt dazed, and a little nauseous, but he was alive. Quickly regaining his bearings, Wolf looked out the cockpit glass at his surroundings.

He felt a sense of dread at what he saw.

Wolf looked at the purple and green planet, and he knew what it was. The aparoid homeworld. But why was Fox there?

"Christ. Maybe there's a mothership around," the lupine muttered, pressing a few buttons on the console in front of him.

Wolf opened a public channel, figuring if there was something else in space with him, he should find it.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? I need some help," Wolf said, his voice shaking. For a moment, there was no answer. But then someone hailed him.

"Who is this? You're a long way from the Lylat System. Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Wolf sighed in relief.

"It's a long story. I'm looking for Fox McCloud," the lupine stated simply. There was nothing but silence on the other end for a moment.

"I'm going to send you the coordinates for our mothership. Get here as fast as you can," the voice replied, much to Wolf's confusion.

He received the coordinates a moment later, and angled the Flea in the direction of it. The ship wasn't too far away, but Wolf sped there as fast as he could regardless.

The lupine didn't take much time to look at the mothership, but it did look similar to the Great Fox. Wolf found the hangar, and eased himself inside, landing near an Arwing.

Wolf climbed out of the fighter, grunting when he hot the ground. The lupine looked around the spacious hangar, and he saw two figures in metal armor walking towards him. They looked familiar, he thought, as he approached them.

As he got closer, he realized why they looked familiar. One of them was Panther; and the other looked like an older version of Fox. The lupine immediately assumed the worst, thinking that time was faster in this universe.

"Oh shit. Wolf?" The older Fox asked. As he approached, the lupine noted some distinct differences. Fox had grey fur all over, and a chunk of his ear was missing.

"Are… are you Fox?" Wolf asked, terrified. The vulpine's eyes widened in surprise, and he shook his head, much to the lupine's relief.

"No. No, I'm not. I'm his father," he replied.

"Whoa… You're James? James McCloud?" Wolf questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I don't have time to explain what happened with me. Look, Fox and the rest of our team is down on that planet, trying to save some people," James explained. The lupine's dread grew even more than it had.

"Oh shit. I need to get down there now," he said. James nodded.

"They could use the backup. The coordinates will be loaded into your comm system. I'm not going to ask how the hell you got here, especially from another universe, but they need you. Fox… he needs you. Get down there," the older vulpine said.

"Yeah. I'll go," the lupine said after a moment, turning back to his fighter, but Panther stopped him. He pointed to a nearby Wolfen, and Wolf nodded.

The lupine ran over to the Wolfen in the hangar, and climbed in to it. He guessed it was this universe's Wolf, because the display from the console was restricted to the right half to compensate for his missing eye. Wolf started up the ship, and flicked the switch to release the maglocks, settling into a sense of familiarity.

Wolf shot out of the hangar, and angled his ship for the area where Fox was headed. He had to get there soon.

"I'm finally here, Fox. I'm coming," the lupine whispered, boosting his Wolfen faster.


	31. Genocide

"There! We've got an opening, Bill!" Fox shouted over comm, looking down at an area where the two huge Arwings could land. It looked to be relatively flat and free of anything that would complicate an escape.

"I see it! We need to be quick, dude!" The dog shouted.

The two Arwings flew towards the spot the vulpine indicated, which seemed to be a small courtyard. The defenses didn't take note of Fox and Bill, as they were busy firing on Fara and Miyu. The two ships were able to set down with ease, thankfully.

Fox exited the cockpit, and dropped down on the hard purple surface of the courtyard. Bill did the same, and walked over to him.

"Are you ready to head inside, dude?" He questioned, motioning to a large door that led into the fortress.

"Yeah, let's get going. We need to make this quick," the vulpine replied, starting to run towards the door, Bill following closely behind.

The huge door opened automatically as the two approached it, and Fox drew his regular rifle, glancing around and looking for any aparoids that might be ready to ambush them. He didn't see any, however, which was odd.

The area the two canines had entered was a large room if some sort, and had a numerous paths leading from it into other parts of the citadel. The vulpine didn't know which one to take.

"We need to head down, and towards the center of this place, remember? You know, because of the scan we did on the Lone Wolf? We need to keep going forward for now, dude," Bill stated, pointing at the archway some twenty meters ahead of them.

"Just be ready for anything, and don't let those aparoids touch you. The moment they do, you're done," the vulpine warned as he crept towards their destination.

"I know, I will. My question is are you going to be okay? You know this isn't your fight, and seeing our Wolf... Is this going to mess you up?" The dog asked in concern, looking over at Fox.

The vulpine was silent for a moment as they continued along. He was already unstable enough, but was this encounter going to make things worse?

"Look, I'm in this fight now as much as you are. And as for seeing the others... I'm just going to have to deal with it, Bill. Whatever happens, happens. But I'm here right now, and that's what matters most," Fox replied, looking over at Bill. He seemed satisfied with that answer.

The two walked through the massive door, and they came upon a massive rotunda that seemed to extend all the way to the top of the citadel, where a skylight revealed the purple sky above them. It also extended down to the bottom of the fortress, but Fox couldnt see all of the way down. A spiral staircase snaked around the edge of the rotunda and went both up and down. It seemed they had quite a trek to make.

"Dude, heads up! Aparoids are coming right at us!" Bill exclaimed suddenly, ripping the vulpine from his thoughts. The canine pointed at a mass of large purple bugs flying right at them from the skylight above them.

"Start moving down the staircase! We need to reach the bottom as soon as we can! Shoot any aparoids that get close!" The vulpine shouted, starting to run down the stairs, Bill right behind.

The aparoids chose to descend down the center of the place, which would make shooting them easier. The vulpine brought his rifle up, and aimed it at one of the machines who had gotten a bit too close. Fox realized that his prosthetic eye was making calculations for a perfect shot on an enemy. It seemed like it was useful for something. He fired, and it shattered into pieces instantly.

"We've got this, dude!" Bill exclaimed encouragingly, destroying a few aparoids as they got close to him.

The staircase seemed to extend downward endlessly, but Fox didn't have much time to ponder just how far down it could go, as the endless waves of aparoids kept distracting him. His eye continued to make calculations, and his prosthetic arm seemed to snap his rifle wherever a machine happened to be, instantly destroying it. The vulpine was glad his prosthetic didn't fail in combat.

Bill was having a little trouble, but he was still keeping the bugs a good distance from him as the two continued to run down the rotunda.

"I feel like we're getting closer!" Fox shouted behind him.

"Dude, I so hope you're right!" The dog exclaimed in response.

Close or not, things were heating up, and Fox was worried he was going to die. He didn't want to; he was so close to finishing what he'd started. Taking a breath to stay his nerves, he continued his relentless assault on the aparoids as they screeched at him.

-o0o-

Wolf was surprised that he had met no resistance from any aparoids as he approached Fox's coordinates. He'd expected some to attack his Wolfen, but nothing came.

The lupine began to realize why, however, when he came upon the fortress that the vulpine coordinates led to.

He saw two Wolfen flying around the exterior of the place while avoiding fire from some anti air turrets. Nobody paid his fighter any mind as he approached, however. He wondered why that would be the case.

It didn't matter much for him to do anything about it, however, as he took the chance and looked for a suitable place to land. He ended up finding a spot where two large Arwings were already landed, and he decided to set his ship down there, as well.

The Wolfen landed gently by one of the Arwings, and Wolf jumped out of his cockpit, hitting the ground and looking at the surrounding area. He didn't see any aparoids, but he drew his blaster pistol regardless, just in case.

Wolf saw a large door adjacent to his position, and decided to go inside. If Fox was anywhere, it had to be somewhere inside the citadel.

The lupine tried to use his comms to contact someone as he stepped inside of the stronghold, but found that his communications were being jammed by something.

"There goes trying to locate Fox," the lupine murmured to himself in frustration. He crept into the huge room, and saw that there were plenty of paths to choose where to go.

The lupine had no way of telling where Fox had chosen to go from this point. He was going to have to take a guess, but which door would he take?

Luckily, Wolf heard something coming from the door in front of him. He heard the sound of gunshots, and the strange screeching noises that came from an aparoid. He knew Fox had to be in there.

The lupine rushed through the door, and on the other side, he found a huge rotunda with a staircase snaking around, but the center of it was filled with aparoids. None of them seemed to be taking notice of him, however, and we're instead descending deeper into the fortress.

He looked around, trying to find the source of the gunshots, and he faintly saw two figures firing plasma wildly a long ways below him.

"That has to be Fox!" Wolf exclaimed in relief.

The lupine wanted to cry out to get his attention, but he decided that wouldn't be a good idea, as he could gain the aparoids' attention and distract Fox and the other person, possibly getting them killed.

He chose instead to start running down the stairway, checking every so often to make sure Fox was doing okay and that the mass of bugs hadn't taken notice of him.

"I'm coming, Fox. I'm almost there," the lupine murmured as he ran down the steps.

-o0o-

"Dude, we're almost at the bottom of this thing!" Bill exclaimed, looking down for a moment. Fox made sure there weren't any aparoids in his direct vicinity, and looked down as well.

Sure enough, they were nearly at the bottom of the citadel. There was a single door down there that led off somewhere, which was most likely where Wolf and the others would be.

"Come on! Let's make a break for it!" The vulpine exclaimed, seeing a bit of a break in the onslaught of aparoids coming after them. Bill nodded, and together the two sprinted as fast as they could down the stairs.

The two canines were incredibly lucky. They made it all the way to the bottom of the staircase, and booked it as fast as they could to the door. The vulpine only spared one glance behind him as he ran, and saw the aparoids closing in on them. He thought he also saw a figure running down the stairs, but he figured his eyes were playing tricks on him due to the panic he was experiencing.

Bill forced open the only door, which was surprisingly small compared to the ones I'm the area above them, as it was big enough for a regular person to fit into, and scrambled inside, Fox behind him. The dog closed the door behind them, sighing in relief.

"Oh, it's finally over," the vulpine panted, resting his hands in his knees as he looked at the door.

"I'm glad about that as well, but we need to keep going. There's another door down this hallway, come on," Bill replied, pointing towards it. Fox turned, examining the area.

He was slightly surprised to see that the hall was exactly like the one from his vision. Which meant the garden, or prison, was on the other side of that door.

"We'll be where the others are once we pass through there," Fox stated, starting to walk down the hallway. Bill nodded as he trudged along as well, not feeling like questioning the vulpine anymore.

The two made their way down the hall, and came upon the door. It wasn't anything remarkable, just a purple door with a bar to push it in. The vulpine expected something a little more grandiose; he thought it would at least be locked. He shrugged mentally, pushing the door open.

When the vulpine had entered the area, he was sad to admit his vision had gotten nearly every detail correct. They were truly standing in a garden made of aparoids. Fox saw huge crystals scattered about the place, and he knew those belonged to the captured Star Fox and Star Wolf members.

"Dude... This is insane," Bill breathes in disbelief from beside the vulpine.

"I knew I was going to see this, but it's still a sad sight." He sighed. "All that matters right now is that-" Fox stopped speaking suddenly, groaning at a sharp pain in his right shoulder blade. When Bill looked at him on concern, he pointed to the area which hurt, silently asking the dog to examine it. He heard a gasp a second later.

"W... What?" Fox managed to croak out, the pain spreading to his spine. It felt like fire underneath his skin.

"Dude, something got you. An aparoid shot you, and there's a crystal buried in your armor. I'm going to see if I can get it out..." Bill murmured. Fox shook his head almost immediately.

"Don't… don't do it... You'll get infected. It's too late... For me. Go. Get the others out. Take the rifle," Fox managed to gasp out, turning to face Bill.

Before the dog could give a response, Fox slumped to the floor, groaning. His head hurt worse than any migraine he'd ever experienced before, and his spine felt like it was splitting in half. The vulpine was starting to hear whispers in his head.

"Fox..." the canine trailed off. Fox growled lowly in his throat.

"G... Go, dammit!" Fox shouted, causing the dog to nod in fear, grabbing the rifle that could break through the crystals from his back and running to free someone.

"Be one with us your pain will go away you will be stronger faster better than ever before," a strange voice in his head murmured over and over. With a whimper, the vulpine grabbed his head, trying to block the voice out.

"Get out! Get out of my head!" Fox yelled, tears sliding down his face from the intensity of the headache he had developed. The pain had spread to his whole body, and he couldn't move anything.

Fox tried to fight and stay conscious for just a little while longer, but the pain proved to be too great and the vulpine slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was someone touching his cheek, and he leaned into the warmth before he fell under.

-o0o-

Wolf burst through the door at the bottom of the rotunda, dashing into the hallway and shutting it behind him. Once Fox and his companion had made it through, the aparoids started to target him. Luckily, he made it through without being wounded. The lupine was close to Fox now.

Wolf walked down the hallway he was in, breathing heavily from sheer exhaustion. He really needed to retire, he decided.

The lupine reached the end of the hallway, and he took a breath to calm his nerves before pushing the door open. What he found reminded him if what Fox had said about his first vision all that time ago.

A garden made of aparoids.

Sadly, the lupine didn't have time to marvel at the sights, as he then looked around to see if he could find Fox. He heard gunshots in the distance, but that wasn't his concern just yet.

A groan from Wolf's left alerted him that someone was there. He glanced over, and saw exactly what he didn't want to see.

Fox was clutching at his head, his eyes closed and tears streaming from his eyes. The lupine ran over to his side, crouching down and looking at him.

"Fox, what happened to you?" Wolf asked, mainly to himself as he saw that the vulpine was unconscious, or at least close to it. The lupine lay a hand on his cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb. There was no response.

Starting to lose his calm, the lupine looked to see why he was unconscious. Wolf looked over his armor-clad body until his found a wound on his back, near his right shoulder blade. And aparoids crystal the size of his forearm was jabbed in Fox. He needed to get it out.

"I won't be able to get infected. I'm not wearing any armor. I don't have any prosthetics. I'll be fine," the lupine assured himself. He lay his gun down next to him, just in case.

Swallowing to calm himself, he grabbed the giant crystal without giving anything a second thought. It burned his hand, but he clenched his jaw and kept his grip, trying to pull the shard out. It was slowly giving to Wolf's pull, sliding out slowly, while that burning sensation was still ever-present in his hand.

The more Wolf dragged out of the shoulder, the more blood he saw. The crystal was embedded at least an inch in Fox's flesh; he was lucky it didn't penetrate further.

At last, Wolf pulled the last of the blood-covered crystal out and threw it across the garden. His hand still continued to burn.

"Oh, this isn't good," Wolf murmured, trying to maintain his calm. He needed to get Fox's armor off now. But how?

An idea came to his mind almost immediately. He could cut the armor off, as it seemed locked to Fox's body. The lupine drew a knife from his pocket, and looked for a suitable place to start. The only place where the armor ended was at the neck, so Wolf chose to do the back first.

The lupine slid the blade between Fox's skin and the armor, and pulled as hard as he could, his muscles straining. After an agonizing moment, the armor gave and broke off of the vulpine's body, clattering to the floor. Fox's torso was uncovered, except for a grey shirt.

Now that the armor was off, Wolf could clearly see the hole in Fox's body. It was oozing blood, but there wasn't much the lupine could do to stop the blood flow, so he simply pressed his hand on the wound while he worked at getting the rest of the armor off.

"Come on, Fox. You've survived more than this. You're strong," Wolf murmured, tearing the gauntlets off of Fox's arms, revealing the metal prosthetic.

Wolf realized his hand was still burning as he was working on the boots. It was a constant stinging pain, and it wouldn't go away, even though the appendage didn't look hurt. The lupine was beginning to worry more for himself now.

When the lupine finished with the boots, Fox groaned, but he didn't open his eyes. The lupine opened the eyelid containing the real eye, but it showed he was still unconscious. When Wolf opened the robotic eye, he saw that it was glowing purple and looking around wildly.

The aparoids infected it.

"It might take control of Fox's body," the lupine muttered, starting to panic, his breath picking up. His mind raced with the task of finding a solution for this problem.

The eye would have to come out. That was the only option. If it was left in, it would take control of Fox, due to the chip know his brain the controlled the eye. How was Wolf going to take it out?

Perhaps he could stab the eye with his knife, and it would simply shut off. That was the only option the lupine could think of.

Wolf gripped his weapon so tight his knuckles turned white, and with his other hand opened the eyelid containing the prosthetic, watching as it looked around in disgust.

Carefully, the lupine stuck the knife in the eye, and the purple glow dimmed to nothingness. The prosthetic looked like nothing more than a blank grey orb with a gash now. Sighing in relief and exhaustion, Wolf slumped to the floor, facing Fox. He looked peaceful now, and his chest was rising and falling normally. He was able to fix the problem, and Fox would be fine.

"I'm done. This is over," the lupine whispered.

As Wolf stood up, he realized his hand continued to burn. Why was it still hurting? He looked down at it one more, but he still saw no evidence of an injury, which was strange.

He also realized the sound of gunshots had stopped, at least a few minutes ago. The lupine was too wrapped up in saving Fox to worry about them, but now he was curious as to why he heard that.

The lupine gingerly picked the vulpine up, and he decided on finding Fox's friend. After all, he should be in the garden too, right?

It did confuse him as he realized that Fox's companion wasn't with him while he was like this. Where could he have gone? And what was the source of those gunshots?

Wolf, his vulpine companion in his arms, starting walking in the garden, searching for the source of the gunshots he'd heard. He had to admit, the place was pretty, despite being made of machines.

As the lupine picked his way around the large space, he noted some crystals dotted about the place that were shattered. Something clicked within Wolf's mind; Fox's friend was saving the people trapped in the crystals! That's why the vulpine was alone.

The lupine came upon a tall, purple hill with a singular dead tree atop it, and decided to ascend it to see if he could spy Fox's friend from up there. He climbed the steep slope, encumbered slightly by the vulpine, and reached the top, looking around the place.

It wasn't as large as the lupine would've thought, perhaps the size of ten of the Great Fox's hangars. Wolf saw a small group of people walking just down the opposite side of the hill. There were about five figures there. Wolf shouted to get their attention, which caused a bulldog- Bill, he realized- to wave him down in excitement.

The lupine scrambled down the hill as fast as he could, stopping just short of Bill. He glanced at the others, and realized that they were all this universe's versions of his allies. They had slight differences to them, the lupine noted.

"Dude... You're Wolf, right? His Wolf?" The dog asked in awe, pointing down at Fox. The lupine cradled him closer to his chest protectively.

"I am, yeah. He's going to be alright now; I got him all patched up. He's just sleeping, but it seems you've got a more exciting story to tell me with these guys," Wolf replied, glancing at the five others; Falco, Slippy, Fay, Leon, and Katt.

"I do, of course, but thats going to have to wait, dude. The quick explanation is that they were captured and imprisoned, and don't know exactly what's going on," Bill explained hurriedly.

Falco then cleared his throat to speak. "So you're from another universe, you and Fox there?" He asked. Wolf nodded, causing the avian to press a hand to his temple. "Shit, I need some alcohol. This is a bit much," he muttered.

"You can have some when we get back to our ship. Right now we need to find and save our Wolf," the dog replied, glancing around to see where the next crystal was.

"I think what you're looking for is right over there," Wolf murmured, angling his head towards a crystal that was close to the way they had come in. It looked to be untouched, so it had to hold Wolf inside of it.

"Yeah, you're probably right, dude. Let's get going, then," Bill stated, starting to run towards the crystal off in the distance. He seemed to be in a hurry, but Wolf would be as well, given the situation they had found themselves in.

The lupine ran after him, with the other rescued captives around him. As they traveled, Wolf took note of the subtle differences in everyone compared to the ones in his universe. For example, Katt was wearing a Star Fox jacket, and was missing part of her ear. Fay seemed quiet and calm compared to his version. It was an odd feeling to see them like that, almost like Deja Vu.

It really made the lupine miss his own universe.

When Bill reached the crystal, which wasn't too far away from their exit, much to Wolf's surprise, the canine drew some sort of rifle from his back. What's a rifle going to do against that? He wondered.

The lupine looked on in confusion and surprise as the dog began shooting at the crystal, and while chunks of it came off when a plasma bolt connected with the material. He didn't understand how that was possible, but like Bill had said, there wasn't much time for an explanation.

The chunks blew apart in a cloud of purple dust, and when it lifted, the lupine saw a very familiar figure groan as he started falling out of his prison. Bill caught him as he fell, and helped to right the man. He was able to stand on his own a moment later, albeit still groaning.

Wolf found himself staring into his own eye.

The lupine was expecting to see himself, but it didn't make the real thing any less shocking. The other Wolf seemed to be in an equally surprised state.

Wolf noted that the other lupine was wearing the outfit that he'd used during the aparoid invasion. He had to admit it was a bit garish to see, compared to his simple leather duster he wore now. He decided he looked a bit ridiculous back then. Perhaps he was having a premature midlife crisis back then.

"Am I… looking at myself?" The other lupine asked, rubbing his eye as if to dispel a hallucination.

"Sort of," Wolf started, scratching his ear. "I could explain more later, when we're safe, but right now I think we should be leaving, right, Bill?" He asked, looking over at the dog, who nodded.

"That's a good idea, dude. We've kept Miyu and Fara waiting long enough. Only problem is that we'll have to go out the way we came to get to them," Bill explained.

"Then we'll go right through those aparoids, and let nothing stop us from leaving," the lupine replied fiercely, clutching Fox tight to his chest.

Wolf started towards the way he'd entered the garden, with the rest of the confused group behind him. It was going to be a hell of a time to explain everything to them, unfortunately for Bill.

Fox still slept soundly in his arms, looking rather peaceful despite the fact that a huge crystal had been stabbed in his back a little while ago. The lupine still felt an enormous amount of relief at seeing him alive, and he couldn't wait to talk to Fox again.

Wolf finally found the door to leave, and exited the accursed garden. He felt a weight leave his chest as he reentered the cramped hallway, but he couldn't really explain why, but all he knew was that he needed to leave as fast as he could.

The lupine had to forced himself not to rush ahead of the others as they all jogged towards the door at the other end of the hall. He knew they were going to be in for a fight, but he wasn't sure if they'd make it out. This whole mission was basically suicidal from the start.

Bill was the one to force open the door on the other side, and he raised his rifle, preparing for a fight, but then he stepped out of the doorway and looked around the rotunda, confused.

"There's nothing out here!" The canine exclaimed, puzzled.

"What?" The lupine asked in confusion, running through the doorway as well. Sure enough, when he looked up in the massive room, there wasn't a single aparoid around.

"Where could they have gone? They were just here!" Bill remarked, glancing around the place.

Wolf sighed. "Bill, let's just take this opportunity to get the hell out of here, okay? We've got to leave now," he stated, started to walk towards the staircase. It didn't matter what Bill though in the long run, because the lupine was going to get Fox to safety either way.

"Y- Yeah, dude. You're probably right. Let's just go," the dog murmured. The rest of the group had trickled out by now, and Bill went over to converse with them, most likely to explain what was going on.

Wolf's patience was beginning to slip away. He growled softly to himself, starting to climb up the staircase. They could catch up if they wanted to; he was tired of dealing with them.

Everyone else started ascending the monstrous staircase after about a minute since he started, but Wolf didn't care. He was going to load Fox on his ship, and fly back to the Lone Wolf on his own if he had to.

As the lupine climbed the staircase, a few thoughts came to his mind. First, it was incredibly strange to see himself in this universe. Sure, he was expecting it, but that didn't make it any less surprising.

Second was that he'd have to get James back to their universe as well. Wolf figured the Flea could snugly fit three people, but he was more than a little surprised to see the old vulpine alive. Everybody in the Lylat System thought he was dead.

Well, that was the case with Fox in his universe as well. Everyone but Pepper and the Star Fox crew thought he'd died by Andrew's hand.

It was weird to think that Fox and James were taking the saying like father like son to a completely different level.

When Wolf finally arrived at the part of the rotunda that branched off at ground level, he was gasping for breath, the climb taking quite a lot out of him.

"Why couldn't they just have an elevator?" The lupine wondered aloud, setting Fox on the floor so he could catch his breath.

By the time the lupine had caught his breath and was ready to continue back to the ships, Bill and his group arrived at the top, albeit slightly more energized. That was probably because they didn't have to carry a hundred pound unconscious fox.

"We're almost out of here! Come on dude, let's go!" Bill exclaimed encouragingly, starting to run for the exit. Wolf nodded, picking Fox up and running after everyone.

He was so close. He couldn't quit now.

The large group ran through the giant crossroads and back out into the courtyard, where they saw all three ships still intact, but heard no gunshots. Bill raised a hand to his comm.

"Miyu? Fara, you there? We got everyone out," the dog said on comms. After a moment of tense silence, he looked completely relieved. He turned to look at everyone else, who were crowded around him.

"Miyu and Fara are okay. They took out the anti-air defenses and are waiting for us to leave. We're going to get out of here," he said, much to everyone's relief.

"Hey, who's gonna pilot that other Arwing?" Falco asked a moment later, realizing Fox was still unconscious.

"I can do it," the other Wolf said. "Falco, Slippy, Katt, you've got my ship. Leon and Fay can go with Bill. We just need to get out of here right now, nothing else matters."

Everybody seemed satisfied with that, and Wolf was shocked to know that he would've said the same thing if he was in that situation. It was odd to think about.

Wolf sprinted over to the borrowed Wolfen, and loaded his vulpine companion in the back of the cockpit as he climbed into the pilot's seat. The lupine started up the engines, and turned to look at Fox.

He was sleeping soundly. He looked so young when he was asleep, like he still had all of his innocence. Wolf smiled to himself, and turned back to the controls, starting to lift off from the ground with the larger ships.

The mission was over, and Fox was safe. He did realize one thing, however. He had forgotten it was there at first, but it was recognizable now.

The lupine's hand never stopped burning.


	32. Free

Light.

When Fox opened his eyes, he saw a bright fluorescent light above him.

What had happened to him?

The vulpine vaguely remembered a pain in his shoulder, and shouting at Bill to go and leave him alone. After that, he felt a warm and familiar presence, and then he'd descended into unconsciousness.

Fox, feeling like he had adjusted to the brightness comfortably, sat up. He registered that he was in a medical bed, and he looked around to take stock of his surroundings. The vulpine saw that he was in a medbay that wasn't very large, but was clean. Fox knew then that he was on the Lone Wolf. He was alone, however, in the medbay. Who had rescued him, then?

The vulpine noticed one more thing as he kicked his covers off and placed his legs on the cold metal floor of the medbay. He could only see out of his regular eye. More than a little confused, Fox walked over to a mirror he could see in the corner of the room. When the vulpine looked in the mirror, he saw that the normally bright eye was dull, and had a hole in it, in fact. He also noticed the he was wearing sweatpants and a wifebeater.

"What the hell?" Fox questioned softly, blinking a few times. He needed answers right now.

The vulpine walked quickly out of the medbay and into an empty hallway. Looking to the right, Fox saw a lift, and started to run straight towards it. He was glad he didn't have any trouble moving his legs. Either way, he wanted to know how long he was out of it.

The vulpine entered the lift, and hit the button for the bridge. He hoped BIll was up there, and could give him some much needed answers. He tapped his metal foot on the floor impatiently as the lift rose all the way to the top of the mothership.

As he stood around, Fox realized that if he was back at the Lone Wolf safely, then Bill must have been able to complete the mission without any problems. That was excellent, but that made the vulpine feel like a liability to his companions. He was becoming a liability to literally everyone he met.

Fox blinked in surprise as the lift stopped and opened, revealing the spacious bridge in front of him. The vulpine noted the presence of Bill, his father, and…

And Wolf?

The vulpine walked in the bridge, slightly dazed, his gaze focused on the lupine that was conversing with Bill and James and had taken no notice of him, for Fox was on his blind side. For half a moment, he thought it was the Wolf native of this universe, but then he noted the brown duster and plain grey eyepatch, and knew it was his Wolf.

"Wolf?" Fox asked, his voice raspy as he looked at the lupine in awe. Wolf turned immediately at hearing his name, and smiled wide when he saw the vulpine.

"Fox!" The lupine exclaimed in happiness, starting to run towards the vulpine. Fox did the same, and they met each other halfway, with him nearly tackling Wolf with a hug. He returned it fiercely, and the two reunited lovers held each other there, caring about nothing else.

The vulpine didn't have the words to express how happy he was, and just kept embracing Wolf, a few tears starting to slide down his face as he inhaled the lupine's thick scent.

He didn't really understand how Wolf was actually there, holding him tightly. Part of him didn't really care. The vulpine just couldn't believe the man he loved was right here.

The two did end up releasing each other reluctantly, and Fox smiled up at the lupine, still shocked at seeing him here, of all places.

"I came to rescue you. We built another Flea, and I made it to this universe, and I ended up finding you out here," the lupine tried explaining, which ended up making the vulpine even more confused than he already was before.

"So… was it you that saved me down there?" Fox questioned, remembering that warm feeling he'd had before he blacked out. The lupine nodded.

"The Flea tracked you to the planet, and I ended up meeting with your father and Panther, who put me in the right direction. I... I found you with that crystal stuck in your back," Wolf started explaining, holding his right hand as if it was hurting.

"You found Bill. You got out. So we're all okay, then? Nobody died?" Fox questioned, looking down at the lupine's hand. He decided on asking the lupine about it later, in private.

"Ask them yourself," Wolf replied, gesturing to James and Bill, who were busy watching the exchange between the two canines. Fox nodded, his face feeling especially warm all of a sudden as he walked over to the other two, who were watching with grins on their faces.

"Son, I'm glad you're okay. Wolf and Bill had told me what happened down there. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," the older vulpine murmured, his ears flattening on his head as he spoke.

When Fox looked at his father, he saw himself in that moment. James felt like he was useless because he wasn't able to do anything for the people he cared about. He felt like a liability.

"It's okay, Dad. I'm alive and well right now, and that's what matters, right?" Fox asked, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Bill then coughed to get their attention.

"I really do hate to break up the reunions, dudes, but we still have a problem to deal with. We need to destroy the aparoids for good now that we've rescued everyone here," the grey canine explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Where are they, anyway?" The vulpine questioned, meaning the people Bill had freed on the planet.

"Still recovering from their ordeal. Miyu, Fara, and Panther have been taking care of them and catching them up on what's happened these past three days. It's really-" Fox cut him off with a surprised bark.

"Three damn days? I've been out of it that long?" Fox questioned in surprise, looking at his dad and Wolf for confirmation. They both nodded grimly.

"Yeah, you were in rough shape, dude," Bill said, tapping his fingers on a nearby console. "We knew you would be okay, but I had to convince Wolf boy over here that he didn't need to be by your side all day and night. He was just about to head back to your room when you came in here."

"We're just glad you're doing alright now," Wolf murmured with a soft smile, looking down at Fox. The vulpine sighed softly, crossing his arms.

"Look, it's great that we rescued everyone and I'm alive, but I… I'm not ready to go out and fight just yet," he murmured sadly, scratching his ear absentmindedly and averting his gaze from the other three.

Bill spoke up first. "Dude, I get it. You're still sore and hurting. Nobody can fault you for that stuff. When you're ready, we'll-"

"That's not what I meant, Bill," Fox said, cutting him off. "I meant up here," he added much softer, tapping his head.

"Oh," was all that came from the dog's mouth, and he frowned. "Sorry, dude."

"Look, can I just talk to Wolf in private? I'll get back to you guys later about the aparoids, okay?" The vulpine asked. James and Bill nodded in understanding, and Fox started to walk out if the bridge, with Wolf following him into the lift wordlessly.

As the vulpine hit the button that would take them to the barracks, Wolf asked him, "Fox, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I... I'll explain when... When we get back to my room," Fox stated softly, not wanting to break down in an elevator. The lupine nodded, slightly confused.

When the lift doors opened at the barracks, the vulpine briskly walked to his quarters, the lupine behind him. When he and Wolf had made it inside the small but clean room, Fox locked the door. He sat down on the bed next to the lupine.

"Ready to tell me now?" Wolf asked, wrapping an arm around the vulpine's shoulders. He nodded, leaning in to the other canine's touch.

Fox sighed, trying to find a way to start what he wanted to say. "Uh... I used to think, you know, back during the Lylat Wars and the aparoid invasion that I was invincible. I thought that I was a one man army," he started, tentatively figuring out where he wanted to go.

"I guess I was cocky and immature. I thought I was the great invincible Fox McCloud of legend, but when Andrew attacked and threw the Lylat System for a loop? I started realizing that I wasn't invincible, and my ego deflated," he continued, closing his eye for a moment. Wolf started to stroke his hand down Fox's arm for comfort.

"Look, I've realized that I have become a liability to my teammates and friends now. I've almost died twice now, and you have saved my life both times. I'm not strong, or useful," the vulpine finished with a whisper, clenching his eyes shut as a tear fell from one.

Wolf hugged Fox closer, resting his head on the vulpine's. "Fox, you aren't a liability to anyone, and certainly not me. I just think fear is driving your words right now. You're scared of losing out there, but you've gotta try. I would never call you useless. I love you, you know that?" The lupine asked with a smile.

Fox grinned into Wolf's chest. "I know, and I love you too. I've missed you so much," he murmured, leaning out of the embrace to kiss the lupine.

The vulpine hadn't been able to properly explore Wolf in a long while, and as much as he wanted to in that moment, he knew they had other duties to take care of. Fox settled for the kiss, and vowed to go much further when they had the time to.

The vulpine broke the kiss, and looked up at the lupine, slightly breathless, to say, "We can go further next time. I'm sure someone will look for us after so long."

"You're probably right," Wolf replied with a sigh. "I need to come up with a plan to get to the aparoid queen and destroy her with Bill and your dad. You, however, need to get some rest," he stated, poking Fox's chest with a playful grin.

"Oh?" The vulpine asked, a similar smirk on his face. "And if I don't feel like doing that?"

The lupine leaned in to whisper in Fox's ear. "I might... Reward you later if you rest now," he murmured, sending shivers down the other canine's spine.

"I suddenly feel very exhausted," Fox whispered slyly, faking a yawn and lying down on the bed.

Wolf chuckled as he got up and made for the exit. As the vulpine watched him go, he noticed the lupine clutching his right hand again, as if he was in pain. Fox really needed to ask him what was wrong.

The vulpine wanted to say something, but then the door closed and he sighed. Fox settled himself in his bed, and opted to rest and do what Wolf said.

He ended up falling asleep, wishing his lupine lover was by his side as he clutched at a pillow, trying to gain some warmth.

-o0o-

Wolf sighed as the door shut behind him. He'd managed not to cry out in pain while he talked to Fox, which was surprising, considering how fiercely his hand burned and was continuing to worsen.

The lupine rushed down the hallway, looking for a bathroom of some sort. He found one at the end of the hall closest to the lift, and locked himself inside, going to the mirror located above the sink and looking at his reflection.

Wolf didn't see anything wrong with him, but the searing pain in his hand was ever present. He looked down at it, and for a second he thought he saw something sticking out of it, but then he blinked and it was gone.

"It won't stop… Fucking... Hurting," the lupine grunted, tears falling from his eye as he gripped his wrist and dug his claws in until they drew blood.

He resolved to find Fay and ask her to help him with his problem. Gritting his teeth and wiping the tears from his face, he exited the bathroom and walked into the nearby lift, nearly punching the button for the lab as his hand burned ever fiercer.

It was because he touched that crystal, wasn't it? When he lay his hand on it, the appendage started burning, and hasn't stopped since. Now it was getting worse by the minute. The lupine hoped it was going to turn out alright in the end.

The lift doors opened, depositing Wolf in the spacious lab, where he could see Fay, Miyu, and Fara talking to each other and occasionally giggling about something. Wolf had no time for that, and he staggered over to the ladies, ending up hitting against an examination table when he got close. They looked over at him, first with question, and then with worry.

"I need some help. Something is very, very wrong," Wolf gasped out.


	33. Unnatural

"Wolf? Tell me what's wrong with you," Fay ordered, worry laden in her tone as she walked over to the lupine. Miyu and Fara came over as well, helping steady him. He felt like he was going to fall to the floor any moment.

"My… my hand! My hand fucking hurts!" Wolf shouted in agony, gripping his wrist so hard he drew blood.

"Whoa, whoa. Why does it hurt so badly? Do you know?" The little canine questioned, leading the lupine over to an examination table and sitting him down on it.

Wolf nodded. "When... We were at the aparoid garden, I saw that Fox had a crystal embedded in himself, so I pulled it out, and my hand started... Burning. It hasn't stopped. Getting… worse," he struggled to explain. Fay gingerly grasped the hand, holding it I'm hers as she examined it closely.

"This isn't good, Wolf. I don't see any external damage, but if what you say is true, aparoid nanites may have seeped into your hand and are trying to convert it into one of their own. Of course, there are too few to spread throughout your body quickly, but it seems to be a much slower version of aparoidization. Like a poison," the canine murmured thoughtfully.

"Can you just stop it?" The lupine questioned desperately, tears starting to flow from his eyes. The pain was so great he could see spots forming in his vision.

"I've… I've never been able to deal with it on a small scale," Fay stammered. "There's never been a proven treatment for it!"

"There's got to be something you can do, right? Right?" Fara questioned anxiously, finally speaking up. The white canine shook her head.

Wolf knew he was running out of time and options. Left unchecked, the nanites could possible slowly run through the lupine's body and convert it cell by cell. It would be agony, he imagined. He could only think of one solution.

"Just cut my damn hand off," Wolf gasped out, clutching at his hand and staring at Fay desperately.

"W- What? I can't do that-" She said, but the lupine cut her off with a menacing growl.

"I don't care, just fucking do it! You don't have any other options, and I don't want to turn into an aparoid!"

And I don't want to die after just being reunited with Fox, Wolf thought.

"Alright. Okay, okay, I'll do it! Get on the table and lay down! Fara, Miyu, you should leave unless you want to see this in full detail!" The canine ordered stressfully. The other three scrambled to do as ordered, suddenly very scared of Fay. Fara and Miyu left the lab, deciding not to watch.

"Wolf," the white canine said as the lupine lay on the table, much softer this time. "I'm going to put you under until this is over. I'll take care of everything, don't worry about a thing, okay?" She asked, smiling to comfort the lupine.

Wolf nodded, feeling much better about his circumstances than he had a moment prior. He saw the canine grab a syringe from a nearby cart, and then he felt a stinging sensation in his arm where it was stuck in. The lupine's vision slowly faded to black, and he relaxed, suddenly not worried about anything.

-o0o-

"Fox, move!"

Falco's shout jolted the vulpine from his crouched position behind a slab of concrete. He remembered how to move his legs, and bolted for the nearest spot of cover, which was a fallen skyscraper. Readjusting the helmet and visor that covered his face, Fox dove inside through a broken window, his avian companion not far behind.

"Shit, what do we do?" The vulpine questioned, panting as he rested against a wall.

"I… I don't know. We've got to wait for extraction, I suppose. These aparoids have got us pinned down!" The avian answered, making sure his rifle was fully loaded.

"Corneria is the worst," Fox replied with a slight chuckle, keeping his ears pricked for the distinct sound of an approaching aparoid. He heard nothing so far.

The vulpine was terrified. He had nothing to do, nowhere to go. He was pinned down, with no hope of escape. It was all over. The aparoids would win and-

"You're a pitiful sight, pup," a familiar voice sneered over Fox's comms, making him sigh in relief.

"Wolf!" He shouted in relief. He was saved, but by the lupine and not his team, he had no clue why...

Fox shot up from his bed, breathing heavily as he rested his hands on his forehead. What... What was that? A dream? It was back during the invasion, on Corneria, but Falco was with him. That wasn't right.

Groaning, the vulpine climbed out of his covers and stood up, looking down at his cybernetics. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, so he could see his metallic appendages gleaming softly in the dim lighting of his room.

Fox hated them.

They showed his weakness. They showed his lack of humanity. They showed where he had failed to protect the ones he loved.

"Maybe it's just something I need to accept. It's in the past," the vulpine whispered to himself, trudging over to the closet near the door, where he dug around for some suitable clothing.

Fox pulled out a pair of jeans and a white tank top after a moment of perusing the contents of the small closet. He quickly put the clothing on and walked into the snug bathroom near the door, looking in the mirror at his reflection.

The vulpine staring back at him looked exhausted and battered, but hopeful. His remaining eye was shining brightly, but the rest of his face looked haggard. Fox idly touched the socket where the dead cybernetic eye still was. Curling his fingers over the area, the canine wished he had an eye patch to cover the wound up, but sadly, he didn't.

Fox stepped back out of the bathroom, and walked back over to the bed, where his combat boots were resting against the nightstand. He put them on and laced them up before making for the exit of his room.

The vulpine felt rested enough to head to the bridge and see when they would make their final move against the aparoids. Honestly, he was surprised the machines hadn't attacked the Lone Wolf yet. Shouldn't that be a priority after he'd helped break some prisoners out? Perhaps they were preparing for something big.

Fox left his room and entered the barracks halls, a contemplative stare on his face. He knew something big was coming, and it would arrive soon. Endgame was drawing near, and this story was drawing to its close. He just hoped everybody would make it out alive.

The vulpine ambled to the lift, and stepped inside, pushing the button that would take him to the bridge. He wondered how long he was asleep earlier. Perhaps three to four hours; he honestly couldn't tell. He wondered what Wolf was up to, if he wasn't watching over the vulpine all day.

The lift stopped when it reached the bridge, and opened, depositing Fox in a very busy looking setting. He saw Bill, Falco, and his dad standing around a holomap of the aparoid honworld, studying it intensely. Fara and Panther were at a few terminals, but the vulpine didn't know what they were doing. Everyone else seemed to be carrying out whatever task they needed to, but he couldn't see Wolf, or Fay for that matter, anywhere.

"Bill? Where... Where's Wolf at?" The vulpine questioned as he walked over to the canine.

The room suddenly went deadly silent. Fox, incredibly confused, looked around the bridge, but everyone was avoiding his gaze. It was Bill who dared to look him in the eye.

"Dude... He's in the medbay. Something... Something really, really bad happened to him," the dog whispered, causing the vulpine's heart to stop.

He heard Bill wrong, right? Wolf was fine. He was just... Just getting some bandages, or some pain meds. Yeah, that was it. Just getting meds. That's what he tried to convince himself.

But he knew Wolf wasn't alright.

Fox swallowed heavily, turning right back around and getting back in the lift, punching the button for the infirmary so hard his fist ached.

The lift could not have gone slower than it did in those painful few moments. Why, oh why the hell couldn't it speed up? Wolf… Was he dying? What had happened? He had to be okay, he had to.

The lift finally stopped and opened, depositing the vulpine into a hallway that led to the medbay. He burst out of it and sprinted down the hallway faster than he thought, his metal leg clanking on the floor as he went.

The medbay was all of the way down the hall, but Fox cleared that distance in no time at all. Panting and out of breath, he stopped in front of the door. Taking a second to compose himself, the vulpine gingerly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Please be okay, please be okay. Please," Fox whispered in worry, glancing around the room to see where Wolf would be.

The medbay was of a modest size, holding about five beds. He'd been in there not too long ago, anyway.

The vulpine spotted the lupine in a bed in the corner of the room, sleeping soundly. He was okay. Fox sighed in relief, walking over to his lover and looking down at him. He looked rather content and peaceful. What could possibly be wrong with Wolf?

Fox saw a chair near another bed and moved it next to the lupine's, taking a seat. He stared down at Wolf's sleeping form. He looked completely dead to the whole world.

The vulpine sighed, stroking the other canine's head softly. He couldn't find anything wrong with him, but what had happened?

Fox had been so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't pick up the sound of the door opening and somebody stepping inside the medbay. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around in shock to see Fay standing there with a water bottle in her hand.

"Shit… Fay? What are you doing here?" Fox hissed, still reeling from the start. The white canine frowned, setting the water on a small table next to Wolf's bed.

"I'm taking care of him. He's still under; the sedatives I gave him before the surgery were very strong," she replied matter of factly, crossing her arms.

Fox's eyes widened. "S-Surgery? What the hell? What's going on?" He questioned, standing up and glaring at Fay. She stared right back at him with an equally confused expression.

"You mean... You didn't know? He didn't tell you?" The little canine asked incredulously.

"Tell me what, Fay? What's wrong with him? Tell me!" The vulpine snarled, clenching his hands.

"You really don't know," she breathed, incredulous. "Wolf... When he saved you back on the homeworld, he had to manually pull that crystal out of your back, and in doing so, some tiny nanites seeped into his hand, and it started burning due to the conversion process. If he hadn't told me, he'd slowly be turned into an aparoid. So..." Fay trailed off, biting her lip.

"So?" The vulpine wondered, a sinking feeling embedding itself in his stomach.

"I had... To amputate his hand. He doesn't have one right now," she finished.

Fox loosed a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and he actually whimpered. He whimpered because Wolf's pride in deciding to say nothing had nearly gotten him killed.

"Don't worry, he will be fine! Wolf is due to wake up any moment now, and I'm working on a prosthetic for him. It'll be like... It never..." Fay trailed off, seeing how upset the vulpine was.

"Got it. Now, get out, please," the orange canine murmured, pointing at the door. Fay nodded, and quickly exited the room, leaving Fox and the sleeping lupine alone.

The vulpine slumped back in the chair by Wolf, hiding his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that the lupine would've kept everything quiet due to his pride! He was the most stupid person Fox had ever come to know.

"You scared me to death! I almost died, so it's not fair that you had to do the same not even a day or so later!" The vulpine exclaimed, looking over at the sleeping canine beside him.

"We... We really need to take a break from saving the Lylat System when this is over, don't we? This is way too much for me," Fox murmured. He pulled Wolf's covers back a small amount, and reached for his undamaged left hand, deciding to hold it.

"I can't believe you, you goddamn idiot. I don't know why I love you so much," he chuckled, squeezing the lupine's hand.

Wolf's hand squeezed his back, and the vulpine glanced over in surprise to see his lover's eyelid flitting open.

"I... Don't know either," the lupine murmured weakly, a small grin appearing on his face as he slowly sat up.

Fox sniffed, feeling a tear escape from his eye. He leaned over and enveloped the lupine in a fierce hug, tears streaming from his eye. Wolf hesitated for a moment, but then he relaxed and returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

"You don't ever scare me that badly again! Don't ever let your damn pride get in the way of telling me if something is wrong, okay?" Fox asked, his voice shaky as he cried.

"I got you. I got you, really, I'll listen this time," Wolf murmured, burying his face in the crook of the vulpine's neck.

Fox was the one to pull away, albeit very reluctantly. He pecked the lupine in his cheek, and reached up a hand to stroke his ear as he spoke.

"You idiot. Don't follow my habit of losing body parts!" The vulpine exclaimed, chuckling softly as his remaining eye stared into Wolf's.

"I'll do my best not to next time. Now, we should probably head to the bridge to hear the plan for the final assault, right?" The lupine asked, kicking the covers out and setting his feet on the floor.

"If you're feeling up to it, then sure. Why aren't you loopy from the sedatives, or whatever?" Fox asked, staring down at the spot where Wolf's right hand used to be. There was nothing but a stub covered in bandages now.

The lupine chuckled nervously. "My tolerance for that stuff is really high. I'm a bit of an alcoholic, remember?" He asked. Fox nodded, an amused smile on his face.

"Anyway, I'm ready to go. I know I just got up, but we need to move things along, don't we?" The other canine questioned, to which the vulpine nodded in agreement.

"It's time we stopped stalling. Let's get going," Fox replied, getting up and extending his organic hand for Wolf, who gladly took it in his own.

The two canines exited the small medbay, headed for the bridge. It was time to end it all. The final act was about to begin.

"I know the circumstances around... Well, us being together is weird, and in hindsight, it shouldn't have happened, but I want you to know how much I love you, Wolf. I really do," Fox murmured, his face heating up as he looked over at the lupine warmly.

"I... I love you too, Fox. I mean it. And..." Wolf cleared his throat, chuckling lowly. "How about we get married if we survive all of this bullshit?" He joked, grinning sheepishly. Fox rolled his eyes, but the very thought of that made his heart skip a beat.

"We'll see. That is, if we make it out, I'll think about it," the vulpine murmured with a laugh, causing Wolf to nod in agreement.

The two lovers walked down that long hallway, hand in hand, knowing that wherever they went in the future, they would do it together.


	34. Penultimate

"Alright people, it's game time!"

Everyone had gathered in the bridge of the Great Fox, ready to come up with a plan to destroy the aparoids once and for all. Fox was having felt Deja Vu as he watched Bill pacing the ground in front of the rest of them, trying to figure something out. It reminded him of Peppy, back when they were doing the same thing in his universe.

"Now that we've rescued everyone from the aparoids, we can destroy the planet. But the question is, how do we get in?" The dog asked as he was pacing the floor. The same holomap with the aparoid homework do pulled up was also in front of them.

"There would have to be an opening here somewhere. After all, the planet is hollow," Fay murmured thoughtfully.

"If we looked for one, it'd have to be pretty large. Perhaps a spot where aparoid fighters come out, like a hangar, or something," the other Wolf stated. Fox still found it strange that there were two of the lupine now. It hurt his head to think about.

"I remember seeing something like that when I was destroying the anti air defenses of the citadel with Miyu, towards the western horizon. I couldn't tell for sure, but that's what it sure as hell looked like," Fara murmured thoughtfully, pointing to a spot on the planet by the citadel.

Bill stared at the area where the vixen was pointing. "Well, dudes, it would definitely be a good spot to start. I'd suggest sending a scout to scope out the area," he said, eyeing the small crowd for volunteers.

Fox had to admit, there were more people on the ship than he'd thought. Adding himself, James, and his Wolf, plus both Star Fox and Wolf teams, and people from the Cornerian Army, it was a lot. He was starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

The vulpine looked over to see a blue feathered hand extend into the air. "I can handle that," Falco stated, a confident air in his voice. Seems it didn't matter what universe he was in, the avian would always be the same.

Bill gave a small nod. "If you're sure you are up to it, dude."

"Since we've got that settled, once we do, in fact, find a way into the planet, where do we go from there?" James questioned from beside Fox, speaking up.

"That's where I was hoping Fox and Wolf could give us a rundown, dude. Would you two be willing to do that for me?" The brown canid questioned. Fox nodded, as did his Wolf, who was standing on his other side. The two stepped forward and turned to face the crowd.

It was Fox who spoke up first. "Back in my universe, when my team assaulted the aparoid homeworld, we went through a different location that was much more heavily fortified. This time, it seems that won't be the case, if we can get in through that entrance. The only thing I really cared to know about of the underground is that the queen's chamber is in the very center of the planet," the vulpine explained. He looked over to his lover to continue, and he nodded.

"During that final assault, my team led off a large group of aparoids so that he could make it to the queen. It was this way that I found that the underground of the planet is a huge crisscrossing network of pipes and chutes. I remember a bit of the networking, but I know how they work. Which ones take you to the core, outside, or lead to a dead end. I'd be able to guide you through," Wolf added to what Fox had said.

"Dudes, that's awesome information! We really needed that, but... Y'all shouldn't go down there and fight with us. This is in no way your battle, dude. You already fought and almost died for your cause, so there's no point in doing it again here," Bill murmured, looking at the two canines in concern.

"But we can't just leave you alone out there! We know our way around, and I've destroyed them before!" Fox exclaimed indignantly.

It was his lover that replied to him. "Fox, like he said, it isn't our fight. You were dragged into this, and joined up with them so you could find a way home, and that's why I'm here. We can help them over comms, but other than that, it's not our job to go," the lupine replied.

The vulpine did have to admit, Wolf made an excellent point. He sighed, nodding. They had to stay aboard the ship until it was over.

"I think that's all settled, dudes. Now we just need to form a team to head down once Falco scouts out the area. Who volunteers for that?" Bill questioned. Clearly, there wasn't a huge leadership factor in this group, Fox noted, as Bill wasn't doing much to lead, although the others saw it differently.

The other Wolf's arm shot up immediately. Fara's and Panther's came after him. Finally, after a moment of nobody doing anything, Miyu raised her hand as well. It seemed nobody else was going to volunteer.

"After I scout the area, I'll join with you four and help," Falco stated, crossing his arms. Bill nodded, satisfied with that.

"I think that settles it. We have our teams, and we know what we're going to do. Let's get going so we can get this all over with, dudes," Bill remarked, suddenly looking very tired.

"Time to get started, then?" Fox questioned. Bill nodded in confirmation.

"Alright Falco, I need you in a Wolfen. They've got cloaking capabilities, unlike your Arwing, so youll be able to gather intel without being spotted. Those who volunteered, I need you getting your craft in the best condition they can be in for this fight. Fox, James, Wolf, and Fay, you're here with me. The rest of you I need helping the others with their ships. Let's get moving, dudes!" The dog ordered. The bridge suddenly became a flurry of motion as everyone set off to do their assigned task.

The vulpine moved a little closer to Bill, watching the others as they went by. "How do you think this is gonna go?" He asked the dog, crossing his arms.

Bill sighed. "If I'm honest, I don't know. We've got to trust Falco, and trust what Fara had seen down there. We're all making huge risks, but I guess we'll just have to see, dude," he murmured.

Fox nodded, looking around the bridge once more. It was nearly empty now, with only five people inside. He noticed Fay seated at a computer, but he wasn't sure what she was doing. If he had to guess, she was getting ready to pull up the live feed of the Wolfen.

Wolf was standing a meter or so away from the vulpine, him arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor while he stared out of the window at the purple mass in front of them. Fox walked over to him, and set a hand on his shoulder. The lupine seemed to shake off whatever trance he was in, and turned to look at Fox.

"Hey. You okay?" The lupine questioned, placing his hand over Fox's.

"You beat me to the question," the vulpine replied with a small grin.

"Guess we're just getting better at reading each other," Wolf murmured, moving his hand to rest on Fox's cheek.

"To answer your question, I'm not sure. I just want all of the mayhem to be over. I just want to be home," the vulpine murmured, looking down at his robotic leg.

"I know how you feel, Fox. We've just got to finish this, and then it'll be over. Just a little longer," Wolf said comfortingly.

Bill then coughed to get their attention. The lupine quickly withdrew his hand from Fox's cheek, and the two turned to look at him. Fox's face was burning as he tried to look nonchalant.

"Hate to break up the moment, dudes, but Falco is on his way down now. Come on, Fay's got his feed up on her computer," Bill stated, waving them over to her.

The two glanced at each other for a second before walking over to Fay, who was peering intensely at her computer, James and Bill standing behind her.

"Figured you two would want comms," the little white canine said, handing Bill and Fox earpieces. The vulpine reached up and stuck it in his ear, as did the dog.

"Falco, dude. You copy?" Bill questioned, peering at the feed. It showed the nose of the Wolfen on the bottom of the screen, and from that, the swirling purple mass of the aparoid homeworld.

"I copy. Heading towards the spot where the hangar should he located now. I'm about a kilometer from the area," Falco replied.

"Make sure to keep your eye out. Don't want you getting caught off guard by a stray aparoid," Fox murmured on comm. He heard the avian chuckle from the other end.

"You know, it's really damn strange to hear your voice again. I know it's not... Not our Fox, but it's strange to hear you. Opens old wounds," Falco muttered thoughtfully.

"I'm… I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't even be here, anyway," the vulpine replied, sighing heavily. If his own voice had this much of an effect on the avian, he wondered how the others must have felt at seeing his face.

"It wasn't your fault you became stuck here. Don't worry about anything," Falco remarked, trying to brush the mood off.

"Hey, dude, I think you're almost there," Bill stated, changing the subject, much to Fox's relief.

"Yeah. Passing the citadel now. It looks… deserted, actually. Wonder what's going on in the planet," the avian murmured softly. Something about Falco's tone created a pit in the vulpine's stomach.

The next few moment were spent in silence, with the group waiting for the reveal of the hangar. This silence left Fox plenty of time to think on their current situation.

He was worried for the sake of the team that would be venturing down into the core of the planet. He and Wolf had been there already, so he'd hoped they could go down there, but Bill adamantly refused. The vulpine just hoped everyone would make it out alive. He'd already lost too much, and he couldn't lose any more.

"Guys, I've got something. Dead ahead, you see it?" Falco questioned, shattering the tense silence. The small group peered intently at the computer screen, looking at what the avian pointed out.

There it was. A giant hangar, in the shape of a hexagon, stuck out from the surface of the planet.

"We see it, dude. Looks like a perfect way in," Bill murmured, grinning softly to himself. Fox nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't seem to be too active, either. I'm guessing they aren't expecting somebody to be attacking them head on," the avian pointed out.

"Alright, we've got enough data, dude. Just hang out for a while; the others will meet you there for the final assault in a few," the dog stated.

"Understood. Falco out," the avian said, before the feed cut out.

"Well, I guess this is it. I'm going to go tell the others its time to go. Be back once they're off," Bill said, starting off to the elevator.

This left Wolf, Fox, Fay, and James alone on the bridge in an awkward silence, none of them really sure what to do or say. Fox took this opportunity to look his dad over once more, and this time, he noted something odd with his dad.

He looked like he was hiding something.

Fox knew his dad never kept secrets from him, under any circumstances. It just wasn't how their relationship worked. Something truly must have been wrong, or her changed much more in the past years than the younger vulpine realized.

"Almost done, then," James murmured, startling Fox.

"What?" The vulpine questioned, looking up at his father, who was peering out intently at the aparoid homeworld.

"We're almost done with this whole thing. I can't remember the last time I was… hopeful about something before," the older vulpine murmured.

"I can agree with you there," Wolf stated abruptly, causing Fox to look over at him. The lupine merely smiled, grasping the younger vulpine's hand.

"I guess we're just going to have to see where it turns out," Fox murmured hopefully.


	35. Proditione

Fox paced the floor of the bridge nervously, waiting for Bill to return. He'd told the vulpine over comm that the team took off from the hangar, and he was in his way back a moment ago.

He was afraid that something would go wrong, like it normally did. He had plenty of valid reasons to worry, honestly. He had personal experience with those things, and wanted to fight them, but Bill had refused, stating it wasn't his fight, which was true.

Fay was busy pulling up the feed from each individual fighter and putting them up on the monitors around her. James was seated next to her, putting a headset in so he could speak to the team if necessary.

"They're a lot more prepared than we were, huh?" Wolf asked, snapping Fox from his stupor. He looked up at his lover, and nodded halfheartedly.

"They've been fighting longer than us, Wolf. They didn't have a systemwide panic to deal with," the lupine replied, walking over to the white canine, who had just put Falco's feed on the monitor.

"That'll be over soon enough, provided this goes well," Fay murmured, handing both bigger canines headsets.

As Fox put his on, he looked over and saw Bill walking back in the bridge from the elevator. The dog grinned cockily as he ambled over to the group.

"Let's get ready to end this," Bill stated, Fay handing him a headset as well.

"Sit down at any of these five monitors, and be ready to help out. The group is nearing the entrance now, and they're going to need as much help as they can get," Fay stated, pointing to the three other vacant spots on the other side of the console.

The vulpine nodded, taking the middle seat of the three. He saw that he had Panther's point of view, judging by the name of the pilot in the top right corner of the screen. Wolf sat on one side of him, and Bill the other. Fox looked over and saw that Bill had Fara, and the lupine with the other Wolf. He chuckled slightly.

"This feels so weird," Wolf murmured from his side, shaking his head. Certainly an odd coincidence, that was.

Fox wordlessly shrugged, before turning back to his console. He couldn't see any other ships, but that was due to the camo on them. The opening in the planet was right in front of them.

"Alright, Panther. I know this will be rather complicated from your end, but is there a way to do Morse code from your end, or not?" The vulpine asked after he turned on his headset. He mentally facepalmed at stupid that question was to ask.

The vulpine caught tappingcoming from the other end. 'Yes, not much time for it,' Fox could discern.

"Got it. I suppose, just grunt or something in acknowledgment of my words?" The vulpine asked. He heard a grunt, and smiled.

"Listen up! Everybody on a public channel! We need to communicate with each other here!" Fay exclaimed from her seat. Fox nodded, and switched over accordingly.

"We got everyone here?" Bill asked after Fox switched, his voice both on the headset and next to him. It was an odd sound.

"Yeah, we do. Everyone is here," Falco stated, his voice sounding crackly from soem sort of slight interference.

"Dropping into the opening now, everyone on your guard. Also, drop your cloaking, as it won't be any use for us in these narrow passages. Don't want any unnecessary wrecks," Fara stated calmly. The vulpine watched as a few Wolfens came into view a moment later.

"You have company approaching," Fay said suddenly. Fox peered at his monitor, and sure enough, aparoids were starting to rush at the group of fighters.

"Alright Fox, Wolf, we're going to need your help to get to the core of this thing. Where should we be headed?" The other Wolf questioned.

"If a path leads straight down, be sure to follow it. The aparoids will try to bar the path, but whatever you do, don't take a side path unless you absolutely have to," Fox's Wolf relayed.

"Try to stick together, as well. Those paths are hard to map, so if you lose the team, you're probably not going to see them again until you reach the core of the place," Fox elaborated.

"I read you. We need to be careful, and stick together. No taking unnecessary risks," Miyu replied.

"Contact! They're on us!" Fara shouted suddenly, startling Fox.

The vulpine watched as the aparoid fighters came into firing range, and the purple and black tunnel lit up in plasma fire.

"Don't stop pushing through, no matter what! If you stop, you'll die!" Fox exclaimed, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He wished he could do something to help them, but he could only watch the fighting.

The vulpine watched apprehensively as Panther began firing at the fighters. There were so many in that small corridor, which was about wide enough to fit seven Arwings side by side together. The machines seemed to pour out of cracks in the walls of the tunnel like blood cells through a vein. Fox bit his lip as the mute feline shot blast after blast into the swarm, narrowly dodging the enemy fire.

"Watch out, there's a barrier being put up in the tunnel ahead of you! You'll have to find another way around it!" James exclaimed from his seat.

Fox peered close at the feed. Sure enough, he could see a blue barrier beginning to appear across the area of the tunnel. The vulpine then glanced frantically around the tunnel as the fighters sped through it, looking for a good opening to fit through.

"Dudes, there's one below you, coming up right ahead. It's the only one I've got, so it'd be a good idea to take it," Bill pointed out after a moment.

"I see it," Falco stated calmly. Fox watched as Panther and the rest of the crew made a sharp descent, narrowly missing a group of aparoids that had started charging for them.

"So… how are we going to destroy that queen down there?" Miyu questioned as the group started down the side path, this one filled with moving barriers around the walls of the tunnel.

"I never mentioned that, did I, dudes?" Bill asked, sighing. "Each fighter is equipped with a missile containing a 'kill switch' for the aparoids. Just fire it at the queen when you see an opening, and it'll kill her, and by a chain reaction, all of the aparoids," the canine explained.

"That's awfully convenient. Where'd you get it from?" The other Wolf wondered. The vulpine watched from Panther's feed as he destroyed a group of machines blocking their path with a smart bomb.

"Pepper had a crew working on it. They'd just finished development of a few prototypes on Venom when we came to get them, dude," Bill answered.

The lupine grunted from the other side. A tense silence settled upon the group once more as the crew on the Lone Wolf watched the others fight through wave after wave of aparoids. Thankfully, none of them had taken much damage so far, but Fox knew they hadn't reached their destination yet.

"Behind us! There's a huge group of them back there!" Fara called out.

"Another group from the front, as well as a barrier! They're trying to cut us off!" Falco exclaimed, frustration laden in his voice.

"How are we supposed to make it out of this one? We can't fight the full brunt of the aparoids head on!" Miyu shouted.

Fox hummed, watching the feed. He could see a few branching paths, and suddenly, he had a sense of deja vu. This same situation had presented itself during his time, and the Star Wolf team had to split off so Fox could get through. The vulpine closed his eyes, knowing they'd have to do the same thing now.

"As much as I don't like this, you're going to have to split up if you want this to be easier," Fox murmured, clenching his teeth.

"Are there any other options on the table?" The other Wolf asked in frustration.

"Other than letting yourself get massacred by the aparoids? Unfortunately, no. You'll have to split up if you want to succeed in this," the vulpine replied with a sigh.

Falco grunted in understanding. "I don't think we have any other choice. Panther, Fara, split off with me. Wolf, Miyu, you go another way," he ordered.

"Understood. Stay in contact, and don't die, please," Miyu remarked, confidence laden in her voice. Fox admired that about her, but he was afraid it would get her killed one day.

Everyone murmured their understanding, and Fox watched as the group split off, Wolf and Miyu going one way, the others going another. The path Panther and the others had taken seemed to be less crowded with aparoids, but it was incredibly narrow. The vulpine watched as the purple tunnel changed colors around them, from purple to blue and red, and back again. It would've been beautiful, had their origin not been aparoid.

"Do you have any way of knowing how deep into the planet we are?" Fara questioned after a few moments of silence.

"No, unfortunately. What I do know is that you're still headed towards the center of the planet, since I haven't seen the same path twice. Just keep going," Fox replied.

"Got it," she stated briskly.

The vulpine leaned over and looked at Wolf's monitor, and saw that Wolf and Miyu had a few aparoids after them, but not nearly as many as he's originally thought. The creatures were being shot down with ease.

"Where are they all at? They just… disappeared," Fox muttered in confusion.

"Maybe they're retreating to their queen to protect her. You guys could be getting close to the center by now," James spoke up, scratching his undamaged ear in thought.

"Dude, you could be spot on with that theory," Bill murmured, seeming a little spaced out in thought.

Fox said nothing, turning back to the monitor. He watched Panther and the other two maneuvered through the thin tunnel, which seemed to be getting smaller the further they went along. Because of the lack of enemies, the three had sped up quite a bit, and had gained plenty of distance.

"Keep your guard up. Anything could happen at the end of this tunnel," Fox murmured, his heart rate speeding up. A thick layer of tension had established itself upon the group in the Lone Wolf by this point.

"If the tunnel doesn't get any smaller, that is," Falco stated uneasily. The tunnel was so thin that the fighters had to fly in a line just to get through.

The complete lack of aparoids was very unnerving, however. James was probably correct about his theory, as he usually had good sense, at least from what the younger vulpine learned from Peppy during the Lylat Wars.

"The tunnel widens out up ahead. I think we're going into something really big," Fara murmured after a moment.

Fox squinted at the monitor, and sure enough, he saw that the tunnel was widening out. At least the crew wouldn't die by becoming squished in a pipe.

"Big enough to be the queen's chamber?" Falco wondered, his voice soft, as if he was going to awaken whatever lay ahead of them.

"Perhaps. Be very careful up ahead, please, dudes," Bill stated, his voice also soft.

The vulpine watched in tense silence as the three went through the tunnel. He noticed a very large opening up ahead, but he couldn't see anything due to a bright light emanating from the other side. He supposed they wouldn't see anything until they passed through.

"How are the other two doing?" Fox asked Wolf, glancing over at his lover.

"Fine, oddly enough. They've just been going through a maze of tunnels, but I'm thinking that they're close to the same area where your group is. All of these paths might just lead to the same spot," the lupine theorized.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Fox replied, grasping Wolf's hand tightly as he looked back at his monitor.

"We're heading through… now," Falco stated as the three fighters crossed over into the light. The vulpine started to hold his breath in apprehension as his eyes, as well as the feed adjusted to the bright light.

"Whoa," Fara breathed, her voice quiet.

Fox blinked as the feed adjusted. After a few seconds, he could see normally once more.

And what he saw terrified him, wrenching old memories back to the surface of his mind.

It was the same chamber as the one in his universe, down to every single detail. The aparoid queen was in the middle, as hauntingly beautiful as ever. The vulpine froze, watching as the three fighters edged closer to the queen.

Wolf cleared his throat, squeezing Fox's hand tighter. That snapped Fox from his stupor, and he blinked again.

"Guys… I need you to be very careful. It's going to try and screw with your mind. It'll copy people's voices, like people you care about. Don't under any circumstances listen to it, okay?" Fox asked, his eyes focused on the unnmoving queen.

"I copy. She's starting to move," Falco murmured.

"Listen, be on your guard, and look for an opening whenever you can. She's tough, and her guard will make it much, much worse," Wolf stated, his voice calm.

As if on cue, aparoids began rushing out from every corner of the big chamber, ready to kill the intruders. Fox bit his claws in tension as the three fighters began attacking the aparoids.

"The wings, dudes! Its wings look like a weak point to hit!" Bill exclaimed, referring to the green appendages on the queen's back.

"Got it. I suppose we'll have to damage her before we can shoot the virus in it?" Fara questioned as she shot through a cloud of machines.

"Yeah, You'll have to. As soon as you find a moment when you can fire a missile with the virus, do it. For now, smart bombs could damage the queen quite a bit," Fox explained.

Panther grunted, turning towards the queen and firing a smart bomb at one of the six wings on its back, destroying it. The queen let out a screech of pain, piercing through Fox's eardrums and causing him to grunt in pain.

A moment later, it screeched again, but this time the sound lasted longer, and the tone was lower. Fox cocked his head in confusion, looking around at the other members on the bridge to see if anyone knew what was going on. Fay just shrugged in dismissal, and Bill was too focused on his feed to say anything.

It was James that sparked Fox's concern, however.

The younger vulpine watched as his father cocked his head, eyes glazing over. A pang of primal fear stabbed Fox in the gut as he watched his father rise from the chair and turn to look directly at him.

"Dad? Are you okay?" The vulpine questioned, causing the other three to focus on the unfolding scene.

James still stood there, staring. Something about him suddenly didn't feel… organic. The older vulpine took a step back, but it looked too smooth. Like something was trying to mimic an organic being's steps.

"Something's not right with him, Fox," Wolf muttered, motioning for Fay to back away from James. She complied, moving to where the other three stood.

"That screech… it did something to him, didn't it, dudes?" Bill asked, his voice laden with fear.

"I… I'm not-" Fox was cut off when James vaulted straight over the console that acted as a buffer and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air with inhuman strength.

"What… what the fuck?" Fox choked out, grasping at his father's arms. They felt too solid to be muscle.

The vulpine coughed, trying to get air, but he couldn't. He tried kicking at James, but couldn't. Bill and Wolf had started to pry the older vulpine off of him, kicking and punching, and that seemed to distract him, causing him to drop Fox to the floor, sputtering and hacking.

"Come on, I've got you. It's okay," Wolf murmured, helping the coughing Fox up. He saw Bill trying to lead his father off away from them.

"He… he's a sleeper agent! That's what the scream from the queen was about!" Fay exclaimed. Fox's eyes widened, the realization dawning on him.

"That whole thing on Papetoon... It was a trick to fool me! My father never was alive..." The vulpine trailed off, the truth punching him in the gut.

"Dudes, freaking help me!" Bill exclaimed just before he was kicked in the knee. He fell to the ground with a yelp of pain, clutching at the injured appendage.

Wolf snapped into action, charging at James. He ran and kicked the older vulpine in the back of the knee, but it didn't buckle. James merely shifted his gaze to stare at the lupine, his eyes showing no emotion.

Without warning, James threw a punch at Wolf's face, but he ducked just in time for it to miss. The lupine then put a hand on the vulpine's chest, crouching and throwing him on to the ground.

Fox watched the event unfold, utterly terrified. He was frozen, and he didn't know what to do. His father was a sleeper agent for the aparoids, and was trying to murder everyone. How was he supposed to react in this kind of situation?

"Fox! Come on, you've got to help them!" Fay shouted, snapping the vulpine from his stupor. His reflexes kicked in, and he ran at James with intent to get him off of Wolf.

Fox acted purely on instinct, his hesitation put in the back of his head for the moment. He slugged James across the face just before he went to shove Wolf, and it connected, causing the older vulpine to grunt. So he could feel pain after all.

It seemed, however, that he only made James more angry. The older vulpine turned and aimed a roundhouse kick to Fox's chest, and it was such a strong kick that the younger vulpine was thrown back onto the floor a few feet away, the breath knocked out of him.

Fox groaned, his head spinning from the sudden movement and his eyesight blurry, looking about the place. He could vaguely make out Wolf and Bill trying to fight James, but he also saw that his pistol had loosed itself from it's holster on his leg and was laying on the floor.

Fox's vision cleared up shortly after, and he saw James starting to strangle his lover. That caused something in the vulpine to shatter apart.

The vulpine grabbed the gun, realizing that there was only one way to stop this. Whatever was trying to murder Wolf, whether it be his father, or something else, it didn't matter. It was a threat to his only anchor to reality; the only man he loved.

Fox stood up shakily, the force of the impact still affecting him. He aimed the pistol at James's head, thankful that Bill was keeping him in place with a chokehold for the moment. The vulpine took a breath, carefully adjusting his aim.

And then he fired.

James crumpled to the floor, a bullet wound going straight through the side of his head.

He was dead.

Fox dropped the gun, shock setting in as he realized what he'd just done. He set a hand on his head, his mind not sure how to process what he'd just done.

"I… He's… dead," the vulpine whispered, backing away from the body, going until he hit a wall. Fox slid down into a sitting position, his arms and legs feeling limp.

"I murdered my father," Fox murmured once more, staring at the body across the bridge. Tears started to well up in his intact eye.

Wolf ran over to the vulpine, falling on his knees in front of him and hugging Fox close. The lupine murmured sweet nothings in his ear as he stroked his head softly. The gravity of what the vulpine had done caused him to break down in a sobbing mess, clutching desperately at Wolf for physical contact.

"I… I killed him!" Fox choked out, crying into his lover's shoulder. Wolf clutched at him tightly, rocking him back and forth.

"We didn't know what he was, Fox. That wasn't your dad anymore, okay? You did the right thing. You did the right thing," the lupine murmured comfortingly, stroking Fox's head fur as he spoke.

"I thought he'd be back for good! He was in my life again! We could've taken him home with us!" The vulpine sobbed, leaning back to look at the lupine.

Wolf leaned in, touching their foreheads together. "Its over, Fox. Listen to me, you did what you had to so you could save us all. You did it yourself. It's done," he whispered, using a hand to wipe away Fox's tears.

The vulpine shakily grabbed Wolf's hand, his tears drying. "I- I couldn't let him kill you. I didn't want to lose you, like you almost lost me. I love you too much to imagine that happening," he murmured, trying to smile and failing miserably.

"I know, Fox. It's okay, it's over," the lupine whispered, kissing his lover for a moment, making sure they were both fine and alive.

"It's over," Fox repeated when they pulled apart, closing his eyes. He focused on Wolf's heartbeat, trying to stay calm.

It was over.


	36. Epilogue

Fox wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

It was finished, everything had gone well down in the aparoid homeworld. Miyu and the others destroyed the aparoid queen using the self destruct program, and by extension every single aparoid in that universe, and managed to escape without anyone being left behind.

Fox was just glad they were able to complete the mission with their help incapacitated.

The vulpine never would have guessed his own father was an aparoid, but now that he looked back on his meeting with James, it made much more sense. He'd encountered the older vulpine alone in a house in the middle of nowhere on a backwater planet with an aparoid swarm nearby, which most likely had orchestrated the entire thing.

Fox sighed, laying down on the Flea, staring up at the hangar ceiling far above him as he set his hands behind his head. He still felt like an emotionally comprised mess, even more so now that he killed what was most likely his own father.

He wasn't sure what to think anymore. Fox wasn't sure who exactly he was, either. What was he now, but a damaged, scarred man who needed help to accomplish any task?

Things were so much easier when he was merely trying to murder Andross.

A hand rested on the vulpine's shoulder without warning, and he started, sitting up and looking to see Wolf standing on the ground, looking up at him.

"Hey," the lupine murmured. "Can I set next to you?"

Fox nodded, scooting over to give Wolf some room. The other man climbed up and sat down by him, smiling softly. The two descended into a comfortable silence, content to leave it like that for a bit.

It was Wolf who spoke up, clearing his throat. "I, uh, never told you what we went through back in our universe… after you vanished, did I?" He asked, looking at Fox. The vulpine shook his head, waiting for the other canine to elaborate.

"Well… I kinda snapped. I didn't really feel much, except anger, and longing, I suppose. I… I shut down. I became the man I once was during the Lylat Wars," Wolf started, picking at his nails absently.

"When we needed parts for the ship, I stole them. I was snappy and bitter, and I said some things I wish I hadn't. I…" Wolf trailed off, biting his lip hard. Fox touched his hand, urging him to go on.

"I guess I never realized what kind of an effect you had on me. I'm a different person now, nothing like I was even during the aparoids. I'm… I'm trying to say thank you. For changing me for the better, I mean," Wolf finished softly, a small grin plastered on his face.

Fox smiled, twining his fingers with Wolf's. "Good to know I helped you out, Wolf. You're welcome, I suppose," he murmured, his thumb running over the lupine's knuckles softly.

"Yeah…" Wolf looked over at Fox, a frown now appearing on his face. The vulpine looked at him inquisitively, head cocked to the side.

"Are you going to be okay, Fox?" The lupine questioned, placing his free hand on the vulpine's shoulder.

"I… uh… I'm not sure. I think I've changed just as much as you have. I'm weaker than I was before," Fox replied, looking down at his metal prosthetic arm.

"I realized that I can't do anything by myself, and the things I do try I screw up. I'm… broken," he continued, voice cracking as he used that arm to touch his red eye patch wolf had given him.

"You aren't-" Fox cut Wolf off with a raise of his real hand, breaking their contact.

"Don't- don't try and patronize me, Wolf. I know I'm not who I used to be," the vulpine whispered, shutting his eye. "I almost died twice now, and each time, I lost a part of myself; these prosthetics prove it. And between Miyu, Krystal, and now my dad getting killed? It's not… it isn't fair!" Fox exclaimed, a tear rolling down his cheek as he clenched the edge of the ship hard.

Wolf reached up and brushed the tear away. "But you're alive, Fox. You may not be strong physically, or emotionally, but you sure as hell are strong mentally. You survive things that would drive others insane. You survived being turned into an aparoid back down there, on that planet," the lupine stated, resting both hands on the vulpine's shoulders.

Fox's eye widened in surprise, Wolf's words touching him. He was strong, in the lupine's eyes? The vulpine certainly didn't feel that way, but his lover did, and that meant something big to him.

"You really think so, huh? I'm strong?" He questioned, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I know you are, Fox, because I've seen it myself. You didn't get turned into an aparoid, or break under Andrew's torture back when we were captured. You have a strong will, and that's the most amazing part about you," Wolf stated, smiling softly.

Fox embraced the lupine fiercely, incredibly moved by his words. He wasn't sure what to say anymore. Wolf saw something in him that he couldn't find, an unbreakable will. The vulpine's mind and spirit certainly didn't feel whole anymore, however, but that would have to be something he'd have to live with.

"Thank you," Fox whispered, tears rolling from his good eye as he held onto Wolf tightly. "I really needed that, Wolf."

"It isn't a problem, I was just pointing out what was already there, you dork," the lupine replied with a chuckle, taking a word from Fox's dictionary.

The vulpine pulled away, looking into his lover's purple eye. He never got tired of seeing the amethyst colored orb staring at him. He rested a hand on Wolf's cheek, rubbing there softly.

"I love you," Fox whispered simply, smiling tenderly.

"I love you too, Fox," Wolf replied, kissing the vulpine on the snout playfully.

Fox snorted softly as he closed his eye, leaning in and touching his lips to Wolf's, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. He hadn't been able to have a quiet moment with his lover since before he got trapped in this universe, and even then, the vulpine was still recovering in a hospital. This was the first moment the two shared where everything was actually okay.

A loud cough caused the two canines to open their eyes in surprise and look over at the source of the noise. They saw Bill, Panther, Fara, and Miyu staring at them, uncomfortable looks on their faces. Fox broke away from the kiss, his face getting the feeling of catching fire as he wondered how they crept up on the pair so silently.

"Sorry to, uh, interrupt the face-sucking session, dudes, but…" Bill trailed off, scratching his chin awkwardly.

The two canines climbed down from the ship, faces burning as they tried to play the interruption off. "Yeah? What is it?" Fox questioned, wringing his hands.

"We wanted to thank you, you know, for helping us out," Miyu stated, brushing the interruption off. "We couldn't have done this without help from the both of you."

"You don't have to do that… I was more of a liability than anything…" the vulpine trailed off, frowning. As much as Wolf's words bolstered his confidence, he knew he hadn't exactly done much in the way of helping Bill and the others.

Panther snorted, shaking his head. Fara crossed her arms, and she replied, "Bullshit, Fox. You gave us hope that we could defeat the aparoids by saying you'd done it before. You and Wolf got us in that planet to destroy the queen and save our friends. You helped us, Fox."

Fox's ears pinned to the back of his head. Despite Fara's words, he still didn't feel like he'd done much in the way of help. He decided to just act as if her words helped.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I did do something in the way of benefit for your crew. You're welcome, I suppose," the vulpine murmured, not completely lying to them. He was glad he could do something, but he doubted it made a monumental difference in the long run.

"So, dude, I'm guessing you're going to head back to your home, huh?" Bill questioned, his ears dropping a small bit. Fox nodded in response.

"Yeah. We've been gone too long, and this isn't our place. We don't belong here at all," Wolf stated from the vulpine's side.

"I… I get it, dude. It was just nice to see Fox again, even if he wasn't our Fox," the canine murmured sadly.

Fox felt a pang of sadness and pity for Bill and his crewmates. He knew it was hard on all of them to see him, even if their Fox was long dead. He was a ghost walking in their world.

"I'm sorry, Bill. I'd say I'll come back to visit, but I know there's too many risks in that, and it'll open old wounds. Old wounds for all of us," the vulpine replied, frowning.

"I know, dude. How about we make this goodbye quick, since I don't really like them, and you're… well, you," the dog said, eyes glassing over with unshed tears.

"Yeah, good call," Fox murmured, walking up to Bill and the others. He smiled sadly, sorry to see them go as well.

He didn't expect Bill to pull him into a fierce embrace, however. The other canine started to softly cry into Fox's shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around the vulpine.

"I'm gonna miss you, dude. It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?" Bill questioned, voice muffled and cracking.

"Of course, Bill, and I'll miss you as well. I won't forget you, or anyone here, I swear," Fox stated, patting Bill's back for comfort.

The other canine pulled away, tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face. Fox was a bit taken aback to see Bill like this; he was always so cheerful and upbeat.

"Thank you, dude. Thank you for everything," he stated, voice quivering.

Fox nodded, looking away before he too would become overwhelmed with emotion. It was a shitty situation that they were all put in, and the vulpine knew he had to just let go to spare himself more emotional baggage.

"Let's… let's go, Wolf," Fox murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady himself.

"Sure, yeah. We'll go," the lupine replied softly.

Fox looked back to see the four others watching on with varying degrees of sadness written on their faces. He smiled softly, if only to comfort them one last time. It must be painful, seeing one of their greatest friends leaving them twice.

The vulpine turned back around, and started to climb up the side of the Flea. Wolf got in the pilot's seat, and Fox in the small passenger's seat right behind that. It was a bit cramped, but the small fighter wasn't necessarily built to transport two people on a regular basis.

Fox looked out the window, and he waved at the four one last time, smiling as he got his final look at them. He did want to return in the future to check back up on them, but it'd be a bad idea. There were too many risks on the line to even attempt such a trip. Instead, the vulpine hoped they could get on with their lives as best as they could, and perhaps leave this whole mess behind.

"You buckled and ready to go, Fox?" Wolf questioned, breaking the vulpine from his thoughts.

"Y- Yeah. I'm ready to leave," Fox replied softly, strapping himself into the seat.

"Finally going home, huh? Been a while since we've been there," the lupine remarked as he began preflight checks on the craft.

"I'm just happy I'll be coming back. I enjoyed being here, as well, despite the whole getting stranded part, but I think I've had enough fighting for one lifetime, don't you?" The vulpine asked, feeling the weight of everything he'd done settle on him.

"We've both had enough adventure. Let's just retire and relax for a good long while, and not worry about anything," Wolf stated, voice carrying amusement.

The vulpine's ears perked as he remembered something Wolf had said, just before they went to take part in that last assault on the planet.

"You said we should get married if we made it through that last assault," Fox started, a grin on his face. "Are you gonna live up to that promise, Wolf?"

Wolf chuckled nervously from the pilot's seat, visibly shifting in his chair. "You… you actually want to marry me?" He questioned, sounding rather timid. That was a new one for his lover.

"After all we've been through, of course, Wolf. Do... do you want to do it?" The vulpine asked, his heart beating faster.

"Y- Yeah! Yes, of course!" Wolf exclaimed, surprise and happiness laden in his voice.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that, Wolf," Fox whispered, letting loose a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Who knew I'd ever hear that in my life? I never would've imagined hearing those words before," the lupine remarked after a moment of silence.

Fox smiled. "God, we're getting old," he murmured, chuckling softly. Wolf snorted in amusement, starting the engine and G-Diffusers up.

"We've still got plenty of life left in us, Fox. Maybe you should cherish it," the lupine replied wisely. The Flea lifted off the ground, and Wolf turned it to face the hanger's exit, a huge window that showed off the vast emptiness of space.

"When did you get so smart?" Fox asked, grinning as he settled into his seat.

"The day I realized I couldn't live without you anymore," Wolf answered, the ship shooting out of the hangar bay of the Lone Wolf and into the open expanse of space one last time.

The vulpine felt his chest heat up in elation, and he smiled happily. "Damn, I love you so much," he murmured, reaching over to tug at one of the lupine's ears affectionately.

"I love you too, Fox. I always will," Wolf whispered, his voice sounding content. "Now let's get back to our home."

The lupine hit a button on the console, and the area around the outside of the cockpit lit up in a kaleidoscope of colors. Then the ship was gone, heading through the wormhole at the end of its final journey.

Fox closed his eye, at last feeling at peace.

The storm was over.


End file.
